


Broken Wings

by proxxima



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Friendship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Past Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Swordfighting, Tags May Change, Threats, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence, Weapons, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), christmas celebrations in 2 chapters, the ships may not be final, thief virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxxima/pseuds/proxxima
Summary: Virgil, once one of the greatest thieves ever known, ended up in poverty. In order to survive, he has to accept what one would call a suicide mission: stealing an extremely valuable jewel from a mysterious nobleman. However, his wings fail him and Virgil finds himself alone and injured in a foreign kingdom, not sure who he can trust.





	1. In Death's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> happy 3rd anniversary to the series!  
please, read the tags for warnings

It was snowing already. Thick snowflakes were covering the entire city, layers and layers of white blanket on every surface. It was dark. The sun had set hours ago.

People were hidden in their houses, probably telling their children stories of winter monsters. The windows on their homes were glowing with cozy warm lights.

The city was quiet, setting for the night. But in the fresh snow were also fresh footprints.

Who might be lurking in the winter storm, during the night, you might ask. It's dangerous and certainly not a good idea. Well, what if I told you there are people who have nothing to lose?

One of them was our silent lurker. He was walking through half-forgotten, narrow streets, in seemingly irrational patterns. His whole body was covered in a long black cape. Its end was leaving a long trail in the snow. His steps were quick, as a shadow among the snowflakes, one moment there, another gone.

He was annoyed. The snow wasn't to be expected. Without it, everything would be so much easier. He had to accept it, though.

His empty stomach made a sound, ten times louder in the silence of the night. He frowned under the hood and covered his stomach with his hand. He hadn't eaten in days.

The cloaked man stopped in front of a large house. He looked up. The stone walls and lit windows were looking down on him. He smiled.

The house was located in a more isolated part of the city centre, but still in the part protected by the city walls. There was no front yard, the house was directly connected to the street. The man knew there was a garden in the back but that wasn't important now. The only thing he was interested in was a small window directly under the roof on the left side of the house.

He came closer to the iron fence, the only thing between him and the left side of the house. He looked around. No one. Then he put down his cloak.

He left his hood on but the wind playing with the snowflakes kept revealing strands of short purple hair. His mouth and nose were hidden by a bandana. From under the hood was scanning the surroundings a pair of deep violet eyes, each framed by black eyeshadow.

He put down the cape and stretched his wings, each almost as large as he himself. Long violet feathers were touching the snow-covered ground.

His name was Virgil.

He shivered as the snow touched his bare neck and wings. He folded the cape and put it down next to the fence. His clothing was old. Very old. Kept together only by an immense amount of patches. At this point, there were more patches than the original cloth.

Virgil looked around again, making sure nobody saw him. He put the cape down onto the ground. He would have flown here if it hadn't been for this stupid snowstorm. The weather wasn't ideal for flying at all. Even short distances.

He sighed. There was no other choice.

He shook off the snowflakes that managed to land on his wings already and prepared his dagger. Just to be sure.

Virgil started sprinting forward and jumped. A few flaps of wings and he was up in the air.

_ The attic window will be open for you, _ the instructions said. And it was.

Snowflakes were hitting him in his face. Although Virgil could see in the dark very well, thanks to the snow the vision of the small window was becoming more and more blurred. The icy wind was piercing his skin. But he kept going anyway. He had to.

After what had felt like eternity, Virgil finally managed to reach the window. He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself in.

The old wooden floor creaked under his weight. He landed on his knees, stirring a cloud of dust. He covered his mouth to silence his coughs.

Time was passing. Nobody appeared. He finally dared to move.

Virgil rubbed his gloved hands and closed the window. His body was shaking from the exhaustion and cold. Flying such a short distance would usually be no problem but in this weather…

He refused to think about the lack of food.

Virgil brushed off the snow. He's been keeping an eye on this house for weeks now. This operation had to be successful.

Virgil reached into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of paper. With a dagger in one hand and only a weak source of light coming from the dirty window, Virgil read his instructions once again although he had them memorised by now.

_ The house of the Librarian. _

_ The attic window will be open for you. _

_ Go late at night. _

_ Do not, at any cost, cross paths with the Librarian. _

_ Bring the Eye of Truth. It is being kept in the Library. _

_ If you will be successful, I will make you richer than you ever dared to dream of. _

_ I will be waiting for you on the day of full moon in the Witch's Nest. _

_ Do not disappoint me. _

Virgil had done his homework. After all, he's a professional.

He was at the Librarian's house late at night and the attic window had been open as promised.

He didn't have the pleasure to meet the Librarian yet. He had been around though, asking about him and concluded he was a weird dude. His name was Logan but he was going just by “the Librarian”. He was one of Prince's closest friends and his royal advisor when it came to economy and strategy. The latter was more of a formality. His main hobby was, as it seemed, keeping an eye on the royal library. Strangely enough, the Librarian was winged too and Virgil couldn't help but grin about how ironic it was that he, a winged man, was about to steal from his own kind.

Virgil had to eat though, especially since it was winter already and he had nowhere to stay and nothing to eat. The promised “riches” would be a huge help.

The full moon was still several weeks away, so he was ahead of his deadline. He needed the money though and the sooner, the better. He wasn't particularly fond of the Witch's Nest. It was the dirtiest pub he's ever been in. But for the money he would go anywhere.

Virgil's living was, to put it simply, being a thief. But a professional one. His golden days might be gone but that wouldn't stop him. This customer, who had insisted on remaining anonymous, was a great opportunity to get money again.

Which brings us to the item of interest: the Eye of Truth. Virgil had heard many legends being whispered about it around the tables in pubs and by hearths in homes. He personally believed only a few of them.

The Eye was a sapphire necklace treasured by the Librarian. Many speculated about it being the most valuable item in the kingdom, outmatched maybe only by the crown of the Prince himself. Some people thought it had magical powers and the one wearing it could recognise whether someone was telling the truth or lying. Virgil thought that was an outright nonsense but if it meant for him not having to worry about hunger ever again, he was willing to steal it.

He folded the note and put it back into his pocket. Whoever had requested the theft had to have ties in the royal household. The information was precise, not to mention the open window waiting for him.

The figures on the gameboard were ready. It was time to play.

Virgil stepped out into the darkness. There had to be an exist  _ somewhere _ . Thanks to his excellent ability to see in the dark he found it soon enough: a small, barely noticeable trapdoor buried under the dust.

He slowly knelt down on the floor and listened. A minute passed. Two. Five. The house was deadly quiet, only the howling of the wind outside was interrupting the silence.

Virgil carefully opened the trapdoor. It squeaked. He stopped. No sounds either.

A weak light was coming through. Virgil could see a torch placed on the stone wall underneath.

Virgil slowly opened the door entirely.

There was no ladder.

He moved around the trapdoor, checking the corridor underneath. On one side there was a wooden door, on the other one the torch he had seen earlier. One end of the hallway was a dead end, the other was connecting to another hallway.

Virgil, quick and agile as a cat, jumped down. The thick dark blue carpet muffled his landing. He didn't bother closing the trapdoor behind him.

He folded his wings and pressed his back against the wall. He still didn't hear anyone.

He sneaked out from behind the corner and took the left turn. Spending the last few weeks patiently observing the house finally paid off. Virgil had a rough map of the place and some information about the routines of pretty much everyone here. He was walking quickly but still so quiet that he didn't even hear his own steps.

Though the Librarian definitely was a rich man, the place was rather simple. No overly expensive items or paintings, just necessities. However, Virgil had no doubt the Librarian put all of his money into his studies and books.

Virgil was close to the library now. He knew the place was underground, so he was running towards the staircase. But just as he was about to sneak out from behind the corner, he heard voices.

"The Ace beats the King," a voice of a man said.

"Dammit," said another one.

Guards. Virgil leaned against the wall. He didn't count on the library being guarded although it made sense. He would have to get rid of them. Virgil squeezed the dagger in his hand.

"The Queen beats the- HEY Y-"

The guard had no time to finish his last sentence before Virgil jumped behind him and slit his throat.

Warm blood was now covering the set of cards on the floor. The other guard screamed and grabbed his halberd. He stood up and tried to stab Virgil, who dodged the attack with one swift movement. He took the dead guard's weapon and blocked the next attack. The guard kept yelling and fighting, making too much noise for Virgil's liking.

Not for too long though.

Virgil didn't like killing to steal. But sometimes there was no other choice.

He opened the door and the large underground library was lying spread out in front of him. A maze made out of bookshelves almost cracking under the weight of the knowledge they were carrying. An few armchairs and tables were scattered around. The whole place was illuminated by hundreds of candles, thick and thin, tall and short. Glass chandeliers were hanging from the high ceiling.

Virgil had no time to waste. The guards had made too much noise and more would be here soon.

He started running and jumped into the air. With a few flaps of his wings he found himself maneuvering among the chandeliers. He had a much better vision now. Virgil followed the main corridor deep into the heart of the library.

He landed swiftly in the middle, where all of the corridors collided. There was nothing but a few tables, candlesticks and armchairs. Virgil frowned and threw all the books down from the tables. Nothing.

He jumped back into the air. This time, he was flying closer to the ground, paying close attention to not miss anything.

And it paid off soon. By a wall in the back part of the room was standing a glass showcase. Within it was a sparkling sapphire on a golden chain.

Virgil increased his speed and in a few seconds thousands of tiny glass shards were covering the wooden floor. His heart was beating when he picked up the necklace. It was truly beautiful. Its blue depths were showing Virgil his reflection. His eyes wide, hair messy and skin sweaty.

He wasn't allowed to admire himself for long. From the entrance he could hear several voices shouting.

Virgil pocketed the Eye and took off again. Based on what he could hear, his best guess was at least five people. He couldn't let any of them be able to recognise him.

He prepared his dagger and bolted among the bookshelves. His wings were too wide, so he had to fly vertically.

A pair of men appeared from behind the corner. They had no time to scream when Virgil crushed them against the floor with his knees. He ended them quickly and with close precision.

“HERE!!” Two other guards showed up. Virgil began running up to them but they set up their halberds to impale him. Virgil flew over them and continued making his way to the door on the other end. He would have to get rid of them, though. His mind was racing, just as his heart.

No. He mustn't let his fear win over him. Not now. Not ever. Fear meant death. And death wasn't an option now.

He looked back - the two were close behind him. He flew higher, over one of the high bookshelves and disappeared behind it. He could hear them yelling but they didn't know what was about to hit them.

Literally. Virgil made a turn in the air and crushed into the bookshelf with his legs. His full force sent it falling down on the screaming men underneath.

Screaming also echoed from a different part of the library, where the last remaining guards were.

However, they were far enough. Virgil couldn't afford wasting time on them and kept making his way to the exit. With one hand he checked his pocket. Relief spread across him when he felt the cold metal chain of the necklace.

The door was close and Virgil practically blasted through it and up the staircase. He couldn't bother going back through the attic again, so he was just looking for a window to fly through.

The staircase connected to a large hallway. Virgil didn't see any windows on either side of it, so he just randomly turned left. He entered the closest room in hope of finding a window. He opened the door.

There were three guards in it. Various weapons and armour were hanging on the walls. Weaponry. But no window.

The men screamed at the sight of him. They grabbed the nearest weapons and attacked him. Virgil cursed and backed away from the room, the guards close behind him.

He took off again in hope of getting ahead of them more. However, the corridor was taking a sharp turn right and he had to slow down.

The guards were making more noise, alerting the entire building. The words written in the letter appeared in Virgil's mind:  _ Do not, at any cost, cross paths with the Librarian.  _ It seemed almost inevitable at this point.

Fortunately enough, windows were lining the left side of the hallway now. Unfortunately, Virgil had to get rid of the men behind him.

He landed and turned around to face them. One of them had a halberd, the other two swords. Virgil had only one dagger. Why didn't he just grab a weapon…

The exhaustion was slowly taking control over his body. His wings and legs were shaking from the stress and physical effort. His grip on his only weapon didn't loosen though.

The first one to charge on him was the guy with the halberd. His weapon was perfect for fighting without having to get too close. Virgil managed to deflect the first attack with his knife. The second time he wasn't so lucky. He got stabbed into the hip. Virgil screamed and fell back. The guard was closer now, trying to end him. Virgil was covering his injury with one hand, trying to stop it from bleeding, and defending himself with the other. He managed to get on his knees, dodging the attacks the best he could.

The other two surrounded him from the back in the meantime. One of them delved his sword into Virgil's right wing. Virgil yelped in pain and twitched with both of his wings. He hit both of them and they fell down.

The halberd guard watched them in shock for a while. A momentary distraction, but just enough for Virgil to pull the halberd out of his hands. He managed to stand up and kicked the man down, ending him with one precise hit of his knife.

The rest of them screamed and got up again. Virgil backed up, supporting himself with the halberd.

He had to get out. Either escape or death.

Virgil felt weaker with every moment and there were still two men left.

The thought hit him like a lightning.

He jumped to the nearest window and shattered it with the halberd. The wind immediately brought in some snow.

The guards were already on their feet and charging on thim. Good.

Virgil pulled back the halberd and went for the nearest man's hands. The guard backed off but it was too late. The halberd left a long red line on his hands and he dropped his sword. That was Virgil's opportunity.

He grabbed him by the collar and jumped through the broken window.

The guard screamed as Virgil took him high into the sky. The snow, injury and the man were slowing Virgil down but he didn't allow himself to stop.

He flew higher than the roof of the house. The man was twitching in his grip but not for long. Virgil sent him screaming down.

Virgil glided in the air back to the window, where the last man was watching the fate of his fellow soldier with horror in his face. Virgil prepared his dagger. His life depended on this.

He threw his knife with deadly accuracy at the remaining man.

Virgil watched his dagger hit its target.

He let the wind carry him away, knowing the man couldn't survive the shot.

Every flap of his wings was torture. The pain from his hip and wing was spreading through him, filling his entire body and crippling his vision. He stopped seeing the snowflakes and the city lights after a while. His only thought was to get away.

But where? There was no one waiting for him. He was now a criminal in this city too.

His body was shaking from cold, exhaustion and pain. He would have to land eventually.

More pain. Virgil's mind was like drugged. Where did this new pain in his other wing come from?

He was trying to keep flying but… he was just falling down now.

Why?

No idea.

He stopped feeling his legs and hands long time ago.

Wait, for how long has he been flying?

Doesn't matter, does it… 

His body was suddenly surrounded by coolness. He didn't need to move his wings anymore. Great.

At least he got the necklace, right?

This new place was pretty comfortable. Maybe he could spend the night here and solve the rest of his problems tomorrow. He was too exhausted now. Yep, definitely staying here. Just a nap… 

Virgil fell asleep.

He had actually hit a chimney of a house after losing consciousness mid flight and fallen into a snowdrift. The thick snowflakes were now covering his body, making it almost impossible for anyone to find him the next morning.

Virgil didn't wake up the following day.


	2. The Angel Smiles

Virgil didn't die that night and this fact brought with itself many complications not only for Virgil but for a few other people as well. Let's see what happened next.

Our master thief woke up in terrible pain. He groaned and opened his eyes.

He didn't remember much after hitting his wing but he couldn't possibly end up in… whatever this place was, on his own. He was fairly sure of that.

The ceiling was very white. Too bright. Sunlight was pouring in through a large window on the other side. A fluffy light-blue carpet was covering the floor. All of the furniture was made out of birch wood, including the door.

Virgil was lying in a large bed and didn't dare to move. Where was he?

Was he dead? This place looked like heaven. No, no, no. It couldn't be. Virgil would have ended up in hell if he had died.

So, the question remained. There was nothing to identify the location.

The place was completely silent. The only thing he could hear was his own breath.

Virgil decided to try to move after all. And regretted it immediately. The only reward for his effort was the pain in his hip and wings.

Someone had treated his wounds. They were bandaged.

That was when Virgil noticed he wasn't wearing his usual clothes but a comfortable white pants and shirt. Sheer horror spread through him, making his headache even worse.

The Eye.

Virgil had to get out of the bed  _ now _ . He had to find it.

The second try was more successful than the first one. Now that he knew the pain that would greet him, he prepared for it. Fought it. Overcame it.

He turned on his right side and let himself roll off the bed. The carpet softened his fall. The pain didn't take long to show up anyway. He didn't care.

Virgil got up on his knees and supported himself with his hands. His wings were lying on both his sides, bandaged and without life.

Now he had the opportunity to see the whole room. His things were nowhere to be found.

His heart was racing.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, NO!

The Eye. The instructions. All gone.

His headache was growing stronger.

Virgil let his body collapse on the carpet.

He had failed.

-

“ … and I found him like this.”

“I see… I will take care of him, don't worry.”

“As you say, sir.”

A door opened and steps disappeared into the distance.

Someone sighed.

Virgil could feel hands touching him. Someone gently folded his right wing, almost no pain. Another weird dream?

They turned him around - Virgil was lying on his back now. They picked him up, too. And carried somewhere- somewhere- somewhere more comfortable, Virgil realised.

They spread out his right wing on the soft surface. Then nothing for a while, only footsteps. The person was taking care of his left wing now. They touched it, as careful as they could, and spread it out, just like the right one.

This one hurt much more though and Virgil yelled.

“Sorry, sorry-” they apologized immediately. “I didn't mean to…”

Virgil was now sure this was reality. He opened his eyes and twitched, causing him even more pain. He screamed again.

“Shh, no, it's fine, I'm not going to harm you,” the man leaning over him said.

“What do you want,” Virgil rasped.

“I want to help you,” he said.

“Why.” Virgil's tough past taught him not to trust anyone. Even if they promise him friendship.

The man looked confused. “You're injured.”

“Yes and?”

“Do you not know who I am?” He frowned.

“Should I?” Virgil looked him up and down. Ocean blue eyes hidden behind circular glasses. A face covered in freckles. A gap between the front teeth. Light blue hair, slightly curled. A grey and blue robe with loose sleeves. And most importantly, large wings in the back, their colour ranging from light blue to snow white.

“You probably aren't from around here, are you,” he said.

“True.” Virgil kept his face neutral, hiding everything. There was still possibility that this man didn't know who Virgil's identity.

“My name is Patton,” the man shook Virgil's hand and gave him a bright smile, "I'm the Head Healer and Advisor to the Prince."

Virgil had heard the name before. The Head Healer was one of the closest people to the Librarian.

People in the city knew some dirty stuff about every member of the court. But Virgil had never heard anything bad about the Head Healer. They were saying he was the most compassionate one, with a "heart of gold". Similar to the Librarian, this man had a nickname among the townspeople as well. They called him the Angel.

“And you are…?” The Head Healer went on.

“Uhh…" Think, think, think-

Virgil didn't care how much this man was loved among the people. He wasn't going to trust him so easily.

"I don't have a name," Virgil announced.

The Angel's smile froze.

“I… they call me Anxiety," Virgil spat out.

The Angel blinked a few times, not sure what to say. Virgil knew he messed up but it was too late now. They were staring at each other for a while, neither of them having any idea as to what to say.

“Uh,” the Head Healer was the first one to break the awkward silence. “Well, I  _ can  _ call you Anxiety if you don't have any other name…”

Virgil slowly nodded.

The Angel's smile returned. “Excellent!"

"Where am I?" Virgil changed the subject. It was clear now that he was somewhere near the Royal Palace if not directly in it. However, he was curious what the Head Healer had to say.

"You're in our Healing Shelter," the Angel explained. "My people have been taking care of you for several days now. R… one of our people found you in snow on the other end of the city and brought you here. If someone needs medical attention, they will get it here, regardless of their social status or wealth."

"For free?" Virgil frowned.

"Yes," the Angel continued, "life is a right, not a privilege."

Virgil couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. Nothing in his life was for free. He understood the Healer's nickname now.

"You can stay here as long as you need to get healthy again," the Angel continued, "we will take care of you. If you choose to stay, of course."

"I… thank you," Virgil said. These people basically saved his life just like that. For free.

"Thank our Prince," the Healer said with a bright smile, "he gives us money so generously!"

Virgil didn't smile. The sheer good will coming from the man was… unsettling.

"Now: I need to know where you're from," the Healer said, "or who your family is. You know, so we can contact them and-”

“I don't have a family,” Virgil interrupted. “Nor a home.”

“Uh, oh…”

Virgil could tell that this was a brand new experience for this  _ Angel _ . Good. Maybe he could find out about him a bit more.

“Well, I'm sure there has to be  _ someone- _ ”

“I'm alone here,” Virgil said. It was his time to shine. When he had arrived, he had prepared a chain of lies in case anyone would question his presence in the city. “I have come to seek a job.” Not entirely untrue. “My family had died a few months ago…” Might be true. Virgil hasn't seen his family in years. “I decided to move here… maybe… maybe start a new family…”

The Angel's expression softened. “I'm sorry to hear that…”

“That's fine…” Virgil looked into the distance, pretending to relive the past. In fact, it was time to make up a sequel to his imaginary life. “I arrived yesterday, late at night and… I was looking for some place to stay at. But… I met some men. I didn't realise they were drunk and I asked them if they didn't know about a place I could stay in overnight… they beat me up… that's all I can remember…”

Virgil's mind was working on maximum capacity. He didn't have his clothes but a new ones. They had to take them and the Eye as well. If he could make up a robbery, he could blame the imaginary drunks on trying to accuse him of theft by sneaking the Eye in his pocket. It didn't make much sense but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. There was still a possibility they didn't find the Eye. Yet. But he needed to make up a reason for his injuries. Virgil couldn't tell on the Healer's expression if he believed him or not. He couldn't say his name though. His crimes were known there where he had come from and might be here as well.

“Actually, it was eight days ago,” the Angel said.

Virgil blinked. He knew he was unconscious for some time but he had no idea for how long.

"I'm sorry about your first experience in our city, though," the Healer said. "Was there anyone else who could tell us more?"

Virgil couldn't tell if he really believed his story or was just playing along. He definitely didn't plan to tell the truth, though.

"I don't think so…" he hesitated. "I screamed but nobody came… they took everything…"

The Angel sighed. "That's terrible, my friend. I would ask our investigators for help but they are a bit busy at the moment."

Virgil froze. Yeah, he had made some pretty awful mess at the Librarian's place…

"What happened?" He risked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." The Healer waved his hand.

So he liked hiding things. Interesting.

"Huh…" Virgil decided not to push this topic further.

"Anyway," the Angel continued, "I have to go now… work, you know. It was nice meeting you, Anxiety."

Virgil nodded. “Thank you for everything.”

The Healer smiled and went to the door. “See you later!”

“Bye…” Virgil said but the man was gone already.

The room suddenly became more dead, without the ray of energy that was the Angel.

Virgil had many mixed thoughts of him, not sure whether he could trust him or not. He never trusted easily.

However, one thing was certain: he had to get the Eye back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3  
new chapter next sunday!


	3. Little Lies

Over the course of the next few days, the Angel didn't show up for more than a few minutes a day to check on Virgil. Except him some nurses visited daily to change his bandages. One of them even took him for a short walk in the courtyard.

His injuries were healing slowly but steadily. His hip didn't hurt almost at all anymore. Virgil believed it was due to his tough nature.

Any free moment Virgil had, he spent thinking about his "life story". Adding new details to it, polishing it. Making it more believable. And it paid off every time someone asked him.

The people of the court also accepted his name as simply Anxiety. Most of them tried not to laugh when he told them but he didn't care. As long as no one knew his real name, it was fine.

One thing he noticed was that winged people weren't all that common here as in the country he had come from. Anytime one of the servants stared at him, it made his stomach turn around. He was scared they recognised him for his past but in reality they just admired his wings. Servants kept coming up with excuses to touch the wings or tried to stroke the feathers. Virgil hated it and snapped at them every time. He was no doll to play with. Changing the bandages on the wings was the worst. The nurses took too much time, making up excuses to touch them.

Have these people never seen a winged person before? The Healer and the Librarian (though Virgil had never seen the latter) were both winged and no one stared at them (at least at the Healer). Virgil had to admit it was probably due to their powerful positions in the court. But if they knew his real identity, they would fear  _ him _ more.

Virgil was getting bored of the place. He wished his injuries would just disappear and he could run away.

He would look for the Eye. It had to be  _ somewhere _ . And Virgil wouldn't mind killing a few people to get it.

He would have to stay in the castle though. Maybe finding a job here. A risk to be sure but he needed to eat. Virgil knew he wouldn't survive the freezing nights out there on his own.

So, Virgil just held on.

One afternoon he was  _ especially  _ annoyed. One of the nurses had tried to pull out a feather of his while changing the bandages. Virgil had screamed him to "get the fuck out" and "not to ever dare try that again". The guy had ran away in fear.

Virgil had finished his bandaging himself and was now lying in his bed. His mind kept wandering around the city, trying to guess where the Eye was.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. The nurse probably came back to apologize.

"Come in," he said.

To his surprise it was someone else.

The man couldn't be much older than Virgil himself but that wasn't the only similarity. On his back was a pair of massive wings. Maybe the winged weren't  _ that _ rare after all. The feathers were like fire, their colour ranging from shining orange to bloody red. His hair had similar colour. It reminded Virgil of a fine wine.

He was wearing a plain white shirt and pants, his legs hidden in black boots.

His appearance was clean and stylish. Probably a nobleman of some kind. Virgil knew this type of people. They paid the most for his services.

"Hello!" he smiled and closed the door behind him.

Virgil tried not to roll his eyes. He hated all these sunshiney people even when he was in a good mood.

"Hey," he said.

"Do you know me?" the man asked, still standing by the door.

"Do  _ you  _ know  _ me _ ?" Virgil raised his eyebrow. Damn these people. They think that being noble immediately makes them famous.

The man chuckled. "Well, I have heard about you."

Virgil froze. "What did you hear."

He leaned against the wall. "They call you Anxiety. And you have beautiful wings."

Okay, what the fuck, Virgil thought.

"Oh." So he knew basically nothing. Good. "You have nice wings too."

"Awww, thank you!" The man smiled broadly and moved his wings. "You're very sweet!"

Virgil stayed quiet. He has known this guy for a minute but he wanted to murder him already.

"So," the guy went on after realising Virgil didn't plan to say anything else, "you don't know me."

"No."

"Call me Ro," he said.

After a while of silence Virgil asked: "Was that supposed to help me?"

"Well, most people usually know the name…"

Idiotic nobles, thinking the world's just about them.

"I'm not “most people”."

"Oh, trust me, I can see that," Ro smiled. "So, call me just that, okay?"

"I wouldn't call you anything else," Virgil closed his eyes. "I have no idea who you are."

"You will know sooner or later."

Virgil was officially done. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Ro came closer to him. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Ro smiled.

Virgil was just staring at him. Did this guy show up  _ specifically _ to annoy him?

Ro realised Virgil probably wasn't that happy about his presence and let his smile fade. He looked more serious now.

“I'm the guy who found you in the snow.”

“Oh…”

Ro looked through the window. Virgil could recognise the colour of his eyes. As any other winged, the colors of Ro's eyes, hair and wings matched. His eyes were fiery red.

“Yeah, so… I just wanted to see if you're fine… and stuff…”

“I'm doing great, really,” Virgil repeated. “Thank you for coming by. And… thank you. For saving me.”

People used to say Virgil was always very rude and anytime Virgil tried to prove them wrong, he was accidentally rude  _ again _ , so no one ever believed him. But when someone saves your life… maybe he could try to put up with this guy.

His good old doubt kicked in, though. Is he telling the truth? Why does he say this? Does he want something? Did he find the Eye? If he did, does he know who Virgil really is? Will he blackmail him? Will he threaten him?

Ro had done exactly zero of the possible things listed above. He just bit his lip and looked away.

Virgil's anxiety was about to drop even more theories of Ro's next move but he spoke up.

He wasn't looking at Virgil and spoke quietly. “Patton told me you were robbed that night.”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not.” He looked directly at Virgil. “What city, what country, lets this happen? Two robberies in one night? Several people killed? That is  _ not _ okay!”

Virgil was now entirely sure that Ro didn't know his true identity or what he had done that night.

Still, it was better to play dumb, so he asked: “Two?”

Ro closed his eyes in frustration. “Yes.”

“What happened?”

Ro looked around. Two chairs were in the room but none of them had space for his wings. Virgil knew the struggle too well. Ro solved the problem by simply sitting down onto the floor next to Virgil's bed.

“Do you know who Logan is?” he asked.

“The Librarian?”

“Yeah. The first robbery was at his place. Someone stole a necklace and left the entire building in utter chaos. They killed six people. Just like that. And disappeared.”

“That's horrible…”

“Yeah, I can't believe it either…” Ro rubbed his eyes.

“Do you… do you have a suspect?” Virgil dared.

“I mean…” Ro hesitated and Virgil held his breath, “I personally think it was one of the guards.”

When Virgil frowned, he continued: “You see, it's kinda complicated. But basically one of the guys was thrown out the window and I think some other guard threw him out. Lo thinks- well, I mean, _ the Librarian _ thinks my theory is bullshit. He says we didn't find the necklace and honestly, he's right but he doesn't have any other explanation either. He's working on it though.”

“That's weird…” Virgil said and turned his attention to the ceiling.

“Mhm…” Ro nodded. “I went as soon as I got Logan's message. On my way there I found you half-buried in the snow. I thought you were dead at first.”

“Yeah, I got beaten up pretty badly…”

Ro turned his head to him. “What happened? Maybe we could find those bastards.”

So, Virgil proceeded to give Ro a detailed and precisely thought-out story of how he had been robbed and almost killed. And, as it seemed, Ro bought it.

“I'm really sorry for what happened,” Ro said after hearing Virgil's story, “We can try to find them but I fear there might not be enough information…”

“That's fine, I… I accepted it… but it was all I got… ” Virgil said. If this guy was really  _ that _ sorry, maybe Virgil could get some money from him…

"Hm…" Ro stayed silent, his gaze focused on his hands. He was considering it. He was considering giving him money. Virgil was  _ so sure  _ of it.

"Maybe I could get you a job here." Ro looked at Virgil. "If you wanted, of course…"

"Uh, I…" That was not expected. Damn these nobles-

"I would have to think it through," Virgil said at last.

"Of course, of course…" Ro looked back at his hands.

They were sitting in silence for a while. Virgil didn't know if Ro expected an answer  _ immediately _ , but he had no intention of giving him one now.

And Ro probably understood that because he stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothes. Virgil couldn't stop staring at his fiery wings. In the weak light of the early winter sunset coming through the window, every feather was practically glowing. Virgil had never seen wings like his before.

“I'm glad I could get to know you, Anxiety,” he said. “If you needed a job, just tell Patton. We'll get you something.”

“Thanks…”

“And I hope you'll recover soon!” Ro used one of his shiny smiles again.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Virgil said.

Ro waved his hand. “Nothing to thank for! Maybe we'll meet later.”

“Yeah…” Virgil said quietly.

Ro smiled at him one last time and disappeared behind the door.

Maybe he wasn't that terrible after all. Virgil couldn't get him out of his head for the rest of the day. Sure, the Angel has always been nice to him but Ro was different. As the Head Healer it was the Angel's job. But not Ro's. And yet, he had saved his life. He came to make sure he was doing well. That was an act of kindness Virgil had never experienced before.

And maybe for the first time in his life Virgil felt bad for lying to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story isnt the best but i have a lot of fun with it and hope you too!  
thanks for reading, see you next sunday


	4. New Beginning

Virgil couldn't sleep.

It was long past midnight but he kept turning around in his bed from side to side.

It was because of the moonlight.

As much as Virgil tried to ignore it, it was still there. He had pulled the curtains over the window. It didn't help. He had even covered his head with the pillow. Nothing.

It was the full moon.

Virgil had tried not to think about it much during the day. However, it was a hundred times worse at night.

He should have met his customer tonight and handle over the Eye of Truth.

But he was still stuck in this room, his health fragile. And it was driving him insane.

He hated it. He hated this room. After all the time spent here it felt like prison. Days were storming by, every one of them the same as the previous one.

He could have been rich right now. That thought was eating him alive. It was consuming his mind, not letting him think of anything else. He wanted to escape it, run away from it, hide from it… but the past was a matter of fact.

He failed.

Not that he hadn't been a failure before but… this was different. This was too important. If he hadn't failed… no, not  _ failed  _ but straight  _ fucked up, _ he wouldn't have had to steal and fight and kill just to survive ever again.

On the other side though: he could have been dead.

If Ro hadn't found him in the snow, he would have died. If the Healer and the others, as annoying as they could get, hadn't taken care of him, he wouldn't have been here anymore.

Did he really value money more than his own life?

But then again: What was life without money? Without the one thing that gets you food and shelter?

There were also other ways to get money, Virgil reminded himself.

And maybe, just maybe, it was time to change his career.

-

After endless hours of thinking Virgil came to the conclusion.

He would take a job in the palace.

Was it stupid? Maybe. But at the moment it was the best thing he could do.

First of all, he needed some money. He didn't expect to be paid a lot but it would be something. Also, he could steal some stuff here and there. Secondly, he had nowhere else to go.

These thoughts were running through Virgil's head as he was going through a seemingly endless corridor. The Angel was walking alongside him. Now that they were next to each other, Virgil realised that the Healer was actually a bit taller than him and this new fact added to his irritation.

He had barely slept last night due to his anxiety (Virgil found this  _ extremely _ ironic) and the annoying moonlight.

On one hand, Virgil had decided not to worry about his failure. He could look for the Eye later and if he found it, he surely would be able to sell it for a nice price. On the other hand, this was easier said than done and Virgil couldn't get these thoughts out of his head.

So, he just kept walking.

The Angel was leading him to his new workplace: the kitchen. Virgil wasn't particularly fond of this (he hated cooking) but he would take it.

The Angel noticed his "excitement" and said: "Oh, don't make that face! You're gonna love it there! The Chef is such a sweetheart, you'll like him…"

Virgil sighed. "I don't know, I'm not really good at cooking…"

The Healer waved his hand. "Don't worry, they won't let you do anything complicated right from the sstart."

"I sure hope so," Virgil mumbled. "Or the entire castle will starve."

The Angel laughed. "Oh, come on!"

They stopped at a double door on the left. The hallway went on and turned into a staircase leading downstairs. Who knew what was there, Virgil thought.

The Angel opened the door for him. "After you."

Virgil frowned but didn't say anything and entered. Since when did nobles treat servants like this? The Healer was a strange man… 

Onions.

The whole place smelled like onions.

I suppose we could sum up the situation in the kitchen in just two words: organized chaos. There were at least ten people running around, doing all kinds of activities, from washing dishes to chopping the onions mentioned above. At first they were confusing to look at but after a while you could see that every single one of them knew  _ precisely _ what they have to do.

"Please, please, careful with that salt, Sandra! Remember how it turned out last week!" A brown-haired man was reminding one of the servants on the other end of the room. Virgil concluded he was the Chef.

"Hey there, Emile!" The Angel waved at the Chef. His smile was shining through the entire kitchen. The servants noticed him and a chain of greetings echoed through the room.

Virgil shivered and lowered his gaze when so many pairs of eyes were watching every single one of his moves, all at once. He could feel them scanning him, his face, his body, his wings. The familiar fear of people recognising him was crawling into his head once again.

He didn't have time to overthink, though. The Chef (Emile, as the Healer had addressed him) clapped his hands and said: "Hey everyone, don't get distracted! We have work to do!"

The servants returned to their work. But their curiosity still managed to win and they kept glancing at the pair of winged men.

Emile hurried to them and hugged the Angel. "Patton, friend!"

The man wasn't much taller than Virgil. His hazelnut eyes ran Virgil up and down from behind his glasses. His clothes were clean and tidied but rather simple. Virgil was sure the man in front of him wasn't a nobleman - however, he seemed to be a great friend of the Healer.

"I see you've brought the lad!" He smiled at Virgil.

The Angel nodded. "He's ready to work. Just careful, his wings aren't fully healed yet."

"You don't need to fly around the kitchen, don't worry." Emile shook Virgil's hand with a broad smile. Emile was an average man - no colourful hair and eyes, no wings.

"I'm the Chef but everyone just calls me Emile, so you can as well," he added.

"Everyone here calls me Anxiety, so that's my name," Virgil said. His expression was blank. He was still unsure of Emile's character and until Virgil would have him figured out, he would stay neutral.

"Excuse me friends, I have places to be," Patton interrupted and patted their shoulders. "See you later!" And with that, he was gone.

"I've heard of you already," Emile said. "How is your health?"

"I'm fine," Virgil said. "My wings are still broken but otherwise fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. You see… the work here can be tiring sometimes, so if something's too much for you, just let me know."

Virgil blinked a few times. He was here to  _ work.  _ Without expecting any consideration of his health.

But Emile was just watching him. He looked older than Virgil but there was kindness and understanding in his eyes.

"Thank you," Virgil said.

"Nothing to thank for," Emile waved his hand. "I want everyone here to feel well. I'm sure you won't misuse it."

Trust? Not even Virgil's own mother used to trust Virgil.

No. No emotions. There was no time for that. He needs to find the Eye again and get the fuck out, no matter the cost.

But Virgil nodded anyway.

"Great!" Emile was practically glowing. Was everyone here just a ray of sunshine? "I'll show you around!"

Emile proceeded to show Virgil the entire kitchen, from the giant furnace to the little spider in the cupboard. By the end of the day, Virgil knew everything he needed to know about the job. Except the names. He couldn't remember the names of his coworkers.

Virgil got to know the Chef a little bit better. Emile had been working in the castle for years and was a good friend of every major figure. The latter could come handy one day.

He also learned that Emile was happily married to the Prince's taylor. To Virgil it seemed that Emile was a little bit  _ too  _ happy - he couldn't shut up about him. Remy this, Remy that… Virgil felt as if he had known Remy and Emile for literal years.

Virgil got to work the afternoon shift, from 4pm to midnight. He wasn't complaining though. There was something special about dark rooms and empty hallways that was close to him.

When he came back from the kitchen, the Angel was already waiting for him by the window.

"Anxiety, friend!" He turned to him. "How was you day? Emile is a sweetheart, isn't he?"

"It was alright." Virgil stopped by the bed. "Yes, he's really… kind."

The Healer came closer. "I knew you'd like him!" Then added with a smile: "He's taken though…"

"Stop it." Virgil knew the Angel didn't mean it seriously, so he laughed a bit.

"Aw, okay then… how are your wings?" The Angel went behind him and traced Virgil's feathers with his hand. The touch sent shiver down Virgil's spine. His wings were extremely sensitive.

"Still hurt," he said.

"Hm…" Angel's bright tone was gone. "Can you move at least one of them?"

"No."

"Does the bandage hold?" A touch on his left wing. The broken one.

"Yes."

"Good. But we'll change the other one."

The Angel usually wasn't the one to change his bandages but Virgil listened to him and sat down onto the bed.

His right wing was just cut but he couldn't move it either. Every little movement was like a thousand little spikes piercing his skin.

But Angel's hands were gentle - he didn't feel anything. He allowed himself to relax. After a long time spent running around the kitchen with Emile he really needed it.

"I'll have to wash it." The Healer went to get a bowl of water. It was on the table by the wall alongside new bandages and some healing oils.

"You can lie down if that's more comfortable for you," he said when he came back.

Virgil obeyed and lied down onto his stomach. He let his wings slowly fall down onto the soft sheets and closed his eyes.

The Angel was silently humming a tune as he started to wash Virgil's wound.

When he finished his work, Virgil had already fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, thank so much for reading!  
i´m not sure if i´ll manage to get the next chapter done until sunday (life´s a bit overwhelming) but i´ll try my best :)


	5. Familiar Places

The morning was freezing cold and it was obvious that winters were merciless in this kingdom.

Virgil didn't care much though. He was rushing through the city streets with his wings hidden under a thick brown cloak he had got from Patton.

Virgil found the place he was looking for: a side road on the far end of the city, hidden among the houses. Everything was covered by snow. The footprints on the road were the only hints that someone actually used it.

Virgil didn't hesitate and got to work.

The instructions he had got from Ro earlier that week were constantly on his mind.  _ Between those two houses… there's like a sidewalk between them. No one really uses it… and I remember there was the snowdrift. I think you didn't see a chimney or something, so you crushed into it and fell down…  _

It had to be here then. Virgil walked directly where Ro had told him to. There wasn't a snowdrift anymore - a few warm days last week took care of it. Virgil started to kick the remaining snow around.

The Eye couldn't be far. Unless he had lost it before he fell down… and in that case, there was no way he could find it ever again.

He made sure no one was watching him before fully delving into the work. He knelt down and buried his hands into the snow. The cold pierced his skin. Gloves were a luxury he couldn't afford… yet.

Virgil kept digging through the snow. His determination was stronger than anything that could stop him. Stronger than the cold. Stronger than the pain in his wings.

Two minutes have passed. Five. Then ten. Virgil couldn't feel his hands anymore.

He stood up again and stretched his fingers. It had to be here _ . _

After a short break Virgil continued his search. This time on the other side of the sidewalk. And he was more successful - his half-frozen hands stumbled upon a small, rectangular item. He pulled it out of the snow.

His heart skipped a beat.

The familiar blue sapphire greeted him from where it was hanging on a silver chain. Virgil caressed it in his hands. It was real…

He hadn't believed he would find it again. What were even the odds?

The Eye disappeared in Virgil's pocket. The odds don't matter once you get what you want.

He was gone as quickly as he came.

-

Virgil was standing in front of an old door, far from the centre of the city. Near the street Virgil was currently on were the city walls.

One would say it was a rather forgotten part of the city but this information was actually incorrect. To be precise: it was forgotten by, let's say,  _ usual residents. _ However, among Virgil's kind, it was a fairly popular place.

Virgil made sure his hood was covering his face enough to prevent anyone from recognising him. He had stolen some coal from the kitchen earlier and painted black around his eyes. Just like the old days.

He entered the Witch's Nest.

The smell of alcohol was as strong as he remembered it. He ignored the drunk men sitting at the tables. None of them dared to look at him. They knew better than to stare at cloaked visitors. Let's be honest, the most of the people here were either murderers or had murderers on command.

Virgil wasted no time and went directly to the counter.

The bartender was polishing some glasses. They immediately eyed him up and down as he approached. Virgil knew them. He had talked to them when he had been trying to get as many information about the Librarian as possible.

"Is he here?" Virgil asked in a deeper voice. He didn't really want the bartender to recognise him again.

They smiled. It was that knowing smile. The bartender was no fool after all.

"No idea," they raised their eyebrows and kept polishing the already clean glass.

Virgil knew this was coming. He had managed to steal a knife from the kitchen and took it out now.

"Do I have to make you speak?" He growled.

They just laughed. "You'd be dead before you'd try."

Virgil had to admit, that was true. The bartender had their people in here. But it was worth a try.

Earlier he had detached the Eye from its silver chain. The chain wasn't worth much but Virgil hoped it would be enough.

He threw it at the counter. The clinking of the silver lured the bartender's attention.

They grinned. "Now you're speaking my language."

The chain disappeared in the bartender's pocket. "He should be upstairs. Second door on the left."

Virgil left without saying a word. That chain could get him some food but he needed to find the man.

He had been supposed to meet with the guy at the full moon. He still didn't know who he was - the bartender should tell him where to find him once Virgil gets the Eye.

Upstairs, second door on the left. Virgil was standing in front of it, his heart racing. The old wooden door was right in front of him and behind it… the man he's been wanting to meet for such a long time…

He had missed the deadline. Would his customer still accept the trade?

Stop overthinking!

He knocked on the door.

Silence.

He held his breath.

"Come iiiiin…" A sing-song voice echoed from behind the door.

Virgil grabbed the door handle and entered the room.

The room was dark and half-empty. A bed, some chairs, an armchair, a table and a wardrobe. Virgil knew it must have been expensive to pay for this one because there was also a furnace in the corner.

On the bed by the dirty window was a man. He was lying on it with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. And by his sides… a pair of glazing emerald wings.

"Hiii," he mused.

Virgil frowned. This couldn't be him… could it? He didn't know what his customer looked like… but he sure as hell didn't expect  _ this. _

The guy was wearing black. Completely black except the green stash across his chest. Its color matched his eyes, hair and wings. He had a weird annoying grin, which, in combination with his little moustache and sharp gaze, made him look like a complete creep.

"Not even a greeting?" His grin turned into a disappointed look. Something about him made Virgil's senses go wild.

"I'm a few days late," Virgil said, "I hope that's not an issue."

If he was really his customer, he would know what he was talking about.

"And still no greeting…" the creep closed his eyes in disappointment.

Virgil frowned even more. "...hi?"

"Ah,  _ finally! _ " He sat up and stretched his wings. "Now - I'd like to see who I'm talking to."

He was ignoring Virgil's statement completely.

Virgil wasn't used to obeying some strangers… but the money…

He didn't know if this was really him though.

"No."

The guy raised his eyebrows. "You don't say?"

One movement of his hand and Virgil's cloak was gone.

Magic.

Virgil instinctively backed to the door.

The guy was laughing hysterically. Another movement of his hand and the lock on the door clicked.

Fuck.

Virgil hated magic users. Fights against them was too difficult even for an experienced man like Virgil.

"Oh, are we scared?" He was walking towards Virgil. His eyes were roaming on Virgil's body. Virgil felt like naked.

He grabbed into his pocket for the knife - it wasn't there. Virgil realised he couldn't move his legs. They were frozen on the floor.

Dammit.

"Fuck, I'd give a fortune for wings like yours…" The guy ran his hand through Virgil's feathers. The man's own wings were much smaller than Virgil's and feathers were missing here and there.

Virgil twitched and the guy said: "Broken, huh? Sucks."

"Don't touch me…"

"I should try putting on this type of eyeshadow one day…"

Virgil was shaking even though he didn't want to. He was desperately trying to move his legs but his effort was useless against the magic. "Let me go-"

"Okay, okay…" He rolled his eyes and stepped back. "You could be fun though!" He tilted his head. "Guys like you are always the most fun to fuck-"

"Enough!"

"Ugh, fine," he snapped his fingers and the magic was gone. Virgil collapsed on the floor as his legs finally obeyed him.

"You've probably come to visit Dee," the man scratched his head. "He told me to not let anyone in  _ buuuut  _ he's not the boss of me! So… you should probably go." He shrugged.

Virgil was staring at him. What the fuck? He finally managed to stand up again.

"...you know, Dee doesn't really like visitors…" the guy continued, ignoring Virgil, "He probably expected you to come, didn't he? Run while you can, dude. But if you'd wanna fuck some day, come again!"

Virgil turned around and stormed out of the door. He had a clear answer to that request. He made his way downstair, practically running to the door.

Behind him he heard the bartender's laughter. Motherfucker. He'd deal with them later. Once his wings are healed.

He felt the gaze of everyone on him but didn't care right now. Or at least tried not to care.

Virgil almost crashed into a guy in the doorway but went on.

The cold air pierced every inch of his body. Virgil started running faster. The way back to the castle took good twenty minutes but he had no choice. Only if his wings hadn't been broken…

He put his hand into his pocket. The Eye was still there. He would make sure he didn't lose it this time.

Virgil arrived at the castle shaking from the cold and still annoyed. At least he had the Eye… but what for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter, i did my best to get it done for today :) thanks for reading!


	6. Winter Afternoon

It had been snowing the previous night. There was almost half a metre of fresh snow.

Virgil was fighting against the it, trying to follow the Healer who was walking ahead of him. Virgil knew solidarity was the only reason why the Angel was on foot. His wings were perfectly fine.

To be honest, Patton had said that Virgil's wings had been almost, if not fully healed already. However, after the months without flying, Virgil struggled to take off again.

This was the reason why they were now walking through the snow. A flying lesson. Virgil wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was fairly certain he still knew how to fly but... the doubt was there.

He chose to not think about it. Other thoughts were racing through his mind.

A week had passed from the visit of the pub and Virgil was still angry.

Every day, every  _ second _ , he spent thinking about how rich he could have been. He knew he should be over it already and the fact that he wasn't was making him even more annoyed.

He didn't return to Witch's Nest. What for? The guy he had met wasn't his customer and without money Virgil had no way to find the right man. Besides that it was  _ way  _ past his deadline already.

So, Virgil tried to just accept his new life and move on. But it wasn't that easy.

While these thoughts were running through Virgil's mind, Patton was leading him far away from the city and up a hill full of trees.

"You fine?" Patton stopped and waited for Virgil to catch up.

"Yeah," Virgil breathed, his train of thought now interrupted.

"I can't wait to see you fly!" he said with an excited smile. "Your wings are now strong enough to keep you in the air."

"I can't wait either,” Virgil tried to smile. “It feels like lifetime since I've flown the last time.”

Patton laughed too and went on. They continued their journey for a few more minutes. Eventually, the forest was opening into a clear meadow which was from the other side ending in a cliff.

Patton was waiting for him on the edge. He put down his cloak and stretched his blue-white wings.

Virgil came to him. In the distance was lying the city, beautiful and proud, its roofs white from snow. Underneath them was what at the first glance looked like a plain heath.

"A frozen lake," Patton said, "all the way to the city."

Of course, Virgil had heard about it. The lake and the river were the sources of the city's riches. The residents were prospering thanks to the merchants and trade coming from the south. Even Virgil himself had come aboard one of the many ships.

Now the most of the lake was frozen. However, the Prince's magicians were keeping water in the river and the docks warm enough to melt the ice.

"I learned to fly here," the Healer went on, "and I think it's the best place for you to practice."

Virgil nodded. He followed Patton's example and put down his cloak as well. The cold embraced him immediately.

"Stretch your wings. You know, the usual..."

Virgil obeyed. Patton had taught him some exercises to make his wings more agile. At this point, he had them all memorised.

Patton was looking at him from behind. Virgil would usually feel uncomfortable having someone watching every single one of his movements so closely but over time he had got used to Patton. And Patton got used to him and his moods.

"Good, good," Patton said after Virgil had finished. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really," Virgil said. His wings were fine, even the previously broken one.

"Glad to hear that!" Patton smiled. Despite the freezing weather, the smile warmed Virgil's heart.

"Let's fly then!"

A sudden wave of nervousness grasped Virgil. He looked up at the grey sky covered in clouds and he felt as if it was looking back, expecting him to take off. The lake and city below were taunting him - what if he couldn't fly anymore?

"Anxiety?" Patton's voice was distant as if it was coming from a entirely different world.

Virgil glanced at him. He was standing close, wearing a large warm sweater and leather pants. He had his wings close to his body, keeping the heat in.

"If you don't want to-"

"No. Let's do it." He won't let his wings, his pride, his advantage, go to waste.

"Okay..." Patton said, "you can run up..."

But Virgil was already running towards the cliff, fueled by rage and pure determination. Just centimetres in front of the edge he jumped into the air, flapped his wings and-

The pain in his left wing echoed again.

Fuck-

The lake´s snow-covered surface was getting closer with every second. Virgil was trying to move his wings again but he was falling too fast. He closed his eyes and for a moment, he was back in the city. Everything was black except the white dots dancing around him on the wheezing wind. His whole body hurt, his wings motionless in the air but the only thing bothering him seemed to be his exhaustion. Oh, and a little sapphire on a silver chain-

A pair of hands caught him and the world slowed down. He felt a ground underneath his body.

Virgil opened his eyes and gasped for air. Everything was so damn bright- He was lying in snow. Several tens of metres away was a wall of a cliff and in the distance was a city buried in whiteness.

It had to be a memory…

“Oh my God, what happened?” A familiar face appeared in his vision.

“Anxiety? Anxiety, can you hear me?” Patton looked worried. Genuinely worried.

“Yeah, I… my wing…” Virgil got out. He still wasn't sure about what just happened.

Patton frowned. “I thought it was fine…”

“Me too,” Virgil nodded. “And I remembered… the night when I…”

“Oh… I see…” Patton sat down into the snow next to him. “We don't have to fly today if you don't want to.”

Virgil hesitated. He desperately needed to get his ability to fly back. But on the other hand, he would be putting his well-being at risk… 

“I don't,” Virgil said even though it hurt him to admit it.

Patton nodded. They were sitting in silence for a while. The Angel was staring at his feet but Virgil doubted he was actually aware of it.

After a while Patton looked at Virgil. “I thought it would be safe… I was so sure that your wings are healed… I… Sorry. I'm sorry.”

“No, no, it's not your fault!” Virgil assured him. “It's no one's fault. I'm fine. Everything's fine.”

Patton smiled. Or, at least, tried to. He stood up. “We should go. I don't want you to catch a cold or something.”

His tone was now different - more serious. The spark from his eyes just disappeared.

“I'm gonna carry you back. If you're comfortable with that, of course.”

“You can't carry me  _ all the way back _ ,” Virgil protested, “you… just no.”

“It'll be faster.”

“No.”

“Okay, then I have a compromise,” Patton offered, “I´ll take you back onto the cliff. We take our stuff and we can walk the rest of the way. Deal?”

“Fine,” Virgil said. Obviously there was no point in arguing with the Healer.

Patton picked him up, bridal style. “Hold tight!”

A few leaps, several flaps of wings and they were in the air. Virgil put his arms around Patton's neck. The Angel´s flying abilities were honestly impressive. He was taking sharp turns and often letting the wind do the work instead of him.

Virgil was holding on to him very strongly at first. Given that his two most recent experiences with flying had both ended up with him falling, it wasn't very surprising. However, after realising that Patton had everything completely under control, he allowed himself to relax a bit. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Patton's shoulder. The world became nothing but the sounds of roaring wind and flapping wings and the warmth of Patton's body.

They landed eventually and Virgil was forced to return to reality. Patton put Virgil down on a hill near the city as promised. He was breathing heavily and for a moment Virgil regretted letting Patton carry him this far. However, he knew the Healer wouldn't accept any other solution.

“Just… give me a second…” Patton said, fully aware of Virgil's staring. He knelt down into the snow and let his wings rest.

Virgil just nodded.

In the distance the sun had already started to set. During winter the days were much shorter here. Virgil, who had come from south, wasn't used to that at all.

It was starting to snow. The thick snowflakes were slowly falling here and there. The dark clouds gathering in the sky far above them were promising a much bigger snowstorm.

“Let's go,” Patton said while standing up. He walked past Virgil, picked up his cloak he had left there, and went to the road heading back to the city.

Virgil didn't follow him immediately. There was this feeling in his gut… as if he had done something wrong. Well yeah, he  _ was _ angry that he couldn't fly yet but the Healer didn't need to be upset too.

“Patton!” Virgil run to him.

But the Healer didn't even look at him and kept going. Virgil grabbed Patton's shoulder to stop him.

“Hey!” Virgil said, maybe a bit sharper than he should have.

Patton looked at him.

“It's not your fault,” Virgil said.

Patton brushed Virgil's hand off. “I'm the Healer. I should have known.”

“EVEN  _ I  _ THOUGHT I WAS FINE!” Virgil shouted. His patience was gone.

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED! BECAUSE OF ME!” To Virgil's surprise, the Healer screamed back at him.

“But I didn't…”

“You don't understand…” Patton moved on.

Virgil crossed his arms and stayed on one place. How could Patton be so fucking  _ stupid?! _ Of course it wasn't his fault! And nothing bad happened anyway! Why did Patton want to hate himself so much?

He will  _ not  _ let Patton blame himself for such a stupid thing.

Virgil grabbed some snow and formed it into a snowball. He´ll show him… 

The snowball hit the Healer into the back, between his wings, with extremely accurate precision.

“What the f-” Patton turned around but another snowball hit him into the chest.

“It's -” Virgil threw another ball.

“Not-” And another one.

“Your-” One more.

“Fault!” And the last one.

All of the shots hit their target but Virgil was making sure he wouldn't hurt Patton. He knelt into the snow to get a new supply of his “ammo” when a snowball hit his shoulder. The handful of snow he had fell out of his hands.

“Hey!” He looked up. Patton was watching him with several snowballs ready.

“I can throw snow around too,” he said.

“We'll see about that-” Virgil quickly made a snowball and threw it at him. Patton dodged it with ease. Instead, it was Virgil who got shot. Twice.

He smirked and threw the balls he managed to prepare.

Patton wasn't so ready this time and all of the snowballs hit him. He fell down into a snowdrift between two trees.

Virgil used the time Patton was out to his advantage and prepared almost ten snowballs. He moved closer to a nearby bush and hid behind it, waiting for Patton to stand up again.

He could barely feel his hands and feet. However, Virgil got already so used to the cold that he didn't mind at all.

A minute passed and Patton still hasn't come back from the snowdrift.

“Patton?” Virgil peaked out.

The place was deadly silent.

Virgil frowned. He put down his snowballs and ran to the place where the Healer had fallen down.

“Patton!”

He was lying there, not reacting. Virgil immediately knelt down next to him.

“Patton!” He shook him, panic slowly taking over him.

To his relief, Patton finally moved and… shoved a pile of snow into Virgil's face.

Virgil screamed in surprise and fell over. He started to clean his face from all the snow but it was too late - his face was now as cold as his hands.

Patton was laughing while he stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes.

“This is funny to you?” Virgil stood up too. “I was fucking worried!”

“Now you know why I blame myself.”

“But that's not the same!”

Patton closed his eyes. “Look, Anxie… We haven't known each other for long but…” He sighed. “If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself.”

Virgil blinked a few times. His instincts were immediately telling him that it was a lie. But there was something in Patton's voice, an odd rawness of his words, that made him believe it was real.

Virgil had no idea how to react. Nobody, not even his own mother, has ever told him anything remotely similar to this. Nobody has ever cared about his life.

They were standing there in silence for a minute or two. The only thing that indicated the passage of time was the snowing. The sun had set and the darkness was slowly covering the place.

“We should go,” Patton said eventually and turned around to head back to the road. This time, Virgil followed him without a single word.

They were walking in silence. The snow was falling slowly but steadily. They could barely see the road in front of them.

But Patton had the way memorised from often visiting the place. He was sure in every step. The road was thin, so they had to walk behind each other.

Virgil was shaking. He still wasn't used to the cruel winter. Every now and then he brushed off the snow that had landed on him.

Fortunately the first city lights appeared soon. Virgil and Patton passed several houses lining the now broader road and hurried to the main gate of the city.

Virgil's worries about the main gate being closed already turned out to be pointless. The early sunset had convinced him it was already night but the gate was wide open. Next to it were standing a few guards who gave them a friendly nod after recognising Patton. They still made Virgil's senses scream at him to run away. Virgil took a few deep breaths. No one knew him, no one recognised him, he reminded himself. He continued following Patton to the castle.

They kept meeting people in dark blue robes. Magicians. They were lighting the lamps in the city with their magical abilities. Patton had explained it to Virgil once: with the magic fire the lamps would stay lit the entire night. It was the Librarian´s idea. His apprentices would get to practice and the city would benefit from it. Virgil thought it was neat.

They came to the castle much faster than Virgil would expect.

“Le-et usss in,” Patton said to the people guarding the entrance.

“Who are you?” A woman asked, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Patton put down his hood.

The woman exchanged a glance with the other guard before quickly apologizing and stepping out of the way.

Patton went past her without a word. Virgil nervously smiled at her and followed him. He couldn't help but think that Patton didn't seem to be really himself.

They stopped in the main hall and Patton turned to Virgil. Virgil hadn't noticed before how much Patton was actually shaking.

“Y-ou can find your way from here, r-ight?” he asked.

Virgil nodded.

“Good. D-drink ssomething h-hot…”

“You too,” Virgil said.

Patton chuckled and turned around. “Sssee you l-later-”

“Wait!” Virgil interrupted.

The Healer raised his eyebrow.

Virgil now felt really awkward. “Uhm… thank you… for today…”

Patton smiled. “It's m-y job…”

“No, I meant… I… uhm…”

“I-it's okay…”

“Can I hug you?” The words were out of Virgil's mouth before he could even reconsider them.

“...y-es.”

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. Virgil thought he was cold but Patton's body was so, so much colder than his. Virgil heard his shaky breath next to his ear and hugged him even tighter.

“G-gotta go,” Patton said and took a step back.

“Yeah…” Virgil said, “thank you… again… See you later…”

Virgil knew he was so  _ bad _ with words but it has never really bothered him until now. But his first hug ever went… alright? He needed to show Patton his appreciation but didn't know how to express it with words so… a hug was the only solution he could come up with.

Patton smiled one more time before leaving. “B-bye, friendo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter!  
tysm for reading <3


	7. Keeping Secrets

Virgil entered the kitchen. It was early in the morning and although his shift usually started in the afternoon, Emile had asked him to come early. Virgil couldn't stop wondering why.

"Anxie, good morning!" Emile greeted him as soon as he opened the door.

"Hello!" Virgil said with a smile. He had to admit - he quite enjoyed Emile's company.

"How are we doing today?" Emile asked.

"Good, good, but how's the best Chef doing?" Virgil said.

The little man was practically glowing this morning. "Wonderful! I have a little surprise for you today!"

Virgil raised his eyebrows. "I'm thrilled!"

"Come with me..." Emile beckoned and led him out of the kitchen.

They went through corridors and several staircases to a part of the castle Virgil had never been to.

Emile stopped in front of a wooden door. "You're gonna meet someone new today!"

Judging by Emile's excitement Virgil's best guess was Emile's husband, Remy.

Emile knocked on the door with a shining smile on his face.

"Come in."

Emile giggled and opened the door revealing a large room full of mannequins, fabrics and clothing in general. A tailor's atelier.

Only one person was there - a man in stylish clothes, carefully sorting fabrics into the shelves.

When they entered, he turned around and came towards them. He put down his dark glasses and went directly to Emile.

"Hi, babe," he said and before Emile managed to reply, he pressed a kiss on his lips.

Remy was a lot taller than his husband, so he had to tilt his head a bit. Emile blushed and after had Remy pulled away, he smiled.

Remy put his hand around Emile's waist and pulled him closer. "How's the day?"

Emile leaned his head against his chest. "Fantastic! I've brought my friend!" He pointed at Virgil, who was standing silently.

Remy shifted his attention towards him. He put his glasses onto his head and focused on Virgil as if he needed to notice every little detail about him.

"Anxiety. Right?"

Virgil nodded and they shook hands. "You must be Remy?"

"Actually, it's just Rem. Only Emile gets to call me Remy."

"Oh… I didn't-"

"It's fine."

"Uhm…”

The room stayed awkwardly silent for a while. Remy (or Rem) kissed Emile on his forehead and caressed his waist. Emile enjoyed the attention with his head buried in his husband's fine clothes.

"Heart, we need to get to work…” Emile looked at Remy.

"Let's go then." Remy pressed one last kiss on his husband's cheek and let go of him. He went to the back of the room and came back with a measuring tape. He went to Virgil and started to measure him.

"What-?" Virgil frowned and instinctively took a step back.

"Remy's gonna make you some new clothes!" Emile smiled broadly.

"Not with this attitude," Remy said coldly.

"Oh…" Virgil let Remy do his job properly this time. 

"Heart, I need to go…" Emile said after a while.

"Already?" Remy looked at him.

"Yeah… can't leave the kitchen unguarded for too long!" Emile laughed.

Remy put down his measuring tape and went to Emile. They briefly kissed.

"See you later, Heart," Emile said.

"Bye, babe."

Emile waved at Virgil before he had left. "Have fun, Anxie!"

"See you!" Virgil waved back.

Emile smiled at them one last time before disappearing behind the door.

The room suddenly felt emptier. Remy returned to Virgil. He was working quietly, measuring and taking notes.

"So, uh," Virgil decided to break the silence, "do I need to pay for this or is this like… because of my job?"

"No."

Uhm, great. This conversation was doomed.

" _ No  _ to what?"

"Both of those."

Virgil frowned. "Ehm…"

Remy looked him straight in the eyes. "You get to thank Em for this. He asked me to get you some new stuff, so no, this isn't because of your  _ job _ and no, you don't have to pay for this." Then he added more quietly. "You certainly could if you want. Money would come handy right now."

Virgil didn't say anything and Remy continued working. He was doing everything with ease and precision. It was obvious that he's been doing this job for years. Just a guy working for the Prince… but still something about him felt a little off and Virgil couldn't put his finger on it.

So, he started asking.

“Do you usually work alone?” he started. “Like, do you have any assistants or someone like that?”

“I do,” Remy said. “They don't work that early.”

“Hm,” Virgil nodded. He forgot that it was still quite early in the morning.

“Why do you work that early?” Virgil continued after a while.

“Why do you work in the kitchen?” Remy returned the question.

“So… you work overtime?”

“Food isn't for free.”

“Interesting…” Virgil said, “doesn't the Prince pay you enough?”

“If you keep asking stupid questions, I'll charge you for this and I don't care what Emile says.”

Virgil frowned but kept his mouth shut. Emile was always saying only the best about Remy - Virgil sometimes had the impression that Remy was the most perfect human being under the sun and hasn't done anything wrong in his life ever. However, after barely fifteen minutes of actually spending time with him, Virgil found that an “asshole” would be more fitting for Remy.

He refused to let the conversation die though. He desperately wanted at least  _ some _ information.

“You and Emile are a really sweet couple,” he said. Remy was obviously very in love with his husband and Virgil secretly hoped that Emile would be the key to get to know him better.

“Thanks.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“He was already working here when I got this job and we fell in love,” Remy said but his expression remained neutral.

“That's… really cute,” Virgil said with a smile.

“Yeah.”

Virgil gave up. There really wasn't much to talk about with Remy.

“Okay, I've got all I need,” Remy said looking at his notes. “You'll have the stuff done in like two or three days.”

“Thank you.”

Remy's only reaction was a nod. Virgil couldn't tell if this was Remy's character or if he just really hated Virgil.

Either way, Virgil went to the door. Staying here and trying to talk to Remy would be just a waste of time.

Remy looked at him. “Wait.”

Virgil froze with his hand on the door handle.

“Haven't we met before? You look familiar.”

Virgil's grip on the handle tightened. Fuck.

“I usually have a pretty good memory when it comes to faces,” Remy added and shrugged. “I tried to remember where or when I saw you. I can't recall but I'm sure I did.”

“We've never met,” Virgil said and quickly left the room.

He closed the door and hurried through the corridor.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

Where did he meet Remy?

Virgil regretted not being more careful.

But Remy didn't recognise him… hell, maybe he just met someone entirely else! On the other hand though… something was telling Virgil that that wasn't the case. Emile´s husband seemed to know more than Virgil wanted him to. Or was it just Virgil's anxiety and overthinking?

-

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…really?"

"Hundred per cent."

"Okay then… three… two… one…"

Virgil jumped down the cliff. He let himself fall straight down for a few seconds, then unfolded his wings and glided on the freezing wind.

He and Patton were back on the cliff behind the city. Several days have passed since their last flying lesson which ended up being a total disaster. This time however, Virgil felt way more confident. And way more prepared.

Virgil really appreciated that he got to spend the afternoon with Patton. After the weird encounter with Remy that morning, Virgil desperately needed to air his head out.

In the corner of his eye he saw Patton flying next to him. The Healer was making sure everything was going as it should be. His light blue wings were blending in with the clear sky.

However, there was no time for admiring Patton's wings. Or, at least, not right now. Virgil was losing speed and if he didn't want to fall down like the last time, he needed to do something.

He flapped his wings a few times to stay in the same distance from the ground. He expected pain but it didn't come. He flapped more, going higher. His wings were healed… after all that time, they were  _ finally  _ healed.

Virgil laughed and let himself fly closer to the ground. He spread his arms wide as if he wanted to hug the frozen, snow-covered lake underneath him. Mere centimeters were between him and the white blanket.

Patton appeared by his side again, smiling. He pointed to the surface beneath them and Virgil nodded. Time to land.

Virgil tilted his head back and let the rest of his body follow the motion. He flapped his wings a few times, significantly decreasing his speed. All went well until…

One of his legs touched the ground too soon. Virgil tripped over and fell into the snow.

"Anxie, are you okay?" Patton landed next to him.

But Virgil just turned around in the snow and… laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Patton, at first unsure about Virgil's reaction, smiled awkwardly but then chuckled as well.

"I was flying again, Pat!" Virgil tried to stop himself from laughing. "And then… then I fuckin tripped over literal  _ snow! _ "

Patton smiled. "You need to practice landing… but that was overall really good!"

"Thanks!" Virgil finally stood up and brushed off the snow. He shook his wings to get the snow out of his feathers.

"Do you think you can fly back up there?" Patton asked. "You'd have to go against the wind…"

Virgil waved his hand. "I can do that…"

"But be careful."

"Don't worry."

Virgil took off with almost no effort. He went higher and higher, focusing on the hill in the distance. The cold wind was blowing directly into his face and making his eyes tear up. Virgil didn't stop though. Actually, he missed the feeling. There was always something special about flying against the wind, being your own master, even if the nature itself is going against you.

This time Virgil managed to land quite well. He turned around and saw Patton landing a few meters away from him.

“So?” Virgil came closer to him. “What do you think?”

“You're really skilled,” Patton said, “to be honest, I expected this to be a lot more difficult for you than it apparently is… not that that's a problem, of course. I've just never actually taught anyone to fly or even practice flying before, so… yeah. It's new for me.”

“You're doing good,” Virgil assured him. “Thank you.”

Patton smiled. “How are your wings?”

“All good!”

“But you shouldn't put too much pressure on them immediately,” Patton said, “I think we can go back…”

“Can we fly?” Virgil asked. “At least a bit?”

The Healer frowned. “I literally just said-”   
“Yeah, yeah,  _ I know _ …” Virgil rolled his eyes. “But Pat, I haven't flown for so long… and I'm good, really…”

Patton was staring at him for a while, then sighed. “Alright… but be careful. And if anything happens, like some pain or I don't know-”

“I will land immediately,” Virgil finished instead of him.

“Fine. Let's go then!”

-

Virgil and Patton managed to return back to the castle before sunset. Patton had made sure that Virgil wouldn't have to work that day. At first Virgil considered it to be unnecessary but now he was glad. His wings, not used to flying for months, were sore. But Patton recommended Virgil some oils to relax the muscles.

So Virgil was now lying in his bed and enjoying the well-deserved rest. He had to admit though, he was a little bored. With the whole evening just for himself, he didn't really know what to do. Usually he would just roam the castle, getting to know its passages and rooms but he was too tired today.

He stood up and went to the other side of the room. He knelt down next to the wall. Between the floor and the wall was a gap. It was too small for Virgil's hand, he managed to fit in only two fingers, but it was large enough for a certain sapphire necklace.

Virgil pulled it out. The Eye was a little dirty and was hanging on a piece of string Virgil had found in the kitchen earlier. He cleaned it with his shirt and could see his own reflection again. There was only one major difference: the Virgil in the sapphire had dark circles around his eyes.

The real Virgil blinked a few times and his reflection blinked with him. How was that possible? He hasn't drawn those circles since the visit of the Witch´s Nest… well the thing was full of some deep magic anyway. Virgil concluded it was around time to finally learn how it works and put the necklace on his neck.

He waited for a while. Nothing was happening.

What kind of fuckery was this?

Virgil frowned.

What was the necklace even supposed to do anyway?

“It's doing nothing _ …” _ Virgil whispered to himself in frustration but had a feeling in his gut… as if what he just said wasn't entirely true.

He came to the conclusion that he needed to do more research on the thing and he put the necklace down. Virgil looked at his reflection one more time. He still had the black paint around his eyes. Fucking magical items never work normally…

He returned the Eye back to the stash and went to his bed. Although he was exhausted, he couldn't stop thinking. It was just one day and yet so many questions popped up.

Does Remy know him? How much does the guy know? Virgil had a bad feeling about him.

How does the necklace work? Does it even work? 

At least the flying lesson went well…

Virgil fell asleep eventually but nightmares were haunting him until the sun rose up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading :D  
if you enjoyed the story so far, leave kudos or a comment (both are highly appreciated <3)


	8. Winds and Wings

A few days passed like usually except Virgil hasn't seen Patton since their last flying lesson. He asked Emile about him but didn't learn anything.

One morning Virgil found a note on his table:

_ Dear Anxiety, _

_ I am leaving for some time. I will need you to keep practicing flying but not alone. I have asked Ro to go with you. _

_ If you'll have any any problems or pain, don't hesitate and ask my assistants for help. They will be there for you. _

_ See you at the Christmas table! _

_ Yours _

_ Patton _

Virgil was a bit upset for the rest of the day.

He went to work as usually. He was washing the dishes that evening as usually. But his mind was coming back to the small piece of paper and the words written in a delicate handwriting. There was a constant conversation going on in Virgil's head.

Why didn't Patton show up in person? 

Maybe he was in hurry…

Wasn't Virgil important enough for him?

Patton cared about him…

Or did he?

He took so much time to help Virgil!

Yes, that's his job as the Healer…

“Anxie?”

Virgil snapped back to reality. Emile was standing beside him, smiling.

“I think that plate is already clean,” he said.

“Oh, uhm…” Virgil put the plate away. He didn't realize he'd been washing the same plate for so long.

“Is everything okay?” Emile's expression was more concerned now.

“Yeah, yeah…” Virgil nodded. “I just… got carried away.”

Emile patted him on the back. “Take care.”

“I will,” Virgil said but Emile was already on his way.

He returned to the dishes.

Fucking overthinking.

-

"Aaaaaaaanxietyyyyyy!"

Virgil groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Come on, Anxie, you've overslept!"

Virgil recognised the figure standing beside his bed and screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Hey, hey, hey, chill out a bit," Ro laughed and took a few steps back. "Didn't Patton tell you?”

Then Virgil remembered. The note. Flying lesson.

Good God.

Virgil stood up and stretched his wings. He fucking forgot. How was he supposed to practice with this guy?

He might have saved Virgil's life but that made him nothing less of a dumbass in his eyes.

“Is that a yes or no?” Ro asked.

“He told me,” Virgil said.

“Nice! I knew he wouldn't forget…”

Virgil turned to him. “Can you like… leave? So I can get ready?”

“Oh, right, of course… I'll wait behind the door.”

“Whatever,” Virgil sighed and reached for his new clothes.

Emile had brought him the new ones two days ago and Virgil didn't have any opportunity to try them on yet. He hasn't had new clothing in ages. Well, technically he did get some cheap simple stuff when Patton started treating him. But the clothes from Remy were proper and of high quality.

Virgil was glad that Remy made them for him for free. Honestly, he wouldn't be able to afford them even after a year spent working in the kitchen. Virgil was sure that befriending Emile and Remy was the best decision he's ever made. Although it seemed that Remy wouldn't really consider him his friend… but that didn't matter to Virgil. At least not now.

Virgil came out of the door. “I'm ready.”

Ro was waiting in the hallway, leaning on the wall. “Let's go then!”

They were walking in silence. However, Virgil soon realized they weren't aiming to the main gate.

“Uhm, where are we going?” he asked.

Ro giggled. “You'll see!”

Virgil was scared. His anxiety informed him that Ro  _ might _ possibly be a murderer. Virgil had to remind himself that out of them two, it was him who was the murderer.

He let the nobleman walk a few steps ahead of him, so he had the opportunity to weight his chances if it came to a fight.

Ro was muscular. A lot more muscular than Virgil, that was for sure. Ro was overall bigger than him. Virgil would guess that his weapon of choice was probably a sword. But Ro had no weapon with him and Virgil, small and slim, would be quick enough to dodge his hits.

Virgil could see Ro's muscular back through the hole for wings on the back of his shirt. It was obvious that he spent a lot of time flying. His fiery-colored wings were enormous but he still managed to keep them high. That was a result of hours and hours of practice, Virgil was sure.

Meanwhile they went up a long, spiraling staircase, leading on top of a tower.

Virgil put it together and said: “Patton takes me flying to the lake.”

“It's way more practical here.”

“Yeah, especially if I shatter my skull on the pavement…”

“That won't happen,” Ro laughed.

“How can you be so sure?” Virgil asked with a blank expression.

“I won't allow it.”

Virgil wanted to add another comment but they reached the top of the tower in the meantime.

The view was stunning. Virgil leaned on the stone railing. The whole city was practically lying by his feet. He could see almost every edge of the it.

Although it had snowed a few days ago, the floor was clean. Someone had obviously taken time and effort to get rid of the snow.

Ro climbed onto the railing and spread his wings. He let the wind play with his hair and feathers.

“Come on, Anxiety!” He turned to Virgil.

Virgil sighed and climbed onto the railing too.

“On three!” Ro yelled through the roaring wind. “One… two… three!”

Virgil jumped.

The pavement deep down was nearing him quicker than he expected. Virgil didn't want to risk anything - he spread his wings and glided high above the roofs of the houses. He flapped his wings a few times to establish the flight, then looked around. Ro was nowhere in sight. Did he not jump…?

“What are we waiting for?” Ro asked from beside him.

Virgil screamed and lost his focus for a second, falling a few metres down before taking hold of the situation again.

“Oh my  _ fucking  _ God!” Virgil yelled and flew back up to Ro, who was laughing his ass off.

“You get scared so easily… now I get why they call you Anxiety!”

“Fucker…”

“Careful… you don't know who you're talking to…”

“Oh, I know,” Virgil smirked, “I'm talking to some dick who thinks he's a big deal.”

“Aww, our little anxious boy is dangerous…”

“I could smash your head against that pavement if I wanted to,” Virgil growled.

“Oh yeah?” Ro raised his eyebrow. “You'd have to catch me first…”

With a few flaps of wings Ro sped up and flew away from Virgil. He was heading down, among the houses.

Virgil didn't hesitate and stormed after him. He won't let this idiot win.

Ro was flying fairly close to the ground, maneuvering in the streets and taking sharp turns. They were flying right above the heads of the townspeople who were screaming in surprise when the two flew directly above them.

Virgil liked it. He didn't even realize how much he'd missed the adrenaline in his blood when he was flying too fast. The world around him became blurred and tears were rushing into his eyes. Virgil couldn't feel his fingers and his throat and ears were practically on fire because of the cold air. He didn't care though. The only thing he was currently focusing on was the red-white blur in front of him.

Ro turned his head around to see if Virgil was still behind him and sped up even more. Virgil's wings started to ache from the exhaustion. He needed to end this soon.

Ro took another one of his unexpected sharp turns left. This time Virgil didn't follow him but flew over the house on his left. He got to the other side at the same time as Ro and caught him by surprise. Virgil crushed into him at full speed and they both landed at the side of the street in a snowdrift, which made their fall far less painful than it would have been if they had landed on the stone.

Virgil ended up underneath Ro but he refused to leave it like that. He kicked Ro, who was apparently stunned from the crash, and jumped atop of his back. Virgil made sure that both of Ro´s wings would stay on the ground by stepping on them. With one hand he grabbed his hair and pulled up his head.

“I warned you,” Virgil whispered into his ear. He couldn't help but smile. The feeling of power, of control… oh, how he missed it…

Ro coughed. “What… the fuck…”

Virgil laughed and Ro said: “Okay, you can get off of me now…”

Virgil obeyed. He couldn't afford being completely disrespectful to nobles… not yet.

Ro stood up and supported himself with one hand on the wall of a nearby house. He shook his wings to get rid of the snow.

Virgil smirked. Ro's perfect appearance was ruined. His hair was a mess, his clothes dirty…

“What the fuck was that?” he asked.

Virgil shrugged. “I told you I could smash your head against the pavement.”

“You little shit…”

“Let's fly back to the tower, shall we?” Virgil said in a sweet but sarcastic tone, ignoring what Ro said.

Ro grinned. “Okay. The first one to arrive is the ultimate winner today. Deal?”

Dammit. Virgil's wings were already sore… but he couldn't let this dick think he's something better.

“Deal.”

“On three. One- HEY!”

Virgil didn't care about some stupid countdown. He was already up in the sky, making his way back as quickly as he could. This time there were no unexpected turns, just straight to the castle.

Virgil's whole body was shaking and sweating from the exhaustion. He really needed the training. However, he still managed to stay in lead. His pride was much more important to him than his physical health.

The tower wasn't that far away but with every meter Virgil's wings hurt more and more. The sound of flapping of Ro's wings was closer and closer…

Virgil reached for the railing of the tower when suddenly another body crashed into his. Virgil screamed and hit the stone floor of the tower. It all took him by surprise and he couldn't breath in for a while.

Of course, it was Ro who returned him the favor. He was holding Virgil's wrists on the ground and sitting on his chest to prevent him from moving.

“I- should have expected-”

“Yeah, you should,” Ro smirked. “I guess this means we're both winners…”

“Fuck you.”

Ro leaned to Virgil's face, maybe a little too close. “Don't test my patience or I'll give you a good reason to be called Anxiety.”

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you lost to the guy who washes your dishes,” Virgil said.

It was very subtle but Virgil could tell that Ro was trying to hide a smile. Instead, he grasped Virgil's wrists even tighter and growled: “You were lucky this time.”

After that he finally let go of Virgil and stood up. “I'm sure you have a lot of dishes to wash, so I won't take any more of your time.”

“I hope that you go fuck yourself,” Virgil replied in the most sarcastic voice he could come up with.

This time Ro couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter. “Of course, Lord Anxiety!”

With that, he took off and left Virgil on the floor of the tower.

Virgil was waiting for a few minutes but it seemed that that was really the end of this flying lesson. His whole body hurt and his wings were shaking. He definitely couldn't afford simply flying away like Ro had. Virgil sighed. To the stairs then…

Fucking nobles with their giant egos and tiny brains… really didn't need to slam him against the stone that hard…

Fuck the guy, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone, it really means a lot 💜 hope you like the story so far aaand see you next sunday!


	9. Sapphire Eyes

“Anxie?”

Virgil put down the pot he was currently washing. Emile was standing next to him.

“Someone wants to meet you,” he said.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Meet? Me?”

“Yeah… come.”

Virgil frowned but followed Emile out of the kitchen. He wondered who would want to talk to him…

“Who is it?” Virgil asked. Emile was a few metres ahead of him, so he sped up.

“A certain gentleman,” Emile said, calm as always, “Don't worry. He's a good man.”

The first person that came to Virgil's mind was Ro. He frowned. His back still hurt from their last encounter.

If it was fucking Ro, he would kick his ass for leaving him on that tower.

Emile was leading him upstairs and along a large hallway. He stopped by a door at the very end.

“We're here,” he said.

Virgil looked around. “He doesn't have any guards?”

“From what I've heard about him, he doesn't need them.”

Yeah, that would fit Ro. The nobleman has never had anyone around to protect him and Virgil couldn't imagine him with guards. Honestly, that would probably just hurt Ro's pride and ego.

Emile patted him on the back. “See you later, Anxie.”

Virgil watched him hurry back to the kitchen, then turned back to the door. He lifted his hand to knock on it but stopped mid air.

The door opened on its own.

Virgil blinked a few times before realising it had to be magic. He instinctively took a few steps back and flapped his wings.

“He told you not to worry,” someone said in a very calm and collected voice.

Virgil caught himself wishing it was Ro.

He entered the room anyway.

The first thing he noticed was a giant fireplace in the middle of the opposite wall. Around it were a few armchairs and a table. In the fireplace was burning a blue fire, drowning the whole room in its light.

On one of the armchairs facing the fireplace was sitting a man who most certainly wasn't Ro. As Virgil entered, he stood up and came to him.

He had wings. Not as large as Ro's but certainly at least Virgil's size. Although it was difficult to tell the color in the weak blue light, Virgil had no doubt about the identity of the person standing in front of him.

“My name is Logan,” the Librarian said and shook Virgil's hand.

Virgil's stomach twisted.

“I go by Anxiety,” he said as calmly as he could.

“I know.”

They were standing in silence for a while. The only sound was the cackling of the magical fire.

Logan pointed to the other armchair. “Take a seat, please.”

Virgil obeyed.

The Librarian carefully folded his wings before sitting down as well.

Silence. Again.

Logan was staring at the fire, obviously thinking about something. Virgil was sitting still. His palms were sweaty but he didn't dare to move. Logan looked calm but something about him made even Virgil feel uneasy.

Maybe it was just the rumors he had heard. There wasn't much known about the guy since he preferred to be buried among books in his library but there were some people who insisted that he should be feared. Rumor had it that there was no match to his magical powers.

Virgil couldn't help but think about the line from his instructions:  _ Do not, at any cost, cross paths with the Librarian. _

However, he had managed to steal the Eye of Truth without getting caught in any magic traps or spells. Was the man sitting across of him really  _ that  _ dangerous? He was just a librarian, a teacher, after all. Yeah, he had some powers, but the rumors probably came from the lack of knowledge about him.

To be honest, nothing about Logan's appearance was alarming. He was wearing a long black robe and glasses. He had blue wings and hair but that was pretty much common among the winged people. The most interesting thing about him were the eyes. Sapphire blue. They reminded Virgil of the necklace hidden in a gap in his room. Strange coincidence.

Virgil convinced himself that there was no reason for panic and focused on his breathing. He tried to hide his nervousness the best he could.

On the wall behind Logan were three large windows. Virgil decided to pay attention to them. It was almost dark outside now but the falling snow was still easy to recognise. Virgil felt like it was always snowing here.

“So…”

Virgil couldn't believe it. Logan was  _ finally _ speaking!

“You haven't been here for long, have you?”

“No.”

“How did you get here?”

And so, for at least hundredth time, Virgil proceeded to say his detailed, heartbreaking, but totally made up life story.

Logan was still absently staring at the fire. Sometimes he nodded or frowned and asked a question.

When he finished, Logan said: “I'm sorry to hear about your destiny.”

Virgil couldn't believe that he fooled the allegedly greatest magician in the land just like that.

“So we both got robbed that night,” Logan stated.

Virgil sensed an opportunity to find out more about what was happening behind the scenes for the past few weeks.

“I've heard there was something stolen but I didn't really get full details… what happened?” he asked in the most innocent voice possible.

“Someone broke into the Library and stole a magical item. They killed several guards in the process.”

“Oh… that's horrible…”

Logan nodded.

It seemed that he wouldn't talk on his own, so Virgil pushed more: “How did they get in?”

“Through attic,” Logan said, “the window was open. They had to have someone to help them… someone from inside.”

For the first time since visiting the pub Virgil wondered who his customer was.

“Maybe they escaped through it,” Virgil said.

“No. Their last encounter with the guards was far from there. I'm pretty sure they flew away.”

Cold sweat ran down Virgil's back. “Flew?”

“There is no other explanation.” Logan shifted his gaze from the fire to Virgil's eyes. His stare was heavy. Suddenly Virgil realised that Logan was waiting for his reply. It was a game. A cat and mouse.

“You… you don't think it was me… right?”

“Oh, no, of course not…” Logan waved his hand. “Just coincidentally a young winged male is found in the city centre, injured and with broken wings. According to him he was robbed the previous night but he has no proof and no witnesses. Interesting course of events, if you asked me. The only thing that's missing is the necklace.”

Virgil sensed sarcasm in the Librarian's voice. “I don't have the necklace or whatever you're talking about! I don't even know what's going on!”

“I don't accuse you of anything,” Logan said very calmly.

Virgil frowned. Logan was very obviously playing with him. Waiting for his reactions. This was a test. And Virgil desperately needed to pass.

“I'm sorry I just…”

“It's pressure, I know…” Logan turned to the fire again. “We're all under pressure…”

They were sitting in silence again.

“It's getting dark here.” Logan stood up and stretched his wings. With one motion of his hand all of the candles in the room lit up with a blue fire similar to the one in the fireplace. Logan went to one of the windows and leaned on the windowsill.

Virgil knew this was his chance to learn more about the Eye and he decided to take it.

“That item that was stolen… what was it?” he asked.

Logan turned back to him. “The Eye of Truth. A magical necklace.”

“Magical?”

“Yes.”

“Does it do something?”

“It provides the one wearing it with the ability to recognise falsehoods, lies, impostures and so on.”

“Is it that valuable?”

“Let's say that everything you have told me today was a lie…”

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine.

“...so if I was wearing the Eye right now, I would know that you lied. It wouldn't tell me what the truth is but the fact alone that I would have the  _ knowledge  _ of you speaking falsehood would be  _ invaluable. _ ”

“Why would someone want that…?” Virgil frowned.

“Well, there is a couple of reasons…” Logan adjusted his glasses. “They could sell it for a pretty high price. However, I believe that there is a one specific reason.”

He looked at Virgil, probably expecting him to put the pieces together. That didn't happen.

“Imagine you're undercover in a royal court… you have a new identity and everyone assumes you're telling the truth all the time…”

Virgil nodded nervously.

“Naturally, an item recognising lies would be a threat to you…”

Virgil frowned. “You think that someone is here… undercover? And that's why the necklace was stolen? So they could protect themselves?”

Logan sighed and sat down again. “Yes.”

This time both of them were staring at the blue fire.

It was almost like a punch to the face. Virgil always just assumed that his customer wanted to sell the Eye or perform some magic shit with it… he wouldn't even think about them being a spy or something on the royal court. But it made sense, in a way. The information they provided. Hell, even the open attic window! Virgil thought they had really good ties to the court… but not that they were a  _ part _ of it.

What if he had met them already?

Do they know it's him?

“Emile probably needs you already,” Logan unexpectedly changed the subject.

“Ehm, yeah, probably… I should go…”

In a way it was a bit rude of Logan to just throw him out like this. On the other hand though, he was just a servant. And besides, it was enough information for that day. A lot to take in.

Virgil stood up. His wings were a bit stiff, so he flapped them a few times.

“Bye,” he said and left the room wondering what the fuck was this supposed to mean.

Logan said nothing, didn't even glance at him, just kept looking at the blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter chapter because i dont have much time to write lately but i hope you liked it anyway :D


	10. Home

After the conversation with Virgil, Logan began spending more time at the castle and Virgil couldn't be more nervous. It felt as if anywhere Virgil went, anything he did, Logan was there, watching.

Virgil was sure the Librarian was waiting for any mistake, any small hint, to prove that Virgil was guilty. And it was terrifying.

How much did Logan know about him? What knowledge was hiding behind the rectangular glasses and sapphire eyes?

Virgil was scared to even guess.

His brain was telling him that there was nothing to worry about. He'll be okay if he won't somehow mess up. Also, if Logan won't find the necklace in his room (technically, he could enter his room just like that, couldn't he? Virgil wasn't sure). Also also, who knew what Logan's skill set actually included. Could he somehow  _ feel  _ the Eye? Did it have some magic aura or something?

Too many questions, too few answers. And the sapphire eyes kept watching.

Virgil found himself having panic attacks in the middle of the night.

One particular night he had a dream. No, not a dream - a nightmare. He was trying out the necklace again. Virgil looked into the sapphire and in the reflection behind him was standing Logan.

Needless to say, Virgil woke up in cold sweat. He looked around the room - Logan was nowhere to be seen. However, Virgil didn't dare to check on the Eye in the little stash.

Virgil didn't sleep that night at all. Any time he felt his eyes were closing, he was so sure that someone was watching him and he had to look around. But there wasn't anyone, so he went back to sleep. And so, the cycle went on and on.

He was always keeping one hand under his pillow. In it, he was holding a stolen kitchen knife. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a magician like Logan if he was to appear in his room. He refused to let the knife go, anyway.

At one point it came to his mind that he might be paranoid. Virgil quickly threw the thought away and grasped the knife tighter. He was just vigilant.

Why was he so scared? He had stolen and killed and lied before and it had always been fine. Why now?

Fucking necklace. If that stupid  _ someone  _ hadn't wanted it, Virgil wouldn't have to worry about his very existence. Probably some rich fucker who didn't want to get their hands dirty…

But Logan's words came back to his mind:

_ Imagine you're undercover in a royal court… you have a new identity and everyone assumes you're telling the truth all the time… Naturally, an item recognising lies would be a threat to you… _

There was  _ someone _ in here. There had to be.

Yes, Virgil was aware that this applied to him as well but there had to be someone else. Someone who was a skilled liar. Someone who was overlooked by everyone, even by Logan.

If _ Virgil  _ was the one to discover who the threat is, he would be safe.

But he didn't know anything about them… it would be extremely difficult.

Also, the fact that Christmas was coming up was making Virgil's current situation a bit harder. There was always more than enough work around the kitchen but now it felt like there was ten times more of it.

Especially since there was supposed to be a Christmas ball on Christmas day. Virgil wasn't sure what to expect yet but Emile had already informed him that he would (sadly) have to work that day.

The next morning Virgil got up earlier than usual. After the sleepless night it didn't matter to him.

With the first rays of sunlight he finally dared to check on the Eye. Of course, it was still there. He put it on.

Logan had said that the one wearing it was able to recognise lies… but how to test it? Virgil can't just say an obvious lie because he would already know that it's not true…

“It's exactly 7 AM,” he whispered to the necklace. He had no idea how late it actually was.

A strange feeling creeped into his head. It definitely wasn't  _ exactly _ 7 AM.

Virgil went to the window. The view included a tower with a clock situated somewhere further in the city.

The clock was at around 6:40.

Virgil blinked a few times. So that seemed to work!

“Logan thinks I stole the necklace.”

This time the weird feeling didn't come. That meant…

The only thing that came was a rush of panic and anxiety.

Virgil had to put the Eye away and calm himself down. He opened the window and breathed in the fresh morning air.

Fuck. Virgil knew that Logan wasn't stupid but just straight up knowing that he suspected Virgil… it was a lot.

He flapped his wings a few times. He could just fly away right now. He would never return.

Virgil let himself dream for a while. No, he wouldn't return… because he had no money, food or shelter and would most likely freeze to death.

He had no choice but to keep playing this terrible game with Logan, the whole court and that one fucker who got him into all of this.

-

“I'm so glad you agreed to help me, Anxie!” Emile said with a shining smile and shoved a box into his hands.

“I'm happy to help but I haven't decorated a christmas tree in years…” Virgil said while Emile handed him another box.

“Oh, that's not a problem!” Emile said and picked up a few boxes himself. “When Remy and I decorated for the first time together, he said the same thing!”

Virgil awkwardly smiled.

Emile had visited him that morning and asked for help with decorating the christmas tree. Virgil didn't really feel like it, since his family had made sure that he would dislike Christmas for the rest of his life, but Emile was a friend at this point.

The weird thing was that Remy and Emile didn't live in the castle like the most of the servants but in a little house near it. It was mostly made of wood and the doorways were too small for Virgil's wings, so he had to fold them every time he wanted to go through.

It was really cozy though. The biggest part of the house was the living room connected to the kitchen. It was warm in there thanks to the flames in the fireplace and the whole place smelled like lavender. It was obvious that the couple didn't have much money but it didn't take away the welcoming atmosphere.

In the corner next to the fireplace was standing a young spruce tree, waiting to be decorated. Virgil and Emile brought some boxes with ornaments.

“Where´s Remy?” Virgil asked. Emiles husband was nowhere to be seen and since he didn't come to greet his husband, Virgil concluded he simply wasn't home.

“Oh, he has some work to do…” Emile explained. “His working schedule is a bit annoying sometimes, but we can't do anything about it… That's why I'm really thankful that you agreed to come. So I'm not alone…”

“I'd be alone too…” Virgil muttered.

One glance at Emile's face told Virgil that he knew it. He knew Virgil would have to be just on his own and he invited him here…

It warmed Virgil's heart.

“Let's decorate then!” He decided to change the subject.

Emile's bright smile returned. “Yes!”

He opened one of the boxes. “So… we have these glass ones…”

Virgil carefully took out one of the ornaments. It was a sphere, as big as the palm of his hand, made out of painted glass. On it was a detailed picture of a village in a snowstorm. Virgil could recognise every brush the artist had done.

“Remy got me these,” Emile said and took out another one. “It was for our first Christmas together.”

Virgil didn't really have much to say about that, so he just took the ornament and put it on a branch of the tree.

After putting the fourth one, Virgil said: “They must have been pretty expensive…”

Emile shrugged. “Remy never told me the price. He says that worrying about money is not a good look on me.”

Virgil chuckled. Honestly, he couldn't picture Emile worried.

“Okay…” Emile said after opening another box. “ _ These _ were the expensive ones…”

He carefully handed Virgil an ornament in a shape of a raindrop. It was also made of glass, but inside of it were a few dots of light of every colour.

“What is that?” Virgil frowned.

“We call them magic tears,” Emile said and picked one up himself. “Blow into it.”

“How?”

“Just gently at the surface of it.”

Virgil raised his eyebrows but did as Emile told him. As if his breath pierced the glass surface, the dots started dancing and lighted up he tear.

“What-”

“It's magic,” Emile explained. “I don't know exactly how they do it but it's like a magic thing. There are some specialists who make these and there are only few of them in the whole kingdom… that's why the tears are so expensive. You don't have magic raindrops in the south?”

“No,” Virgil shook his head but didn't stop staring at the lights, “I've never seen something like this before.”

“Well, you have now!” Emile brought his own tear to life and watched the lights dance. “We could ask Logan how they work… I doubt I'd understand anything though…”

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine by the mention of that name. “I'd prefer not to…”   
Emile turned to him. “Why? Don't you find the magic fascinating?”

“No, it's… I mean, I do but…” Virgil sighed. “The magic is really interesting, don't get me wrong, I just… don't want to talk to Logan…”

Emile put the raindrop away. “Anxie, did something happen?”

Virgil's purple eyes met Emile's hazelnut ones. Maybe if he talked about it, he would feel better. He sat down next to the tree and wrapped his wings around him. He felt the anxiety slowly creeping in.

“Did Logan do something to you? Did he harm you or anything?”

“It's nothing, really, I'm fine…”

“No, you're not.” Emile's voice suddenly gained a lot more emphasis without losing its calm tone or sympathy. “Anxie, look at me, please.”

“Breath in for four seconds,” Emile said, looking into Virgil's eyes.

Virgil obeyed.

“Good, good… now hold for seven seconds…”

Virgil's wings were shaking and he didn't know how to stop them.

“Aaand breathe out for eight seconds…”

Virgil closed his eyes again and let his wings rest on the floor.

“Now repeat…”

They were sitting in silence for several minutes and Virgil slowly managed to calm down again.

“Better?” Emile offered him a smile.

“Yeah…” Virgil said, his voice still a little bit shaky.

“All is fine,” Emile said. He stood up and went to the kitchen. A moment later he returned with a bowl full of gingerbread men.

“I was baking yesterday,” he said and put down the bowl next to Virgil.

“Thank you…” Virgil picked one of the sweets. It was a simple gingerbread man like any other he's ever seen and yet there was something special about him. Maybe that this one has been offered to him with love.

Virgil took a bite. Delicious. He would swear there was a hint of cinnamon somewhere in there but it was really subtle. Emile was the Chef in the castle for a good reason.

“I should probably tell you-” Virgil started.

“No,” Emile interrupted him, “you don't have to. I'm not obligated to know. Take care of yourself first.”

“I want to,” Virgil said.

“In that case, I'm listening.”

Virgil took a deep breath. “Logan thinks that I'm the thief. That it was me who stole the necklace.”

Emile didn't say anything at first, only adjusted his glasses. “And was it you?”

“No,” Virgil lied without a second thought.

“Then there's nothing to worry about!”

“But he… all the evidence and hints lead to me…”

“Logan is a smart man,” Emile said, “based on what I know about him, you don't have to be scared of being accused without proper proof. And since you're not the thief, the proof doesn't exist. Accidents happen and Logan knows it just as you or me.”

Virgil nodded.

“So, there's no need to worry! Logan will figure it out.”

“I'm sorry for freaking out just like that…”

“That's nothing you should ever be sorry for,” Emile stopped him, “it's a human reaction to stress, a thing we do. Also, I'm here for you.”

“Thank you…”

“Hug?” Emile suggested.

“Please…”

They hugged briefly and went back to decorating. This time in a more lighthearted mood. Emile started humming tunes of some christmas songs and Virgil joined in. Remy and Emile didn't have that many other ornaments so they finished rather quickly. The tree was shining with lights of every color thanks to the magical tears, but there were also the glass ones and then some simple wooden stuff and little bronze bells that Virgil really liked.

Although Virgil's anxiety didn't fully leave, Emile and the tree were distracting enough, so he didn't feel as bad.

They were already sitting at the table, the bowl in the middle half-empty, when Remy finally arrived.

“Hi babe,” he greeted Remy and put his bag and cloak away, “´sup, Anxiety!”

“Hey!” Virgil said.

Emile just smiled, stood up and kissed his husband, who put his arm around his waist.

“We've already decorated!” Emile pointed to the tree.

“I've noticed.” Remy let go of Emile and went closer. He put down his dark glasses and shook his head. “But it's missing something.”

Emile frowned. “I think we've got all-”

“The presents, babe!” Remy chuckled and went to pick up his bag again.

“Oh!” Emile laughed and went to the kitchen. He came back a split second later with a small package.

“But… it's not Christmas yet,” Virgil said from his spot at the table.

“We always celebrate a bit sooner,” Remy explained. “Emi has to work during Christmas.”

“And this feels way more comfortable,” Emile added.

“Well, uhm, I should go then…” Virgil slowly stood up. He had no intention of ruining the couple´s celebration.

“Please, stay,” Emile stopped him. “We like your company.”

“In fact,” Remy said and reached into his bag, “we got you a thing or two.”

Virgil stood up and went to them. Remy handed him his present.

“God, I can't accept this-”

It was a cloak. But like a high quality cloak. All black, with gray fur on the inside. Perfect for the winter weather. There were also matching gloves, made out of the same materials and with fur on the inside. Luxury above Virgil's wildest dreams.

“I- I-” Virgil struggled to find words. “Thank you so much-”

Emile hugged him. “Nothing to thank for! Merry Christmas!”

Remy smirked.

“But I don't have anything for you-”

“Christmas is about giving, not exchanging gifts,” Emile said.

“Yeah,” Remy nodded, “so shut the fuck up before I change my mind.”

Virgil laughed.

“Try it on, I wanna see if it fits,” Remy encouraged him and put one arm around Emile's shoulder.

“It's perfect!” Virgil said after putting the cloak and gloves on. “Thank you so much!”

Remy waved his hand. “It's whatever… now we can move on to way more important stuff.”

He let go of Emile and gave him his present.

“Oh my gosh…”

A dagger. Virgil's experience with weapons, especially daggers and knives, told him that he was looking at a very good knife. The blade was slim and short but certainly not less sharp. The handle was made out of light brown wood with a carved pattern. On the end was a small ruby. Virgil had to admit it was more of an aesthetic dagger and there were sure better knives to choose for fighting, but it wasn't bad.

“What am I supposed to do with this, love?” Emile giggled.

“Whatever you want,” Remy said and pressed a kiss on Emile's forehead, “but one day I'm gonna teach you how to use it properly.”

Wait. Did Remy know how to fight? Virgil frowned but only for a brief moment because the conversation went on.

“I know I said that I don't really support your addiction to coffee but…” Emile said and gave Remy his package.

“Aw, babe,” Remy smiled, “you're the best.”

The strong lavender scent was hidden by the even stronger smell of coffee. Virgil knew the smell too well. The coffee Emile had bought for his husband surely came from south, Virgil's former home.

And so, Virgil learned that home isn't where you're born. It's there, where the people who love and support you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh, thank you for all the nice comments i´ve got recently!! it means a world to me <3  
anyway, i´m gonna post the next chapter during christmas as a little present for you all  
again, thank you so much <3


	11. Strange Day

The time has come. After several weeks of preparations the Christmas Celebration was about to begin.

Virgil was spending the time in the kitchen, helping Emile the best he could. There was so much to do: prepare the dishes, pour the wine, look after the meals…

Thanks to Emile's astonishing ability to organize, the main course was ready on trays by the time the celebration was supposed to begin.

The servants had to wait for a while before bringing the food to the hall. Virgil was told that the Prince had to finish his speech or whatever. Not that he really needed to hear it anyway.

Virgil didn't mind staying hidden in the kitchen the entire time. There were a lot of guests at the ball and he didn't want to risk that someone would recognise him. In addition to that, the last time he attended an event like that he stole some pearl jewels, killed two people and almost got caught. Those memories should stay in the past.

So Virgil was carefully finishing some pies, making sure they weren't too sweet and were baked just right while the servants were taking the food upstairs to the main hall. He could hear music and laughter, voices of the nobles and servants alike.

Virgil was wondering which of the people he knew were among them. Ro was surely there. He would never miss an opportunity like that. Logan wasn't really the one to enjoy parties (in Virgil's opinion at least) but since it was such an important event, Virgil guessed he would be there too. In his note Patton had said he would back for Christmas, so maybe. Virgil couldn't tell if Remy's position in the court was high enough to get him there and if so, would he go without his husband? Emile was right next to him, Virgil realized, so he could just ask.

“Emile?”

“Hm?” Emile looked up from the dish he was just preparing.

“I wonder… is Remy attending the ball?”

Emile smiled. “He will be, he's just finishing some things. We agreed on meeting at 10 PM in the hall.”

“You're going?” Virgil raised his eyebrows.

“Of course! When all the food is ready, I can just leave my assistant in charge. There won't be much work anyway.”

“Oh…” Virgil looked away. He didn't want to admit it but he was relying on Emile's presence… he would feel a bit lonely.

“Do you want to go too?” Emile asked.

“What? No, no… the servants can't go anyway…”

“I could get you some  _ work _ in the hall, you know…” Emile smiled.

“No, thanks, I'm good.” Virgil shook his head.

“If you say so…” Emile returned to work, “but let me know until half past nine, so I can find you something.”

Virgil glanced at the clock. It was barely few minutes past eight. He had a ton of time to think.

Think? Virgil shook his head at himself. He didn't want to go!

Or did he?

No.

He could meet Patton again. He was away for so long…

It was barely a week and they would meet again soon anyway. There would be fucking  _ Logan _ . Logan wasn't just an inconvenience, he was an outright  _ threat _ .

But he couldn't prove anything! And Ro would be there…

So what?

Virgil would never admit it but he wanted to see that bastard again. They haven't met since the flying lesson… Virgil smiled to himself. Ro needed a reminder that Virgil, even after suffering injuries on both of his wings and not flying for a long time, could  _ still  _ beat his ass in a race.

Virgil got a bit lost in the memory of them flying together that he totally forgot about time. When he put aside the last pie, the clock on the wall got caught in his sight.

It was almost 8:45 PM.

Panic made its way to Virgil's head. He was somehow already counting on being there… he needed to find Emile. Immediately.

Virgil started racing through the kitchen. Had he left already? No, he couldn't be far…

He took a sharp turn behind the corner and-

Both Emile and Virgil screamed when they crashed into each other.

“Fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry, are you okay-” Virgil got back on his feet and helped Emile stand up again.

“Oh my gosh, Anxie,” Emile laughed, “yes, I'm fine… but what are you doing?”

“I was looking for you!” Virgil was trying to catch his breath. “I want to go! I know I'm late but I kinda forgot and-”

“It's fine, I got you,” Emile smiled.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah… I could see it in your eyes that you'd want to come, so I didn't wait for your decision. I'm glad I wasn't mistaken!”

Virgil blinked in surprise. Were his thoughts so easy to read?

“You'll be taking the used dishes from the tables and bring them back to the kitchen. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, I, uh, thank you!”

“Nothing to thank for, Anxie!” Emile smiled. “You can go already if you want. I need to wait for Remy. See you at the party!”

Virgil smiled too. “See you!”

Both of them continued making their ways in opposite directions. Virgil returned to the kitchen and grabbed a silver tray. He needed something to pile the dishes onto. Then, he went to the hall.

He came in through the entrance for servants. There were no guards at the door, what he considered a bit foolish.

The hall looked exactly as he imagined it would look, maybe even a bit more decorated. It was a large room in a shape of a rectangle. The door through which Virgil just entered was on one of the longer sides, but the main gate was on the shorter one. It was open but few guards were standing beside it. The room had a high ceiling with crystal chandeliers. On the wall opposite the main entrance was one large window. Between the windows were hanging some ornaments.

In front of the largest window was an enormous christmas tree. It was practically shining thanks to the amount of magical ornaments. The tables were in a U shape along the walls, creating space for dancing in the middle of the room. Above the main entrance was a balcony, where several musicians were playing a soft melody.

Nobody was dancing yet, most of the people were either chatting, eating or both. There were royals and nobles from all across the land, wearing the most expensive and luxurious jewels and clothes. Servants were running among them, bringing new meals to the tables or collecting the used dishes. Almost no one was paying attention to them.

Virgil smiled. How easy it was for someone to sneak around as a servant… Maybe the intruder who Logan had talked about was also one of them. If only Virgil found out who it was… Virgil would keep an eye open in case anything suspicious happened.

He started to collect the dishes, smiling nicely at the guests. Unfortunately, his wings made his situation a lot more difficult. Not only were they big and a burden when it came to going through tight spaces, but a lot of people noticed them very easily. Every time someone complimented them, Virgil died inside a little bit. One lady went as far as to touch them and that was too much for Virgil. He flapped his wings directly in front of her face and moved on. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard an angry “How rude!” from behind him. Virgil noted to himself to avoid that table.

As he was going, he was trying to look for any familiar faces but couldn't recognize anyone in the mass of people.

“Good evening, Anxiety,” someone said from behind him.

Virgil instinctively flapped his wings and turned around. When he saw who he was talking to, he dropped his tray.

However, none of the dishes hit the floor. All of them were levitating above the ground, frozen in a moment.

“Apologies if I scared you,” Logan said. With one swift motion of his hand, the tray and all of its contents returned to Virgil's hands.

“Oh,” Virgil tried to smile, “no, no, it's fine… Thank you for saving the plates…”

Logan smiled but his eyes remained cold. He was wearing his usual dark robe but around his neck were hanging some necklaces. Fortunately, none of them was the Eye.

“How is the work going?” he asked.

“Uhm, quite well…” At this point Virgil knew the whole conversation would be just small talk. “I need to go.”

“Understandable,” Logan nodded and moved on.

Virgil quickly left the hall. He didn't even realise he was holding his breath. He disappeared in the side entrance and went to the kitchen.

He put down the tray and sat down for a while. Meeting Logan was… stressful, although he had already known that he would be there.

It was like a cage, this whole situation. Virgil couldn't just escape like the countless times in the past. No, this time there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run… and Logan was there to watch every one of his steps.

He had to move on though, so he emptied the tray and returned upstairs.

Logan wasn't in sight. Virgil wasn't sure whether that was good or not, so he decided to simply not think about it.

He noticed Emile and Remy sitting at a nearby table. Emile noticed him as well and waved at him and Virgil waved back. He would stop at their table if he had more time.

Virgil really wanted to find Ro already and he thought it was about time. Maybe he was sitting at the table for the highest royalty, underneath the christmas tree. However, from such a distance he had no chance to recognise him even though he had bright red wings.

So Virgil started making his way there, picking up every dirty plate or glass that he noticed along the way.

Suddenly a thought came to Virgil's mind: what if Ro was sitting with the Prince? Virgil hadn't seen the Prince yet… What if he and Ro were friends? Or perhaps something more?

Well, then it would be like that. So what? Virgil had to remind himself that he actually didn't really care. Insulting Ro would be just a bit more difficult in presence of the Prince, that was all.

Virgil was almost at the very end of the room, reserved only for royals. Fuck, Ro had to be a part of some really high circle-

"Anxiety, long time no see!"

Virgil recognized the voice immediately and looked around to find its source, what turned out to be pretty hard in all the noise made by the people and music.

"Here, here!" the voice was helping him and it paid off. The nobleman that Virgil wanted so much to meet was walking towards him with a bright smile and-

a crown on his head?

It took Virgil a moment before the anxiety kicked in.

He didn't have to worry that Ro and the Prince would be friends… because apparently, they were the same fucking person!

Ro came to him and patted him on the shoulder. "How are you doing? Are your wings fine?"

Virgil couldn't look away from the crown. It was golden and decorated with rubies. Not too large, just a delicate one, almost disappearing in Ro's wild hair.

He was wearing a formal attire, all white, except the sash across his chest, which was as red as blood.

Ro sighed. "Oh, right. So, basically, I'm the Prince…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Virgil frowned. "I would- I- I mean, Your Royal Highness…?"

"No, stop," Ro interrupted him. "Just… call me Ro, okay? I don't want anything to change."

"Uh, fine but couldn't you just tell me sooner?"

Ro looked away. "I hate telling people that I'm the Prince… See, they treat you differently… Just look at your reaction! All those formalities and stuff… I hate that. It takes the fun away. Besides that, you found out anyway. Everyone finds out sooner or later."

Virgil struggled to find words. He kept opening his mouth and closing it again.

"I'm sorry."

Virgil could feel his face go red. Did the fucking  _ Prince _ just apologize to him?

"I need to go," Virgil mumbled and practically ran away. He could hear Ro call his name a few times but he didn't look back nor slowed down.

What the fuck just happened!?

Virgil ran back to the kitchen, which had become his safe space by this point. He put down the tray and sat down onto one of the chairs at the table.

Why the hell had he thought that going to the ball would be a good idea?

He put his head into his hands. Ro was the Prince. Ro was the  _ fucking Prince. _ What the fuck.

The Prince himself saved his life. The life of a criminal, of a killer, of a thief. Not only that but he willingly  _ chose _ to spend his time with him. He was so vulnerable. Virgil could have killed him at any point in the past.

After the initial shock wore off, a new emotion appeared. Anger. Not at Ro though. At himself.

He should have done more research. He should have connected the dots. He should have known.  _ He should have known. _

"Anxiety?"

Virgil quickly turned around, half-expecting Ro to be there, but it was only Patton standing in the doorway.

"Patton!" Virgil tried to smile. "You're back!"

"Finally, am I right?" Patton grinned. "I saw you in the hall but you suddenly ran away and I followed you here… I hope you don't mind."

"No, all is fine," Virgil said.

"Don't lie to me." Patton sat down too. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Not much," Virgil said although his life had got turned upside down several times in the last days.

"What did I just say?" Patton rolled his eyes. "Something is bothering you."

Tell the truth or lie? Virgil had lied so much in the past few weeks…

"Logan thinks that I stole that necklace."

Patton blinked in surprise. "The Eye of Truth?"

"Yeah."

Patton's eyes ran him up and down. The face, the wings, the body.

"You… you don't think it was me, do you?" Virgil suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What? No, no, of course not…"

For some reason Virgil didn't feel much better.

“Why didn't you tell me that Ro is the Prince?” Virgil decided to change the subject.

Patton frowned. “You didn't know?”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“Well, Roman asked me not to tell you who he was. He says he gets to know the true nature of people that way.” The Healer shrugged. “As I said, I honestly thought that you knew that.”

“I didn't even that know his full name is Roman,” Virgil mumbled.

“Does it really make that much of a difference?” Patton asked.

“Of course it does! I… I would have behaved more appropriately.”

“That's precisely why he doesn't want people to know it immediately.”

Virgil was getting fed up with Patton's attitude.

“I need to go.” He picked up his tray and left.

Patton stayed sitting at the table while Virgil returned to the hall.

Virgil was mad. In all honesty, he was really mad. In moments like this Virgil felt the urge to run away even stronger than usually.

He entered the hall and started collecting the dishes. Again. He was keeping an eye out for anyone who might approach him. Roman was nowhere in sight and Logan was talking to some lady.

Some people were in the middle, dancing already. Virgil frowned. Great, now he had to go around them, which meant more unnecessary walking. However, Virgil got lost in his thoughts eventually. There was just so much to process…

He had made it to the kitchen and back two times. Just as he was about to go through the door for servants for the third time, someone stopped him.

“Wait!” a girl shouted at him as he opened the door and he saw why.

“God…” Virgil sighed.

The floor of the corridor was completely covered in wine and shards. The girl looked stressed out and her clothes were stained.

“I'm sorry, I dropped the tray by mistake and… I'm going to clean up all of this,” she assured him.

“It's fine,” Virgil said. He didn't have the energy to stress about anything else.

“You should probably go the other way so you don't get dirty,” she suggested.

“I'll bring you something to clean it up with,” Virgil said.

“That's really nice of you but I'll get it done myself,” she said while collecting the shards from the floor. “Thanks anyway.”

Virgil just nodded. He returned to the hall and left through the main gate. That way was actually a bit longer but he had no other option left.

The further he was from the hall the more quiet the castle got. As if the celebration sucked up all the life from the entirety of the building. Virgil was actually quite glad that he had to take this route to the kitchen. A bit of silence never killed anyone.

As he was walking through one of the hallways, he heard voices from behind the corner of a side corridor. Familiar voices.

“… I'll bring you the money then.” Virgil couldn't see the person but he was hundred percent sure that this came out of Remy's mouth.

Virgil frowned. Remy was probably talking to those customers of his… Why in an empty side corridor though?

“Good. I'm glad that our deal-”

Virgil stopped. Patton?

“Who's there?” Remy asked, louder than before.

“What?” Patton sounded confused.

“I swear I heard some steps-”

Virgil quickly disappeared behind a corner. He didn't want them to think he was stalking them or anything, so he hurried, as silently as possible, back to the kitchen.

He was already putting the dishes away in the kitchen when it hit him. If Patton was Remy's customer, why was he the one receiving money from Remy?

What the fuck was wrong with today?

Virgil decided not to pay attention to that weird conversation and went back to the hall through the corridor for servants. To his surprise, the girl really got done all the cleaning herself and he could return to the hall without a single wine stain.

When he entered, literally everyone was dancing, except the servants and a few people here and there, including Logan. The magician was sitting at a table all by himself, enjoying some food. Virgil nicely avoided that table and began working again.

“Anxiety.”

Virgil put down the tray on the nearest table and turned around. “Your Royal Highness.”

“Don't do that, please,” Ro said.

“I thought it was the proper-”

“Don't.”

“As you wish,” Virgil shrugged. “How can I help you?”

Roman frowned. “You're angry, aren't you…”

“You're the Prince, I can't be angry-”

“Come on…” Roman rolled his eyes. “I'm just a guy like literally everyone else.”

“A guy of royal blood,” Virgil added casually.

“I didn't choose this, okay? Just…” Roman sighed. “Can we be cool? Like before?”

“Whatever you want-”

“Anxiety, come on…”

“Look,” Virgil started, “how far apart are we in the terms of social positions and stuff? You're the Prince and I'm a literal servant. We're not supposed to be friends.”

“Stop with that bullshit, you don't choose friends based on the fucking class… Look, you look like a cool guy and there was no chance of befriending you without hiding a part of my identity-”

Virgil found this part extremely ironic.

“-so I hope you can understand that… But of course, if you don't want to be my friend, you don't have to…”

Who the fuck would refuse the friendship of a royal? The benefits it could provide… Virgil left his materialistic thoughts behind. There was something about Roman that told him that all of this was genuine. And based on experience.

He legitimately seemed to be a good man.

“I do want to be your friend,” Virgil said quietly.

Roman's eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Virgil grinned, “just don't get too excited or I'll change my mind.”

Roman's annoying, cocky smirk returned. “Fine. Now let's dance!”

“What the fuck?”

Roman gestured to the dancing crowd. “Dance. That's an activity people do. They move their bodies in the rhythm of a-”

“You want  _ me _ to dance with  _ you? _ Have you lost your mind?”

“I don't give a single fuck that you're in a low social class or whatever,” Roman said, “I just wanna dance.”

“Listen, there's like a million reasons why we-”

Roman grabbed his hand and Virgil felt his face turn red.

“May I?” Roman asked and even though Virgil knew it was purely ironic, he was as red as Roman's sash.

“Whatever…” he mumbled.

“You'll like it,” Ro assured him.

“I don't know how to dance…”

“Don't worry.”

They went a bit aside, closer to one of the windows. To Virgil's surprise nobody really paid attention to them.

Roman intertwined his and Virgil's fingers and put his other hand on Virgil's waist. Virgil had seen enough people dance to know his other hand was supposed to be on Roman's shoulder.

It felt almost unnatural, to touch someone like that. And being touched. Although Roman was holding his waist very gently, to Virgil it was like fire. Also, given the fact that Ro was taller than Virgil, it felt like losing all the control.

They started moving. Virgil had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do. All the melodies sounded the same to him. He was trying to mirror Roman's movements but was failing at that too. The familiar feeling of anxiety was coming back.

Ro noticed that. “Relax a bit…”

“But I suck…”

“You're doing great, trust me.”

“But I've stepped on your toes like twenty times already…”

Ro laughed. “I don't mind at all.”

“But other people are probably watching…”

“So what? They won't say anything.”

“But they're thinking…”

“Are they not allowed to? I can try to forbid that but I doubt it would work…"

Suddenly Roman let go of Virgil's waist and twirled him around, almost giving him a heart attack.

"What did you just do?!"

"Just a little twirl to help you relax," Ro smiled. "You liked it?"

"How about warning me first?"

"I'll keep that in mind… Warning!"

Roman laughed as he spun Virgil again. This time even Virgil couldn't resist a smile.

Ro's hand found Virgil's lower back. It was reassuring that all was… fine.

The time was practically flying. The musicians were playing song after song and the world became just a whirlwind of Roman's body and the people dancing around.

And he liked it. After a while he got a bit more used to the movements and melodies. Virgil didn't want to admit it but the exhaustion from working hard the whole day started to show. By the time the first slow song finished, Virgil had been leaning his head on Roman's shoulder and trying not to fall asleep. Ro smelled like fresh roses and wine. Virgil wondered how much wine had Roman drunk to start dancing with him. But Roman was still holding him steadily, so Virgil allowed himself to close his eyes.

Suddenly they stopped. Virgil looked up at Roman.

"You're falling asleep," Roman said and seated him on a chair.

Virgil blinked a few times. "What?"

"I said you were falling asleep," Ro repeated. "So I took you back to the table."

"Wait… how late is it?"

"Like 2 AM…"

"What the fuck?"

Virgil looked around. The ballroom was half empty already.

"I got carried away…"

"Yeah!" Ro laughed. "But it was awesome. You dance pretty well."

"Fuck, I was supposed to be working!"

"It's fine," Ro assured him, "I'll explain everything to Emile."

"Thanks…"

"You should go to sleep already."

"Yeah… you should dance with someone else too…"

"Actually, I really enjoyed dancing with you." Roman smiled.

"Liar," Virgil laughed. "I was stepping on your toes the entire time."

Roman pretended to be offended. "How dare you assume I would ever lie?"

"You can never really tell…" Virgil shrugged. "But anyway… you're right. It's time to go."

Virgil stood up and stretched his wings. "Thanks for tonight and… yeah. Have a nice rest of the night."

"It was my pleasure," Roman smirked.

Both of them stayed awkwardly silent for a while.

"I'm definitely going now," Virgil announced.

"Yes. Of course." Roman flapped his wings.

"Goodnight?" Virgil said.

"Goodnight…"

Virgil slowly went to the main gate. As he was about to leave, he turned around one last time.

Roman was sitting at the chair Virgil had occupied just a minute ago. He was looking at the food on the table. The crown on his head was shining in the light from the chandeliers.

That was the moment when Virgil woke up - back to the real world. The reality, in which he was not just a servant but also a thief, who had to lie to keep himself alive. 

What would Roman do if he ever found out who he was? Virgil hoped he would never know the answer to that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to all of you who celebrate it and happy holidays to everyone who doesn't! here's a little (late) present from me, i hope you don't mind the christmas themed chapters!


	12. More Than A Servant

The following morning was awful.

Virgil had to get up early and the fact that he had stayed up really late the previous night was making everything only worse. While he was getting ready he was trying not to think about the pile of dishes that was waiting for him.

Instead, Virgil focused his mind on the evening. It felt almost unreal. Firstly, he had learned that Ro was actually the Prince and then they had been dancing for hours…

Virgil didn't complain though. After so long he finally saw himself as an actual human being, not struggling to survive and living in the streets but enjoying himself and spending time with someone he liked. Ro could be bit selfish and over-confident sometimes but at the end of the day he was a genuinely interesting man.

Virgil left his room. Yeah, Ro was… interesting. Maybe they would dance again sometime in the future? Virgil still didn't know how to dance properly but he didn't mind at all, not with Ro leading him. It was comforting, just being held and not worrying about someone possibly stabbing his back. Also, Roman's hands were really soft…

With all those thoughts in mind Virgil was making his way to the kitchen. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings.

The hallways were empty and silent. Outside was still dark and most of the residents of the castle were asleep. Virgil wondered whether the celebration was still going on.

He took a turn and in front of him spotted a few figures.

"Leave me alone!" 

A young woman was walking backwards in Virgil's direction. She was backing away from three men, guards, who were clearly drunk. The smell of alcohol hit Virgil's nose instantly. They were stumbling towards her like zombies.

The woman turned around to run but stopped when she saw Virgil. She took a step back from him. Virgil could see the panic in her eyes.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to care about, lad!" one of the drunks shouted at him.

"We're just gonna have a lil fun…" Another added.

"Please, help me," the woman begged Virgil silently, "they've been following me for a while and I can't get rid of them, please-"

"What are you saying, kitten? We'd like to hear you too…"

The woman was visibly shaking. She turned her pleading eyes back to Virgil.

Virgil looked at her, than back at the guards. She seemed to be a simple servant, they were three full-grown men. He didn't need to guess what was going to happen.

He gave her a nod and went forward to the men.

"The lady isn't interested in your company," he told them in the most polite voice possible.

"Lady?" one of them laughed. "A bitch, a  _ whore _ , that's what she is!"

"Get out of our way," another one growled. Virgil could tell that that one was less drunk based on his way of walking and talking.

"I don't want to," Virgil said. He was standing still, his wings relaxed.

"Get the fuck out or get your skull crashed!"

Virgil grinned. "I'd like to see you try to do that."

One of them took out his sword and striked. The woman screamed but Virgil dodged the attack easily and the weapon hit the stone wall.

The guard roared and kept attacking. However, Virgil kept dodging. That was enough of a reason for other guards to join the fight. All of them had swords and were at least a head taller than Virgil. They were wearing leather armor.

Virgil knew he couldn't just dodge forever and ran back.

"RUN!" he screamed at the woman who was still standing there, watching the whole situation frozen in shock.

On the side of the corridor was standing a simple candlestick. None of the candles were lit and it was made of some sort of metal. A perfect weapon.

Virgil reached for it just in time to prevent getting sliced up by a sword. Metal hit metal and the weapons ringed.

However, the guards were stronger and Virgil couldn't hold on for long, so he jumped back. The man didn't expect it and stumbled forward.

The rest of them didn't hesitate to charge at him. Virgil fought one off with his candlestick and hit the other one in the knees with his wing. The man fell down on the floor and his sword fell out of his hand. Virgil immediately grabbed it with his free hand.

"Son of a bitch-" the man mumbled.

Virgil kicked him to the face.

With the other ones coming at him Virgil needed more space. He backed away again although he was aware that the corridor led nowhere and he would have to fight his way through eventually. For now it was the only solution.

The first man yelled as he held up his weapon to strike. Virgil blocked the attack with his sword. The pressure was far bigger than he expected and he almost fell down to his knees.

He needed to get rid of the candlestick, so he could support his other hand. The sword was difficult to handle with just one hand. And the other man was coming for him…

Virgil made the decision in the matter of a second. He gathered all of the strength he could find in himself and threw the candlestick.

The guy had no chance to evade it. He got hit directly into his chest and judging by the disgusting snap Virgil concluded that some of the man's ribs got broken.

Virgil didn't have time to overthink though. He used his now free hand to grab the sword and deflected the weapon of his remaining opponent. The last guard was also the most sober one.

And apparently the smartest one too. With one swift kick he hit Virgil's wrist, sending the sword flying across the hallway.

Fuck.

Virgil squatted just in time to avoid getting cut. He needed to get a weapon. Or get the guy rid of his.

So, he tried to copy the man's own move - kicking his wrists. Surprisingly, it worked. Maybe the guy wasn't that smart after all. None of them had a weapon now.

The guard growled. He wasted no time. This time Virgil wasn't that lucky. He got punched in the face.

His vision went fully black for a couple of seconds. He stumbled back but somehow managed to stay on foot. In the meantime he received a bunch of hits - another one to his face and a kick to his shin.

Virgil yelped in pain and fell down. His vision slowly returned - just in time to roll over and evade another hit. He blocked out another punch with his wing, even though it hurt like hell, and followed with a punch to the guy's knees.

The man's face was a mixture of surprise and pain. This was Virgil's chance to get back up and take the lead again.

He stood up although it took longer than he wanted it to. A quick fist in the face and the man hit the wall behind him.

"What the  _ hell  _ is this?!"

Both of them looked at the source of the voice.

"Patton," Virgil breathed. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Anxiety?" Patton came forward, his sight focused on the men lying on the floor. Behind him were walking a couple more guards. These ones weren't drunk.

"Take them," Patton said to the guards that had come with him. They nodded and started to pick up the drunk ones.

The last man Virgil had been fighting against seemed to realize what was happening. The feeling of defeat was obvious in his face. However, he still managed to get out a low "fuck yourself" towards Virgil.

Virgil finally allowed himself to relax a bit as all his opponents were led out of the corridor.

"Did you… did you do all of this by yourself?" Patton asked with a concerned expression.

Virgil nodded.

"What the fuck…" Patton whispered to himself.

Then he turned to Virgil again: "Are you hurt?"

Virgil shrugged. "Not really."

Patton shook his head. "I had  _ no idea  _ you could fight like this…"

Virgil shrugged.

"Anyway…" Patton continued, "I met the woman running and screaming. She was in shock, obviously… She explained what happened and that there was a fight going on… I had no idea it was you though!"

"I couldn't leave it like that…"

"Yes, of course, that was a right thing to do," Patton patted him on the shoulder.

"Where's the woman?" Virgil asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine, I left her with some other servants." Patton's eyes lit up. "But I know exactly who will want to hear about this!"

-

"You did  _ what? _ " Roman couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Should I have left her with them and do nothing?" Virgil replied with another question.

Patton just finished explaining what had happened. Roman was staring at Virgil with wide eyes. He was sitting at the desk in his study room. In front of him were Virgil and Patton seated in comfortable red armchairs.

"No, of course not…" Ro leaned into his chair. "It's just that… I don't know, I'd never expect you to take on three armed men who are stronger and bigger than you and… win."

"I have some experiences with fighting…"

"I'd love to see you in action." Roman leaned forward again and rested his head in his hands.

"Uhm, I don't know…"

"I'd look at you as well," Patton quickly joined and nodded.

"How?" Virgil asked, confused. "I mean, who would I fight against… and stuff…"

"We'd set you up against some other fighters," Ro explained quickly, "with a weapon of your choice. Don't worry, no killing. I just want to see what you can do."

Virgil started playing with his hands. Nervousness started to creep all over him. He'd never had an issue with fighting. Hell, he grew up fighting for his life! But with other people watching it sounded more like performing. Showing off. Almost like wasting his skills for the unimportant amusement of others. And if he failed, everyone would see it.

"Nothing serious, no need to worry," Roman added after recognizing Virgil's nervousness.

"Please, Anxiety…" Patton looked at him. Why did he care so much about it?

Virgil looked at Roman. The Prince's face was relaxed and Virgil found an odd calm in his eyes. The light coming from the window behind him was landing in his red hair, making it look like fire. His majestic wings were resting on the back of his chair. Was it weird that he wanted to touch them? Would the touch burn as fire and flames the wings were so similar to? Or would it burn like when Ro was touching him when they were dancing?

Roman smiled softly, almost melting Virgil on the spot. Virgil realized he had an excellent opportunity to impress him. He could show him that he's more than just some weak, foolish servant.

"Okay," Virgil agreed.

Roman's smile was even wider and Patton clapped in excitement.

"Tomorrow morning?" Roman asked and Virgil nodded.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you," Roman said.

Patton patted Virgil on the back. "I'm curious what you got, Anxiety."

-

As it turned out just a few hours later, Anxiety got severe anxiety.

"Emile, what the fuck am I gonna do?" Virgil hid his face in his hands.

"You got it, Anxie," Emile comforted him, "you were amazing today and you'll be tomorrow too."

They were sitting in the empty kitchen. It was almost midnight but Virgil was wide awake.

"You're a legend, basically," Emile continued, "the whole castle is talking about you."

"Fuck…" Virgil shook his head. "Fuck, I'm not that great-"

"Let me remind you that you did an extremely brave thing this morning. You took on three guards. Each a head bigger than you. With swords."

"But they were drunk! And nobody was watching me… Also, I did it because it was right! Not to show off… What if I fail in front of everyone? What if they'll see me as something less then? As someone who's pretending to be something they're not?"

"Nobody will," Emile said. "You've earned respect already. And by the way, the way others see you doesn't really matter. What matters the most is knowing yourself. If you know yourself well enough, the incorrect views of the rest of the people have no meaning to you because they're simply not true."

"But what if I really care about those who will judge me?" Virgil asked in a low voice.

"If someone judges you for not being skilled enough for winning over some trained guard then they're not worth your time and affection in the first place."

Virgil stayed silent. That actually made some sense to him… Only if letting go of people's opinions was that easy.

"Look, Anxie," Emile started, "I know for a fact that neither Remy or me won't  _ judge  _ you or something. Patton won't either, in my opinion."

Virgil kept staring at the wall opposite him.

"This is about the Prince, isn't it?"

Virgil immediately looked at Emile. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you two have a thing going on-"

"What  _ thing?! _ "

"Gosh, Anxie, you know I notice things, right?" Emile giggled. "And pretty much everyone saw you dancing at the party…"

Virgil felt the blush taking over his face.

"You're in love and it's really cute!"

"Wh- what, no! No, I'm not!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Emile waved his hand. "But I don't think that's some sort of secret…"

"I- I- I mean… I'm… Fuck…"

Virgil lay his head down on the table and covered himself with his wings.

Holy fuck.

Was this what being in love was like? He never thought of it like that. There was never time for him to develop some romantic feelings, nor had anyone ever interest in him.

But now it made sense. All the times he had caught himself staring at Ro, all the times he felt really weird when talking to him… Yes, it  _ did _ make sense.

Emile moved his chair next to Virgil's and hugged him, even though Virgil was still hiding under his wings.

Virgil sat up again after several minutes.

"I didn't realize… I've never been in love before," he whispered, "I don't know what to do…"

Emile smiled. "Well, for now you should go to sleep… you need to gather some strength for tomorrow. Then, we can figure something out."

"Are you gonna be there? Tomorrow?" Virgil asked.

"Do you want me there?"

"Yes," Virgil said after a short consideration.

"Then I'm going to be there."

-

After a quick goodbye Virgil left the kitchen. He was walking to his room but in his thoughts he was far away.

In love. With Roman, of all people. Virgil couldn't stop thinking about it.

In his memories he kept returning to their dance. Virgil had just thought that he was so comfortable with Ro because he'd never had a real friend before.

But Emile was right. Maybe there was something more behind it all… Virgil wanted to feel him again, he wanted to be held, to fall asleep in his arms while soft music was playing, he wanted to smell the roses and wine, he wanted to hear him laugh, to bury his head in his shoulder and just forget about the world forever…

A figure walking towards him woke him up from his lovesick dreams.

"Anxiety?"

Virgil recognized the figure and the voice of the woman he'd saved that morning.

"How are you?" Virgil asked.

"I'm far better now, thank you…" She was silent for a while, then continued. "I'm sorry to bother you so late at night-"

"You're not bothering me," Virgil interrupted.

She smiled awkwardly and went on. "I've been looking for you but I couldn't find you and… I just wanted to thank you…"

"It was nothing, no need to thank me."

"No! I… I don't know what would have happened to me and I… I want to give you this…"

She pressed a circular item into his hand. Virgil looked at it. It was a golden coin.

"I know it's not a whole lot but it's all I've got and…"

Virgil gave the coin back to her. "I don't want this."

She looked at him, desperate. "But I need to give you something…"

"Listen, I've been given a second chance to live," Virgil said. "Nobody demanded anything from me. It would be  _ wrong _ for me to demand something from you when I got the same for free. I know the servants here don't make a whole lot, so keep it and live your best life. Okay?"

The woman was at the verge of tears.

"You… you're a good man…"

The words struck Virgil like a lightning. He and  _ good? _

"I'll tell everyone how good you are…"

"I'm not that good, trust me," Virgil smiled, "I'm just a servant after all, right? Just like you or any other guy working here."

"The thing is," the woman looked him in the eyes, "I don't think you're like us. I don't know who you were before or where you came from but you used to be far more than a servant, I'm sure of that."

Virgil's stomach did at least three backflips.

"That's nice of you but I'm no more special than any other servant, I can assure you," Virgil said as calmly as he could.

She shrugged. "As I said, I don't know. You could be lying but that's not important. Anyway, if there's something,  _ anything _ , I could help you with, let me know. There's not much I can do but I promise I'll try."

"You don't have to but thank you," Virgil smiled.

She smiled back.

"Good night, Anxiety," she said and left.

Virgil was standing in the middle of the corridor for another minute or two. He didn't even have time to process today and there was a lot awaiting for him once the sun rose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> respect to everyone who got this far, ily  
also, i would love to hear all your thoughts on the plot so far, so if you feel like leaving a comment, it would definitely make my day!  
have an amazing day/night! <3


	13. Falling

The following day came quicker than Virgil wanted it to.

He got up sooner and practiced for an hour. Some exercises, kicks and punches to the air. He didn't think it would help him much but at least the feeling of doing  _ something _ was a bit comforting.

The downside was that he got less rest. But he couldn't sleep thanks to his anxiety anyway. He went to the kitchen to get some breakfast but he ended up not eating much.

At that point he got mad at himself. It was no competition. It was no fight for survival. Why so much stress?

His brain (or heart?) kept chanting the Prince's name. He desperately wanted to impress him. His imagination was throwing countless potential scenarios into his head, both pleasant and unpleasant ones.

Virgil tried to calm himself down with the breathing exercises Emile had taught him and left the kitchen. He went to the courtyard, where the guards usually practiced.

Virgil came through the door. In front of him were a few stairs leading down to an open space. The most of it was hidden underneath the thick layer of snow but the tiled parts were perfectly clean. In the snow were hundreds of footsteps and it was obvious that the place was used a lot.

Virgil breathed in the cold morning air and went down the stairs.

Some men who Virgil didn't know were already there, as well as Patton. They were standing next to a stand full of various weapons.

"Anxiety!" Patton said after noticing Virgil.

"Good morning," Virgil greeted.

"We'll begin in a moment," Patton informed him, "we just have to wait for the rest."

Virgil nodded. He wasn't feeling well thanks to his stomach. How was it possible that he had never felt like this before, even when he had risked his life? Why  _ now? _

Patton noticed Virgil's not-so-happy expression and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Virgil lied instantly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Patton reminded him.

"No, I'm good."

He obviously wasn't but Patton said nothing. God, what would Roman say if Virgil just decided not to fight? He'd see him as a coward. Just a stupid little coward.

Oh fuck, there he was.

Roman was just coming down those same stairs Virgil had walked down just a minute or two ago.

Virgil couldn't look away. Although Roman's beautiful wings were hidden underneath a white cloak, he looked stunning. At his side was hanging a sword. Virgil almost didn't notice the people who came with him.

His stress grew ten times in size once Roman approached him and Patton.

"So, Anxiety, let's go!" he smiled at him.

Oh shit, the smile. Virgil tried to return it but he failed miserably. Roman didn't seem to mind though.

"You're gonna go against Jeff," Roman gestured towards a guy standing a few steps away. "He's a cool dude, it'll be a friendly match. Is that okay with you?"

Jeff smiled and waved at them. He was approximately as tall as Virgil but he seemed to be more muscular. He had a friendly, round face.

"Yeah, sure," Virgil said.

"Nice. Pick your weapon." Roman pointed at the stand nearby. "Or don't. You're the one who decides. Oh, and your opponent will get the same weapon as you, so that it'll be fair."

"Well, there are no candlesticks here, so it looks like I'll need one," Virgil tried to joke.

And it worked. Roman laughed and it was the most wonderful sound Virgil's had ever heard in his entire existence. It even eased Virgil's anxiety a little.

He went to the stand. On his way there he looked around. Emile had promised to come but he wasn't here yet. He would come, Virgil assured himself and focused on the weapons in front of him.

Some bows and arrows. He knew those wouldn't be useful in a fight like this. Maces and morning stars. Virgil looked at Jeff again. He certainly would be able to handle a heavy weapon like that but Virgil would have more difficulties, so that was also a no. Halberds, javelins, spears and all stuff like that Virgil skipped without long consideration. It was good at keeping distance from the opponent but on the other hand, Jeff would have the same weapon, so it would kinda even out. However, it would be too easy to get to Virgil's wings, which were pretty large. All that was left were swords and daggers. Most of the swords were heavy, double edged ones. Virgil never liked those. They were too heavy for him and after a while his wrists would hurt like all hell. So he picked his favourite weapon - a good old dagger. Easy to handle, plenty of possibilities and space, lighter than any sword but just as sharp. There were some twin daggers, not too big. Virgil picked them up. Perfect.

"I've chosen," he said as he came to Roman.

"Daggers," Ro smiled, "excellent! Give Jeff a little time to prepare and then you can begin."

Virgil nodded and looked around, his eyes searching for a short, brown-haired man.

"Anxie!" Emile approached him from behind.

A wave of relief poured through Virgil when he turned around and saw Emile smiling at him.

"How are you?" Emile asked.

"Not good," Virgil said quietly.

"No reason to worry, all will be fine, it's just a little training, nothing more" Emile assured him. "Good luck!"

"Thank you…" Virgil tried to smile.

They had no time for more talking because Jeff was already prepared. He also had daggers, similar to the ones Virgil carried in his own hands.

He was already standing in the snow, a bit further from everyone else. Virgil put his daggers aside to put down his cape. The cold air hit his wings and he shivered. Virgil flapped them a few times to warm up and went to Jeff. Fortunately, the snow was trampled enough to form a solid surface.

With both of their hands occupied by weapons, Virgil and Jeff greeted each other only with a simple nod.

Roman came to them.

"So, you know the rules," he started, "no killing and no serious injuries. It's just a practice. No big deal."

They both nodded.

Roman smiled. "Now, show me what you got. Ready? Three… two… one… FIGHT!"

Jeff's first move was just what Virgil expected. He aimed for his head. Virgil ducked, then attacked.

But his blade met the daggers of his opponent, who blocked the attack easily. At that point it was already clear that this fight would be difficult.

However, Virgil's mind stayed calm. Once he was fighting, his anxiety disappeared almost completely. Only calm and rationality remained, which he had learned since he was a child.

Virgil analysed the way Jeff was fighting. Every one of Virgil's attacks was met with a logical defense. That meant that usual tactics wouldn't work. If Virgil wanted to win, he needed something to surprise him, something he wouldn't see coming. Something irrational.

The fight was going on for almost ten minutes now. Nobody was winning. Where one attacked, the other blocked or counter-attacked. It was about time for Virgil to come up with something.

He'd been playing it safe until now. But if he wanted the precious victory, he needed to throw away his safe tactics. Virgil needed something risky, something crazy.

He decided.

Virgil aimed and threw one of his daggers. It was a matter of a second.

Jeff evaded it. That much had Virgil expected. However, a split second after that, Virgil hurled himself forward and, while Jeff was still distracted by the throw, he went for his hands.

In the sudden surprise and in fear of getting cut, Virgil's opponent jumped back and dropped his weapons.

But this wasn't enough for Virgil. He kept attacking, Jeff kept evading. However, without his weapons, there wasn't much he could do.

Virgil, fully ready to finally end the fight, kicked him to the stomach. Jeff cried out and everyone watching cried out with him. He landed on his back in the snow, gasping for air. Virgil squatted down next to him and casually put his remaining dagger to his throat.

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes. A sign of defeat.

Virgil stood up and offered Jeff a hand to help him get on his feet again. He accepted it and nodded.

Around them was echoing clapping and loud chatting of their audience, every one of them discussing what had just happened in front of them.

"You good?" Virgil asked Jeff. Even he needed to catch his breath.

Jeff just nodded.

"Oh my  _ fucking  _ God!!" Roman came to them. "God damn it, Anxiety, you really are something!"

Virgil's stress returned although it didn't have any reason to. He proved himself. The realisation needed to sink in. And Ro was  _ right there _ , next to him, talking about his fighting abilities as if it had been some magic trick.

Virgil struggled to take in most of the things he was saying. He was looking at Roman's face but somehow his words were missing Virgil entirely. He was just staring at those eyes of his, red as fine wine, filled with admiration and some sparkle he couldn't quite identify. But he knew for a fact that it was making Roman even more beautiful.

Somebody put his hand around his shoulder and woke him up back to reality. Virgil looked around and saw Patton.

"You're really good, Anxiety," he said and smiled.

But only his lips smiled. Virgil couldn't help but think that those eyes, blue like the morning sky, remained cold. There was something odd about it even though everything seemed perfectly normal. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Thank you…" he said anyway, replying to both Roman and Patton.

Virgil was slowly coming back to reality. Suddenly he was hyper aware of his red face full of sweat and his messy hair, slightly shaking knees and wings. If he had been training for the past few weeks, he wouldn't have shaken, he knew that. He felt a bit embarrassed about it.

"You should go sit down for a while," Roman said, "and put on something warm."

"We don't want you to catch a cold," Patton added.

Virgil nodded. As difficult as it felt to leave Roman's side, the cold started to get to him. And besides that, he needed too talk to Emile.

He went and picked up his cloak from where he'd left it. He put it on, feeling better almost instantly.

"Anxie!" Emile came from behind, smiling as never before. "You're incredible!"

Emile pulled him into a tight hug.

"If only you could see Roman's face…" he said quietly.

Virgil pulled away. "He talked to me…"

"No, I meant during the fight!" Emile corrected him. "He's genuinely blown away!"

"Is he?" Virgil's anxiety doubted that although Ro had literally showed his admiration two minutes ago.

"Of course! Everyone is! Nobody expected you to be able to fight so well. They don't think much of servants, you know."

"Ah… yeah…"

"Except, maybe Patton," Emile frowned. "He was rather cold but I suppose it was because he had already seen what you can do."

Virgil shrugged. "Probably."

He didn't really care about what  _ Patton  _ thought. His thoughts and worries were spiraling around one person only and said person was standing a few metres away, with his wonderful smile and strong, muscular body, the body that felt like safe haven, like home-

Oh God, he was walking towards Virgil now.

Virgil quickly turned back to Emile, pretending that he  _ totally _ wasn't staring at him.

"Anxiety," Roman said with a smirk, "I have an idea."

As soon as Virgil saw that excited face of his, he knew he would agree to anything Roman would say.

Emile took a step back and watched in amusement.

"Yes?" Virgil asked.

"Would you dare fight a second round?" he asked with a wink.

"Not at all," Virgil said immediately. Maybe too quickly. "And… against…?"

Roman's smile grew wider. "Me."

Virgil blinked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-

"Uhm…"

"You don't have to accept, of course."

"I've already said yes…"

"Yeah, but you didn't even know the details."

Virgil now felt incredibly stupid. The blush was taking over his face. The cold air was  _ nothing _ with the heat that he felt in his chest.

"So?"

"I- uh, yeah, sure, why not…"

"Excellent!" Roman clapped his hands. "Let's have a break, then we can start."

"What weapons?" Virgil asked.

"You choose," Roman said.

"But you're the Pr-"

Roman put his finger on Virgil's lips. "Don't call me that."

Virgil was sure he was going to fall down soon. His knees were shaking uncontrollably.

Ro brushed his fingers over Virgil's lips before pulling them away. His eyes were looking at them for a moment, then returned their attention to Virgil's eyes.

"Decide on the weapon, would you?" he asked.

"I- I don't care about the weapon, you can pick," Virgil said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm good with that…"

"Let's go with knives then," Ro smiled at him. As if Virgil wasn't a lovesick mess already.

"Swords," Virgil blurted all of sudden.

Ro raised his eyebrow. "Swords?"

"Yeah… I've had knives just now and, you know…" Virgil trailed off. "But if you insist on knives-"

"No, swords are fine with me," Ro assured him, "and the pick was your in the first place, so if that's what you want, I've got no problem."

Virgil offered the best smile he could come up with.

"So, a fifteen minutes break," Ro said.

"Yes."

Roman patted him on the shoulder. "See you then." And left.

Virgil was standing there, frozen and motionless for a good half a minute, staring at the red-headed figure that made him melt in the middle of winter.

"Anxie, oh my gosh!" Emile giggled and came back to him.

"Holy fuck…" Virgil whispered. While still staring into distance, he touched his lips. Exactly on the spot where just minutes ago had been Roman's fingers.

"I'm so fucked, Emile," Virgil turned to him.

"I'm not sure about that, I'd say this is a win for you…"

"There's no chance in hell I'm winning that," Virgil said, "I can't even talk to him…"

"I meant metaphorically," Emile smiled. "You've caught his interest!"

"I'm not gonna survive that," Virgil said.

"This isn't a fight to death," Emile laughed. "The Prince wouldn't risk to get himself killed."

"If he killed me, I'd thank him…"

Emile frowned. "I don't think that's how death works…"

Suddenly Virgil shook his shoulders. "Emile, help me! You- you're married! You can give me some advice, right?"

"I never had to fight Remy though…"

"But… the feelings! What did you do about those?"

"First of all, you should calm down…" Emile gently removed Virgil's hands from his shoulders. "And second of all, there isn't much you can do about your heart."

"So I  _ am  _ fucked after all…"

"You wanted to impress - you got that! You don't need to worry about the rest."

"But Emile, this is gonna get so embarrassing, I'm gonna  _ lose-" _

"Against the Prince himself, who has been training since he was strong enough to hold a weapon," Emile reminded him. "It's not a shame to lose."

Virgil wanted to point out that he had  _ also  _ been training since his childhood but kept his mouth shut.

He sighed. "I'm gonna get myself a sword…"

Emile nodded. "You got this, Anxie…"

Virgil went to the stand with the weapons. He put away the dagger he still had. He noticed that someone had already returned the one he had thrown.

As he was trying out different swords, he saw a black and dark blue figure standing nearby. He was so easily recognizable against the snow, how hadn't he noticed him earlier?

Virgil was watching Logan in the corner of his eye. The Librarian was standing there in his black cape, still as a sculpture. He was watching his surroundings, taking in every detail.

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine. How could someone be so unnaturally creepy? He was just a dude working in a library who just so happened to be the most powerful and intelligent magician in the entire kingdom… 

Okay, maybe there was a reason to fear him.

Virgil decided to not think about Logan. Instead, he focused on picking the right sword. He needed something lighter but all of the double-edged ones were quite heavy. Virgil was mad at himself for not working out more. At last he picked a smaller one but quite flexible.

And just in time.

Ro came to him. Virgil took in a few breaths and looked at him.

Roman smiled. "Ready?"

Virgil nodded.

Roman noticed the sword. "Good choice."

"Thanks."

"Let's go," Ro said before the conversation managed to turn into awkward silence.

Virgil followed him. He remembered when he had been following Roman to the top of the tower when they had flown together… He had been wondering how it would be to fight against him. How ironic.

They positioned themselves against each other on the same spot Virgil and Jeff had been fighting before. They both put away their cloaks and prepared their weapons.

Virgil was focusing on his breathing. He looked among the people watching, searching for Emile. And he found him.

Emile noticed Virgil and gave him a reassuring nod.

Virgil looked back at his opponent/crush. Ro looked like a blazing flame in the morning sunlight. His wings were like on fire. He was staring into Virgil's eyes and Virgil into his.

Patton came to them and the chatting of the people around them vanished. The Angel waited for everyone to stop talking.

"Ready?" he asked the fighters.

Both of them nodded without breaking the stare.

"Three… two… one… Fight!"

Their swords immediately met and ringed. Virgil felt Roman's sheer strength with which he wielded his sword. Virgil was trying to block all of his attacks but whether he liked it or not, Roman was pushing him back.

Virgil tried to go for Roman's hands, a new favourite trick of his, but Ro evaded it with ease. He was moving swiftly, each attack perfectly calculated and yet so casual.

In some ways, the fight was like their dance. Their movements were depending on each other, locked in some chaotic pattern of steps. This dance felt far more natural to Virgil than their previous one.

He had to admit, he was doing better than he would expect. It was his trained calm stepping in after all.

Roman struck with his sword and Virgil managed to block the attack just in time. But Roman was using all of his strength and Virgil was slowly sliding back on the snow. He could see the pure determination in Roman's eyes. Virgil knew there was no way he could win with just his power - once again, a bit of thinking would be required.

Virgil moved his sword to the right, so that Ro's blade would be out of his way, and jumped to the left. Then he immediately struck but Ro blocked the it and attacked.

Think, think, think…

Virgil took several steps back, then flapped his wings and took off.

Roman didn't hesitate and went after him.

Their weapons met again, this time in the air. The almost unlimited space of the height gave Virgil the much needed opportunity to move around more.

However, Ro had the exactly same advantage. He was flying quickly and his attacks were merciless. He was soft on the ground but the sky made his fiery soul truly shine.

That meant that Virgil needed to get him closer to the ground again. So, with all the speed he could gather, Virgil flew straight down. The snowy ground was closer and closer. One quick glance confirmed to Virgil that Roman was just little behind him. Suddenly, right in front of the ground, Virgil took a sharp turn to the right and flew back up. Ro didn't expect that and didn't manage to turn that quickly. He had tried though but that resulted in him losing the balance and falling into the snow.

The audience yelled.

Before Roman could get back up, Virgil flew back to him and crashed onto him to keep him down. Virgil was about to put the sword to his neck as the sign of his victory but Ro was quicker. He had managed to grab his weapon and block Virgil's sword.

Virgil tried his best to ignore the fact that he was literally kneeling on Roman's chest but the longer he was there the more intrusive the realisation became.

Fortunately, Roman ended that moment soon enough. He hit Virgil's elbow with his wing. Virgil lost his balance and fell off of him. Both of them stood up immediately and Virgil attacked.

However, this time it was Roman who took off first. Virgil had no choice but to follow him to the sky.

Ro saw Virgil following him and slowed down. With one swift kick to Virgil hands, he sent his sword falling down to the ground.

Virgil was fully aware that he couldn't let Roman have the advantage over him, so he turned around and flew headfirst for it. He clung his wings to his sides to increase his speed.

But then, something crashed into him. Or, to be precise,  _ Roman _ crashed into him to prevent him from getting his sword back. However, it resulted in Virgil losing control over his wings completely and falling down from the height of approximately twenty metres.

People watching screamed again.

Ro managed to stay in the air but Virgil wasn't that lucky and hit the ground. The snow softened his fall but not enough to prevent the pain.

He groaned as he tried to pick himself up again. He couldn't.

"Anxiety!"

Virgil was too numb from the hard fall to open his eyes, let alone move.

Someone took his face into their hands. They were cold.

And the voice…

Roman.

"I'm fine…" Virgil tried to sit up. His head was spinning as soon as he moved.

The hands forced him to lay down again. "No, you're not… Fuck, I'm so sorry…"

"Anxiety, can you hear me?" another voice asked.

"Patton…?"

"Yes. Open your eyes if you can."

Okay, he could try to do that.

Virgil slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Above him were two faces. One blue-haired with glasses and the other one red-haired.

He sat up, slowly and carefully. A certain spot on his head and the right side of his body both hurt like hell. Virgil touched his head.

"Can you move?" Patton asked.

Virgil frowned. "I… don't think anything's broken… just my head hurts a little…"

Ro looked at Patton with uncertainty in his eyes.

"He's in shock but I think he'll be fine," Patton said and stood up.

He made a small ball out of snow and handed it to Virgil. "Put this to the spot on your head that hurts."

Virgil took the snowball and did as Patton told him. The coolness of the snow weakened the sharp pain.

"I'm good…" Virgil said, "only a moment… and we can continue…"

"No fucking way," Ro protested immediately.

Virgil could hear Patton explain Emile that Virgil had no serious injuries.

"I'm… fine," Virgil closed his eyes again, "you can… leave me here for a while… I'm fine…"

Ro picked him up, bridal style. "You're not staying here…"

"Ro, I'm okay… put me down…"

It was too late. Virgil could hear flapping of wings. He opened his eyes and saw the ground further and further away. Soon, the people were nothing but small dots.

"Where are we going…" Virgil asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Virgil accepted the fact that Ro wouldn't tell him. Instead, he clinged to him as the cold air started piercing his skin. Ro's responded with holding him even tighter. As they were flying, Virgil's snowball from Patton melted completely.

They landed on a balcony somewhere high in the castle. Roman didn't put Virgil down though. He went to the door and opened it by a swift kick.

A warmth and smell of roses greeted them and Virgil's anxiety skyrocketed. This had to be Roman's part of the castle.

The room was a mess. Papers and books were covering every surface, maps hanging on the walls. The whole place was a harmony of deep red colours. On one side of the wall was a fireplace, which was keeping the room warm. Opposite it was a giant bed, probably the only piece of furniture not full of papers.

Roman set Virgil down onto the bed. Virgil was as red as the bedsheets and sat up immediately.

"Why the hell am I here?"

"I'm so sorry…" Ro sighed. "I didn't mean to harm you in any way…"

"We were literally fighting."

"Yes, but… I went too far. That fall was dangerous and I'm just sorry… So, you can stay here until you feel better. Rest."

Ro looked away from Virgil. He seemed to feel genuinely bad and it was hurting Virgil more than the fall had.

"It's alright, Ro," he said, now in a much softer tone, "I'm fine. My head hurts a bit but I'll be fine… But why here?"

"I need to do something for you, I- I need to know that I tried to correct my mistake. Also… it's much calmer in here than in your room… more quiet and all that."

It warmed Virgil's heart. Roman really cared about him…

"It wasn't a mistake… it was a fight, injuries happen all the time. And besides that, you saved my life when you brought me here in the first place, remember? If you killed me, it would even out." Virgil chuckled.

"But back then you were just a random stranger I found… just a face from a crowd," Roman said, "now you're much more, you're a- a friend."

A friend. There was something bittersweet about that word, something that felt so comforting and yet so wrong.

"So, uh," Ro continued, "I'll be nearby but I'll let you have your privacy… Nobody should interrupt you in here, so… yeah. Should I get you something? Tea? Or I don't know-"

"It's fine, I don't need anything."

"Yeah, it's probably fine…" Ro moved his wings for no reason at all. "But if you need something, just ring that bell." He pointed at a small golden bell on the table. "A servant will come. Feel free to leave whenever you want… but stay at least for five minutes… please."

Virgil couldn't say no to that, so he just nodded and mumbled a "Thank you". Ro nodded too and left through the balcony door, leaving Virgil all one in his room.

Virgil lay down. The bed was soft and comfortable… it was the bed of the Prince himself, after all.

He was literally in Roman's bed. Virgil curled up and covered his face. What the fuck was today?

Virgil felt really bad for a while because he was sweaty and wet from the snow. But on the other hand, he could relax for a while.

He buried his face in the pillow, curling up even tighter. Fuck, it all smelled like Ro…

He put his wing over his head. The exhaustion was getting to him and the pulsing pain in his head was an uncomfortable bonus.

Tears started streaming down his face and he didn't know why. Was it caused by the stress? Pain? He closed his eyes.

Roman called him a friend. A friend. Just that. A friend. Nothing more.

And yet, here Virgil was, lying in the bed of the man he fell for. Being a friend wasn't enough for him. He carved more.

In that moment, Virgil would give anything for Roman to be there with him. Just being there. Maybe even touching his hand. Smiling. Or laughing. His laughter was the most wonderful sound. Just being. Just existing.

But Virgil was only a friend. A funny little servant who danced with the Prince once and appeared to be a pretty average fighter. Nothing more.

How did Virgil even want Roman's love in the first place? He was a fucking  _ Prince _ . Even if he would be willing to date a servant, which was highly unlikely by itself, he would certainly not date a criminal.

And that realisation hurt more than Virgil's head or when his wings had been broken.

Eventually, Virgil cried himself to sleep in the bed of the man he loved so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year to all of you!! there's no better way to start the new year than a little bit of angst ;)


	14. Shards

When Virgil woke up, he couldn't tell where he was at first. It was dark already and the only source of light in the room was the fireplace.

Then he remembered everything that had happened.

Virgil sat up and looked around. There was no one else in the room with him. Or, at least, no one he could see. That was when he realised that someone must have come to the room at some point. The fire in the fireplace was still burning, what meant that somebody threw in some wood to keep it that way. Aside from that Virgil was covered by a blanket he didn't remember even being on the bed.

All that remained from the pain in his head was a pulsing, numb headache. It made Virgil want to lay down again and just sleep but he didn't allow himself to.

He didn't want to stay in Roman's room any longer. It felt wrong. He had to get rid of his feelings for him, since it was obvious that they were nothing more than friends. Besides that, it was already late. Emile was probably worried. Or not? Who knew… Virgil wanted to leave and that was what he was going to do.

He stood up. There were several doors leading from the room, including the one to the balcony, a big one in the middle of the wall opposite the balcony and a few smaller ones. Virgil bet that the largest door would lead out to the hallway. It did.

The air in the corridor was so much colder than in Roman's room. Virgil shivered and silently slipped out.

The room was on the end of the corridor, so Virgil had only one direction to go in. he didn't hesitate. With wings clinging tightly to his body to keep in as much heat as possible, he hurried down the empty hallway.

At first he didn't know exactly where he was, since this part of the castle was new to him, but soon the corridor connected to another one that Virgil already knew.

The kitchen. That was Virgil's destination. He desperately needed to talk to Emile.

He started running after a while. The impatience was eating him alive.

Finally, the kitchen door appeared in front of him. Virgil carefully opened them and peered in. Some servants were washing the dishes. That told him it must have already been after the dinner.

Then Virgil spotted the person he was looking for.

“Emile,” he said but didn't enter the kitchen. His voice surprised him by how weak it was.

“Anxiety?” Emile turned around and smiled in relief. “Come in!”

Virgil looked at the few servants to indicate that he wanted them gone. Emile understood what he meant.

“Ehm,” Emile said to the people, “you can finish that later… go take a break.”

Some of them nodded, some of them shrugged, but all of them left. Virgil let them pass him by and entered the kitchen.

He immediately went to the table and sank onto one of the chairs.

Emile sat down next to him and put his arm around Virgil's shoulders. “Oh gosh… what happened? Are you okay?”

Virgil hid his face in his hands. There were so many words but none of them came out. Instead, there were tears.

Emile was waiting patiently for Virgil to start speaking. After a minute Virgil couldn't help it anymore and sobbed loudly.

“Anxie…” Emile said softly.

Virgil couldn't even look at him. There was a sudden overwhelming wave of self-hatred and anxiety…

Another minute passed before Virgil finally looked at Emile. And then told him everything. Well, not  _ everything _ , just the parts about Roman.

Emile listened. Very patiently and without a single judging look.

“He cares so much about you,” Emile said after Virgil had ended.

“But only as a friend…”

“It's difficult to tell…” Emile said. “The thing about Roman is… he falls in love easily. Maybe too easily.”

“Not with a servant though…” Virgil murmured.

Emile chuckled. “Roman's had more servant lovers than I can remember. Not that those relationships were long… or even public, for that matter…”

Virgil wiped away his tears. “He did…?”

“It was some time ago, like a year or so…” Emile recalled, “but I think you have a pretty good chance with him. He likes you a lot already… he let you to his room, which is… well, only few people can get there. I know being in love with someone…  _ complicated  _ is hard but… be patient. Above all of that, and I know this is easy to say and not so easy to do but… try not to bother yourself too much. I know how much you love him but please, please… don't let the love break you. Be careful.”

Virgil breathed deeply and nodded. He needed to clean his mind…

“Now, let's leave that topic alone for a while,” Emile said. “How is your head?”

Virgil was about to say “Fine” but decided to tell the truth. After so much crying the pounding pain was even stronger.

“Horrible…” he said honestly.

Emile nodded. “You should rest… Maybe even ask the Healer about it.”

Virgil said nothing, just nodded slightly.

“You need a day off tomorrow, that's for sure,” Emile continued.

“No,” Virgil jumped in, “I mean, thank you, but I would just think all day… I need to do something. Distract myself.”

“I see-”

Someone knocked on the door.

Emile looked at Virgil, who nodded.

“Come in!” Emile called.

The door opened and a girl in black and dark blue robe entered.

“How can I be of assistance?” Emile asked.

“I have been sent by my teacher,” she said, “and I am searching for a man called Anxiety.”

Virgil's stomach twisted.

“That's me,” Virgil said, “what does he want?”

“Your presence is required.”

Emile looked at him. “Don't worry. Everything will be fine.”

Virgil took a deep breath. “I know.”

Then he followed the girl out of the kitchen. The girl said nothing and Virgil didn't ask her anything. After a while of silent walking they stopped in front of a familiar door.

She knocked on it, and after a quick “Enter” from the other side, she opened the door.

“Teacher,” she addressed the man standing in front of a fireplace lit by a blue fire, “I have brought the man.”

Logan turned around to face them. “Good. Thank you. You can go.”

She bowed her head slightly and left. Virgil was still standing in front of the open door.

“Anxiety, come in,” Logan said.

Virgil had no choice but to enter. “What do you need from me.”

“First of all,” Logan started, “I would like to congratulate you on your success in today's fight."

"Thank you."

"It is quite surprising that someone so skilled in fighting would get robbed and injured so easily."

Virgil remained silent. Logan probably didn't expect any reply because he continued: “Second of all, I would like to hear your opinion on a certain matter. Come closer.”

Logan went to the windows that were on one side of the room. In front of them was standing a small table and on it were lying some shards.

Blue shards.

Virgil almost collapsed.

On the table in front of him was the Eye of Truth, broken into pieces.

Logan was watching his reaction very carefully.

This was the end.

But how did it get destroyed? Who did it? How did they find it? How did Logan find it?

“The Eye of Truth,” Logan said and looked at the shards, “Once one of the most valued magical items in the world. Now just pieces.”

“How-”

“I was hoping that maybe you could tell me,” Logan looked at Virgil.

Virgil instinctively took a step back under Logan's unforgiving blue eyes.

But before he could say anything, someone knocked on the door. This time they didn't wait for invitation from Logan.

Roman entered and behind him was another of Logan's students. Logan dismissed the student by a nod of his head.

“Hi, Anxiety!” Roman smiled at Virgil. “Didn't know you'd be here too… So, Logan, what is that  _ urgent matter _ you need to discuss with me?”

Logan pointed at the table, his eyes cold as ice.

Roman came closer. “Those are some pretty stones you have there. Did you just want to show me your stone collection?”

“It's the Eye,” Logan said.

“Those are stones, not eyes, Logan. Are you overworked again?”

“The Eye of Truth.”

“Ah,” Roman nodded, “I thought that was undestroyable and… stolen?”

“So did I.”

“Are we sure these are the right stones?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“Magic.”

“Hm…” Ro nodded again. “At least we found it!”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Logan's calm was suddenly gone. “THIS USED TO BE PROTECTED BY THE MOST POWERFUL KIND OF MAGIC AND THAT IS ALL YOU SAY?!”

“Calm down, Logan…”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? THERE IS SOMEONE WHO  _ WIELDS  _ THIS KIND OF MAGIC! THAT IS A LEGITIMATE THREAT!”

“Well… What do you suggest?”

“WE NEED TO FIND THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

“Okay, okay, listen…” Ro held up his hands in defense. “Listen. I thought this thing was stolen. Gone. Away. No chance to find it.”

Logan breathed in deeply. “Roman. Now it is clear that the theft wasn't just someone wanting to sell the Eye or something, no. It was a message.  _ This  _ is a message. Someone is powerful enough to enter any place they want and destroy anything they want. They also don't mind killing a few people in the process. And then, after all of this, they are able to and  _ dare  _ to come to my home and leave the pieces at my doorstep  _ without anyone noticing _ .”

Everyone was silent for a while. Virgil had to lean on the wall, otherwise he would fall down.

“Woah…” Roman said.

“But that's not all,” Logan went on, “because, as I mentioned earlier, I believe there is someone in the castle who uses the absence of the Eye to freely disguise themselves.”

“You're still sitting on that theory?” Roman asked, a bit bored.

“Yes.”

“Logan…” Roman shook his head. “I have told you and not once: if there were someone disguised in here, I would know.”

“No, you wouldn't.”

“Yes, I would.”

“How?”

“It would be obvious.”

“Roman, there is  _ no way  _ for you to know that. And your statement only supports that.”

“How?”   
This was the moment.

Logan looked at Virgil. “Because I know who they are.”

Roman traced Logan's stare and laughed. “Anxiety? No fucking way.”

“Anxiety?” Logan asked directly Virgil. “You don't have a name. But what if you do? A name that we shouldn't know.”

“No…” Virgil breathed. He couldn't stand properly anymore, his body refused to listen to him. He was trying to hold the wall but he was sliding down.”

“What the fuck, Logan, honestly,” Roman said and came to Virgil. “Anxiety, come and sit down. You're not well.”

“Of course he's not well,” Logan said as Roman led Virgil to one of the armchairs. “Because he knows that we know the truth.”

Roman seated Virgil and turned back to Logan. “A lot of shit has left your mouth over the years but this might be the biggest one yet.”   
“All of the evidence is on my side, Roman,” Logan said. “Let us have a look: A man, a winged man without a name, is found in the city, injured and unconscious the day after someone broke into the library and stolen the Eye. Coincidentally, it is you who saves his life and brings him here to heal. Let's go with my theory now: He is the thief and a powerful magician. Injuries? Easily explained by the fight the previous night. He managed to escape and hide the Eye somewhere. He is found the next morning and brought to the castle. Gets a job here, how convenient. Befriends people in here. Patton, Emile, Rem… How convenient. Becomes a friend of the Prince. How  _ extraordinarily  _ convenient. Nobody can tell he's not really some poor man from a foreign land - not with the Eye missing. He fools everyone. He even plays a hero because he's  _ just so coincidentally _ an excellent fighter. But he knows I'm onto him. That's why he destroys the Eye and leaves the shards at my doorstep. Mockery. Then he continues to get closer to the Prince. And eventually, this story will end, just as it began: with a cold murder.” 

By the time Logan finished his story Virgil was shaking uncontrollably. Roman took his hand.

“You have a wild imagination, Logan,” Roman laughed.

“You're laughing while holding the hand that might end you one day.”

“No…” Virgil got out of himself. All he felt was the uncontrollable fear. There were no tears, no sobs - only the stress.

“You're great at breaking people,” Roman told Logan, “speaking from experience and from what I'm seeing right now.”

“I'm trying to save your life.”

Roman laughed and shook his head. It wasn't that wonderful laugh that Virgil loved so much, no. It was empty and cold.

“Anxiety had a lot, and I mean A LOT of opportunities to kill me. Even to make it look like an accident. And he didn't. Why?”

“Ask him, not me,” Logan said, “I don't know how the minds of murderers work.”

This had to be some kind of a terrible dream. No, this couldn't be happening… No, no, no, no.

Roman held his hand even tighter.

“Why would he want to kill me in the first place?” Roman asked in that tone you use when you speak to children.

“You know who would like to see you dead…” Logan said silently.

Roman chuckled. “He doesn't want me dead.”

“How do you know? You haven't talked to him in years-”

“I suppose I know my own fucking brother better than you ever will. If he wanted to kill me, he would do so himself. He's not that type to have people do stuff for him, you know. Go to hell with that.”

Virgil was surprised by Roman's deadly low tone. And he had a brother…?

“Then I apologize for trying to protect you. Maybe you'd notice my efforts if you didn't obsess over every man who looks at you for longer than five seconds.”

“You know too well that that's not the case with me.” Roman sighed. “Logan, I think you need a break.”

“No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do,” Roman pushed. “Just look at yourself, look at what you'd become! You're trying to accuse an innocent man!”

“HE'S A MURDERER READY TO KILL YOU!”

“HE'S FUCKING NOT! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!”

“I HAVE FINALLY FOUND THE SOLUTION AND YOU  _ IGNORE IT! _ ”

“ _ YOU  _ IGNORE WHAT HAPPENED TO  _ YOU! _ YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU FAILED TO PROTECT THAT STUPID NECKLACE! YOU CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT SOMEONE OUT THERE JUST PROVED THAT THEY'RE BETTER AT MAGIC THAN YOU ARE! YOU ARE A FUCKING  _ FAILURE _ , LOGAN, LEARN TO LIVE WITH THAT!”

“AT LEAST I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A LOVER AND A MURDERER, BECAUSE YOU APPARENTLY DON'T! YOU LET A CRIMINAL INTO YOUR BED AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"LUCKILY I'M NOT A HEARTLESS BITCH WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A  _ FEELING  _ IS!"

"YOU ARE A PRINCE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WISE BUT NO, YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS CONSUME YOU! MAYBE YOUR BROTHER WOULD BE A BETTER LEADER AFTER ALL!”

“YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY BROTHER, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE THE PROBLEMS, ROMAN! STOP LIVING IN THAT PERFECT UNREALISTIC ILLUSION AND LOOK AROUND! SOMEBODY JUST PROVED THAT THEY'RE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO COMMIT CRIMES WITHOUT PUTTING THEMSELVES IN DANGER! I GAVE YOU THE SOLUTION BUT YOU'RE TOO BLINDED BY YOUR EMOTIONS!”

Roman stayed silent for a while. He let go of Virgil's hand and stepped closer to Logan. Roman shook his head.

“I'm taking away your position as the Librarian,” Roman said.

“No…” Logan blurted.

“Yes. Leave until midnight. I don't care where you go. But if I'll see you here after midnight, I'll find you a home down in the prison.”

Logan stared at him, blankly.

Roman went to Virgil and helped him to stand up.

“Let's go,” he said softly.

They left the room. Virgil turned around and saw Logan, still standing on the same spot, staring at nothing.

“Don't look at him,” Roman said.

“You… don't think it was me…”

“No, of course I don't,” Roman led him to a small side-corridor. “Sit down for a while. You can't even walk…”

Virgil obeyed and leaned on the cold wall. Sweat was streaming down his face and his heart was racing as if he just finished a long run.

Ro sat down next to him.

“Was that… the thing that Logan- Logan said, was it-”

“He said a lot of lies,” Roman said. “Don't bother.”

They were sitting there for some time. Virgil was slowly calming down.

“Thank you…” he said after a while.

“It's nothing. Logan was a fucking pain in the ass.”

“May I ask…”

“Anything.”

“You… you have a brother?”

“Yes. A twin. I haven't seen him in years.”

“What happened?”

“That's a long story for another time.”

They were silent again.

“How do you feel?” Roman asked.

“Much better…”

“Fucking Logan… he's an insensitive piece of shit. Just what he did to you…”

“He was trying to help…”

“Are you justifying what he did?”

“I-”

“I can't have someone like him hurt people just because he has an egotistical need to be better than everyone else. And especially, I won't let him hurt  _ you _ .”

"I know you would never harm me on purpose," Roman continued.

Virgil felt tears streaming down his face.

"Shh… it's fine,” Roman said.

"It's been… a lot… recently," Virgil said.

"I can only imagine how it is to have Logan suspect you… He won't anymore. If you'll feel overwhelmed again, just say so. We will figure something out."

"I think I can deal with it…"

"It's not a shame to ask for help."

That struck. His entire life Virgil has been dealing with  _ everything _ on his own. He cared only for himself and always could get back on his feet. He had taught himself that he didn't need help. Ever. Showing weakness was the same as defeat.

Virgil shivered at the thought of his younger self seeing him right now. He could feel the younger version of himself watching him crying in front of someone else. How did he even allow himself to trust anyone? Others are unreliable. He never needed help, why now?

Why was this situation so different?

Because he allowed himself to have friends, he realised. It wasn't only about Virgil anymore. There was Emile, Patton, Remy and most important of all, Roman. He needed to protect himself, the version of himself he had created - Anxiety, not only for Virgil's own safety, but also to protect  _ them _ from the reality. What would they say if they knew who he really was?

Virgil never wanted to find out.

Virgil wiped away his tears.

"I need to visit Emile," he said.

Roman nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"… Yes."

"Let's go." Ro stood up and helped Virgil to get back on his feet.

Together they went to the kitchen. Virgil finally stopped crying. He kept the image of his younger self in mind. That kid had been strong. Virgil had to be as well.

Roman knocked on the door and entered immediately. He really didn't care about permissions to enter… not like he needed them though. He was the Prince.

The place was empty, only Emile and Remy were sitting at the table. Emile looked surprised to see them. Remy was sitting opposite him, holding Emile's hands. His eyes were cold as always.

Emile stood up as soon as they entered. Remy stayed on his spot but he greeted them by a gentle nod of his head.

“Anxiety… Prince… Did something happen?” he asked nervously.

Roman looked at Virgil, who gave him a nod. Virgil didn't want to be the one explaining the situation.

“There are several news,” Roman started. He went to the table and sat down. Emile and Virgil did the same.

Emile was watching Virgil with a worried expression on his face.

“Anxiety has been accused of theft and murder,” Roman started.

“What?” Emile blurted.

Roman’s statement got even Remy to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“I haven't done anything,” Virgil defended himself immediately.

“Yes, it was a… minor misunderstanding,” Roman continued. “You might remember the incident with the stolen magical item. Logan was desperate to find the thief, so he made one up.”

“Logan?” Emile blinked.

“The Librarian is the last person who would jump into conclusions,” Remy said calmly.

“Oh, and the second news: Logan isn't the Librarian anymore.”

Virgil watched as Emile spiraled into more and more confusion.

“Basically, what happened is that he said I was a the thief,” Virgil decided to sum it up, “but Roman said I was innocent. They… argued and yeah… now we're here.”

“And are you?” Remy asked.

“What?”

“Are you innocent?”

“Of course I am!” Virgil frowned. “Why are you even asking?”

“I don't know…” Remy leaned back in his chair. “Just wanted to hear it from you…”

Remy's statement made Virgil slightly uncomfortable. Luckily enough, Roman changed the topic back to Logan.

“Logan tried to argue with some twisted logic of his…” he said, “I personally think that he's been overworked lately. So I freed him of his work. Forever.”

“But he's our best magician!” Emile said desperately.

“There are many good magicians,” Roman rolled his eyes.

“You should leave your hatred for Logan behind,” Emile said, “I know that what he did to you was-”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Roman cut him off. “And it's none of your business.”

Emile stayed silent but he shook his head.

“So, that's that,” Roman said and stood up. “I need to go now. The librarians need to know that Logan isn't their boss anymore.”

“Who is it gonna be?” Remy asked.

“I don't know,” Roman shrugged. “I'll let them choose someone. It doesn't really matter.”

“I should go too,” Virgil said. Although he had slept for several hours that day, the exhaustion was coming back, along with the pain.

Emile was staring absently at the table. It must have been a lot to take in for him, Virgil realised. Then he caught Remy's stare. He was looking at Virgil, at every detail of him. He was slightly frowning.

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine, so he stood up too.

Everyone mumbled a quick “Goodnight” and Virgil and Roman left the kitchen. In the doorway Virgil looked back. Remy was still staring at him.

Roman closed the door and turned to Virgil.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah… thank you.”

Roman blessed him with one of those amazing smiles of his.

“See you tomorrow, Anxiety. Get proper rest.”

“You too…” Virgil said.

Roman smiled one more time and left. Virgil was looking at him leaving for a while, his mind racing.

Logan had been wrong about a lot of things. However, there had to be  _ someone _ in the castle. And Virgil won't have them harm Roman. Even if it had to cost him his own life.

He needs to find out. He needs to stop them. But he can't do so on his own.

Virgil started walking but not to his room. There was someone he wanted to visit first.

-

He knocked on the door and waited. It opened in a few seconds.

“Hello- Oh, Anxiety!” The young woman smiled. “Come in.”

Virgil entered the room of the servant he had saved. He had been told earlier that her name was Helena.

“Please, sit down… Can I help you somehow?” she asked.

There wasn't much furniture in the small room, only a bed, a small closet and a table with two chairs. Virgil sat down onto one of them, Helena onto the other.

“Yes, actually,” Virgil said. “I know I said I wouldn't want anything from you in return but-”

“That's alright,” she interrupted.

Virgil sighed. “So… don't question this, okay?”

She nodded and waited patiently for Virgil to talk.

“I have some reasons to believe that…” he started, “that there is someone dangerous in the castle, someone who is disguising themselves somehow… I don't know what exactly their goal is but it's probably to harm the Prince. I need to find out who they are and get rid of them. The sooner the better and without raising any suspicion. But I'm very…” He looked at his wings. “ … easy to notice.”

“You want me to look for them,” she finished.

“Not directly,” Virgil shook his head, “just try to notice some details, maybe something odd, and then tell me.”

“That won't be a problem.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said.

“I knew you're not just some random servant,” Helena said.

“Keep it to yourself, please…”

“Your secrets are safe with me.”

And with that, they said goodbye and Virgil went to his room, this time really.

Helena seemed trustworthy enough to be his spy. An extra pair of eyes and ears would be very useful.

Virgil's priorities changed. His main goal wasn't to get money and disappear forever anymore. Roman's safety came first and Virgil was ready to sacrifice anything to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really fun to write :D


	15. On Fire

Virgil was sitting on the floor in his room. He was doing just that. Sitting. He couldn't sleep.

He was staring at the wall but his gaze was hollow.

Down between the wall he was staring at and the tiles next to it was a gap. A small one, barely two fingers would fit in. It was empty.

It didn't use to be empty. But someone emptied it. How? How did they know where to look? How did they know it? How did they know?

As terrifying as those questions might be, there were even more terrifying ones haunting him.

Did they know who Virgil really was?

Why he even was in the castle?

What he had done?

Virgil kept staring at the wall.

If they did, what did they intend to do with that information?

-

Virgil eventually fell asleep on the floor. That's why the next morning, which was for Virgil at around 1 PM, his wings and back ached.

He picked himself up. It would be the best to get something to eat…

A few days had passed since it all went down. Virgil hadn't worked. He hadn't talked to anyone except Emile.

In several minutes Virgil was already making his way to the kitchen. He was slowly walking down the hallway and silently reminding himself that he needed to thank Emile for the days off.

Virgil was woken up from his thoughts by a person approaching him. They hurried towards him and Virgil recognised their face.

"Hi, Remy," Virgil said.

"Hey," Remy said absently and went past him.

Virgil looked back. "Remy?"

Remy stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course… Why are you even asking?"

Virgil shrugged. "You seem a little bit… stressed."

"Ah… all's fine, nothing to worry about."

Virgil frowned but nodded and continued to walk the kitchen. He didn't believe a single word he just heard. However, he didn't have enough energy to deal with Remy right now.

When he arrived to the kitchen, Emile was nowhere to be seen. He asked some of the servants but learned nothing about where he might be.

He also learned that Roman had been looking for him. The familiar uneasiness creeped into his head. Virgil hadn't seen Roman since the day of the accusation… The truth was, although Virgil didn't want to admit it even to himself, that he was scared to meet Ro again. Not only because of his fragile fake identity but also because of the emotions. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the blush on his cheeks and the sweaty palms… and the burning fire in his chest which Virgil was trying so desperately to extinguish.

Virgil hurried out of the kitchen. It was back, the anxiety… He needed to be alone again and just sit in silence.

Someone touched the back of his shoulder and he screamed. He turned around swiftly, hitting the other person with his wing. They yelped and fell down.

Virgil very quickly realised who was it.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry-" he said to the servant who was now trying to get back on her feet.

"It's fine…" said Helena, the woman who Virgil had saved several days ago.

He helped her to stand up. She dusted off her skirt and grinned.

"Note to self, never do this again," she chuckled.

"I have… quick reflexes," Virgil said. "But bonus points for sneaking up to me without me noticing."

"Servants are trained to be as silent as possible," she said proudly. "But anyway, the thing is, we need to talk…"

"Oh," Virgil said and looked around. They were alone. But just to be sure, he went to a small side-corridor. She followed.

"What is it?" Virgil asked quietly.

"I did as you asked and tried to notice as much weird stuff as possible," Helena said, "and, to be honest, there isn't much. But! I tried to focus on the Prince and his closest friends. He's been very quiet for the past few days and spent most of his time alone in his room. I'm not allowed to enter the royal chambers, of course, but the Angel is and he visits quite often. Even when the Prince himself isn't around."

"Patton is my friend too," Virgil said, "he healed my wings. I don't think he's dangerous."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Helena interrupted him. "I don't think he's a bad person either! But he just sometimes does some strange things…"

"Like?"

"Like entering a friend's room randomly on his own or meeting with other friends in weird places or wearing gloves inside-"

Virgil laughed. "These aren't weird at all! Maybe Roman wants him to get him something from his room or I don't know… and there's nothing unusual about wearing gloves…"

Helena looked away. "You're probably right. Maybe he has some ugly rashes that he wants to cover. He's been scratching his hands a lot lately…"

"There you go! That's a normal explanation."

"But I still think that his meetings with Rem are not…"

Virgil frowned. "What?"

"They meet  _ all the time _ . In small rooms, side corridors… Oh!” She gasped. “Maybe they're dating! But Rem is married… What if he's cheating on his husband!?”

Virgil laughed. “Okay, that's enough. Neither of them would cheat. I'm sure of that.”

Helena crossed her arms. “Why does he have secret meetings with the Angel then?”

“Uh…” Virgil didn't have an alternative explanation. “Well, that's none of our business.”

“So you ask me to report if anyone in the castle behaves strangely and then tell me that that's not “our business”? That kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?”

“Patton and Remy are my friends and I know they wouldn't harm Roman,” Virgil said with certainty. “End of discussion.”

Helena shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

“Do you have anything else?”

“Not really…”

“Hmm… What about Logan? Any news about him?”

“Now that's an interesting topic!” Helena smiled. “He hasn't been seen since the Prince threw him out. Nobody knows where he is now. He practically vanished! Gone!”

“No one can just disappear like that.”

“Oh, he can!” She laughed. “He's a magician! And he left all of his things at that house. Can you believe? He was so  _ rich  _ and  _ wealthy _ and yet, he didn't take  _ a single thing! _ I guess a magician doesn't really need much but it's still weird to me…”

“What about the pieces of that necklace?” Virgil asked.

Helena frowned. “Necklace?”

“The Eye of Truth… you know-”   
“Oh,  _ that _ necklace! Yeah, those are… uh… I don't know where those are, actually,” she admitted. “Nobody really cared about pieces of a broken amulet and basically half of the things I know are rumours, so… I don't know.”

“Is it possible that they got thrown away, maybe?” Virgil asked with a little hope. “Like some servant mistaking them for trash or something.”

His hopes were crushed as soon as Helena shook her head. “No one with a brain would throw away sapphire shards.”

“Yeah, that makes sense…”

“But I can ask around and find out what happened to them,” she suggested. “And also, maybe find out if someone has heard of Logan.”

“That'd be great,” Virgil nodded. “Thanks for the information.”

“I'm glad to help!”

Helena returned to her servant duties and Virgil was standing in the middle of the halway for another twenty minutes.

He wasn't sure what he should do. The events of the past few days had made him feel empty. Yes, he wanted to protect Roman and his friends but at the same time, a part of him desperately wanted to get rid of the emotions that were keeping him in this castle, in this kingdom… It felt like a trap. A locked cage. A labyrinth with no exit.

Virgil slowly returned to his room. It would be for the better if he just left Roman alone… why did he even pull Helena into this mess? Her best source of information was gossip among the servants.

With a feeling of absolute uselessness, Virgil lay down onto his bed. He had no intention of getting up again that day.

-

_ Knock, knock. _

_ Virgil looked around. The room was dark and empty. The floor was made out of wood. He was alone. _

_ Knock, knock. _

_ It was the sound of someone walking on that wooden floor. _

_ “Hello?” Virgil asked. _

_ No answer. _

_ Virgil took a few steps into the darkness. A yellow fire lit up in front of him and threw light into every corner and revealed more of the room. It had no furniture, no doors, no windows. _

_ But there was something lying on the floor in the corner. Virgil went closer. _

_ “Ro!” he shouted and knelt down next to Roman, who was lying with his back and wings turned to Virgil. _

_ Virgil turned him around and screamed. _

_ Roman's eyes were empty and his face full of blood. There was a dagger sticking out of his forehead. Its blade was slim and short but seemed incredibly sharp. The handle was made out of carved light brown wood with a small ruby on its end. _

_ “You did this,” said a voice from behind him. Logan. _

_ “No, wait, no-” _

_ “Oh my gosh…” _

_ “Emile, no, I-” Virgil tried but Emile, who had come from behind Logan, only shook his head. _

_ Knock, knock. _

_ “No…” Virgil felt tears streaming down his face. _

_ The yellow fire in the room grew larger. It was closer and closer to Virgil… _

_ Virgil tried to run, covering his face. He stormed past Logan and Emile, but he had nowhere to run. The room had no exit. _

_ He ran anyway. The flames were surrounding him from both sides. _

_ Knock, knock. _

_ Someone was walking towards him. _

_ Knock, knock, knock, knock- _

_ “Hello, Virgil.” Patton emerged from the yellow fire, tilted his head and smiled. _

Virgil screamed and woke up.

Knock, knock.

He was in his room. Somebody was knocking on the door.

Virgil sat up. He couldn't tell if the liquid on his face was sweat or tears.

Roman entered the room. He seemed worried.

“Anxiety? I didn't mean to just come in but I heard you scream and-”

“Ro,” Virgil breathed.

Roman smiled awkwardly and closed the door behind him. “Yep, it's me.”

Virgil laughed in relief. It was a dream. It was all just a dream.

He ran his hand through his hair. It was completely wet from sweat.

“Is everything okay?” Roman asked him.

“Yeah, I just… I had a nightmare,” Virgil explained.

“Oh… that sucks.”

“Yeah…”

They were silent for a minute or two. Virgil couldn't stop looking at Roman. He was alive. No dagger, no blood, no empty eyes…

He didn't even know when he started crying again.

Ro sat down next to him and put an arm around him. His body was warm. Full of life.

“It was just a dream,” he whispered to his ear. “It wasn't real. Everything's fine.”

Virgil took deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Maybe if you told me what was it about, it would get better,” Ro suggested with a smile. “We could point out how stupid and unrealistic it was!”

Oh fuck.

“It was…” Virgil started, not sure how to continue.

Roman was waiting patiently.

How much could Virgil say without sounding weird?

“Someone I really care about died,” Virgil said, “and… I was accused of murdering them…”

“Oh God, did that involve Logan?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded.

Ro hugged him tighter.

“That fucker won't accuse you of anything. No one will. I'm sure whoever was it that died in that dream is alright.”

“I know,” Virgil said quietly.

After a while of silence Virgil spoke again: “Can I help you somehow? Why have you come in the first place?”

“I just wanted to see you.”

“Oh…”

“The past days have been… difficult. So much is happening. Plus, I haven't heard from you for days and wanted to see how you're doing.”

Virgil nodded. He didn't know what to say.

“It's been probably even more stressful for you,” Ro went on, “and I… I got a little worried. That's all.”

“It was you,” Virgil whispered. “You died in that dream.”

“Hm…”

Virgil had no idea why he'd said any of that. He felt like a complete moron until Roman leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Virgil was practically on fire.

Ro smiled softly and touched Virgil's blushing cheek.

“I- I'm sorry if this was uncomfortable for you…” he said promptly.

But Virgil pulled him into another kiss, a much deeper one. Ro put his hands into Virgil's hair.

And in that moment, nothing else existed for Virgil anymore. No more accusations, no dead bodies, no stolen necklaces, no lies, no trouble - everything was perfect.

“Fuck, I've wanted this for so long-” Ro breathed after they pulled apart.

Virgil laughed in happiness and kissed him again.

Neither of them let go for hours. The sky outside turned from nice, soft blue to bright yellow and eventually red as blood. But they didn't see it change. They paid attention only to each other.

That was until screams started echoing from outside and a bell started ringing.

Roman stood up immediately.

“What's happening?” Virgil asked.

“Something bad,” Ro said. “That's the emergency bell.”

He rushed to the window, Virgil closely behind him.

Ro opened the window and looked out. The screams were now much clearer.

“FIRE!! FIRE!!! HELP!!” the townspeople were yelling.

“Oh my fucking God,” Roman said quietly.

He looked at Virgil and stood aside from the window, making space for Virgil to look out himself.

Virgil did.

A house in the distance was burning with a bright yellow fire.

He knew the street. He knew the house. He knew its residents.

And his face went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already can't wait to post the next chapter... but until next sunday, have a great week y'all!! 💜


	16. Brave Healer

“Emile,” Virgil blurted.

Roman said nothing, only pushed him aside. He jumped onto the windowsill and flew out. Virgil did the same.

The bell was still ringing, the people still screaming. Cold was piercing Virgil's skin but he didn't feel it. There was only fear.

He prayed that the house was empty.

They were flying as quickly as possible and arrived to the house in a minute. There were already a few people with buckets trying to put out the fire. Without success. The house was completely swallowed by flames. All yellow.

“What's going on?” Roman asked immediately.

“Your Highness, we noticed the fire only minutes ago,” one of the townspeople said.

“The water does nothing!” another one shouted.

“Is someone inside?” Roman try to continue as calmly as he could.

“No idea,” they said.

“I'll look for Remy and Emile,” Virgil offered.

Roman nodded and Virgil took off.

He was storming back to the castle. He flew past the guards standing at the door.

“EMILE! REMY!” he screamed as loudly as he could, only half aware of the fact that they probably wouldn't hear him in such a large castle.

Virgil was shaking but he jumped into the air again and flew to the kitchen.

They weren't there.

Remy's workplace.

Empty.

He started asking around.

No one had seen them.

With the desperation slowly taking over him, Virgil stormed back to the burning house.

“I CAN'T FIND THEM!” he shouted.

The townspeople were just standing there, looking at him.

“WHY ISN'T ANYONE DOING ANYTHING!?”

“There isn't anything we can do,” one of them said, “the fire is immune to water.”

“Magic…” Virgil said. “GET THE MAGICIANS!”

“The Prince has already gone for them!”

Virgil ran his hand through his hair. If only Logan was here…

“The Angel came while you were gone,” the guy continued, “he went inside!”

“PATTON IS IN THERE!?” Virgil was close to an absolute collapse.

“He said he knew some magic that would protect him.”

“What the fuck…” Virgil had to lean against a wall. He was so useless.

A piece of the roof fell down and people jumped away with screaming. Everything was falling apart in front of his eyes.

Roman landed next to him and put down one of Logan's students.

“Holy shit,” the magician said and hurried to the house.

“Roman, Patton is in there!” Virgil screamed.

Roman's face went white.

The magician started mumbling some spells. A soft blue glow appeared around their hands.

From the doorway emerged a winged figure holding another figure in their hands. There was a clear yellow shield around them, protecting them both from the fire.

Patton fell to his knees and put Emile down onto the pavement. He was breathing heavily.

Virgil ran to them.

The sight of Emile was… horrible. His body was seemed half-burnt and he was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

Virgil wanted to scream but there was no sound coming from his open mouth.

But there was a scream that filled the entire street. A horrifying, desperate scream.

Remy arrived.

He looked at the burning house. He looked at the townspeople doing nothing. He looked at the one magician desperately trying to get the fire under their control. He looked at Roman and Virgil. He looked at Patton. He looked at his husband.

And screamed again.

Remy stormed to Emile.

“What- Wh- Is he-”

“He's alive,” Patton said and coughed.

Remy was pulling out his hair. Then he looked at Patton. And his eyes were filled with an unholy amount of hatred.

Patton picked up Emile again. “I'll take care of him.”

He took off and went to the castle. Remy ran after them.

More magicians arrived and started casting spells. Roman was shouting instructions.

Virgil couldn't do more than the townspeople.

One moment he felt so incredibly happy and in a few moments, everything was falling apart.

Magical fire. Why? Who?

The emptiness in him left by the shock was starting to fill with rage. Someone  _ will _ pay for this. Virgil clenched his fists.

“Why aren't you doing anything!?” Roman shouted at the magicians. They were standing in front of the house, humming spells with their hands glowing blue. However, there were no changes in the fire. The house continued burning.

“We're… trying…” one of them said.

“It's some… powerful magic…”

Roman looked at Virgil. There was nothing they could do.

“Why aren't the other buildings catching fire?” Virgil asked.

It seemed as if there was an invisible barrier protecting the rest of the street from burning. Only one house on fire, one specific house.

“This isn't a coincidence,” Ro muttered under his breath.

Virgil frowned.

“I expect a report later,” Roman said to the magicians. He turned to Virgil again. “Let's go…”

They returned to the castle in silence, only acknowledging each other by holding hands. The touch was the only thing still keeping Virgil sane. He wanted to go, to run, to fly - anything to find the person responsible for the fire. The steady hold of Roman's hand was reminding him to stay. There was pretty much no way for Virgil to do anything. For now.

They wanted to see Emile but a healer informed them that Patton was doing his best to help him and he shouldn't be interrupted. According to the healer it was some difficult healing spell. Virgil wanted to argue but Ro asked him to keep calm.

He kept holding his hand.

The healer said that Emile would live and that calmed Virgil down but only little.

It was long after midnight already.

“I want to stay here,” Virgil told Ro. They were standing in front of the door of the room where Patton was working.

Ro shook his head. “You need to sleep.”

“I don't care.”

“I do.”

Roman kept holding his hand.

Virgil knew Ro was right. His wings were hanging behind him because he didn't have the energy to keep them up. 

No. He needed to stay with Emile…

Ro saw his struggle. “He'll be fine,” he said softly.

Virgil didn't even know when or how he started to cry. The tears just… appeared.

Roman was there. He embraced him and the world was gone for a second.

“It's all fine,” Roman whispered.

Virgil knew it was a bare lie. A sweet empty pair of words. He wanted to tell Roman to stop lying but he just couldn't. There were no words, only tears. So for a second,  _ only  _ a second, he decided to believe in that lie.

Roman pressed a kiss on his forehead. He took Virgil's hand again and led him away from that door. Away from Emile. And Virgil let him. 

He was leading him through the silent corridors. Virgil knew where they were going. He didn't say a word.

Ro opened the door of his chambers and let Virgil in. The familiar smell of roses filled Virgil's head. The place was as messy as he remembered it.

Roman closed the door behind them. “Stay for night. Please.”

Virgil nodded absently. He lay down onto that bed. It would have felt strange, given the last time he had been there, if the circumstances hadn't been so horrible.

Ro sat down next to him. Virgil clung closer to him.

“It's a lot,” Roman said and caressed Virgil's cheek, “but Emile will heal. We can build a new house for them. All will be fine…”

“I'm tired from it all…” Virgil whispered.

“I know.” Roman was playing with his hair. “Sleep. Everything will be better in the morning.”

“Aren't you going to sleep too?”

Ro shook his head. “I'm waiting for the reports. And we need to track down the arsonist…”

“You should rest…”

“I'm the Prince,” Ro smiled sadly. “The entire city will know about the fire by morning. They will be worried. I need to make sure everyone's safe and the arsonist is arrested.”

Virgil didn't say anything. He didn't know what to. Roman's sense of responsibility was admirable.

Ro was silent too. He was staring into the fireplace, into the flames. Virgil knew Roman's mind was by Emile and Remy and by their burning home. Virgil wasn't used to seeing him this worried.

“I love you,” Virgil said quietly.

Roman looked at him and smiled. It was a tired smile but a smile nonetheless.

“I love you too,” he said. It was the last thing Virgil heard before falling asleep.

He didn't sleep well. His dreams were full of yellow fire. Remy was screaming and Emile was injured. Or sometimes it was Roman injured and Virgil was screaming… either way, he kept turning and tossing.

When Virgil woke up, he was alone. Through the large windows and the balcony door he could see that it was snowing outside. Virgil couldn't tell how late it was.

The memories of the previous day came haunting after him. The kiss. The fire. All the horrible things that followed…

Virgil didn't want to get up.

Some fucker out there had set the house of two innocent people on fire and nearly killed one of them.

Hopefully, Ro would find out everything soon. Virgil was also worried. Did Roman sleep at all that night?

Roman. The Roman who had kissed him and who loved him. In such a dark world, Ro was for Virgil the last beacon of light.

But it felt selfish. So terribly selfish to be happy when Remy and Emile were suffering.

They had done  _ nothing _ to deserve what had happened. And yet, Virgil, a murderer and a thief, was finding his happiness. How was that fair?

Virgil concluded it wasn't. But also, he could try his best to help them as much as he could. Emile had always been there for him. It was time to return the favour.

-

Virgil was standing in front of the door again.

He  _ had to _ see Emile.

There was no healer to stop him this time, so he simply knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Virgil sighed and knocked for the third time.

Only silence.

Virgil pushed the door. It wasn't locked. He went in.

The room was silent. Snow was still falling onto the windowsill on the other side of the window. A small fire was burning in the fireplace, keeping the room cozy and warm. There was a table full of meds and a few chairs.

There was also a bed. Virgil gasped.

Emile was there, on the bed. His eyes were closed. The burnt spots on his body were left uncovered - and they were glowing yellow. The dim room was illuminated by the pulsing light coming from the wounds. That had to be the magic Patton had used.

Then Virgil noticed Remy. He was sitting next to his husband's bed with his eyes also closed. Even though he was asleep, he was holding Emile's hand.

For a while Virgil was just watching the couple in front of him. They didn't deserve what had happened to them. They didn't deserve any of that.

Virgil stepped closer to Emile's bed, as silently as possible, and knelt down next to it.

“I should've done something,” Virgil whispered. “Anything. Like you always did for me.”

He was silent for a while, then continued. “I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most.”

Tears started rolling down. Virgil didn't try to stop them. “I was with Roman. I was with him when someone… when…” His words failed him and he stayed quiet.

Then the rage came. How did anyone dare to hurt Emile. What right did they have?!

None.

Virgil reached for Emile's hand.

“If I was there when it all happened, I would have killed them.” Virgil was speaking in a quiet tone but full of anger. “I  _ will _ kill them. I will find them and I will end them. You can't hear me, and maybe it's for the better, but I swear that I will kill them. Whatever it takes.” 

Virgil let go of Emile's hand but stayed on his spot. He needed to think.

Magical fire. There was no way someone would pick Remy's and Emile's house coincidentally or accidentally. Someone did that on purpose, Virgil was sure of that.

There was someone in this city. Dangerous. Crazy. And they would stop at nothing, apparently.

Virgil suddenly remembered Logan's words:

_ “Now it is clear that the theft wasn't just someone wanting to sell the Eye or something, no. It was a message. This is a message. Someone is powerful enough to enter any place they want and destroy anything they want. They also don't mind killing a few people in the process. And then, after all of this, they are able to and dare to come to my home and leave the pieces at my doorstep without anyone noticing.” _

That would fit the arsonist pretty well. Maybe Emile knew something that would threaten their safety… But what?

Did Emile know the identity of Virgil's customer?

Or was it just another “message”? Only a demonstration of their power?

If the latter was the case, then Virgil probably wouldn't stand a chance. The magic was too powerful and he, without any knowledge of spells and magic, wouldn't be able to do shit. But that didn't mean he wasn't willing to die trying.

The door opened and a person entered the room. A long white robe, blue wings, round glasses.

“Oh, hello, Anxiety,” Patton said and closed the door behind him.

“Hi,” Virgil replied.

“You came to see how- Oh, Remy is still asleep! I almost didn't notice him there… He's been here all night.”

Virgil nodded, mainly because he didn't have much to say. Patton came to the bed.

“He's getting better,” Patton said. "It's gonna take a while for him to fully heal but that's fine. Most importantly, he will live."

"I didn't know you're a magician," Virgil said.

"Oh, haha! I don't use my magic much, you know… this was an emergency!"

"I see."

Patton closed his eyes and started to mumble some spells. From under his gloves was coming the same yellow light as from Emile's injuries. The light coming from Emile was shining stronger than before.

"So!" Patton turned to Virgil again. "I had to renew the spell."

"What exactly does it do?" Virgil asked.

Patton waved his hand. "That's a bit complicated for you since you don't do magic… His skin is burnt to some degree and the spell basically supports the growth of the new layers."

"That's very interesting," Virgil said.

"I know, right?" Patton went to the table and picked up some bottles. "Magic's fun!"

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked when Patton started pouring the liquids from the bottles into Emile's mouth.

"Don't worry, these are just some potions…"

"Painkillers?"

"Among others, yes," Patton nodded. "But on some places his skin is burnt so much that he doesn't feel any pain…"

Virgil shivered.

"…that's why I need to keep that spell active, so the new skin will grow."

"Will it hurt?"

"Eh…" Patton looked at Virgil. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Yeah."

Virgil's expression turned into worry.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't worry!" Patton went on. "That's why…" He showed Virgil one of the bottles. "…I got this! It's an actual painkiller, so Emile shouldn't feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent."

That calmed down Virgil's anxiety a little. But only a little.

"And what is that other thing for?"

"This one?" Patton held up another bottle. "This just makes him sleep. It's better that he's asleep, trust me."

"Yeah…" Virgil said.

Patton finished his work and put all the bottles on their places. Virgil was watching him silently.

"Do they have a suspect already?" Patton asked after a while.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Roman all day."

"Hm, he's busy…"

Virgil nodded. He wasn't in such a good mood as Patton.

"If Logan was still here, he would've had a suspect right away!" Patton giggled. "He was the best at that stuff. Shame that Roman got mad… but honestly, it was a just a matter of time, those two."

"A matter of time?"

"Yeah…" Patton continued while sorting through the meds. "Both of them are sooo stubborn… They were always arguing! I, for one, am glad that Logan's gone… there's more peaceful atmosphere that way."

"But he could find out who the arsonist was!"

"That's true… but I'm sure his students are smart enough too!" Patton smiled.

"Hopefully…"

The room was silent again except for the clinking of bottles and jars. Virgil was watching Emile's chest rise and fall. The movements took so long in comparison to Virgil's own breath.

"It was very brave of you to run into that burning house," Virgil said.

"Oh, it was nothing… Emile's my friend. I had to."

Virgil felt shame at his own inability to help yesterday. He was quiet again.

"I wish I could have helped too…"

"Oh Anxiety! Don't be so down about it!" Patton tried to cheer him up. "I ran in because I could protect myself with the magic. It's alright. I'm sure Emile wouldn't blame you for that either."

Virgil sighed.

"Shouldn't we wake up Remy?" he asked. "It must be so uncomfortable for him to sleep on that floor…"

"He'd be mad at you, trust me," Patton said. "I tried to reason with him yesterday but he insisted he had to stay with Emile at any cost. And who would blame him? The last time he left Emile alone could also very easily be the last time he even saw him alive."

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine. The thought that his most recent conversation with Emile could have been the last without either of them realising it was devastating.

Virgil touched Emile's hand again. It was so soft… and warm with life. He was alive and recovering. That was all that mattered.

"Stay strong," Virgil whispered to Emile.

"Thank you for taking care of him." Virgil turned to Patton.

The Healer smiled. "It's the least I can do for an old friend."

They said goodbye and Virgil left the room. He didn't see that after closing the door Patton's smile disappeared.

-

Virgil was looking for Roman but couldn't find him. And it was driving him insane.

There was someone dangerous out there… Virgil remembered Logan's words again.

He didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried. And even when he tried to focus on something else, Roman was still on his mind.

He needed him so badly right now. He needed someone to hold him and to say that everything's alright and that there are some news about the arsonist… He wanted to taste his lips again and feel his body against his… He needed to  _ feel. _

Eventually, Virgil decided to just go to Roman's chambers and wait for him there.

He wasn't surprised that the room was empty. It had probably been empty the entire day because it was cold and none of the candles were burning. Virgil lit them up.

There was no fire in the fireplace, so Virgil made one. As he was watching the small spark turn into a flame, he couldn't stop wondering if the arsonist had felt the same way yesterday. Did they watch the sparkle turn into a flame too? Or did the magical fire work differently?

The flames were now swallowing the wood and Virgil grew bored of watching them. He went to the door to the balcony. It was dark outside and he couldn't tell if it was still snowing.

Virgil opened the door and was immediately greeting by a gust of wind which brought a wave of snowflakes into his face.

He had to push the door harder because the snowdrift on the other side was preventing him from going outside. He made it eventually and stepped out into the darkness of night.

The wind was playing with his hair and shoving more snow into his face but he didn't care. After two days that were absolutely unreal he needed something to make him feel the world. The cold piercing his skin, the wind in his hair and feathers… he needed that.

The city underneath him was full of lights. So many houses… after yesterday, one less

No. He needed to keep his mind off of the fire…

Virgil tried to focus on the city. It was beautiful. Even if the darkness, there was still life. There were the warm yellow lights coming from the houses and the cold white lights of the lamps lit by magicians. Together they looked like a sky full of stars and constellations with hidden meanings.

Virgil was so caught up in the beauty underneath him that he didn't realise that he was shaking from the cold. But he didn't care. He was finally feeling real…

He lost track of time completely. There was so much snow stuck among his feathers and in his hair… he didn't shake it off. He was thinking about everything and nothing and he had no idea what he was actually feeling but the fact that he was alone again and just experiencing the world was liberating.

He let the snowstorm rage on his body. Thanks to the cold he didn't feel his hands and feet anymore. He was barely able to move his wings.

It reminded him of the snowstorm that had changed his life several months ago. What if it hadn't been snowing that day? He would have managed to run and hide. He would have sold the Eye of Truth to the person who had ordered him to steal it and he would probably never return to this city ever again.

But it  _ had _ been snowing. And he had ended up here.

Unlike then, Virgil was now standing strong in the wind and snow. He had got used to it. Where he came from there were never snowstorms.

"Anxiety?" Virgil suddenly heard Roman's voice from behind him. He turned around.

Ro was coming towards him through the snow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman asked.

Virgil was just staring at him. Ro was stunning even in the weak light coming from the windows behind them. His red hair and wings, his muscular body…

"Anxiety," Ro repeated softly. He was standing much closer to him now and he could see the bags under his eyes and his tired expression.

Roman embraced him. His warmth spread through Virgil.

"Oh my God, for how long have you been here? You're completely cold! Come inside…"

He took Virgil's hand and dragged him back to the room. Virgil looked at the city lights one last time before entering.

Ro seated him in front of the fireplace and gave him several blankets.

"Anxiety, what the fuck…" he repeated over and over.

Virgil didn't find the strength to say anything. He kept staring into nowhere.

Ro sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He intertwined their fingers, his heat warming Virgil's cold body.

Virgil didn't say anything, only leaned into him. The snow on him was melting and he started to feel his fingers and wings again.

He was staring into the fire again. All was burning, all in flames.

Including his heart. Roman gently kissed his lips. They were so warm against Virgil's cold.

"Why were you standing there? The snowstorm's raging…"

"You're tired," Virgil said quietly. "You should rest."

"Not yet. I have work to do."

"You've been working the whole day."

"Yes, but-"

"Please, rest."

Roman didn't argue further, only hugged Virgil tighter.

"It all seems so fake," Virgil said, "but the cold is very real. I wanted to feel."

"You hurt yourself," Roman said.

"But it was real…"

"Promise me you'll never ever do that again."

"Promise me you'll never ever work so much again."

Roman rolled his eyes. "That's not the same-"

"You hurt yourself by overworking. And I was worried…”

"It needed to be done-"

"You hurt yourself."

"The safety of this kingdom rests on my shoulders-"

"Have you eaten enough?"

Roman was quiet for a while. "There was a lot to do… I forgot."

Virgil stood up. "I'm going to get you some food."

Ro grabbed his hand. "No! I'm going to get the food… you're going to stay here and warm up."

"Alright." Virgil sat down again and Roman stood up instead. He kissed Virgil again.

"I'll be back in a moment," he promised and quickly left.

Virgil was alone again but only for a moment. Roman came back soon.

"I called the servant but they were probably asleep already so I went to the kitchen myself," he announced proudly and placed a tray with a ton of food in front of Virgil.

Virgil ignored it and went directly to Roman. He put his face in his hands and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Ro didn't hesitate and kissed him back. The kiss brought warmth into every piece of Virgil.

Virgil decided to stay for night again. He didn't ask Roman about details of his work. It was obvious that he was exhausted and Virgil wanted to give Roman the room to stop thinking about all the bad that had happened. Just… rest.

In the middle of chaos and a raging snowstorm, at least for a while, the two of them found their peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got a lot longer than i intended, so i decided to save some stuff for the next one  
have a nice week everyone :D


	17. Unexpected Ally

Virgil woke up at the sound of someone walking around the room. His instincts made him sit up immediately.

“I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up,” Roman said. He was standing in the doorway, ready to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get things done… but I will take care of myself, I promise,” Ro assured him.

It was still dark outside.

“So early…?” Virgil asked.

Roman smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

He came back to Virgil and caressed his cheek. He brushed over his lips with his thumb.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy," he said with a smile.

Virgil pulled him into a kiss but not for long.

"I really need to go now," Roman said.

Virgil sighed.

"I'll try to find you during the day," Ro promised. He kissed Virgil on the forehead and ran out of the room.

Virgil lay down again. He could allow himself some more sleep.

But he didn't manage to fall asleep again. He felt the urge to do something with his life. Everyone around him was doing something. He wouldn't be the one to sleep.

After a brief breakfast he went to Emile. Neither Remy nor Patton were in the room. It was just him and his injured friend.

Emile was still sleeping. His face was so calm and relaxed… almost as if nothing had happened and he was just resting after a hard day at work.

But there were burnt spots on his body. They were glowing with a yellow light. Virgil didn't want to see them. He didn't want to see his friend like that.

But the wounds were there, drawing his attention. He couldn't stop looking.

And it hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

Virgil took Emile's hand and cried. And he was crying for five minutes. Then ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-five. Half an hour.

"I will do anything to find the fucker who did this to you. And I will make them regret the day they were born."

-

"There's been a lot of news lately!" Helena said.

"I'm listening." Virgil seated himself at the table.

They were in Helena's room. After leaving Emile Virgil decided to start investigating. This time fully and seriously.

"So, first of all, there's been the fire," she said. "And let me tell you, that caused so much chaos… The magicians don't want people to know that they failed to put out that fire. And I get that, it's kinda shame-"

"They didn't put it out?" Virgil asked, confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" She seemed surprised. "There were more than  _ thirty _ of them and they couldn't make it! Some powerful magic…"

"How did the fire stop then?"

"They left it to burn out," she said. "My sister is one of the magicians and she told me that when they saw that it wouldn't spread and they couldn't do anything, they left the house to burn down completely. The fire wouldn't be burning when there's no wood. So they left, right? But someone must have come and stop it because a part of the building is still standing! So like… either the arsonist felt sorry or someone as powerful as them came to put it out."

"I doubt the arsonist would feel sorry…"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Helena continued. "My sister thinks that, and now I know you wanted to hear news about Logan the last time so here we are, she thinks it was Logan who came in."

"But isn't he banned from the city?" Virgil raised his eyebrow.

"I asked her the same question and she was like, she said that he could be in the room with us and we wouldn't know or something very creepy like that."

"That's nonsense."

"I know, right?" she laughed.

"Okay, but… is there no other news when it comes to Logan?" Virgil asked.

"None at all. It's like he disappeared."

"Huh… Anything else?"

"I gotta admit, I'm kinda worried about Rem," she said, "like, I've never really liked the guy but he's been really, really devastated after what happened to Emile. I mean, we all are and I'm sure it's even worse for him but… I'm just concerned. He looks like a ghost."

Virgil sighed. "I know…"

"And speaking of Emile, I've heard he's doing well, is that true?"

"I personally would say yes but I'm not an expert," he said, "I recommend asking Patton. He knows what he's doing."

She frowned. "Ugh, no, thanks."

"Why?"

"Patton's been really weirding me out lately… like, one of his best friends nearly dies and I know he's been getting a lot of praise for saving him from the fire and taking care of him and blah blah blah… but listen. It's like Emile's condition doesn't concern him  _ at all. _ He's like a… like a sculpture with a smile. He's smiling all the time as if that was the only emotion he knows. Always in a good mood. And I know what you're gonna say, that I shouldn't judge people like that and stuff, but I don't care. I think he's weird and that's it."

"He's just trying to stay positive in all the shit that's going on-"

"I just said that you can't change my mind." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay…" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Oh and I nearly forgot! I've heard that the Prince is  _ also  _ in a very good mood lately… and that a certain  _ someone  _ spends nights in his chambers…" She smiled.

"Oh my God…"

"The servants know everything," she shrugged.

"Well, yeah… what do you want me to say?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"So you and the Prince are  _ actually  _ a thing?"

"You already know, why are you surprised?"

"I thought those were just some weird rumors… Oh my God! I have a friend in one of the highest positions!"

"I wouldn't call that a  _ high position… _ "

"You know, the lovers of royals can do whatever they want…" she said, "and with a little bit of wit, they can push their own agenda…"

"I'm definitely  _ not _ gonna push my own agenda," Virgil stopped her. "I don't even have an agenda."

"Whatever you say… my God, wait until my sister hears this…"

"I guess I can't prevent it from spreading around, can I?"

"Nope!"

"Uhm… so I now have the advantage to contribute to the gossip, right?" Virgil grinned.

"Yeaaah…?"

"So… spread around something wild like… I don't know… let's say that Roman gave me a chest full of diamond jewellery as a declaration of his undying love for me."

"You want me to tell this to everyone?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah… I'd like to have control over what's being told about me… And add that he fell in love with me when I accidentally poured hot soup all over him. And that he kisses real good. That bit is actually true."

“My God…” Helena laughed.

Virgil smirked.

-

The days were passing one after another. Maybe quicker than Virgil would want them to.

Virgil's life was reduced to gathering information and spending time with Roman and Emile. He wasn't able to work in the kitchen again. Not with the knowledge of what had happened to Emile. So Roman had made sure that Virgil wouldn't have to work. However, that created an empty space in Virgil's life. He used that time to roam around castle or city and look for any signs of something weird happening. He didn't find much.

He talked to Patton occasionally when they both met by Emile's bed. Patton was mostly talking about some boring things like how the weather had been and how the spring was finally coming and some other nonsense Virgil didn't really care about. He spent most of the time ignoring Patton completely and focusing on Emile.

After a week it seemed concerning to Virgil that Emile was still asleep. He had brought it up to Patton once but he had just laughed and said it was alright. That didn't make Virgil any calmer.

A certain amount of unease was also caused by the fact that he hadn't seen Remy for days. Virgil had heard that he was using his workplace as a home, but when he came, it was always empty. But Virgil kept telling himself that Remy was fine.

The only joy Virgil had found was Roman. The tired, stressed out Roman. But it was still Ro,  _ his  _ Ro. The last ray of sunshine in Virgil's faded world. He enjoyed every second he could spend with Roman. Always looking forward to when Ro would come and they would be together again.

So, the days were passing. All of them like a hen's eggs, extremely similar to each other, almost impossible to tell apart. Virgil was just waiting and waiting and waiting for a change.

And the change came sooner than he expected.

One day Remy visited Virgil in his old room.

“Anxiety,” Remy said by the way of greeting.

Virgil turned to him. Remy was looking… horrible. Without his glasses the bags under his eyes were more visible than before. He probably hadn't slept much since the fire. Honestly, Virgil couldn't blame him.

“I need a favour…” he said.

“Of course,” Virgil nodded. “I'll be happy to help.”

“I need money.”

“How much?”

Remy took a deep breath. “Five hundred golden coins.”

“What the fuck?” Virgil blurted out without thinking.

Remy kept staring into Virgil's eyes.

“I don't have that much,” Virgil said. And it was true. He had managed to save only around thirty.

“Please, I need them…”

“I don't have that much, Remy,” Virgil repeated. “What do you need that much for?”

“But Roman gave you the jewels, didn't he?”

“Oh my God,” Virgil laughed. “No, he didn't. It's just a stupid gossip I started out of boredom.”

Remy stared at him. “So you don't have anything?”

“I don't.”

Remy looked as if someone punched him in the face.

“What do you need the money for?” Virgil asked again.

“That's not important…” Remy was growing more and more impatient.

“Tell me why.”

“Get me the money, Virgil.”

Virgil froze. “What?”

“I know who you are,” Remy slowly nodded. “Yes, I know.”

“H-How-”

“That is not important,” Remy said. His tone shifted from pleading to something more… merciless. “Get me the money or your little royal boyfriend will know what your name really is.”

Virgil was staring at Remy in shocked silence. How did he know…?

“You wouldn't…”

“Oh, yes, I would,” Remy stepped closer to Virgil. “Get. Me. The. Money.”

What to do? Virgil tried to stay calm. He couldn't have the others know who he was, but… if Remy knew, what if they knew already too? Either way, Virgil was certain that he wouldn't let anyone blackmail him.

“No,” he said.

“Then I'll need to talk to Princey…”

Virgil jumped on Remy without a second thought. He didn't care that he was Emile's husband. He didn't care about anything good that he had done to him. He needed to protect his identity. And Roman.

But Remy was ready. He dodged Virgil's punch and pulled out a knife. The blade missed Virgil only by few centimetres.

Virgil didn't recognise Remy at all. The guy who loved his husband so much was suddenly gone. All that remained was a pair of crazed eyes and the embodiment of burning rage.

And that made Virgil mad. What the hell was going on!?

Fucking blackmailing? Never.

Remy was fighting surprisingly well. Too well.

Virgil was going after his opponent, a man who he had called a friend, with blind rage. A punch, after kick, after punch… And Remy let him. He was backing away and evading every single one of Virgil's attacks.

That was when Virgil realized what Remy's strategy was. To let him use all of the energy and then strike.

Virgil needed to end him before that could happen.

He tried to focus on Remy's only advantage - the dagger. He needed to get it. Virgil briefly looked around the room. A chair was the closest item he could reach. He grabbed it and attacked with it.

Remy blocked out the attack. His knife left a deep scratch in the wood. He needed to take a few steps back, to the table in the middle of the room.

That was Virgil's opportunity.

Virgil used his improvised weapon the second time, this time focusing on Remy's legs. As expected, Remy tried to jump back. However, he hit the table and slipped up. He ended up on the floor.

Remy dropped his knife which landed by Virgil's feet. He let go of the chair and picked it up.

Remy tried to stand up again but Virgil kicked him into his face. He stayed on the floor.

Virgil knelt down on Remy's chest to prevent him from movement and put the blade to his throat. Remy was breathing heavily. Blood was pouring down from his nose. The insanity was slowly fading away from his eyes.

But it was too late. Virgil wouldn't trust him anymore.

“What am I supposed to do with you now?” he asked.

Remy closed his eyes.

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!” Virgil screamed.

Remy looked at him again, his gaze distant.

“Should I kill you?” Virgil continued. “You know who I am after all. You know what I'm capable of.”

Remy didn't say anything.

“SHOULD I KILL YOU?!” Virgil yelled, more and more angry. Why wasn't Remy saying anything? Anything would be better than that fucking silence.

But Remy stayed silent. He just kept looking at Virgil.

“ANSWER ME!” Virgil didn't know why but tears started to fill his eyes.

Remy looked so tired. So old. The burning hatred that had been so apparent in his face turned into empty hopelessness. Where was the man that loved his husband so much? He had never been as lighthearted as Emile but he had also never been this hollow. What had happened to the man who had celebrated Christmas with Virgil not even two months ago? Where was the Remy? Where was the friend Virgil knew and loved?

“Don't kill me…” Remy whispered. “I have to protect Emile. Once he's safe… you can end me.”

Something about those words struck Virgil like a lightning. He needed to know what was going on. He couldn't afford to kill Remy anyway…

Virgil put away his knife and stood up. Then he offered Remy a hand and helped him to get on his feet.

Virgil still kept his hand on the knife, just in case Remy would decide to try to murder him again.

But Remy didn't. He looked surprised… and ashamed. He looked to the side, away from Virgil and wiped away the blood from his face.

“I thought you were my friend… What happened, Remy?”

Remy sat down on a chair and hid his face in his hands.

“I can't tell you…”

“You don't have a choice.” Virgil flipped the knife in his hand.

“No, you don't understand…” Remy shook his head. “He… he will… I can't allow him to harm Emile even more…”

Virgil frowned. “Who? What? What does Emile have to do with this?”

Remy sighed. “Alright… I guess it's time to say it all from the beginning…”

Virgil sat down onto the table. “I'm listening.”

Remy took a few deep breaths. Virgil was waiting patiently. He had no idea what to expect. He felt uneasy by the thought that what he was about to hear might change everything he thought he had known about his friends.

“It's… it's that fucker… all because of him,” Remy said, “Patton.”

Virgil's heart skipped a beat. “Patton?”

“Okay, listen,” Remy went on, “my past isn't exactly… clean. I used to be very similar to you. A smuggler… I've been doing that my whole life… until I met Emile. It was here, in the castle. I came here to sell some stuff to get money and then get out again but I met him and… I knew I loved him the moment I saw him.”

“That's cute,” Virgil said, “but what does that have to do with any of this?”

“It's a long story but you need to know this… So…” Remy smiled sadly. “He loved me too… till today I have no idea how he fell in love with me but… I wish he didn't. He'd be safe if he hadn't met me… But back to the story. I decided to stay with him and change… He- he even got me a job here. He kept all those things I did a secret… He protected me. He risked being accused of helping a criminal all because of me… God, he's the most caring person I've ever seen and that piece of shit, that- that motherfucker…” Remy clenched his fists.

Virgil raised his eyebrow. “Patton?”

“Yes,  _ him _ ,” Remy ran a hand through his hair. “But I'll get to that in a moment. I married Emile and got ready to live peacefully with my love and never ever think of my past again until  _ Patton _ came to me one day…” Remy stopped and closed his eyes, then continued again in a lower voice. “He said he knew about my  _ dirty little secret _ as he called it… And that he wanted to tell the Prince about it. Naturally, I didn't want him to. That would have destroyed both my life and Emile's… I begged him. I begged him to keep that to himself but he was determined to say it… I told him I would give him anything. That caught his attention. He said… he said I could pay for his silence. And so I did. I had no choice. A nice little bag of gold every month. And he kept his mouth shut. It was a little over half a year ago. At that time I thought it would work… but one of Patton's conditions was that I wouldn't tell this to anyone. Not even my own husband."

"That doesn't sound like Patton at all," Virgil said.

"Listen until the end. Then judge."

Virgil nodded. Fair enough.

"I had to lie to Emile…" Remy continued. "I had to keep coming up with excuses and explanations where all the money is… You can't imagine how hard it was… And that stupid fucker kept asking for more… At that time I had been living here for a few years and I thought I knew Patton pretty well… He's been one of Emile's closest friends and… his behaviour towards me didn't add up. So I started to follow him around. He meets secretly with a lot of weird people… but the most scary is a person who calls himself the Duke… he's one of the winged too… he's got green wings and he's fucking insane…"

"Oh my God…" Virgil blurted.

Remy looked at him. "Do you know him?"

"I, uh, I think I've seen him…"

"Yeah, he lurks around in the secret passages here in the castle sometimes," Remy said, "it's creepy."

"Secret passages?" Virgil blinked in surprise.

"This castle was built by magicians," Remy said, "it's full of secret spaces and stuff like that… not a lot of people know this, of course, but I found out. And Patton did too."

"What's he doing there?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. The Duke… he noticed me once… Honestly, I thought he'd kill me on spot but he didn't… he kept me in one of those secret rooms until Patton arrived. Patton was mad at the him for leading me in there… he said they couldn't afford to have me killed… that would be suspicious… so they let me go. But they said that if I ever told anyone what I had seen that day…" Remy closed his eyes. "That… that… Emile would pay for that."

A heavy silence filled the room. Virgil had no idea what to think. A part of him wanted to laugh at Remy's wild imagination but the emotions in his face were too real.

"Is that why your house burnt down?" Virgil asked quietly.

Remy was looking at his hands. Blood from his face was dripping onto his palms. "I had to pay the monthly money… it was an unreal amount, there was no way for me to get so much in such a short time… I tried to reason with him. I told him that I would pay but I needed a lower price or more time… He said no. I got overwhelmed. I screamed at him. I wanted to tell the world everything… Oh God, I'm so fucking stupid… He got mad. So mad. He said that I would feel his power… but I couldn't get the money…"

Every one of Remy's words was like a punch to the gut.

"No…" Virgil shook his head. "No. No. Patton was the one who  _ saved  _ Emile, he wouldn't-"

"He wouldn't kill Emile," Remy said, "without Emile I would have nothing to lose anymore and I would just tell the truth to everyone. So he hurt him. So, so much…"

"But, but-" Virgil struggled to find the words.

"He made himself the saviour," Remy continued, "he risked his life to save Emile's, knowing that nobody would suspect him."

"But he's the Healer! He saved countless lives, including mine, he's always been so nice and people love him. He's the Angel!"

Remy laughed. A dry, humourless laughter. "The Angel? That is not an angel. That's the devil. He doesn't stop at anything to protect his own ass and get to his goals."

"But why? What are those goals?"

"I don't know…" Remy said. "All I know is that he has my love and can do anything… We need to get him out, Anx-" He stopped himself and looked him in the eyes. "Virgil. Your name is Virgil."

Virgil sighed. "Yeah… For how long have you known?"

"Honestly, I didn't take Logan seriously," Remy said, "he was desperate to come up with something. It was the fight that raised my suspicion. The rest fell into place soon after."

Virgil nodded silently. It was time to ask the heavy question.

"How many people except you know this?"

"One."

So the secret was out.

"Who?"

"Emile."

"He knows?" Virgil blinked in surprise. "He never mentioned-"

"He's already known when I talked to him," Remy said, "he put the pieces together first."

"But he never… never acknowledged it or anything…"

"Emile's much more clever than you think," Remy said with a smile and a bit of pride in his voice. "It's like he can see into your soul…" His smile faded again. "That's why it concerns me so much that he never recognised the monster in Patton."

“No,” Virgil said suddenly. “No, Patton is a friend. He is  _ good. _ He can't- he…"

Like a puzzle, it all started to make sense.

"Maybe Helena wasn't completely wrong…" he said quietly.

"Who's Helena?" Remy asked.

"She's a friend of mine… a servant," Virgil explained. "I asked her to keep an eye out and tell me if she noticed anything weird… and she said… fuck, I trusted Patton so much… she said he was weird and he was meeting some strange people and all that stuff…"

"So you see that I'm telling the truth," Remy said and wiped the blood into his shirt.

“Does that mean…” Virgil frowned. “Does that mean that Patton's the one who destroyed the Eye?”

Remy looked at him. “I thought you destroyed the Eye?”

Virgil shook his head in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

“You stole it, didn't you?”

“Yeah.”

“So it would make sense that you'd want to get rid of it?”

Virgil sighed. It was time to explain what had actually happened.

Remy was listening without a single word the entire time.

“I'd say Patton wanted to get the Eye,” Remy said after Virgil finished his story.

“I guess that would make sense since he's been lying to all of us the entire time but… why didn't he contact me sooner? I was spending so much time with him!”

Remy frowned. “You said you've never met your customer before?”

“I only received the instruction.”

“Then maybe… maybe they didn't know what you looked like either.”

“Oh my God…” Virgil blurted. “Someone destroyed the Eye  _ after  _ my fight… Patton realised who I was at the same time as you! And he knew that Logan was suspecting me and not him at all, so he left the pieces at Logan's doorstep… like a laughter into Logan's face!”

“He knew Logan was sure that you were the threat to the court,” Remy continued Virgil's train of thought, “and he knew that Logan was the only one who could stop him… and he knew that Logan and Roman used to argue often… oh my fucking God, it was a scheme to get Logan out of the equation!”

"We need to stop him! We need to inform Roman!" Virgil stood up.

"We can't… we don't have evidence," Remy said.

"But… but you just told me everything! We just figured everything out!"

"We have nothing to prove that this is actually happening. He wouldn't believe you. He didn't believe Logan when he told him about you and we have just as much evidence as Logan had. Trust me, I've been thinking about it every day…"

"Then what  _ can  _ we do?" Virgil asked desperately.

"We need evidence… but we mustn't be suspicious."

"And how do we do that?"

"If I knew, I would've done it a long time ago," Remy said quietly.

"Okay, okay,” Virgil started pacing around the room, “what do we know about our enemy? He's a magician…"

"And a powerful one. He broke the Eye, he set the fire…" Remy added.

"Uh… he has the advantage of knowing the secret passages and has contacts outside of the castle. Also he needs to visit Roman's room for some reason…" Virgil continued.

"He's determined. He won't stop at anything."

"We can't do much about a magician… even with our skills combined… we can't." Virgil stopped his pace.

"We'll need help," Remy concluded.

"But who?"

"Logan. We need to find Logan."

"Do you think he'd help us?" Virgil frowned.

"We have to try."

"How do we track down a magician who doesn't wish to reveal himself?"

"We lure him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstory timeee :D  
see yall next week, stay safe everyone!


	18. Late Night Adventure

Before Virgil and Remy could start looking for Logan, they had to pay Patton. With money neither of them currently had. But in less than a week they came up with a plan how to get it.

They would rob a jewellery.

This plan, naturally, had a lot of issues.

"But what if they catch us?" Virgil asked when they were planning.

"They won't."

"That's what I thought when I went to steal the Eye."

"If losing my life means that Emile gets to live, then I'll die happy."

There wasn't anything Virgil could say to that. He chose not to imagine Roman's reaction if Virgil died stealing jewels.

They finished the plans fairly quickly and the day of the heist came sooner than Virgil wanted.

He was lying in the bed. Roman was next to him, asleep. Virgil had convinced him to go to bed sooner but Virgil stayed awake. He waited for Ro to fall asleep. And waited. And waited.

Roman's breath became quiet. Virgil still chose to wait another fifteen minutes. Just to be sure.

Then he got up as quietly as he could. He brushed his fingers over Ro's. He knew he would make him a lot of trouble with another investigation... but Emile's life was at stake.

With the stillness of a vigilant cat, Virgil put on his clothes and cloak and went to the door. But not the one that led out to the hallway. He chose the one leading to the balcony. Virgil opened it, as silently as he could and sneaked out.

It wasn't as cold as he expected. Although there was still snow, the spring had already started to warm up the land.

Virgil didn't hesitate and took off. He flew to the city and landed in a forgotten narrow street.

"Take this and this," Remy said from his spot in the shadows where he was already waiting for him. He handed Virgil a piece of fabric, a pair of gloves and two daggers.

Virgil followed Remy's example and put the fabric around his neck to hide the lower half of his face. Then he put on the gloves.

"Good," Remy said. His clothes were black and dark grey, just like Virgil's.

Remy wanted to go already but Virgil stopped him.

"Wait..."

Remy frowned. "We need to go..."

Virgil took out a piece of coal out of his pocket. He smeared the coal around his eyes, then handed it to Remy who did the same.

"Now let's go," Virgil said and Remy nodded.

They went along the empty street. It was connecting to a larger avenue. And on the corner of these two streets was the jewellery.

Virgil took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to steal again…

"I know," Remy said quietly. "I thought this was over for me too."

Virgil looked at him. "Let's do this."

"For Emile."

"For Emile."

Virgil took off. It took only few flaps of wings to get onto the windowsill of one of the windows upstairs. The thing was, the windows downstairs, to the shop, were protected by thick metal bars. The windows upstairs were not.

He knew very well that the house was also a home to the jeweller and his wife. He also knew that they might be anywhere in the house at any given moment. He knew that that would be a real problem.

But the room behind the window was dark.

Virgil took a deep breath.

For Emile.

The glass shattered and it echoed like a scream in a void.

Virgil jumped in.

The room seemed to be a library. Or something. Virgil didn't really care.

He went directly to the door. It was a race with time.

As silently as he could he found a spiraling staircase downstairs. He jumped over the railing and flapped his wings to soften the fall.

In front of him was a door to the shop. He tried it. Locked.

He held his breath for a moment. He would swear that he heard steps.

Virgil looked around. He heard nothing, saw nothing.

He brushed off the steps as his paranoia.

Another door, this time unlocked, led to a small hallway. There was a kitchen and some other rooms which Virgil guessed were storages. He cared only about the kitchen.

At the end of the kitchen was a door. A door leading outside.

Virgil tried to open it. Locked, as expected.

He looked around. There had to be a key somewhere. Not even the most careful of servants would leave the key far away from the door. The house was locked. No one could steal it. They would need the key early in the morning anyway to open the door…

There it was, hanging on a nail on the wall.

Virgil took it and unlocked the door.

Remy slipped in, quick as the wind, and immediately went past Virgil, not saying a word. Just as planned.

Virgil left the door unlocked and kept the key. They would return that way later.

“Hello?” he heard a voice of a man from the hallway. “Who's th-”

A loud thud.

Virgil peered out, his heart racing. Remy was leaning over a man who was unconscious on the floor. He gave Virgil a thumbs up.

Virgil didn't ask whether the jeweller was dead.

Remy left the man in the hallway and continued upstairs. Virgil waited at the door to the shop.

There was another loud thud. Virgil guessed that Remy met the jeweller's wife.

In a moment Remy returned. He was holding a key on a golden chain in his hand.

They opened the door.

The room they were in now must have been the jeweller's place for work and some sort of storage at the same time. A lot of unfinished pieces were lying around.

They didn't care about any of that. There were more valuable things in here.

They continued to the shop itself.

Virgil could heard Remy's soft gasp. Even in the dark they saw that they were in the middle of absolute wealth. Golden chains, diamond rings, diadems, rubies, sapphires, gold, gold, gold…

Remy threw a bag at Virgil and ran to the nearest shelf. He started shoveling the jewels into his own bag. Virgil followed his example.

His heart was beating fast. The familiar feeling in his gut, a fear of getting caught… A feeling he used to believe would forever stay in the past.

He was listening to the silence and the sound of gold meeting gold…

And the sound of Remy's scream.

A flash of light followed and Remy screamed again.

Virgil turned around. In the doorway which they had come through was standing a person, their hands glowing white. A magician.

From behind them ran in soldiers.

A magician and two soldiers. A typical city night guard group.

How did they-

Fuck.

There was no time to think about that.

Virgil refused to let go of his bag. He pulled out a knife with his free hand.

Remy was lying on the ground, screaming. The magician must have hit him with whatever that light was.

Virgil evaded the magician's following shot. It hit the wall behind him and sent jewells flying around.

The soldiers attacked him. Three on one.

He was fucked.

The magician kept firing and Virgil was fighting off the three guards. Remy's screaming faded.

Four on one, then.

He hit one of the soldiers over his head with the bag of gold. The man fell down and didn't stand up again.

Virgil backed off to the wall. There was still another soldier and a magician. He felt something on the wall with his wings. A door handle, he realised. Behind him was the entrance to the shop from outside.

He dodged another shot from the magician. It shattered the glass pane on the door, revealing thick metal bars.

Virgil got an idea. He needed to get rid of the other soldier first.

He blocked the soldier's attacks with his dagger and kicked into his chest. The guy fell. Virgil kicked into his head to make sure he would stay down.

The magician cast another shot. Virgil dodged it and let it hit the door. The wood cracked under the power of magic.

One more shot and the door would break completely.

The wizard was conjuring another ball of light. Virgil let him fire it and jumped aside to evade it.

The door fell out to the street.

The magician realised his mistake and ran closer to patch the door up with a spell to stop Virgil from escaping.

“BEHIND YOU!” a female voice screamed.

In the doorway was standing a terrified woman. She was wearing a simple skirt and oh fuck, she was a maid! They had forgotten about  _ the maid! _ It must have been her who had brought the guards in…

She was watching the fight from behind. Her warning cry was addressed to the magician who turned around and looked in the direction she was pointing in.

But it was too late for him. He met a cold blade of Remy's knife.

The maid screamed and ran away.

Remy was leaning on the wall with one hand, breathing heavily.

Virgil put away his knife and grabbed Remy. They ran out to the street.

Virgil knew they had to find a place to hide before another group of guards would be alerted. He should have hunted the maid down but he didn't have time for it.

They were walking as fast as they could down the narrow street they had come from. Virgil was supporting Remy who was just stumbling along. He wouldn't be able to stand on his own.

Virgil wished he could take off but the weight of Remy and the gold would be too much.

Was this it? The end?

A shot of light flashed above his head.

“HEY! STOP!”

Somebody was running after them.

“Leave me… here… save yourself,” Remy said.

“No fucking way,” Virgil protested. They took a sharp turn to another street.

“You have… a chance to survive… let me… die…”

“NO!” Virgil felt tears streaming down his face.

“Please…”

“Come on!” Virgil was dragging Remy further. “Emile- Emile wouldn't want you to die!”

“Emile…”

They were close to the other end of the street. The steps of the soldiers behind them echoed again but passed the turn and disappeared into the dead of night again.

That gave Virgil hope. He would make it out of this stupid street. Together with Remy. They would.

Close. So close…

A figure came from around the corner and stood in their way.

Virgil cried out of frustration.

This was the end.

The person cast a blue light out of their hands. There was nowhere to dodge.

“NO!” Virgil yelled.

That was when Remy gathered all of his remaining strength and threw Virgil aside.

Golden jewells met the cold stone pavement and Virgil fell down. He watched as the blue shot hit Remy instead of him.

Remy didn't scream this time. But Virgil did.

The figure came closer to them. Virgil recognised the figure's wings.

Dark blue wings, almost invisible in the dark.

“Logan,” Virgil breathed.

Logan tilted his head. “Anxiety.”

Virgil wasn't sure if meeting Logan was a win or a loss.

“Logan, please,” Virgil tried, “help us. Please.”

“I knew you were a criminal,” Logan said coldly.

“I know, you were right, but not completely…" Virgil's heart was racing. “Please, let me explain, please, Logan-”

“Who's your friend,” Logan said, ignoring him.

“Remy-”

Virgil could see Logan's frown even in the dark.

“I will explain, just, just please-”

“THERE!” The guards. They found them.

“Logan, Logan, please-”

Logan was considering for a while. Blue fire appeared in his hands…

And it created a barrier between them and the soldiers.

Virgil could see Logan's tall figure better in the blue light coming from the fire. Logan looked down at him and snapped his fingers.

Virgil's vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter today because i've had a busy week and it's my birthday today so i didn't have time to write  
stay tuned for next sunday though!!


	19. Trip To The Past

The first few rays of sunlight started shining through large windows and gently brushed Virgil's face. He turned around on his other side and yawned. He didn't want to get up yet.

The sun kept on shining and its light was stronger with each passing minute. It was getting annoying.

Virgil stretched his arms and sat up. He was immediately greeted by the familiar sight of Roman's messy bedroom. Roman himself was nowhere to be seen. Virgil touched the empty spot on the bed next to him. It was cold. Ro must have left quite some time ago.

Virgil shook his head. That dumbass was gonna overwork again…

Virgil flapped his wings a few times to stretch them and got off the bed. His feet hurt like hell…

Then he remembered why.

_ FUCK. _

Virgil's heart was racing. He ran to the mirror in the bathroom.

To his surprise he looked completely normal. Yes, his hair was a bit messy, but that was all. The eyeshadow he'd put on last night was gone. Nothing about him suggested that he had almost got killed the previous night.

Wait. Was it even last night?

Logan had put him to sleep… That was the last thing he remembered. Yes, he was fairly certain that Logan had done that.

But for how long had he been out? Was it a day? Two? A week? Or just overnight?

Had the heist happened at all?

Virgil was staring at his reflection in the mirror as if waiting for it to answer his questions.

Was it all just a dream? Maybe he had got really drunk and didn't even remember it… or maybe some spells? Drugs?

Where was Remy? Was he alright?

What had happened last night?

In a desperate attempt to find out, Virgil ran back to the bedroom. His usual clothes were lying on a chair in a corner. Nothing weird about that. He took them. None of them were the clothes he had worn to the heist.

Virgil sank to his knees.

Had the robbery happened? What was even true? What was real?

If it really had, who got him back? How? Did anyone else know?

Too many questions.

Virgil was sitting on the floor for a good while.

But he couldn't just spend there the entire day. He stood up again and returned to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he changed his clothes.

Among the papers, books and other mess on Roman's table was a tray with some food. Next to it was a piece of paper.

_ My Dearest, _

_ I have some urgent matters to attend to, which I haven't expected. I need to leave early. I will be back as soon as I can. _

_\- Ro_

Ah, that explained Roman's absence. It wasn't Roman's usual delicate handwriting, he must have really rushed it. Virgil couldn't help but smile at the small heart at the end of the note.

Virgil folded the paper and put it into his pocket. That was when he found out that he already had a piece of paper in there.

He frowned and took it out. A small scrap of paper. He unfolded it.

Another note.

_ I will help you. Do not take any action. I have taken care of everything. I will contact you. - L _

Virgil closed his eyes. L. There was only one person who could do all of this and sign with an L.

Virgil sighed in relief. Logan would help them. He's taken care of everything.

That would explain why he found himself home as if nothing had happened.

Logan has taken care of everything. That probably included Remy.

The note eased Virgil's anxiety a little, so he shifted his focus towards the food. He still didn't feel the best, so he only ate one small slice of bread.

Logan would contact him soon. He still needed a distraction until then.

While he was eating he looked at Roman's papers on the table. Some maps. Quite boring. Some of them had marked places on them. And dates.

Fairly recent dates.

That caught Virgil's attention. He put down the bread and took the biggest map into his hands. It was a map of the city. Virgil recognised the streets, the castle, the lake and river.

Some of the places were circled. Virgil didn't know the city well enough to recall each of them but there were some he could.

Witch's Nest. The pub with bad reputation and even worse guests. Virgil didn't like the it there. It was also the place where he'd met the Duke.

The date on the map was only from two weeks ago. What could that mean?

Another circled place was a large building Virgil couldn't recognise at first. Then he remembered. It used to be Logan's home. The date… Shiver ran down Virgil's spine. It was the date when Virgil had stolen the Eye of Truth. On that spot was written a giant question mark.

Was this some sort of record of crimes that had happened?

The next location supported Virgil's guess. There used to be Remy's and Emile's house. The date fit with the date of the fire. There was also a question mark.

Those were all the locations he could identify. Some places on the map had been marked too but then crossed out again. Huh.

Virgil set the map aside and took other papers. Some letters, some documents… nothing special.

Virgil started sorting the papers. At least he could be useful to Ro in some way.

Letters, maps, documents, books. For how long had Roman just have all this stuff piling up on his desk?

Most of them were covered by dust and a spider ran out of one of the scrolls. Virgil shook his head at Roman's mess.

One other map caught Virgil's eye. It looked like a labyrinth. That couldn't be a city, there were no buildings… rather, it looked like an interior of one. Yes, that was it! The hallways and rooms and staircases… It was a map of the castle!

No, it couldn't be. There were far more rooms and corridors than the castle actually had.

Virgil froze. Those were the secret ones, weren't they…

The nearest one was, according to the map, on the end of the hallway outside.

Virgil folded the map and put it into his pocket along with the two notes. The map would be useful later.

He continued sorting through Roman's stuff. The pile of books was already too tall, so Virgil decided to put them into the bookcase. He took them and went to the other side of the room. However, he couldn't see well through all the books and accidentally kicked into a chair with his toe.

“FUCK!” Virgil swore and dropped the books.

“Fuck,” he added and knelt down to pick them up.

One of the books was lying open on the floor. It looked old and worn out. The text inside was written in a familiar handwriting. Virgil picked it up. That was definitely written by Roman.

Virgil flipped through the book. Poems. It was all full of poems.

Virgil stopped to read some of them.

_ I'm all alone in my room _

_ It's late at night and I should sleep _

_ I know that's what you'd say if you were here _

_ But you're not and it's my doom _

_ Every second feels so cheap _

_ I love you so much, can you hear? _

_ All my feelings for you bloom _

_ I've fallen for you, so deep _

_ I wish we could meet, my dear… _

A love poem. The book seemed to be too old for the poem to be about Virgil.

Virgil remembered that Emile had once mentioned that Ro used to have a lot of lovers. This had to be about one of them.

Maybe some of the more recent ones would be about him? Virgil opened the book at the end, only to find out that the last thirty pages were empty. He looked for the last poem… and found it.

_ I remember the fire in my heart _

_ I swore no one would set us apart _

_ I remember the heat in my face _

_ I swore for you I'd conquer the space _

_ Only to give it to you _

Underneath it were scribbled another few verses, as if added later.

_ I wish you didn't look away _

_ Every time you see me _

_ I wish your voice wasn't so cold _

_ Every time we talk _

_ I wish you were here to say _

_ "It's going to be okay." _

Oh, so this one definitely wasn't about Virgil either. It seemed more like a break up poem.

Virgil was about to read another poem but a sound of the door opening and steps interrupted him.

“Anxiety?” Roman asked from the doorway.

“Roman,” Virgil closed the book. “Uh, hi!”

“What are you doing?” Ro looked up from Virgil among the scattered books to his desk with sorted papers.

“I was bored so I thought I would sort your stuff, I didn't read anything, don't worry…” Virgil stood up.

“You were reading something right now.”

“Oh, this?” Virgil held up the book. “Uh, I fell down and I dropped the books, so I was just picking them up and this one caught my eye… I didn't know you were a poet!”

“I'm not.” Roman took the book from his hands and put it into the bookshelf.

“Those poems are really nice!”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Oh… sorry.”

Roman didn't say anything and started picking up the other books. Virgil joined him.

Virgil noticed Ro looked tired. Again.

Ro was silent. He went to the desk and started looking through his papers. At first Virgil was worried that he was looking for the map that currently resided in his pocket, but then noticed that Ro didn't actually pay attention to what he was doing. His gaze was distant, as if he was somewhere else, doing something else.

Maybe Virgil really shouldn't have read his old poems. Maybe that made him upset.

Virgil came to him and took his hand. Roman stopped his aimless activity but didn't look at him.

“I'm sorry,” Virgil said quietly.

Roman shook his head. “It's not your fault…”

Virgil pulled his hand. “Come rest for a while.”

They were sitting in silence on a couch. Virgil didn't let go of his hand. he didn't expect Roman to say anything. He usually said nothing when things were wrong.

“There was a robbery downtown,” he said eventually.

Virgil thought he would vomit. “Oh.”

“A jewellery,” Roman continued, “they stole jewels. They had a nice plan. They drugged the jeweller and his wife… some sleeping drugs. They're still asleep even now. But the maid ran for the guards. The guards found them in the middle of stealing. They are dead now. The robbers ran away.”

Shiver ran down Virgil's spine. “Do you have any suspects?”

“Not yet. But maybe it was the same person who burned down Remy's and Emile's house.”

“Yeah, that would make sense… Don't worry! You'll figure it out!”

Roman smiled. That was progress!

“Let's talk about something else now…” Ro suggested.

“Yeah.”

They both stayed silent.

“Well, I don't know,” Roman sighed. “What was your childhood like?”

Oh God.

“Uhm… I didn't really have one,” Virgil admitted. He decided to tell as much truth as possible.

“Oh…”

“I don't have a father or siblings, only my mother. She was a rich merchant. Or still is. I don't know. We don't talk. She wanted to… when I grew wings, she wanted to, uh…”

“You don't have to tell me,” Roman said.

“No, I want to,” Virgil insisted, “I want to… So… She wanted to sell me. To some nobles. Because everyone wanted a winged servant… or_ … _”

Ro nodded sadly.

“She… I've always known that I was just a burden for her. That she never really wanted me. And everything was just a trade to her… a way to get richer and richer… So when I grew wings, she saw both a way to get rid of me and get paid for it at the same time… I ran away. I was brought up by the cities and streets. I wandered around the world until I ended up here. That's why I let myself forget the name she had given me.”

Roman embraced him. “I'm sorry for what you've been through.”

“It's alright, I- I have finally a home now.”

“You do.” He kissed him.

“And what about you?” Virgil asked. “Growing up as a Prince must have been something.”

“It wasn't that exciting,” Roman said. “As a kid I was taught all these manners and stuff… It was boring. I also didn't have many friends because the kids of the nobles and royals all the same. We all had to behave properly to represent our families. My only friend was my twin brother.”

“Oh, I remember you mentioned him once,” Virgil said.

“Yeah… His name was, or is, Remus. I don't know where he is now. If he's even alive…”

“What happened?”

“He ran away when we were teenagers. Our father… he always liked me more. Our mother, on the other hand, loved Remus more. He was really difficult to deal with and a bit chaotic… But he was my best friend and I stood up for him when our father was being an asshole to him. We learned to fly together! I miss him… But our friendship wasn't enough to keep him here. One day I just woke up and… he was gone. I haven't seen him ever since.”

Virgil leaned on Roman's shoulder.

“He left me and our mother a letter. He explained that he hated it here. And that he wouldn't return… Our mother died of sadness shortly after. He didn't show up on her funeral… Our father was mad. So mad… He was impossible to talk to. That's when I decided that this castle was too much for me. I left to study in one of the cities by the sea. I don't know if you've heard of them…”

“The ones that are governed by the magicians? That have the best schools for wizards?”

“Yeah.”

“I've been there a few years ago but only for a very short time,” Virgil said with a smile. “Maybe we've met!”

Ro smiled too. “Maybe. But I've met someone else there… He was a student on one of those schools. It was the first time I've fallen in love… But he was a high magician after all and you can already put together how it ended…”

“How?” Virgil asked. “I never knew much about magic.”

“Well, basically there are two types of magic. The high one and the low one. The low one are simple tricks and easy spells that you can learn. The high one are complex powers within you that you're born with. And when you use magic, it drains your energy. Regardless of the type. But the high one also drains you emotionally. And… the guy was a high magician. So after a while, he stopped feeling anything towards me.”

“Oh…”

“And so I just left him because there wasn't a point in that relationship. He didn't want to break up but I did. It was complicated… Also, the poems you found are about him. I just want to forget him, you know.”

“Yeah, I see,” Virgil nodded.

“I returned here without having my studies finished because I got a word that my father was dying. When I came, he was already dead. I wanted to go back but someone had to rule the kingdom and that someone was me. So I stayed. I felt lonely, so I started dating one guy after another. It was a dark time for me, now that I think about it. I knew they were with me just because of my position and money but I didn't care. I needed distractions. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to find that _ someone _ like was my magician. But at one point I had a conversation with Emile… He told me that I should get myself together. He really helped me a lot. He's the best at that type of conversations. So I stopped my reckless lifestyle and tried my best to rule the kingdom as best as I could. No stupid falling for other guys. But _ then- _ ” Ro made a dramatic pause and looked at Virgil. “A certain _ someone _ came around and my efforts to not fall in love were absolutely _ crushed _.”

Virgil laughed. “Oh my God, Ro…”

“You hear that?” Ro asked. “That _ fucking _laughter is what got me!”

Virgil blushed. Roman's unexpected little compliments always threw him off.

"Stooop…"

"And the way you tell me to stop admiring your unmeasurable beauty…" Roman continued.

"Romaaan-"

"And the way my name sounds on your sweet lips shatters my heart into thousands of pieces and then puts it back together…"

"That one's a stretch!" Virgil grinned.

Roman grabbed his hands and pressed a kiss on each of them.

"My dearest love, do not ever doubt the infinite greatness of my deepest admiration of you!"

"You're being sarcastic at this point."

Roman fought an urge to laugh out loud, so he pretended to cough and then carried on in his dramatic declaration of love by kneeling down in front of Virgil while still holding his hands.

"Oh Anxiety! My one and only! My heart is sore with the knowledge that you would ever consider my purest feelings towards you to be mere sarcasm… When my mind and heart consulted my feelings for you, they left me out. I had no choice but to fall in love with you! And I would be a fool, had I ever deem their decision wrong. We've been together for such a short time, and yet you've already taught me the definition of beauty, showed me what love looks like and proved yourself as the most stunning being in this poor world…"

"Oh my God, Ro, stand up…"

"I have to kneel before the embodiment of perfection."

Virgil grinned and knelt down too. "In that case, my heart, _ I _ have to kneel down before _ you. _"

"Oh! But that's unacceptable! Y-"

Roman didn't get the chance to finish anything it was that he wanted to say because Virgil shut him up with a kiss. It was that deep, passionate type of kiss that completely consumed both of them.

Both of them appreciated the distraction from their problems, which were so different and yet so similar.

-

Virgil was walking down a hallway. He was returning from a short visit of Emile.

Still asleep. But at least his injuries were almost entirely gone. Virgil just wished he would wake up soon…

Somebody grabbed his hand and pulled him aside into a room.

“Wha- Logan?”

Logan closed the door behind him.

"Remy convinced me to help you. He told me everything. I got you here, as you surely have noticed. It took some magic spells. Now the important matter. Remy and I will take care of the theft and we'll pay Patton. He mustn't know that we're working together. You know nothing."

"Alright," Virgil said, "what should I do then?"

"Look after Roman and have your eyes open. _ Nobody must know. _Remy and I are working on a plan. We'll let you know."

Virgil nodded.

"And Virgil," Logan continued quietly, "I was too quick to judge you."

"Oh, well… I'm sorry for… breaking into your home. I know an apology won't reverse what I did and the lives that I…"

"I know," Logan said. "But we are facing a common enemy now and we must stand side by side."

"Yes."

They shook hands.

"My time has run out. We will stay in touch. Be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say that i love you all? the amount of love this fic gets is absolutely wild, thank you!! 💜


	20. The Devil Smiles

Logan was sitting behind a pile of crates. He was and wasn't calm at the same time.

He knew this wouldn't go wrong because Remy had done it many times in the past. But there still was a tense atmosphere in the whole place.

Or maybe it was just him. He peeked out from behind the crates. In the middle of the street was standing a man. The only hint of his discomfort was his leg bouncing against the wet old stone pavement. At his feet was a bag. A bag of gold, Logan knew.

A gust of wind brought with itself a disgusting smell of fish. The lights in the lamps flickered and something creaked in the distance.

The docks were a scary place in the middle of the night. But scarier than that was the figure that was walking towards the man.

Logan quickly hid behind the crates, so the stranger wouldn't see him.

Stranger? No, the figure was no stranger.

The sound of his steps was closer and closer. Why wasn't he flying when he had wings?

The steps stopped and the docks were silent once again. Only the distant sound of waves on the lake was any indication that the time didn't freeze.

"Good evening, Remy," Patton spoke with voice as sweet as sugar. "I got a word that you've got something for me."

"Yes," Remy said simply.

He probably pointed to the bag next to him because Patton went on: "So you finally realised how precious your husband is to you?"

Remy said nothing.

"Not in a mood for talking, Remy?"

Cold sweat was running down Logan's face. He couldn't see what exactly was Remy doing but he knew how much self-control must the silence cost him. And Remy's self-control was… fragile at best.

"Hm, fine," Patton said, "show me what's inside."

The clinking of metal against metal. Patton's soft laughter.

"I've had my suspicion that it was you who robbed that poor guy. How heartless… but also pretty impressive. Who was helping you?"

Remy was silent.

Logan was holding his breath for a while.

"Oh, let me guess. Was it perhaps your blue-winged friend? You know, the one that's sitting behind crates and listening to our every word?"

Logan's heart skipped a few beats.

"What?" The surprise made Remy break his silence.

"You can come out now, Logan, I know you're there."

Logan held still. Maybe it was just Patton's blind guess, a try to make Remy speak-

"I don't like waiting," Patton said.

Logan made him wait. His mind was calculating all the possible outcomes, considering every aspect of the situation…

"Hi, Patton." Logan stood up and walked towards them.

He gave a quick reassuring nod to Remy. Logan had to admit that Remy had himself under control pretty well. His body seemed relaxed, only in his eyes was a clearly visible cry for help.

Patton seemed relaxed too. He was wearing a long black cape. His wings must have been folded underneath it. The Healer was smiling but it wasn't the smile Logan knew, not the smile of a man whose heart is full of love for others. It was more of a smile of a snake that had his prey cornered.

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Logan said coldly.

"Oh, certainly," Patton smiled. "If only you knew what's going on in the castle right now! If you were there, all would be so much better! Such a shame that Roman threw you out! But you know, he's manipulated by that lover of his… what was his name… Virgil! Ah, remember how he stole that magical necklace you had? And Roman didn't believe you that it was him? And now they're dating? It must be  _ devouring you _ that you were right  _ the entire time- _ "

"No, actually," Logan said.

He knew where Patton was going with all of this. Turning him against Virgil.

Logan saw Remy in the corner of his eye. Remy clenched his fists. He owed Virgil his life, Logan recalled. It was thanks to Remy that Logan realised that Virgil wasn't the danger here. Hell, he was even doing his best to protect Roman. The real danger was now standing in front of Logan and smiling.

"Not even a little?" Patton continued. "You know, if I knew that the love of my life was sleeping with a murderer, it would certainly bother me."

Logan laughed. "Roman's never been the  _ love of my life _ , as you put it. Besides, I'm not guy I used to be. The life in the streets changes your perspectives… and sometimes even you as a whole."

It was difficult to tell if he believed Logan's words or not. Logan hoped he did.

"Interesting," Patton said. "So you don't care about Roman then?"

"The Prince that threw me out when all I wanted to do was help? No, certainly not. And Virgil is a harmless idiot anyway. He's got the perfect life for himself, why would he bother to do anything more?"

"Wise words, Logan." Patton nodded. "You didn't lose your sharp mind, I see."

"Basically I just stopped giving a fuck about Roman  _ and  _ this kingdom," Logan added, ignoring Patton's words.

"You did?" Patton asked with fake sweetness.

"Yeah." Logan looked at the nails on his hand. Careless, relaxed, honest and not giving a fuck. That's how he needed to appear. "You know I did. Your guess was right. It was me who helped Remy with getting  _ this. _ "

Logan kicked the bag of gold and the clinking sounded again. Remy showed no sign that Logan was lying.

Logan would swear he saw a spark of surprise in Patton's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Impressive." The sweet smile returned to Patton's face. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Logan. Also you, Remy. I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough. But for now, I have matters to attend to. Oh, and I'll say hi to Emile on your behalf, Remy."

Remy exhaled sharply and Patton laughed. Logan grabbed Remy's arm and led him away. After a few metres Logan turned around. Patton was gone and the bag of jewellery with him.

"Clear," Logan said.

Remy sighed.

"What happened to him?" Logan asked. "Has he always been  _ that  _ good at playing pretend?"

"No fuckin' idea, but he's been this much of a devil for quite some time now," Remy said.

"We need to stay careful," Logan said quietly. "Thank you for keeping calm. My plan is going wonderfully."

"I was really  _ really  _ close to punching him," Remy admitted. "You told him some huuuge bullshit. How did you come up with that?"

"I can't have him suspect that Virgil is working with us," Logan explained quietly. "We're both outcasts already. Roman personally threw me out and the maid recognised you that night. Virgil is pretty much the last person between Roman and Patton. If we lost him… that'd be an issue. As long as Patton thinks he's just Roman's brainless doll, I think he's fine."

"I don't think Roman would believe him if he told him the truth about Virgil," Remy said. "I mean… he didn't believe  _ you _ ."

Logan shrugged. "We have to be careful anyway."

-

"Virgil, Virgil, Virgil… Where have I heard that before?"

"He's the guy I hired to get me the Eye."

"Riiiiight! So what's the problem with him?"

"He could potentially try to stop us if we somehow put his position into danger."

"Why…? Oh, fuck, you didn't pay him for the theft!"

"He didn't deliver the Eye on time, I don't care about that. Besides, I basically got him into Roman's bed, so he doesn't have much to complain about."

"He's fucking my brother?!"

"That's not important."

"Then what is?"

"I would like to get rid of him."

"OH!! Can I  _ murder- _ "

"No."

"Come on, DeeDee! You never let me do anything fun…"

"Your time will come, don't worry. We need to keep our hands clean of this one."

"Will someone  _ else _ kill him?"

"Only if everything goes according to the plan…"

-

Virgil was sitting by Emile's bed.

Emile's chest was rising and falling periodically. Virgil was watching his friend sleep.

Patton had approached Virgil saying that Emile had been awake. Virgil had come in matter of minutes. However, his friend was asleep again.

Patton had just shrugged and left Virgil alone with his thoughts and sleeping Emile.

A sly piece of shit, Virgil thought. Patton's disgusting, dishonest smile. His sweet lies and pretending.

Virgil couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had listened to Helena's words and worked with Logan earlier. Maybe their lives would be much less of a mess.

Now it was too late for such thoughts. They needed to deal with the current situation.

Virgil had visited Helena earlier that morning and informed her that he wouldn't need her help anymore. It would be too dangerous for her.

She had protested but Virgil had convinced her that the game they were playing now was too risky. She had agreed eventually. Virgil had made sure that he would thank her properly.

He was on his own now.

Virgil was taking in the silence of the room. His own breath seemed much louder than usually. Emile's soft breathing was also very quiet in comparison with Virgil.

Emile's injuries were almost completely gone. The scars and some spots still remained.

The only thing Patton had done right, probably ever.

No. No, Virgil reminded himself. The only reason why Patton had healed Emile was to have a tool to manipulate Remy. Nothing else.

A knock on the window brought Virgil back to reality.

He turned around to see Logan flying by the window. He waved.

Virgil promptly opened the window and let him in.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Someone could spot you!”

Logan shrugged. “I'm keeping myself under a spell. Everyone who sees me will forget that they saw me as soon as I disappear from their sight.”

“Does that include me?” Virgil asked.

“Yes.”

“Great,” Virgil sighed.

“That's why I got this.” Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. “It will record our dialogue on its own. So you won't forget me.”

Logan's words appeared on the paper as he was speaking. Virgil took it.

“That's neat.”

“I suppose you could say so.”

Virgil folded the paper and put it into his pocket. “So… what do you need?”

“I have come to inform you of the progress in my plan,” Logan started. “Remy and I met Patton last night and paid the amount of money he had asked. I told him that I was the one who robbed the jewellery. Instead of you.”

“Woah… thank you.”

Logan put a hand on Virgil's shoulder. “He doesn't know that you're with us. And he mustn't know it. We need you here.”

Virgil nodded. “I see.”

“Our next step will be tracking him down. To be precise, we have to find his base. Remy has been working on it already and I will join him soon.”

“What can I do?” Virgil asked.

“Protect yourself and Roman,” Logan said. “Also keep an eye on Emile. Patton will let him go out of here soon but that doesn't mean he won't be watching his every move. Emile is the string Patton can use to control Remy and by extension also us.”

Logan gave Virgil a pat on the back. “Stay safe, Virgil.”

“You too.”

Logan stepped onto the windowsill and jumped down.

Virgil frowned.

Why was the window open?

He was going to close it but someone took his hand midway. Virgil screamed.

“It's just me,” Emile said in a weak voice. He was smiling at him, still lying in the bed. His hand was comfortably warm.

“You're awake!” Virgil shouted and hugged him.

Emile laughed. Virgil refused to let go for quite some time.

“Alright, Virgil-”

Virgil pulled away.

“How do you know my name?”

“Logan just said it.”

“Logan was here!?”

“Read the paper in your pocket,” Emile advised.

Virgil was confused but there really was a paper in his pocket. He quickly went through it.

“How did you-”

“I've been awake already,” Emile explained. “When Logan explained the spell, I decided just… not to look at him. And it worked!”

“So… you've heard everything?”

“Yeah. I hope you'll explain because I'm pretty confused.”

“Oh my God, Emile,” Virgil sighed. “If only you knew what the hell was going on while you've been out…”

Virgil quickly summed up the events of the past weeks to Emile who didn't know what to say or how to react.

“So Remy's safe?” he asked after Virgil finished.

“I believe so.”

“Can you get me to him?” Emile tried to stand up on his own but his knees failed him. Virgil caught him just in time to prevent him from falling.

“No,” Virgil said. “You're not fully healed yet.”

“I want to see him,” Emile insisted.

“No, Emile.”

“I think I have the right to see my husband.”

Virgil sighed. “You do but… it's not safe right now.”

Emile lay down onto the bed.

“You will meet him soon… Once we get all of this sorted out,” Virgil assured him.

Emile looked at him. “I want to help. I will watch each one of Patton's moves if I have to.”

“It's too dangerous-”

“If I died, Patton wouldn't be able to blackmail Remy anymore.”

“My God… No. Just no. There is so much mess already. Remy would kill me if you died…  _ I _ would kill myself if you died.”

Emiles gaze was distant.

“You know better than me,” he said after a while.

“You'll meet Remy soon, I promise, just… hold on for a little longer. Okay?”

Emile nodded.

“You need to get stronger… then we'll get you out of here,” Virgil promised. “But you'll have to pretend that you don't know anything of what I just said.”

“I won't say anything.”

They sat in silence.

“You know,” Emile said, “I used to have my doubts about you. Back when I figured out who you are. But now I'm glad I gave you a chance. Your past doesn't define you. You're a good man, Virgil. Thank you for everything.”

Virgil hugged him.

“I'm so happy to have you back.”

-

Virgil entered Ro's chambers. The rooms were comfortable and warm as always. He smiled.

Emile had insisted that he needed to let all the new information settle. Alone. So Virgil decided to spend some time with his love.

Roman was standing by the window looking out at the sunset. The golden light of the last sun rays were making Ro's red wings just shine. Like a fire burning bright.

Virgil came to him. Roman still didn't turn around. Not even acknowledging that someone had entered.

He was probably just really tired.

Virgil took his hand. A sign of love and solidarity in whatever he was going through-

"Don't touch me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Roman removed Virgil's hand.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked.

Roman turned to him. There were tears in his eyes.

"Ro, what happened?" Virgil demanded desperately.

"You lied to me."

"I…? What? When…?"

"Every single day."

Virgil opened his mouth but Roman continued: "Don't pretend you don't know. You are a liar. And a thief. You robbed the jewellery that night. You are a murderer. And a liar. And I trusted you."

Virgil's mind was screaming at him to lie further, to protect himself. But his heart wouldn't allow it.

"How do you know?" Virgil asked quietly.

"Patton found the stolen things in your room," Roman said. "We showed the items to the jeweller. He confirmed those were the stolen ones. It all checks out…"

Logan and Remy had given the loot to Patton. He used it. He fucking used it-

"You don't even try to pretend it wasn't you?"

"It wouldn't bring me anything."

Roman laughed. It was a cold and forced laughter.

"I can't believe Logan was right! I cannot believe that fucking  _ Logan _ was right! You got me nicely… you just… you…"

Tears were streaming down his face before he could realise it.

"Ro…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Virgil knew his heart shattered into thousands of pieces and he couldn't do anything.

"I LET YOU INTO MY LIFE AND IT WAS ALL A LIE! JUST ONE. BIG.  _ FUCKING _ . LIE,  _ VIRGIL. _ "

Virgil stayed silent.

"So that's really your name?" Roman asked after a while.

"Yes."

Roman sobbed/laughed.

"I hoped at least that wouldn't be true."

Virgil looked at his hands. He couldn't bare seeing Roman. Watching him cry because of him.

He wanted to say something, anything, but there were no words.

"I will have to arrest you. You basically confessed."

Virgil nodded.

None of them moved.

After a minute of silence Roman spoke again.

"Do you know what's the fucking  _ worst _ about this?"

Virgil didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"I still love you."

That broke Virgil. A tear for every lie ever told.

Roman opened the balcony door. The wind came in. It was already dark outside, not even a bit of light.

"I know Anxiety was a lie," Roman said, "I know. But it was the most beautiful lie I've ever been told. The laws are clear, I have to arrest you and… and have you executed. But I can't do it. I'm so fucking stupid. I shouldn't be doing this but I just… I thank you for your lies, Virgil. Go. Run. Fly. Don't come back."

"You… are just… letting me go?"

"You will be searched for, that's for sure. If you manage to hide, then you do. If they find you…"

He didn't need to finish.

"Thank you." Virgil finally looked at Roman.

"I'm such a fucking idiot for doing this…" Ro shook his head.

"I lied a lot, yes," Virgil said, "but it was to protect you. And yes, Anxiety was a lie but… but one thing was true. And still is."

Roman was silent.

"That I love you."

Before either of them could say anything, Virgil ran out into the balcony and jumped over the railing. He let himself fall into the darkness and then unfolded his wings.

He was flying and he didn't know where. The wind was slowing him down but he kept on going.

He felt nothing. There was nothing. His head was empty, only the darkness and wind remained.

-

“HE'S GONE! HE'S FUCKING GONE!”

“If you let  _ me _ do the job-”

“MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! THERE WAS NO WAY FOR HIM TO KNOW THAT HE WAS GOING TO GET ARRESTED! IT WAS  _ LOGAN  _ WHO ROBBED THE JEWELLERY, NOT HIM! HE HAD NO REASON TO RUN AWAY LIKE THAT!”

“Maybe you made a mistake.”

“I DON'T DO MISTAKES. Oh, I know… It was Roman… He warned him…”

“Hmmm… It seems that your perfect plan failed thanks to the simple concept of  _ love… _ ”

“For once in your life just shut the fuck up, Remus.”   
“Calm down, Snakey-”

“Don't call me that.”

“-why does it matter that the guy ran away? He's gone. Isn't that what you wanted?”

“That's  _ worse!  _ I will explain this for your little brain, okay? We got rid of Logan. We got rid of Rem. And what happened? They started working  _ together. _ Because, when you get cornered, you look for  _ any ally,  _ who you share a  _ common enemy  _ with. Those two are already a pretty annoying combination.  _ But now, _ there will be  _ three  _ of them. Can you see the problem now?”

“Nah, Dee, you're making things too complicated.”

“Oh do I? Then suggest, _ great Duke _ , what should we do?”

“We strike before they start working together.”

“…I can't believe you've just had a good idea. Maybe you're not as stupid as you seem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 20 chapters *already*??? woah  
anyway i'm experimenting with the characters' pov so i hope it's not too confusing


	21. The Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never felt so stressed out while writing a chapter... i know the ending but i was still freaking out about everything :D  
enjoy~

Roman was cold. So cold.

It was the middle of the night. He knew he should be asleep, but that was easier said than done.

It's been a few days now. Since… since  _ that. _

Ro made a deal with himself to not think about it.

However, this was  _ also _ easier said than done.

Every day, reports were coming in with the latest information about the criminals who had used to be Roman's friends. Every time someone came in to report, Roman just prayed that they wouldn't be found.

And every time, they said exactly that. Not even a hint. As if they disappeared.

Patton was growing more and more impatient and irritated with each day of them missing but the relief Ro felt in those moments was impossible to describe.

And so, he was laying in his bed every night, unable to sleep.

Was he supposed to feel this way? Anxiety (or Virgil) had been lying to him for  _ months _ . Their entire relationship was built on lies.

But the ache in Ro's chest when Virgil told him he had loved him reminded him that the very base of their relationship was real.

That didn't change anything on the fact that Roman had to spend his days alone. Sleep alone. Be alone.

He curled up under the blanket to keep as much heat in as he could. He was so cold.

-

Virgil was also cold.

He was sitting on a stone floor of a dusty old basement and in front of him were some papers and sketches. Across from him was sitting Logan and in the corner of the room was Remy, asleep.

Virgil tightened his grip on the cloak he was wearing. Each of his breaths turned into a small puff of air. The night was unusually cold and the winter seemed to return one last time.

He was cold. And whether he wanted or not, he couldn't help but to think about the warmth of Roman's room. The fire in the fireplace, the warm blankets and how Roman would pull him under his wings when he was cold. The heat of his body kept in by the feathers of the massive wings… and then a soft kiss on his lips and-

"Do you think the plans are good?" Logan asked out of nowhere.

Virgil blinked. "What? Yes- Yeah, of course they're good, they're excellent-"

"You've been staring at them for the past fifteen minutes."

"Have I?" Virgil laughed awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing…"

"I suggest you tell me. We can't afford you to have your mind elsewhere tomorrow."

Virgil slowly nodded.

"So?"

Virgil opened this mouth but then he closed it again.

Logan adjusted his glasses. "I think I know. Roman?"

Virgil nodded again.

Logan smiled sadly. "I know that heartbreak. It hurts really bad from him…"

"You dated him?" Virgil asked immediately.

"Oh, yes. It was years ago… we've been foolish students." Logan smiled at the memory.

"I think he told me about you," Virgil said, " he didn't specify but… he was talking about his studies in some of the cities by the sea…"

"Yes, that's how we met."

"What happened?"

"Well, we've been always so different. And my magic was a problem. It's really great but it costs you feelings. Any feelings. The final nail on the coffin was his ill father. Roman needed to leave so… we ended it."

"Hm." Virgil nodded, not sure what to say.

"I was quite heartbroken after that…" Logan recalled, "but it definitely helped me to become a better magician."

"How so?" Virgil asked.

"Heartbreak comes with a lot of emotions. I was able to harness their power and use them to get to my full potential."

"Wow… did you come to work here because of Roman?"

Logan smiled. "No. It was a coincidence. The lady who had been working here as the librarian chose me as her successor. So when she died, I came here. But Roman and I have never got together again. He's been… distant."

"Hmm."

"I used to have my doubts about you, Virgil,” Logan said, “especially when I saw how much Roman cared about you. But now I see that he recognised your true character much better than I did.”

“He hates me now,” Virgil mumbled.

“If he did, he would have let them kill you.”

Virgil stayed silent.

“Don't worry, you'll get together once all of this is sorted out. And for that-” Logan took one of the papers into his hands. “-our plan has to be successful.”

“It will be,” Virgil said with confidence. And he meant it. Remy and Logan had been gathering information for some time now. Among the papers were maps with some of the roads and streets highlighted. All of them led to the same place: an abandoned mansion on the edge of the city.

Logan had been following Patton around for quite some time now. He regularly visited the place.

The plan was to find out what was there. Maybe they could finally discover what Patton's plans really were.

-

The plan was simple.

Logan and Virgil would go to the mansion, Remy to the castle. He insisted that he needed to see his husband. Besides, there had to be someone who would keep an eye on Patton and distract him if he decided to leave. Remy knew it was dangerous but he didn't care.

Logan and Virgil, both winged, were able to travel faster without Remy. They got to the mansion in no time.

Mansion was actually a too fancy word for the half-ruined building underneath them. They could see holes in the roof from above and the covering was missing on the most of it.

Logan, who was flying first, landed among some trees around thirty metres away from the mansion itself. Virgil followed.

The building seemed empty. In the weak evening light it looked like a large black blur in a forest clearing. The windows were either broken or boarded up, same with the doors. Behind the windows were no lights.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Virgil asked silently.

"It used to be a property of a certain noble but their heir doesn't have enough money to live in such a large building," Logan whispered, "so they left this place to fall apart."

"So there's nobody Patton could visit?"

"No. Unless there's someone living here without the owner's consent."

"It seems to be abandoned," Virgil said, "if there was someone, they would need some light. Right?"

"I suppose so," Logan said, "but we should still check the front yard and the front side of the house. Just to be sure."

Virgil nodded. They took off again, each in a different direction. They would check the building and the gardens from both sides and meet in the front.

Virgil was flying pretty low above the ground. The snow was almost completely gone and the gardens were by the most part covered in tall dry grass. Everything was as dead as from the back side.

"All clear," he told Logan when he landed in front of him.

"Same on the other side," Logan said. "It seems that we're alone."

"Let's go, then!" Virgil said. "We can just walk in through the main entrance."

"It wouldn't make much of a difference if we went through another door or window," Logan said after a while of thinking. "So, yes."

They stepped out from among the trees and aimed to the stone path leading to the mansion. Half of the door was hanging open, as if inviting them to explore the darkness inside.

And they accepted the invitation with icy calm. Virgil knew that in the face of danger he could rely on Logan's cold intellect and magical powers. Similarly, Logan knew that Virgil wouldn't let him down in any situation.

They were walking side by side. A few months ago, they were enemies. Now, they saw each other as equals, as allies. And as allies, they entered the lion's den.

Before their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the smell of rotten wood hit them. Except that, the entire place was silent. Maybe too silent.

They waited for a minute. Nobody attacked them, nobody approached them. Nothing moved, nothing made sound.

"Okay," Logan said, "if there was someone, they'd attack us when we were the weakest - right after we entered. So I think we're good. For now."

"Yeah," Virgil said. He could finally recognise the shapes of the items and the room he was in. It was a hall. A normal hall. Except that the wood was mostly rotten or broken and the furniture fallen apart.

There were several doors leading to various other rooms on this floor and a large staircase leading upstairs.

Nothing special.

Logan took a piece of wood from what previously could have been a table and ignited it with his magic. It took him a few tries because the wood was rotten and slightly moist.

The light of the blue fire allowed Virgil to see even better. But on the other side it cast deep shadows everywhere.

Logan handed it to Virgil and made another torch for himself.

"I think we should split up," Logan said. "We can cover more of the mansion."

Virgil nodded.

"If one of us is in danger, just scream."

"I sure as hell will," Virgil grinned.

"Which one of us will go upstairs?" Logan asked.

"I can go," Virgil said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Logan gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Be careful."

"You too."

With that Virgil went to the staircase. He took a deep breath and stepped on the first stair. Then second. Third. Fourth…

He was halfway through when the stair underneath him broke. Virgil fell down and yelled in surprise.

"Virgil? Virgil!" Logan shouted from the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Virgil picked up his torch and stood up again. "I just slipped up."

"Oh, alright… but be careful."

Virgil, now a bit embarrassed by getting scared by stupid rotten stairs, went further until he got to the next floor.

In front of him was a hallway full of doors. Some of them were in a pretty decent condition.

Virgil stopped for a while. He didn't like the dead silence of the floor. His own breath and the beat of his heart were the only sounds. The only sign of life in this place.

For a second Virgil regretted that he and Logan had split up. He wished he had Logan's cold logic by his side to fight his irrational bad feelings about the place. Logan surely wasn't afraid, wherever he was right now. Virgil shook his head. No, he wasn't afraid either! He was just as brave as Logan!

But the rows of the closed doors in a quiet, dark corridor were tricking his imagination. What if there was someone behind him? Virgil turned around. Nobody. As expected, duh! This place had been abandoned for years!

Or had it? Patton went here regularly. There had to be _ something _ . Or  _ someone. _ Or both.

Virgil realised he had been standing on the same spot for like five minutes. It was time to move on, God damn it!

He went to the closest door. He was staring at it for a while, then took the door handle. He pressed it. The handle gave in. He pushed the door. It squeaked but opened.

Virgil intuitively reached for his dagger and stepped in. The room was empty. There was some old furniture and ordinary stuff. Nothing interesting.

Virgil exhaled sharply and left the room. It wasn't that bad!

He went to another door and entered another room. 

Something cracked underneath his boot. Virgil immediately jumped back with his knife ready.

But nothing moved. The light of Virgil's torch showed him what he had stepped on: a glass. A bit old but otherwise perfectly normal glass that was now shattered on the floor.

"Fuck," Virgil cursed when he realised how stupid he was.

There was nothing interesting in this room either. And in the following one as well. And in three other rooms Virgil had entered.

The fear disappeared completely. There was nothing in those rooms. No one.

It was just what it was: an old, abandoned mansion.

The next door was locked. Virgil shook the handle. It refused to give in.

Virgil frowned. How was it possible that this one room out of all of them was locked?

If Patton had any secrets here, they would be in there.

Virgil put the edge of his dagger into the keyhole and twisted it. The door didn't open. Virgil tried again, with more force.

Something clicked.

Virgil grabbed the handle. The door was no longer locked.

He entered.

The room was empty. There was no furniture, nothing…

But there was a person staring at him from the corner.

-

Logan watched Virgil go upstairs and hoped he wouldn't fall again. Then he turned to the corridor that led from the hallway. It was time to go.

The smell of rotten wood was partially replaced by dust and old paper. Logan opened the nearest door and went in.

It seemed to be an old dining room, judging by the large table and some chairs in the middle. The windows in the back were broken.

Logan found nothing important so he went on. There were several parlors or living rooms and a kitchen, all empty. Well, empty in sense of importance. They were full of broken items or wood.

Then Logan found a room that  _ truly _ caught his attention. A library. Not nearly as large as the one he had used to work in but interesting nonetheless. One of the walls was completely covered in bookshelves, the other one with windows. At the third wall was a desk and an old couch.

The desk was full of papers.

Logan went closer. Some of the papers were maps. He recognised the city and the castle. Another papers were full of writing and seemed to be torn out of some books (blasphemy, according to Logan). Spell books. Metamorphosis.

Logan frowned. Another piece of paper had a drawing of a necklace he knew very well and a short description of it. The Eye of Truth. There was another magical item drawn on another paper. It seemed like a staff. A staff that Logan knew, too-

A scream cut the silence of the place.

Logan put the paper into his pocket and ran out of the room.

But there was a person standing in the hallway and grinning.

-

Virgil screamed and dropped his torch. He immediately backed to the door and pulled out his second knife.

But the person curled up in the corner covered their head and started murmuring something under their breath. Virgil recognised the words: "Don't hurt me." The person repeated it over and over again.

"I won't hurt you unless you hurt me," Virgil said.

The person was silent, then sobbed.

Virgil lowered his knives. What was this all about?

"Who are you?" Virgil asked.

The person kept their head down. Was this another one of Patton's tricks?

In the weak blue light of the torch the person's hair seemed to be blue. Wait, no. They  _ were  _ blue.

Virgil frowned. They had brown clothes, dirty and torn at some places, and no shoes. And behind them was a blue shadow… wings. They had wings!

"Who are you?" Virgil repeated, a bit more softly.

The person slowly looked up at him.

Virgil gasped. The blue eyes. The freckles. The face he despised so much.

In front of him was sitting Patton.

"What the fuck?" Virgil prepared his daggers. "How did you get here so quickly? Motherfucker-"

"I've been here for a long time, I haven't left, I promise, I swear I haven't left, please, please, trust me, I haven't left, I've been here as Deceit told me, I swear, I swear…" Patton covered his head again.

Virgil frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I've done everything as I've been told, please, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, please, don't tell them…"

"I'm don't know who you're talking about."

"You… you're not working for Remus? Or Deceit?"

"I have no fucking idea who they are!"

Patton hid his face again. "Please, don't shout, don't shout or they'll hear, I haven't done anything against their will…"

Virgil came closer. "For how long have you been here?"

"A year or two. I don't know. I don't know because there is no light."

That bit was true. The window was boarded up.

Virgil frowned. "Are you Patton?"

"Y- yes…"

"But that's not possible," Virgil said, "Patton has been in the castle-"

Suddenly the whole building shook. Virgil fell down and Patton sobbed again.

"They are angry, they are angry…"

"Who?" Virgil stood up and prepared his daggers.

"VIRGIL!"

"LOGAN!" Virgil screamed back and ran out of the room.

-

"Hiiii, Logan," the person purred.

Logan kept his calm. Or at least tried to. He mustn't let his opponent know that his knees started to shake.

"The Duke," Logan said. He recognised him from the descriptions Remy had given him. Dark clothes, green wings, a disgusting mustache. Must have been him.

"Or you could just call me by my name," he grinned. "Remus."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said coldly.

Remus leaned against the wall. "You came to visit?"

"Yes."

"How sweet of you!"

"Well, unfortunately, I have to go now." Logan said and tried to go past him.

Remus put his hand on Logan's chest and stopped him. "Why so soon?"

Logan removed Remus' hand. "I'd prefer if you didn't touch me, thank you."

"Oh, why?" Remus ran his hand through Logan's feathers. "You're so… soft!"

Logan slapped Remus' face with his wing.

"Aw, a fighter!" Remus chuckled. "That's so hot."

"Thank you, but I have matters to attend to-"

Remus snapped his fingers and Logan tripped up and fell on the floor.

"I think DeeDee will want to have a word with you," Remus mused.

He was about to come closer but Logan shot a wave of light into his face.

"Ow-" He took a few steps back, blinded.

In the meantime, Logan got back to his feet and prepared another spell. His hands were glowing with the energy.

Remus took out his weapon. Logan stared in awe for a second because he seemed to have it summoned from thin air. But as Remus was ready to strike with his morning star, Logan fired the energy.

And missed. Remus just dodged it.

Logan cursed under his breath and started channeling again but had to stop. Remus was about to hit him with the weapon and he was forced to create a shield since he had nowhere else to back up.

Remus was using all of his strength to break the magical shield but Logan was holding strong. He held the energy with his left hand and started preparing another spell with his right hand. He reached deep into his own mind, searching for emotions he could use. Fear. Fear for Virgil, fear for Remy, fear for everyone else. Logan focused it all in his mind.

The pressure on his shield disappeared as Remus prepared to end it with one final hit of his morning star. But Logan didn't give him the chance.

He released the energy from his right hand. Remus had nowhere to dodge.

The mansion shook with the sudden outburst of magic. The wave sent Remus flying through the weak rotten wood into another room.

"VIRGIL!" Logan screamed.

"LOGAN!" Virgil screamed back.

Logan ran into the hall. Remus would be back on his feet and chasing him in no time, so he didn't waste a second of it.

Virgil was jumping down, taking three stairs at once.

"What's going on?! What was that explosion?!"

"Remus is here, we have to go!"

"Fuck, who?"

"Remus! The Duke!"

Virgil stopped in the middle of the stairs. "We have to take Patton with us."

"Who?!"

"Patton!" Virgil blasted back upstairs. "We'll meet outside!"

Logan decided to trust Virgil in whatever the fuck he was about to do and ran out into the night.

-

Virgil stormed into the room. "You're going with me."

"What?"

"You're going with me. I'm taking you out of here." Virgil picked him up. He was surprisingly light.

Patton didn't say anything anymore, just closed his eyes.

Virgil ran out of the room, through the corridor and down the stairs. Neither Logan nor the Duke were there. Virgil stormed out of the mansion and took off.

He went to the place in the backyard where they had first landed. Patton in his hands was violently shaking and crying. Virgil ran deeper into the forest and when he was sure they couldn't be seen, he put him down.

"Virgil?" Logan came from behind some bushes.

"I'm good," Virgil said, "but I don't think he is…"

"Oh my God…" Logan came closer to Patton on the ground. "That's him, that's Patton!"

"L- Logan?"

"It's me, yes," Logan said softly.

"He told me he was locked up in there for a year or two," Virgil informed.

Logan knelt down and hugged him.

"You're real," Patton said.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I haven't seen anyone for so long…"

"What?" Logan looked at Virgil, concerned. "That means… that means that our Patton isn't Patton! IT MAKES SENSE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Fuck," Virgil shook his head in disbelief.

"I have to go and warn Remy," Logan said. "Virgil, bring him to safety."

Virgil nodded and Logan told Patton: "You'll go with Virgil now. He'll take you somewhere where it's safe, alright?"

Patton nodded. Logan stood up again and Virgil picked Patton up.

"Be careful," Virgil told Logan.

"You too."

-

Virgil landed with Patton in his arms in front of the building, where Logan had made their base. It was an abandoned townhouse. They used only the basement to avoid raising suspicion.

Virgil went in and down to the basement.

He put Patton down onto the blankets and gave him his cloak. Virgil ignited some of the candles to get some light.

Patton was still crying. It was a shock for him, that was for sure.

Virgil looked into the crate where they had food and took out a piece of cheese and bread. He handed it to Patton.

“You must be hungry,” he said.

Patton stared at the food. “I haven't had cheese in years…”

“Did they feed you?”

“I don't want to talk about it…”

“That's alright,” Virgil said and sat down next to Patton. They could share blankets and heat.

Patton took the food but didn't eat it.

“Eat, it's yours,” Virgil encouraged him. “Once Logan comes back he can cook you something warm on his magical fire.”

Patton was like frozen.

“What's wrong?” Virgil asked.

“I don't think this is real…” Patton said quietly, staring at the food.

“It is all perfectly real,” Virgil assured him.

“I've had dreams like this before,” Patton said, “that someone came and let me out of there… but when I woke up… when I…”

Tears were streaming down his face again.

Virgil hugged him. “You're safe now. Really.”

They were sitting like that for a long time. Patton's sobbing eventually faded. He fell asleep.

Virgil pulled his cloak over on Patton, who was practically sleeping on him, and sat back.

After an hour or two, Patton started crying and mumbling from sleep. Virgil caressed his hair and back.

“Shhh… You're safe. No one will hurt you anymore.”

-

Logan knocked on the window of Emile's room.

Emile opened the window for him. “Logan?”

Logan slipped in. “Where is Remy?”

Emile frowned. “Remy?”

“Yes. He went to visit you. Hours ago.”

Emile froze.

Logan's heart skipped a beat. “No, Em, don't tell me-”

“He wasn't here, Logan,” Emile said.

“Fuck…” Logan couldn't help but curse. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

Emile was visibly under stress. “Where is he? Where could he go?”

“I have no idea,” Logan said, “but this is bad. Emile, you're going with me now.”

“Why?”

“I have suspicion that this place isn't safe for you anymore.”

“But what about Remy-”

“We'll sort that out once you're safe.”

Logan picked him up and flew out of the window.

-

Logan and Emile entered the basement of the old house.

“Is that-” Emile started.

“Yes, that's Patton,” Logan said.

Virgil was sitting on the floor, asleep. Under his wings was Patton, also sleeping.

“But- didn't you say that Patton was the threat?” Emile frowned.

“The fake Patton, yes,” Logan said, “this is the real one. We found him in the other one's base.”

At the sound of their words, both Virgil and Patton woke up. Patton clinged tighter to Virgil.

“Emile?” Virgil asked.

“Hello,” Emile smiled sadly.

“Where's Remy?”

“That's the thing,” Logan said. “We don't know.”

“Emile…?” Patton whispered.

“Hi, old friend.” Emile sat down next to him and hugged him.

Logan sat down opposite them.

He turned to Patton. “Pat… I know this is too soon for you to talk about… but we need to know who kept you there. Except Remus.”

Patton shook.

“I'm sorry, Pat…” Logan said softly.

Everyone was quiet.

“He doesn't have a name,” Patton said eventually. “He's just Deceit. Because he can become anyone.”

The rest of them exchanged glances.

“He's been pretending to be you,” Logan said.

Patton nodded slowly.

“Do you know what he wants?”

“No. He never talked about his plans in front of me.”

“Understandable.”

“He can become anyone?” Emile asked. “Like, literally  _ anyone _ ?”

Patton nodded again.

“It's a spell called Metamorphosis,” Logan explained. “Only few magicians manage to master it. I personally have never done it, although I tried to.”

“Roman's brother!” Virgil blurted out suddenly.

“What?”

“Remus!” Virgil said. “Remus is Roman's twin brother. Ro told me about him once. He had run away from home when they had been kids…”

“Yes,” Patton said, “both of them were my friends when we were little… Remus told me that… because I had been so nice to him when we had been children, he would made sure that I would live…”

“Huh…” Emile raised his eyebrows.

“Perhaps he still has a heart,” Logan said, “or at least some rests of it.”

“Maybe he's now back to get revenge?” Virgil suggested.

“Oh…” Emile frowned. “Or maybe he wants the throne for himself?”

“Roman told me when we were arguing that his brother wouldn't try to kill him,” Logan countered.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the room.

All four of them froze.

The person knocked again.

Logan stood up and went to the door. He grabbed the handle with one hand and prepared a spell in the second one.

Then, he opened the door.

“Hey, everyone,” Remy said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to prepare yourselves for whatever comes next week


	22. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all read the tags on this but just to be sure...  
TW DEATH

Remy was going down a narrow street, holding a piece of paper in his hand. It was a map.

He had got it from Virgil. A map of secret passages and rooms in the castle. When they had been preparing for this mission, Virgil had given it to him.

"It could come handy," Virgil had said.

Remy had completely agreed and thanked him.

Then Virgil and Logan had gone to the mansion and left Remy to do his own thing. And right now, he was on his way to do the thing, which was looking after Emile.

"And Roman," Logan had added when they had been discussing the plan.

Needless to explain, Emile was a _ tiny _ bit more important to Remy. And by _ tiny _ is meant _ a lot _.

So now, Remy was sneaking around the evening city on his way to the castle. Walking down a narrow street with a map in his hand and a cape over his shoulders.

From behind the corner in front of him came out several guards.

Remy stopped.

Fuck.

Remy turned around slowly to walk away in the other direction but behind him was another person.

"Hello," Patton said quietly.

Shiver ran down Remy's spine.

"If you won't move, they won't see you," Patton whispered.

Remy wasn't sure why but he did as Patton told him.

His face was full of cold sweat as the guards passed them without any sign that they acknowledged them.

When they disappeared behind another corner, Patton finally moved. At that point Remy realised he had been holding his breath the entire time. He exhaled.

"Why did yo-"

Patton put a knife to his throat.

"You're coming with me."

Remy instinctively reached for his own knife but he couldn't move his hand.

Fucking magic-

Patton put away his dagger. He picked Remy up and took off.

They landed on a balcony somewhere in the castle.

“You'll do what I say,” Patton told him.

“Go fuck yourself.”

“Or else your husband might carry the consequences.”

Remy didn't say a word.

Patton smiled. “That's how I like it. You'll go in. There will be a man sitting at the table. You will shackle him. You must _ not _kill him. Under any circumstances. Do not acknowledge my presence. Follow the instruction and your husband will be just fine.”

Remy could finally move again. The sudden release of tension from his body made his knees buckle. But still, Remy straightened his pose.

They were looking into each other's eyes for a while. Remy broke the gaze eventually. His only goal was to protect Emile and if that was what he needed to do to assure Emile's safety…

Remy opened the door and entered the room. He regretted his decision immediately.

“Oh fuck…”

Roman looked up from his place at the table. “Remy? What the hell?”

Remy stood frozen in the doorway.

That blue-eyed devil made him choose between Emile and Roman.

Seconds passed.

Remy didn't know what to do.

Roman stood up and reached for his sword. “How did you get here? What do you want?”

Roman was the Prince, Remy knew that very well. His life was far more important than Emile's. The fate of the kingdom depended on him. The royal blood was flowing in his veins…

Remy reached for his dagger. Royalty be damned and so be Remy if he ever traded the life of his husband for anything else.

Their blades clashed. Of course, Roman, who was wielding a sword, had an obvious advantage. But Remy was quick and agile.

In a span of a few minutes was Roman lying on the floor. His shirt was bloodied from the cuts from Remy's knife.

“Remy… why…” Roman breathed, “I always thought we were friends…”

Remy was standing in silence. Had he made the right decision? Roman mattered to someone as much as Emile mattered to Remy… and that someone just entered the room.

“Virgil?” Roman asked.

Remy turned around. In the doorway was, in fact, standing Virgil.

No, that wasn't possible. Virgil had gone with Logan to the mansion…

Virgil smiled.

It was _ that _ smile, the disgusting, fake smile Remy would recognise anytime.

Virgil who actually wasn't Virgil saw the realisation in Remy's eyes.

“Remember the instruction I gave you,” he warned.

Remy stayed silent.

“Hello, Ro,” Virgil/Patton came closer.

“Why?” Roman asked quietly.

“Your power is too good to resist,” Virgil/Patton said in a sweet voice.

“You said you loved me…”

“I said many, many things,” Virgil/Patton chuckled.

“So it wasn't the truth…?”

Remy wanted to scream. He wanted to tell everything. He wanted to…

But he kept his mouth shut. For Emile.

“Oh honey,” Virgil/Patton smiled at Roman, “truth is just an illusion created by those, who need to justify their lies. It doesn't really exist.”

“I loved you…”

Remy looked away. He couldn't stand the sound of defeat in Roman's voice.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH, I LOVED YOU!” Roman was back on his feet and jumped at Virgil/Patton.

A blast of yellow light followed. Remy was blinded for a moment so he couldn't see what was going on. He stumbled back and against a wall.

Roman screamed.

Then he screamed again but this one ended very suddenly. As if a…

Something fell down onto the floor. Remy didn't need his sight to know that it was a body.

His vision finally returned.

Shiver ran down his spine.

Roman was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Remy couldn't tell if he was alive. Roman's wings were in weird angles and his red feathers were covered in brightly red blood.

And above him was…

“What are you?” Remy couldn't stop himself from asking.

The person (or creature?) turned to him. Half of the man's face was covered in scales, the other half was perfectly human. His whole body was half-snake, half-human. Except the wings. One with yellow feathers, the other one bat-like.

“I am Deceit,” he said and smiled. The smile Remy had already hated so much revealed a pair of sharp fangs among normal human teeth.

“If you don't want your little husband end up like this,” Deceit continued, “then run back to your hiding place and bring me the rest of you. If you do well, I'll let you and your husband go.”

Remy was considering everything for a while.

“Deal.”

“And if you try to trick me somehow…” Deceit added. “Don't do it. You can't deceive Deceit.”

-

“Where's my brother?”

Deceit looked at his nails although he had gloves on. “I've got him under control, don't worry.”

“Where is he?” Remus demanded.

“I've got him locked up.”

“I want to talk to him.”

“I regret to inform you that it's not possible at this moment.”

“Why?”

“He's unconscious.”

“What the fuck did you do?!” Remus´s voice was shaking.

“I? _ I _?” Deceit looked at him. “He tried to attack me! I was merely defending myself.”

“They will fucking murder you, Dee.”

“Elaborate?”

“Logan and Virgil were at the mansion.”  
That caught Deceit's attention. “What?”

“They freed-”

“DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME THAT THEY HAVE PATTON.”

“They do.”

Deceit's eyes lighted up and he shot a wave of energy against the wall. Remus, used to these random outbursts, just stepped aside.

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP THEM!”

“Logan is fucking _ impossible _ to deal with!”

Deceit sighed. “Because you're a _ moron _, Remus, that's why. We'll see about him once they all show up.”

Remus frowned. “How are you so sure they'll come?”

“I've been using my brain,” Deceit said, “and I've manipulated Rem into bringing them all here in exchange for the life of his husband. Brilliant.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “That doesn't seem very brilliant to me.”

“Well, one of us _ has to be _ the less intelligent one. And you fill up that role just fine.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

“How do you know that Rem hasn't gone to free Emile on his own and _ then _ went for their friends?”

Deceit looked at him. “The door to that room is locked.”

Remus shrugged. “I just think you should have your prisoners more under control, that's all.”

“Fine.” Deceit stood up. “I can do that. Not because you told me though. I've had it in mind before.”

Remus nodded. “Yeah, sure, sure…”

Deceit left without a word and went to Emile's room. He unlocked the door and…

The window was open. The room empty.

Deceit let out his energy by shattering the window into thousands of pieces.

-

Remy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, then Logan opened.

“Hey, everyone,” Remy said and gathered all of his remaining energy to smile.

"Where were you?" Logan asked.

"Remy!"

"Emi?" Remy frowned.

Emile jumped at him and hugged him.

"What- I thought-"

"Emile, wait," Virgil said. "Deceit is a shapeshifter, remember? How do we know this is really Remy?"

Emile slowly pulled away.

"No, I am Remy!" Remy said. "Really… Give me a question! Something only I can answer."

Emile was thinking for a while, then asked: "What did Remy give me for Christmas?"

"A dagger," Remy said without a second thought.

Emile kissed him without hesitation.

Remy was shaking from the sudden relief. He had Emile in his arms again, after so long…

A few hours ago he had feared for his life. He was ready to sacrifice everyone else in this room to get _ this _…

Then he remembered who wasn't this lucky.

Remy slowly pulled away and looked at Virgil.

"I…" he started but he couldn't find words.

He noticed a person under Virgil's wing, a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"Patton…?" he frowned.

"Remy," Patton said quietly.

"That's a long story," Logan jumped in, "where were you?"

"Virgil, forgive me," Remy knelt down in front of him. "I… I did something bad."

"What happened?" Virgil whispered.

"I… I think Roman is dead."

Heavy silence.

Virgil was staring at him.

Everyone was staring at him.

Remy continued and explained everything that had happened.

Emile was by his side the entire time, holding his hand. Logan was standing in the corner and looking at his boots. Patton had his eyes closed and was almost completely hidden under Virgil's wing. The only sign that he wasn't asleep was his grip on Virgil's shirt. Virgil himself was staring blankly at Remy.

When Remy finished, Logan spoke up.

"I don't think Roman is dead," he said.

"I don't care." Virgil gently lifted his wing from Patton and stood up. "I'm going to kill Deceit either way."

"You can't go there!" Remy said.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "I wanna see you try to stop me."

"But that's exactly what Deceit wants!"

"If Logan is right and Roman is alive then I'm not gonna be a coward and leave him to Deceit." Virgil put on his cape. "Unlike _ someone _, the only life I'm gonna trade is my own."

"We have to deal with Deceit," Logan said, "I'm going too."

"But what about a plan!"

"FUCK YOUR PLANS, REMY!" Virgil screamed. "IF YOUR STUPIDITY COST ROMAN HIS LIFE, I SWEAR I WILL MURDER YOU TOO!"

Remy bit his lip.

Emile stood up. "It's my fault. Remy did what he did because of _ me. _ I'm going with you."

"I can't let you go alone," Remy said.

"Don't leave me alone in the dark," Patton said. "I wanna go too."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Pat?" Virgil turned to him. "You're still weak-"

"Deceit has been pretending to be me for years. I've had enough. And… a healer might be useful."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Virgil opened the door.

-

They entered the castle through a secret passage and went directly into the throne hall.

It was a large room with high ceiling and tall windows on both sides. At the very end was the throne, atop a few stairs.

And on it was sitting Roman.

No, not sitting.

_ Lying across it. _ He had his legs thrown over the side, one of his hands was behind his head. He was looking at his nails on the second one. He had his wings carefully folded underneath him.

Virgil thought his heart stopped beating.

“Roman?” he said and came forward.

That was when the Prince finally looked at them.

He didn't say anything. Nothing about him hinted that he felt anything towards these people.

Click.

Logan immediately caught the sound and turned around.

The door behind them locked itself on its own.

Before Logan could say anything, Roman stood up and stretched his wings.

Virgil was ready to hear anything. And yet, he would never expect _ this. _

“Can you change me back now?” the Prince asked.

Virgil was confused. Because the question wasn't for him to answer.

But for a person who came from behind one of the statues.

“If you really want to…” Deceit snapped his fingers.

Patton gasped loudly and grabbed Virgil.

All of them watched as Roman changed into Remus.

“Ugh, much better…” Remus sat back onto the throne.

“What the fuck…” Emile whispered.

Deceit laughed and went to Remus. He leaned on the throne.

“Welcome,” he said with a smile.

“WHERE IS ROMAN?” Virgil screamed. “WHERE IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Deceit turned to Remus. “Can you get him?”

“Why meeee… I don't wanna miss out on the fun!”

“Remus.”

Remus stood up. “Okay, okay…”

He went to the side of the room, to one of the statues. He pulled the Queen's hand and disappeared in a secret passage.

Deceit used the time to sit down on the throne. “So, darlings… Have you figured it out already?”

“People won't accept you as a king,” Logan said, “there's no way they would just let you take Roman's place.”

Deceit frowned. “Oh, I'm not going to rule. That's what Remus is for.”

“Then what do you want?!” Virgil shouted/asked.

“Well first of all, I would appreciate if you calmed down a little,” Deceit said, “and second of all, I'm looking for something.”

“What?”

“You're the last person who I will share this information with.”

Both Virgil and Patton, who was holding onto him were shaking. Both had very different reasons.

Virgil had pure rage in his veins. He wanted to shred the fucker on Roman's throne into dust.

Patton was just shaking in horror.

Remus finally came back through the secret hallway behind the statue of the Queen. And behind him…

Virgil screamed.

Roman, bloodied and injured, stumbled out of the entrance. His wings were down. Virgil knew that very well what that meant.

They were broken.

Roman parted his lips as if to say something but just shook his head. He looked at Virgil one last time before collapsing down.

That was the final drop.

Virgil took out his daggers and ran at Remus, who was the nearest to him. Remus summoned his morning star and blocked his attack.

Deceit stood up but was immediately greeted by Logan's spell. He growled and prepared a spell himself, a shining ball of yellow light. He shot it at Logan, who dodged it.

Among the blue and yellow light coming from Logan and Deceit were Remus and Virgil, both fighting as they could. Virgil, full of rage, was attacking, one hit after another. Remus managed to either evade or block every single one of them. Virgil had no problem dodging the swings of his morning star thanks to his quick reflexes and agility.

However, he had no chance avoiding Remus magic.

Remus made him drop both of his knives and he sent them flying to the wall with one gesture of his hand.

What had been a fair fight quickly changed into Virgil's fight to survive.

Meanwhile Emile got out his own knife, the dagger he had got from Remy for Christmas _ months _ago. He had to help his friends.

He looked for a target and found Deceit, deeply in a fight against Logan.

He saw his chance and threw the knife.

But Deceit was too quick. With one hand he stopped the knife mid air and smiled at Emile. Then he turned it into dust.

While all of this was happening, Patton was curled up in the middle of the room. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop crying. The lights, the screams, the blood. It was all too much for him. He had thought he would be strong enough but… he wasn't.

He curled up and cried.

Right after the beginning of the fight Remy checked on Roman. When he found out he was alive, he tried to stop the bleeding from at least some of the wounds. But the fight was progressing fast and the others needed help. He couldn't see his husband in the flashes of light but could recognise Virgil trying his best to escape the spikes of Remus's morning star.

Remy realised that Virgil's daggers were stuck in the wall just a few metres away from him. He didn't hesitate and grabbed them.

He crept behind Remus, carefully avoid being noticed and when Remus back was the most vulnerable, he stabbed him, right between the wings.

“This one is for Emile,” he said before stabbing with the second dagger.

Remus screamed.

He swung his morning star one last time. Virgil, shocked by the unexpected turn of the fight, didn't dodge on time. With a loud _ crunch _ the weapon hit his arm.

Both he and Remus fell down.

When Deceit saw this he screamed too and sent a wave of energy on Remy. But Logan was quick enough to jump to Remy and shield him.

Patton saw Virgil fall even through his tears. In that moment, he was overwhelmed by guilt. Virgil had risked his life by getting him out and he would let him just die!?

While the fight shifted on the other side of the room, Patton came to Remus and Virgil, both lying where they had fought. Patton checked Virgil's wound. It was bad. The arm was most likely broken and there was a lot of blood.

But he was alive and that was enough right now. Patton looked around and spotted the secret entrance. He didn't know where it led. He didn't want to spend more time in darkness. But for Virgil, he would. As weak as he was, he started dragging him there. Eventually they disappeared in the darkness of the corridor.

Roman regained consciousness and when he saw the fight that was unfolding in front of him, his brother with daggers in his back and his friends fighting to death, he tried to stand up.

“Roman, no!” Emile saw him and ran to him. “No, you're too weak…”

Roman wanted to disagree, but didn't find the strength to speak. He collapsed again into Emile's arms.

Meanwhile Logan's and Deceit's fight was getting more and more intense. Both of them were using their rage to fuel their spells which were deadlier and deadlier.

Logan prepared a ball of light, stronger than any of the previous spells. One to end Deceit.

Emile was watching in utter terror as Logan was shielding himself and Remy with one hand against a rain of yellow light and preparing a spell with the second. Both he and Roman watched as Deceit started doing the same. Eventually, Deceit dropped his own shield, inviting Logan to strike.

And Logan did. He fired his shot and-

Deceit caught it.

The blue light mixed with Deceits own yellow and created a lime green.

Then Deceit fired it back.

Logan and Remy managed to avoid the centre of the explosion that the spell had created, but not the wave afterwards.

It sent Logan flying against the wall. He crushed into it and fell down. He didn't stand up again.

Remy wasn't that lucky.

“NO!!!” Emile screamed but it didn't help.

Remy hit the window, which broke and he fell out.

Emile yelled again and sprinted to the hole in the glass.

The throne hall was on the fourth floor of the castle. Down underneath the window was a road from the city and some bushes.

Remy was nowhere to be seen but Emile didn't need to see him to know.

Nobody would survive such a fall on the road.

He didn't have more energy to scream. He fell on his knees and kept staring out of the window.

Deceit was breathing heavily. He came down the few stairs and went to Remus.

“Hey, Remus!” He moved Remus head with the tip of his boot.

He didn't react.

“Fuck, no…” Deceit cursed and knelt down next to Remus.

A few years posing as a healer had taught Deceit a lot of things. One of them was the ability to tell if someone was dying or dead.

Remus wasn't. But he wasn't far from it.

Deceit started carefully removing the daggers from his back.

Emile seriously considered jumping out of the window too.

Remy was gone.

Gone.

Dead.

Somebody moaned from behind Emile. He turned around.

Roman was trying to move.

In that moment, Emile knew he mustn't jump.

He came to him and whispered: “Don't move, Ro, it'll just hurt more.”

Roman stopped.

“Good,” Emile tried to smile and fight his tears. “Good, good. I'll check up on Logan, okay?”

Roman said nothing.

Emile, still holding back his tears, went to Logan, who was on the floor next to _ that _ window. Emile tried to ignore that fact.

“Logan?” He asked softly. “Logan, please, don't be dead…”

If Logan was alive, he didn't show it.

Emile sobbed. “No. No, not you too…”

The soft incanting from the other side of the room stopped. Deceit stood up and let the magic heal Remus wounds.

“Are you happy?” Emile asked.

Deceit looked at him. “No.”

“WHY?” Emile found himself screaming. “YOU'VE BROKEN US! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!? NO ONE ELSE IS STANDING IN YOUR WAY!”

Deceit stared at him, then shook his head. He knelt down next to Logan.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!”

“Do you want to know if he's alive or not?”

Emile stayed silent.

“He'll live,” Deceit said eventually and Emile felt a tiny bit better.

“Where are your other friends?” Deceit asked.

“I hope they're far away from here,” Emile said.

“If not, I'll find them.” Deceit stood up. “Go home, Emile.”

“You burnt it down.”

“You can use Virgil's old room, I don't care.”

“You'll just let me go? Like that?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You're not dangerous to me.”

“And what about them?” Emile pointed at Logan and Roman.

“I'll keep them.”

“Will you kill them?”

“Only if they'll cause trouble.”

“Fuck you.”

Deceit smiled.

-

Patton was running through darkness.

He couldn't see anything.

He was holding a hand that wasn't his. A second set of steps and heavy breathing followed him.

"Come on, Virgil, come on…" Patton breathed.

Virgil, going as fast as his injury allowed him, said nothing.

Patton wiped his tears with his other hand and continued running into nowhere.

His legs were on fire. After so long spent sitting alone he wasn't used to running for such a long time. But he was fueled by pure fear and that kept him going.

Suddenly Patton hit a wall. He fell back and crashed into Virgil behind him.

Virgil groaned in pain.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Patton helped him stand up.

"Is… is this a… dead end?" Virgil asked.

Patton laughed nervously. "No, no, surely not… it's just another turn…"

Patton turned to the left. A wall.

He turned to the right. Also a wall.

"Oh…"

"Are we… trapped?"

Patton shivered at the memory of being trapped in the darkness.

"No! No, we'll find a way… we'll figure it out…"

Patton could tell by the sound that Virgil sat down. His breathing was quick and heavy.

Patton knew he couldn't have Virgil bleed out in here. He knew, he knew, he knew…

He had got them into this mess. By his own panic. It was his fault. It was his doing. What if their friends up there have won the fight? What if the escape was useless?

Virgil is too tired to run back upstairs. He wouldn't make it.

If Patton wouldn't find a solution, Virgil would die.

Tears were coming back as Patton realised how much he fucked up.

-

Emile was sitting in what had used to be Virgil's room.

He was staring at a wall.

He would look out the window but every time he saw a window, he remembered…

Emile shivered and continued staring at the wall.

He hadn't slept that night at all. From behind the… the glass thing in the wall… were coming in the first rays of sunlight. Another day was about to start.

Emile didn't want this night to end. He didn't want to begin another day. Because that would mean to start a new day without_ him. _

Emile wasn't ready for that.

He couldn't just move on.

He kept staring at the wall and tears started rolling down his cheeks again.

Remy was gone.

He would never wake up next to him again.

He would never kiss him again.

He would never cook with him again.

He would never hear him laugh again.

He would never…

What was even the point in this.

He couldn't stop the sun from rising just as much as he couldn't have stopped Remy from falling out of the window.

-

Patton was also sitting. He needed to get as much energy as he could.

Nobody was coming after them. Not their friends, not their enemies. Nobody.

Virgil was asleep. He had his head in Patton's lap.

The warmth of his body reminded Patton that he had to make decisions before it would be too late.

This couldn't be a dead end. There had been so many turns before… no. The passage wouldn't just… _ end _ like that.

Patton carefully set Virgil's head aside. Virgil groaned softly but didn't wake up.

Patton came to the wall again and started to run his hands on it.

There must have been _ something _, right? Maybe a secret button or a lever…

Or a door handle?

Patton examined the thing sticking out of the wall with both of his hands.

Yes. It was a door handle. But it was set pretty low.

That wasn't important right now. Patton's heart started racing. So it _ was _a door!

He was about to press it but stopped himself. What if it led somewhere unsafe?

Virgil's irregular breathing reminded him that he didn't have much of a choice.

He pressed it and pushed.

The door moved but only slightly.

Patton pushed more.

Cold, fresh air.

It led somewhere outside of the castle!

Patton kept pushing. The old door must have been closed for years, if not _ decades. _

Outside was more light but it was still night.

A gust of wind blew into Virgil's face and woke him up.

"Patton…?" he whispered.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Patton gently helped Virgil stand up. "We're outside."

"Where…"

"It's a forest," Patton said and supported Virgil until they got outside. "But I don't know where."

"Hm…"

"We need to go away from that door," Patton said. "Just in case."

"I… don't think I can…"

Patton dreaded those words. He set Virgil into the grass.

"Then we'll stay here." Patton looked around. "I'll try to get you something for that wound…"

Virgil didn't say anything.

"Stay here," Patton said, completely unnecessarily.

It didn't take long for Patton to find a stick and some stones. The darkness was slowly fading with the rising sun.

When Patton returned to Virgil, he couldn't be more thankful for the spring to finally come and melt all the snow. At least Virgil would be a little less cold.

Patton knelt down next to him.

"Patton…?" Virgil said in a weak voice.

"Yes?"

"I see the sunrise…"

"I do too, Virgil. The morning's here."

-

Deceit was watching the sunrise as well.

He was standing on the balcony of Roman's room and enjoying the view of the city that was now his.

Well, technically Remus's, but that was a minor detail. They had achieved this victory together.

It wasn't a cheap victory by _ far _. The years of teamwork and fights… But probably the biggest obstacle had been tonight.

There was a reason why he was leaning on the railing. He lacked so much energy after the fight with Logan. And the quick reparation of the throne hall he had done. And healing Remus…

Deceit turned his head towards the room. He couldn't see him right now but Remus was there, on the bed. He had to heal from the injuries that the fucker who had fallen out the window had caused…

But Deceit didn't feel anything towards either of them. He found no worry for Remus and no rage for the others and no joy over the victory. He was empty. The magic had drained him.

He looked back at the city. Somewhere there, among those houses, should be the two that had got away. The Healer and Virgil.

Not that it was much of an issue for Deceit. He would let the guards look for them. Virgil was injured and Patton was useless. They wouldn't stand a chance.

In comparison to, let's say, Roman and Logan, who Deceit got nicely trapped in one of the old secret passages. Deceit didn't want to admit it but Logan had been actually quite difficult to defeat.

Fortunately, he was unconscious together with the Prince in a magic-proof cell.

Deceit returned inside. He passed the bed where Remus was and went to the mirror.

One last spell for tonight…

Deceit gathered all of his remaining energy to change his appearance again. His scales disappeared. His bat-like wing grew red feathers and his other one changed the colour to red as well. His slim figure gained more muscle in a span of seconds.

Deceit looked at his new appearance in the mirror and ran his hand through his now red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... see you next week i guess


	23. Starting Over

The red-haired person sitting on the throne was the Prince. He had a golden crown on his head, a red sash across his chest and a pair of majestic wings, each feather like a flame.

But here’s the thing: the person was  _ not  _ the Prince.

There were only some individuals aware of the fact that the red-haired man with the crown wasn't who he was pretending to be.

All of these individuals were unable to spread this information. The red-haired man with the crown took care of that.

Two of them were locked in a dark room. The room was underground and only few people knew that it even existed.

Two of them were missing. There was already a party sent to look for them.

One of them was broken. One of them was dead.

The last one was an ally of the red-haired man. He was currently injured but his wounds were healing fast. And once they were healed, the plans could be finally set into motion.

The red-haired man was sitting patiently on the throne that belonged to him. For now.

-

Logan’s back hurt, he had a headache and he was in complete darkness. Despite all of this, he still tried his best to remember all of the events that had led to this moment.

Oh.

Logan sighed. So this had to be a prison of some sort.

At least he wasn't dead.

But what if the others were…?

Logan focused his sudden fear coming from that question to create a small blue light in his hands.

The room around him was nothing but stone. It had two doors. In the corner was…

Logan frowned. Then gasped.

Roman.

Logan went to him, still holding the weak light in one hand.

Roman was lying on his stomach, so Logan couldn't see his face. But he saw his wings. Shiver ran down his spine when he saw the state in which the wings were. Bent in unnatural angles with feathers covered in blood stains. Broken.

Logan knelt down next to him. Roman was breathing. Good.

Logan set the ball of light into the air above them.

"Roman," he said.

He wanted to turn him around to see if he had any other wounds but the broken wings were an obstacle.

"Logan…"

"Yes, I'm here…"

"It hurts…"

The magical light shone a bit brighter as a wave of emotions ran through Logan.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something… Do you have any other major injuries besides the wings?"

"Only some cuts…"

"Uh, alright…" At least some relief. "I'll try my best to help you."

Roman stayed silent.

Logan took a few deep breaths. His headache was getting worse. Despite that he took one of Roman's wings into his hands.

Roman groaned in pain.

Logan pulled his hands away immediately. "I'm sorry."

"It's… it's fine, go on…"

Logan didn't touch the wing again. "They're probably broken in several places. We need to-"

Logan's headache suddenly skyrocketed and his vision went black. The light flickered.

"Logan?" he heard Roman ask. "Logan…"

"I'm okay," Logan said. "Just a… just the… just headache…"

The light was almost gone. Logan tried to focus to keep it shining. It didn't help.

"Logan… you're not okay…"

Roman's voice was weak but the worry was clearly recognisable. Logan waved his hand.

"It's nothing… your condition is worse than mine… we need to… I need to… I need… I…"

"Logan…"

Logan didn't hear him. He lost control over his body and fell down.

The light flickered twice before disappearing completely.

-

Virgil opened his eyes but quickly closed them again. Sun was shining directly into his face.

He wanted to turn around but the movement caused a wave of pain in his right arm. He hissed and stopped moving.

"No, no, no, don't move!"

Patton. Virgil opened his eyes again.

Patton knelt down next to him and looked at Virgil's arm. Virgil noticed it was bandaged.

"Okay, you haven't messed it up," Patton said, "good, good…"

Virgil sighed and looked around. Trees, trees, trees, some bushes and more trees. They were in a forest. Obviously.

Patton was playing with a twig he had found out of boredom.

Virgil was thinking about their situation. They were in the middle of a forest, God knew where, with absolutely  _ nothing _ . Virgil couldn't move because of his arm and Patton didn't seem to be capable of doing anything.

"Why did you save  _ me _ ?" Virgil asked suddenly.

Patton looked at him. "You saved me too."

"What the fuck? And the others didn't? You're telling me Logan,  _ Logan _ , who was at the mansion  _ with me _ , did  _ not _ save you? The others didn't deserve to be saved?!"

"B-but you were hurt-"

"ROMAN WAS BLEEDING OUT AND YOU STILL DIDN'T SAVE HIM!"

Patton had tears in his eyes.

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED ANYONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED SOMEONE ELSE, NOT ME!!! WHAT IS THIS GOOD FOR?! WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND WE CAN'T DO  _ ANYTHING _ WHILE THE OTHERS ARE PROBABLY DEAD!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, PATTON?!  _ DEAD!" _

Patton was crying.

"I'll never forgive you if Roman's dead."

Patton couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and ran behind some nearby trees.

Virgil sighed and closed his eyes again. He tried not to think about Roman's bloodied body.

He was exhausted. His arm hurt like hell.

-

"Logan…  _ Logan… _ "

Logan groaned. Somebody was calling his name…

He opened his eyes but it made no difference. He still couldn't see anything.

Ah, yes. He remembered why.

His head was spinning as he sat up.

"Logan?" Roman repeated.

"Yeah…"

"Thank God you're alive…" Relief was bursting from Roman's voice.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"You passed out," Roman said, "out of nowhere. I… I thought you were dead or something…"

"That's… that's weird…"

"Are you alright?"

"My head hurts a bit…" Logan said, "but are  _ you _ alright? Wait, let me get us some light…"

He started focusing his energy to summon the light…

Logan screamed.

“What?” Roman’s voice sounded worried. “Logan!”

“The headache… I think… it might be a spell… to… to prevent me from performing magic…”

“Oh fuck…”

They were sitting in silence. In the dark, empty room the sound of their breathing was so loud.

“Roman?” Logan said after he calmed down.

“Yeah?”

“How are you doing? I know not good but… I can try to use some spells against pain if you're-”

“I'm fine. I can… I can survive this. Don't kill yourself trying to help me.”

“Hm…” Logan stretched his wings. “Then… I don't think there's anything I can do.”

“We're fucked.”

“Yeah.” Logan nodded. “We're fucked.”

They were listening to each other's breathing again. Logan pulled his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Logan,” Roman said after a while.

“I'm listening.”

“Can you tell me… can you tell me what actually happened? Please.”

Logan took a deep breath and started talking. He explained everything from the moment Virgil had stolen the necklace.

And Roman was listening without a word the entire time. Logan couldn't see his expression but he was glad. Roman had been lied to from every side for such a long time…

Roman didn't say anything at first when Logan finished explaining.

“I have to apologize to Virgil,” Roman said eventually.

“You will get a chance,” Logan said although he remembered Virgil being crushed by Remus’s morning star very clearly.

“I love him.”

“He loves you too.”

Silence again. Logan started tapping his foot against the stone.

Eventually Roman broke Logan's rhythm.

“I'm sorry.”

“What for?” Logan asked.

“I fucked up. So many times. I was such an ignorant idiot and I let this… this  _ Deceit _ lie to me… I'm sorry that… that I threw you out. I'm sorry that I screamed at you. I'm sorry for just blindly believing that all of you were criminals…”

“You acted accordingly to your knowledge and morality,” Logan said. “Mistakes were made and we have to live with the consequences. That is the price we have to pay.”

“But the price is the lives of people I care about,” Roman said quietly.

Logan sighed. “Perhaps. But I believe they managed to escape. Everything will turn out just fine.”

Logan himself didn't really believe these words. However, he couldn't have Roman lose all of the hope. Logan himself couldn't lose all of the hope.

“I've been a dick to you,” Roman said, “for years. Forgive me.”

“All is forgiven.”

“Can we start over?”

Logan smiled. “Yes.”

-

Virgil was woken up by rain. His clothes were soaked already.

He shivered and tried to sat up. His arm hurt and the cold was certainly no help.

He used his healthy arm to support himself and after several tries he was sitting.

Virgil shook his wings but he could barely move them. They were heavy from all the water stuck in the feathers and Virgil didn't have enough energy.

“Patton?” He looked around. The forest was quiet, only the sound of raindrops hitting surfaces was filling the silence.

“Patton!” Virgil shouted. He couldn't see him anywhere.

Virgil realised his legs were covered by a cloak that wasn't his. Fear struck him.

Where would Patton go…?

It took a few tries but Virgil stood up. He had to lean against a nearby tree at first but he managed to stand on his own.

“PATTON!”

Only the murmuring rain answered.

Virgil's anxiety kicked in. What if Patton had run away from him? Virgil had been so mean… What if he harmed himself somehow? Or if something else harmed him? He was so weak, he had spent so much time imprisoned-

“Fuck…” Virgil cursed.

He put on his cape and took a step forward. He picked up Patton's cloak and went to look for him.

Virgil had no idea how much time had passed since their argument but he supposed it was either morning or evening. It wasn't dark enough for night but not enough light for day… but maybe it was just because of the rain.

“ _ PATTON!! _ ” Virgil didn't care if someone heard him. He had to find him. He had to-

“Virgil.”

Virgil turned around in the direction of the voice.

Relief rushed through his veins when he saw the small, slim figure curled up under a massive tree and covering himself with his wings.

“Patton,” Virgil blurted and ran towards him.

“You're gonna hurt yourself-” Patton tried to say but he was absolutely crushed in a hug.

“I'm so fucking sorry…”

Patton sobbed.

Virgil pulled away because of the pain in his arm.

Only now, in the weak sunlight, Virgil could recognise how dirty and thin Patton was. His wings were missing feathers in some places. He had dark bags under his eyes, which were red from tears. He was wearing some old clothes which had lost their colour years ago. They were completely wet from the rain.

Virgil realised Patton had given him his only cover from the cold and rain - the cloak. Then he noticed Patton's shirt was missing fabric in some places - the same fabric that was currently keeping Virgil's wound from bleeding.

Virgil fell to his knees.

“I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…”

Patton knelt down next to him. “It's… it's alright, kiddo.”

“You didn't deserve it…”

“Don't worry about it… it's fine. It's fine. We can do this.”

“Let's start over.”

“Together.”

“Together. As a team.”

-

Two weeks passed.

Emile was walking around the royal gardens. The early spring flowers were already showing their full beauty. Emile stopped to admire a bunch of snowdrops. So small, so beautiful.

So bright in comparison to Emile's dark grey clothes. He was wearing only dark grey these days.

Emile knew it was usual to wear black when mourning. But he just couldn't. Not when  _ he  _ used to wear black all the time…

Emile had always made fun of  _ him _ for that.

"You're like a bat in that black cape," Emile used to tell  _ him _ with a smile.

"Good,"  _ he _ would reply, "I  _ am _ like a bat… a child of night…"

Emile would laugh. "Yeah, and you're really loud and your eyesight sucks."

_ He  _ would pretend to be angry in that over-dramatic manner of  _ his _ that Emile loved so much. He used to let  _ him _ play  _ his _ little theatre before pressing a kiss on  _ his _ cheek. And  _ he _ would pull him close and…

Emile realised he was staring at the snowdrops for way too long. He bit his lip, wrapped himself in his cloak and left the gardens.

He wandered around the town and then around the castle again and he was just walking and walking without a purpose or a destination in his mind.

Eventually he found himself  _ there _ again.

He always found himself  _ there. _

Every day.

In the middle of a stone road leading around the castle. There were some bushes by the castle wall and on the other side was a wall separating the town from the castle.

Emile looked up.

There was a window.

It had been broken. Weeks ago. But the person on the throne had repaired it.

Emile heard the sound of hooves hitting the stone and moved aside.

A cart pulled by two horses passed him by. The man on the cart tipped his hat in greeting. Emile nodded.

He waited until the sound disappeared again. And then he also waited.

He didn't know what he was waiting for.

Every day he came to this same place and every day he was waiting. And every day nothing happened.

Emile hated this habit. But he couldn't help it.

He hated that some naive, childish part of him still hoped that  _ he  _ would suddenly appear.

Emile pulled his cloak closer.

He was so stupid. Just because there was no body didn't mean that  _ he _ would somehow return.

The man on the throne had probably done some magic and that was the explanation.

Yeah.

Emile bit his lip. It hurt. He did that a lot.

He felt blood on his tongue.

Again.

He took in the pain. Better than the pain from staring at that window.

Stupid window.

Why was the stupid window fixed when everything else had fallen apart?!

Everyone Emile had cared about was gone.

He had tears in his eyes again.

He bit his lip again.

Blood.  _ Again _ .

He hadn't done anything to help them. He should have done something. He should have been the one to die. He should have died. He was so fucking useless. Why hadn't he helped them? Why had he let all of this happen? Why?  _ Why? WHY?! _

Remy was never coming back.

It was time to start over. Without him.

-

The red-haired person sitting on the throne was the Prince. He had a golden crown on his head, a red sash across his chest and a pair of majestic wings, each feather like a flame.

In front of him were standing some people in fancy clothing. By his side was a man very similar to him. But everything what he had red, the man had green.

Deceit stood up.

"I have an announcement," he said.

The nobles waited.

"After long and careful… consideration," Deceit started, "I have decided to give up the crown."

Deceit's audience started whispering.

"I haven't finished," he reminded them calmly.

All of them were paying attention again.

"As you all know," Deceit continued, "my dearest brother, Remus…"

Remus grinned.

"...has been lost for a long time. All due to certain unfortunate events in our childhood. However, we have found each other again. Not only have we met, but we became friends as we had been as children. Together we have come to the conclusion that Remus is better suited for the role of your ruler than I am. And so, from now on…"

Deceit put down the crown from his head and turned to Remus.

"... I declare Remus as your Prince."

He set the crown onto Remus's head and stepped aside from the throne.

The hall was dead with silence. Deceit looked at the faces of the nobles. Confusion. Surprise. Shock.

Deceit smiled. Fools.

Remus sat down onto the throne.

"Let us start over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter chapter than usually but still an important one  
also i forgot to mention: my tumblr is prox-xima if anyone wants to chat :D  
stay safe friends, see you next week!


	24. The Phoenix

Deceit has been sitting at the table for hours now. Books, maps, scrolls and papers of all kinds were surrounding him from every side.

It's been  _ weeks _ . WEEKS.

And still NOTHING.

Deceit pushed a pile of books off the table in rage.

He stood up and went to the fireplace. He let his rage change into fire, bright and yellow, and the flames in the fireplace grew a few times bigger.

Deceit felt relieved,but only a little bit. The most of the anger still remained.

Where the  _ fuck _ was it?!

The door opened.

"How many times have I told you to fucking  _ knock _ before you enter?!" Deceit turned to the person.

Remus shook his head. "Come on, I think you're forgetting that I'm the one in charge here…"

"Oh are you now?" Deceit asked in overly sweet voice. "And do you remember who got you into this position? Hm?"

"That's enough salt, DeeDee," Remus said. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Hah! And what else do I have to do, oh Your Royal Highness?"

"So you haven't found that staff of yours, big deal." Remus sat down onto Deceit's table.

Deceit laughed. "I wonder if you'd be saying this if  _ you  _ were the one stuck in snake scales…"

"Don't be so dramatic, you shapeshift like every other day anyway…"

"I'm not sure if you noticed, my dearest Prince, but it takes a lot of  _ energy _ ."

"Look, Dee, I see your problem," Remus said, "but like… chill. You've been a fucking pain in the ass to deal with over the last few weeks. It sucks."

"Suddenly  _ I  _ am the problem! Would you look at that!"

"I just don't want you to lose your mind. That's all."

"What about me suggests that I haven't lost my mind already? I'm a fucking  _ monster _ , an abomination!"

"I don't see you like that."

"I don't give a fuck, Remus. I want my normal body back and I don't care what will I have to do to get it."

-

Remus was walking back into his room, completely drowned in his own thoughts.

His first weeks on the throne were… strange. It wasn't as fun as he expected but… it wasn't all that bad. There were some things that needed to change. So he changed them. Simple as that.

But Dee was concerning. With sitting at his table during nights and being out somewhere in the city during day looking for that magic shit he'd been talking about… He was always on edge. Remus wanted to talk to him, wanted to help him… He didn't want to see his only friend fall apart. Remus knew very well that Deceit would break one day. And he dreaded it.

Remus took a turn but crashed into something. Or someone, to be precise.

"Ow…" The person, a lot shorter than Remus, fell down.

"Hey, sorry there, buddy… Didn't see ya coming…"

He helped the person stand up.

"Oh…" Remus's eyes met the guy's hazelnut brown.

"Don't touch me," Emile said.

"Well this is awkward," Remus said to himself.

"It sure is so leave me the fuck alone."

"Don't forget that you're talking to your Prin-" Remus trailed off when he saw Emile's expression.

"You're not even half as good of a ruler as your brother was," Emile said.

"Well, I would beg to differ," Remus leaned on the wall. "I was the one to fix the issues with the smugglers on the lake and-"

"Roman wasn't a fucking  _ murderer _ , you son of a bitch."

"I could kill you on the spot for this," Remus reminded him.

Emile raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for proving my point."

Remus was left speechless.

"You may have a crown on your head and sit on the throne and do whatever the fuck you do all day but Roman will always be my Prince."

With that he turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Remus said.

Emile stopped but didn't look at him.

"I know it kinda sucks that your husband died but trust me, it was an accident-"

Emile laughed and turned to him. "You  _ know it kinda sucks _ ? How compassionate of you!"

"I'm trying to be nice to you!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"We didn't mean to kill him! We didn't mean to kill anyone! We haven't killed Logan and Roman!"

"You haven't?" That seemed to have sparked Emile's interest.

"Of course not. We didn't want unnecessary deaths, there's too much work with the bodies and stuff…"

Emile shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe I'm listening to this bullshit."

"Listen, I'm… I'm…" Remus did his best to come up with the right words. "I'm sorry for… the loss. Your husband. That he died. I'm sorry."

Emile stared at him. "An apology won't bring him back."

Remus scratched his head. "Yeahhh… But… uh… uhm… It's the thought that counts?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Come oooon, Emile…"

But Emile was already gone.

Remus continued his journey to his chambers but he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

Emile had loved his husband a lot. Remus had never been loved before so he couldn't imagine how much "a lot" exactly was, but it must have been more than "very much".

-

Hours turned into days and days into weeks. Flowers and trees were in their full beauty. The gardens were buzzing with bees and insects.

The spring was finally here and it seemed that everything was as it should be.

But it wasn't true.

"YOU'RE NOT SMARTER THAN ME, SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Deceit yelled.

"BUT I CAN SEE YOU'RE GOING CRAZY!" Remus yelled back.

They were arguing. Again.

Remus was mad because Deceit has been overworking. Again.

Deceit was mad because Remus was trying to give him advice on things he didn't understand. Again.

"I  _ WILL _ FIND THE STAFF AND I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET IT!"

"BUT YOU'RE INSANE!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"AS YOUR PRINCE, I COMMAND YOU-"

"DON'T GO ON ME WITH THIS ROYAL FUCKERY, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I GAVE YOU THE POWER AND I COULD JUST AS EASILY TAKE IT BACK!"

This was a daily scenario. Remus would never imagine that the power would break his and Dee's friendship.

And it still didn't. Technically. They were just arguing. A lot.

Remus would always lose the fight. No matter how good his arguments were.

Deceit was obsessed and Remus saw it. He saw it was taking over him, consuming him. And he couldn't do anything.

One night he was sitting on his bed. He couldn't sleep.

What if all of this was just one giant mistake?

Yeah, the people were happy with Remus on the throne but…

Deceit had gone mad. That item, that thing he spent years looking for… it led them here.

But was it worth it?

He couldn't find it. No matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't find it.

Remus wished there was a way to help Dee but he refused all help from Remus. So Remus was trying to convince him that this was too much but… without success.

Remus found himself wishing everything would be like the old days. When they lived their lives freely, no royal nonsense, no blackmailing people, no getting rid of inconvenient individuals, no looking for magical items, no fights, no arguments… just two guys against the wide world.

But there was also something else.

A burning hatred in a pair of hazelnut eyes.

Remus couldn't get it out of his head.

Why were the eyes always staring at him? Why were they so unforgiving? So sharp? So hateful?

Remus didn't like the way they were looking at him. There was an unknown emotion. Something about those eyes made him feel that- that  _ feeling _ . Remus didn't know what it was.

Remus didn't care about the opinions of others when it came to him but… He had that question. Why were the eyes judging him? Why wouldn't they just stop and move on?

When the eyes looked at him, he felt like someone was stabbing him in the back again.

Remus flapped his wings to ensure that behind him wasn't anyone with two daggers ready to kill him.

He was thinking for a while.

Maybe the knives would hurt less than the gaze of the hazelnut eyes.

-

Remus never knocked on doors to announce his presence. He was the Prince, after all. He could enter anywhere he wanted, anytime he wanted.

But now he knocked.

He stepped back. Nothing.

He scratched his arm. Still nothing.

He unfolded and folded his wings again.  _ Nothing. _

Only five seconds passed. To Remus it was like eternity.

After eight seconds, the door opened and the hazelnut eyes met Remus's green.

"What do you want," Emile said coldly.

Everything Remus had been thinking about saying was gone. The eyes were merciless.

Remus's brain was yelling at him in desperation to just  _ speak _ .

"Hi," Remus said.

Emile closed the door again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Remus leaned onto the door to prevent it from closing.

Emile opened the door swiftly and Remus stumbled forward.

"What do you want."

"I just… Just wanna talk!"

"Not interested."

Emile was about to close the door again but Remus snapped his fingers and the door froze open.

Emile was staring at the door, then at Remus.

"Emile, I- I'm sorry!" Remus blurted.

"Then leave my door be and get the fuck out of here."

"No, I meant… I meant about Remy!"

Remus could feel the shift in Emile's face. It went from annoyed to hateful.

But Emile's voice remained calm.

"Do not call him that."

"But-"

"Only his friends could call him that."

The hazelnut eyes were staring at him again. Remus couldn't bare the gaze.

"I'm sorry…"

"I've already told you: a  _ sorry _ won't bring him back."

"I know but…" Remus sighed. "I don't know what's been going on lately, it's been bothering me and I can't get rid of that strange feeling that I made a mistake… but I didn't… and I don't even know what the mistake was… The strange feeling is always there and it doesn't go away…"

Emile was staring at him.

"Come in."

Remus slowly followed Emile into the small room. The world behind the big window was lost in darkness.

"Speak," Emile said after they both sat down.

And Remus explained his nightmares and the hazelnut eyes and the strange feeling and the fear that someone might stab him at any moment.

Emile was just listening.

"You're actually sorry" Emile whispered.

"What?"

"You're actually sorry about the deaths," Emile said, this time louder.

"What? Why would I be? I didn't kill anyone! Well, I  _ did _ but not any of your friends! Not directly at least… ah- and  _ anyway _ , I've never felt sorry for killing! I don't mean killing your friends, I didn't kill them, but like… other people! I've killed other people and it was fine! Uh… maybe not  _ exactly _ fine because I had the investigators behind my back for weeks and I had to get rid of the bodies and it was a lot of work-"

"Remus."

Remus shut up.

"Hazelnut eyes, you said?"

Remus shivered but nodded.

" _ My _ hazelnut eyes?"

Remus nodded again.

"You said you…" Emile was trying to find the right words. "You… uh…  _ harmed _ other people in the past."

"I killed them!"

"Yeah, that… Have you ever… thought about the consequences? Like the… feelings of the friends and families?"

Remus looked away.

"Have you ever thought about what you did?"

Remus was silent.

"Maybe you have nightmares because now you can see, for the first time ever, the effects your actions have. You've seen me mourn. And you started to understand what you did."

"But I didn't kill them!" Remus cried. "I didn't kill them, I didn't kill them!"

"You could have stopped it!" Emile shouted back. "You could have stopped Deceit!"

"No! I would never betray him!"

"Then maybe you deserve to suffer."

Remus hid his face in his hands. They were both silent.

"It's funny," Emile said after a while, "I've been thinking about this every single day since it happened. I wanted you to suffer like I'm suffering. To understand what it's like. To feel my pain… But now that it's here and my wish came true…" Emile shook his head. "It doesn't ease my pain. It doesn't taste as sweet as I imagined it would… I'll just have to accept that they're gone. And… move on."

"I'm sorry," Remus mumbled, "I'm really, really sorry…"

Emile waved his hand. "You're not sorry. Your nightmares just bother you, that's the only reason why you're here."

"No… I'm  _ really _ sorry… Is there nothing I can do?"

"You can't bring back the dead, Remus. Leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

So Remus left.

But his thoughts and nightmares didn't. Over the course of the next few days Remus almost never left his room.

He was just lying in his bed. Thinking. Hoping Dee would come along to check if he was alright.

Dee didn't visit. And the more Remus thought about it, the more convinced he was that Dee didn't miss him at all. He was probably just looking for that magic thingy of his and was glad that he didn't have to deal with Remus.

Maybe their friendship really wasn't that great.

But what about their past? The adventures they had together, all the times they got each other's back… What happened?

Power happened. The magic thingy Deceit was looking for for so long happened. A change happened.

Remus wanted his friend back. The old Dee who would care about Remus. Who would cheer him up. Who wouldn't argue about stupid shit.

Remus didn't want Deceit. He wanted Dee.

He had to do something. To get Dee back. To make the nightmares go away. To be free again. To make the hazelnut eyes stop judging.

_ You can't bring back the dead, Remus. _

Remus sat up in his bed.

Well, what about bringing back the living?

-

"Does this hurt?" Logan asked.

"No," Roman said.

"Okay…"

In the darkness, Logan found another one of Roman's injuries. He gently touched it with his hand.

"And this?"

"Nothing."

"It seems you're fine!" Logan said and smiled even though Roman couldn't see it.

"If only my wings weren't broken…" Roman sighed.

"Hm," Logan nodded. He got used to saying that while nodding because Roman couldn't see it.

"But don't worry, they'll be alright eventually," Logan added.

"We're gonna die in here anyway," Roman said.

"Oh come on," Logan said, "don't give up. Remember when you thought you'd die from your injuries? That wasn't so long ago and look at you now. That's-"

A sound interrupted him. Both of them knew the sound very well. A key unlocking the door.

Logan frowned. Was it time for a meal already?

The door opened and a bit of light got inside. It was a burning candle in Remus's hands.

"Hi!" he said.

"Food?" Roman asked. Remus was the only one who ever brought them food.

"Nah." Remus leaned on the doorframe. "Got something else for ya."

"What?" Roman went on.

Logan couldn't imagine what would Remus give them.

"This!" Remus showed a key.

"Very funny, Remus," Logan said coldly.

Remus stopped leaning on the door. "Really. It's yours. You can go. Deceit doesn't know this. Emile lives in Virgil's old room. The others are… most likely dead. But not entirely sure about that since we have no bodies. Be careful."

"What the fuck?" Logan asked.

Roman started laughing. "You think we'll believe you? No fucking way. This is some kind of Deceit's trap. Or just a stupid joke of yours. Either way, we don't fucking care."

"I'm serious."

"And I'm a dragon witch. Same bullshit. Get the fuck out."

Remus shook his head. He entered the room, set the candle on the ground and locked the door behind him.

"What the-"

Remus grabbed Logan's arm with one hand and Roman's shoulder with the other.

"Don't touch me-"

Everything got lost in front of Logan's eyes and in a moment it appeared again.

There was light. Dim light, but light nonetheless.

Remus let go of them.

Logan stood up. It was a room. A familiar room. It used to be Virgil's but the items weren't his.

"You got us… out?" Logan asked.

Remus grinned. "Told you."

"You… you used magic, how did you-"

"It's just a trick." Remus shrugged. "No emotions used."

"But that's an impressive trick." Logan stared at Remus. "It requires a lot of focus and-"

"I practiced!" Remus said proudly.

"I- uh, I applaud you, really…"

"Thanks!"

"Can someone help me?" Roman asked.

Both Remus and Logan grabbed his arms and helped him stand up. Roman closed his eyes and bit his lip when his wings moved.

"Oh my fucking God, those wings…" Remus said when he noticed them.

"Since when are you the good guy?" Roman asked.

"That's a valid question," Logan added.

"I made mistakes. So I'm trying to correct them."

Roman blinked in surprise. "What the fuck?"

"And Deceit…" Remus continued. "Deceit has gone mad."

"No shit," Roman mumbled.

"But he hasn't been like this before," Remus said.

"I cannot imagine how he could possibly become worse than he already was when he was murdering innocent people," Logan said.

"Eh… I'll explain everything…"

Remus went on to explain the events of the previous weeks. Roman and Logan stared in awe.

"I can't fucking believe  _ you _ are in charge!" Roman shook his head.

"I think it is quite logical," Logan opposed, "Remus has mentioned that Deceit is looking for a certain item which is a priority for him. He doesn't have enough time to keep an eye on the kingdom, so he left the crown to someone, who he can easily manipulate if the events were to go wrong. Also, Remus doesn't need a disguise since he is your brother."

"Does nobody miss me?" Roman asked quietly.

Remus shook his head.

"The people in power are often easily forgotten," Logan said. "It is nothing personal."

Despite Logan's words, Roman seemed to take it personally.

Logan turned to Remus. "Thank you."

Remus shrugged. "I have to do something."

"Can we consider you a reliable ally?"

"Yeah."

Logan nodded.

"Emile will take care of you," Remus said. "Just don't let anyone else see you. Most importantly, not Deceit."

"Of course," Logan said.

"Gotta go now, I've got stuff to do," Remus said and went to the door. "See ya later!"

"What the fuck was that?" Roman said after Remus left. "Are you just gonna believe him? What if this is a trap?"

"What for?" Logan asked. "Why let us out when they had us?"

"That…"

"And if that's not enough for you…" Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "…I've got this."

"No fucking way…"

Logan handed Roman the necklace. It was a piece of string on which were hanging several small sapphires. The shards from the Eye of Truth.

"Does it work?" Roman asked.

"Not as strongly as the Eye but it works."

"When did you…?"

"I've been working on it since you threw me out," Logan explained, "but I finished it the night before Virgil and I went to the mansion. I kept it a secret because I wasn't sure who to trust."

"If the original was the Eye of Truth," Roman said after handing it back to Logan, "then I suggest we name this one the Eyelashes of Truth! Because, you know, it's not a full eye…"

Logan put the necklace back into his pocket. "I call it the Tears of Truth but okay."

The door opened and Emile entered.

He looked so… different. Logan barely recognised him.

Roman gasped.

"Logan? …Roman?" Emile whispered.

"Yes." Logan smiled.

"I… How…?"

"Remus," Roman said.

"He…?"

Roman and Logan quickly explained what happened. By the time they finished, Emile had his head in his hands.

"I didn't believe him… I didn't believe him…"

"I don't think anyone did," Roman said.

"The question is what are we going to do now," Logan said.

"We have to stop Deceit," Emile said, "he can manipulate anyone."

"We need to find Virgil and whoever else who's alive!" Roman said.

"Hm…" Logan nodded.

After a while of thinking he said: "I've got it. Emile has to stay because his disappearance would be suspicious. Someone has to stay and keep an eye on Deceit and find out what he wants. That someone needs magical powers so that will be me. And Roman, you'll try to find anyone that's left."

"Neat plan, Logan," Roman said, "but there's a problem."

He pointed to his broken wings.

"These won't heal in a day," he added.

"I am aware of that," Logan said. "I will fix them for you. Emile, can you step aside a little, please?"

Emile nodded and did as Logan asked.

"What, right  _ now? _ " Roman took a step back.

"Yes, we do not have time to wait."

Logan's hands started to glow. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy, all of his emotions on Roman's wings. Logan let the magic find the first broken place and wrap itself around it.

He heard a distant cry but didn't let it disturb him. The magic put the bones back together, then moved to another spot. Then another. And another.

Somebody was screaming but the magic didn't let Logan look what was happening. It demanded all his attention.

He let it flow and add a layer of light to the bones. Make them stronger, but more agile. Logan didn't only heal the wings. He improved them.

There was a voice calling his name. Logan didn't respond. He made sure the magic took care of both of the wings equally.

Eventually he stopped the stream of magic. A wave of exhaustion hit him and his knees were shaking. He opened his eyes.

The room was full of blue light. Roman was lying on the ground and breathing heavily. Emile was kneeling next to him.

"Roman, are you alright?" Logan asked.

"You…didn't say it would be this painful…"

"Well, a certain amount of pain was to be expected since-"

"Oh shut up…"

With Emile's support Roman finally stood up. He carefully moved his wings until they were stretched out in their full beauty.

Emile gasped softly.

Among the red feathers were shining strands pulsing with blue light.

Roman flapped the wings a few times and laughed. The first time he genuinely laughed in such a long time.

"Thanks, Logan," he smiled and Logan smiled back.

"I'm sure you guys need some food," Emile said. "I'm gonna get you something. Stay here."

"Don't worry," Logan said.

Emile left and Logan lay down onto the bed. The exhaustion was too overwhelming.

He drifted off in mere seconds.

-

"One more try, Patton!" Virgil called from the air.

"I don't think I can…" Patton shook his head.

"Come on, you can do it!"

Virgil has been trying to get Patton back to flying for weeks now. After years stuck in the mansion Patton wasn't used to it anymore. A practice was desperately needed.

Virgil's own arm was almost fully healed. Enough to take care of them both.

Patton started running and stretched out his wings. He flapped and jumped and-

He was in the air!

Virgil grabbed his hands to help him keep balance, even though they were only few metres above the ground.

Patton was sweaty from the long practice but Virgil knew it would be worth it. He helped him fly higher and higher until they found a branch of a tree to sit on.

When he was finally sitting, Patton sighed.

"That was… that was really cool."

Virgil patted him on the shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks…"

They were sitting quietly, enjoying the view of the forest stretching all around them.

"It's so weird…" Virgil said. "When my wings were healing and I needed to practice flying, you were teaching me. Well, not  _ you _ but he said he was you… and now the roles are reversed. But also not reversed because it wasn't  _ you _ who healed me and-"

"Virgil." Patton grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"I think I see someone."

"Where?"

"Down there, between those spruces."

Virgil spotted them too. The person was too far away for Virgil to recognise their face but the fear was there.

Virgil reached for his knife and waited for them to come closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i have definitely decided on the ending for this fic! that being said, drop your wildest theories in the comments if you want, i'd love to hear what y'all think (or hope) will happen :D i won't be confirming anything though  
and stay safe friendos, see you next week!


	25. In The Meantime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i don't have time to edit this i'm sorry  
i'll do that later  
stay safe friends

"NO!!!" A familiar voice screamed. It was a desperate cry.

Then his body hit a surface. It shattered into thousands of pieces which left cuts all over his skin.

And then… falling.

It was an eternity lasting for a few seconds.

A thought flashed through his mind: this was it. It was over.

He waited for the end. For the heartless ground.

He landed and everything went black.

-

Remy didn't expect to wake up ever again.

But he did.

He didn't expect to feel his body ever again.

But he did. And he felt pain. He didn't pay much attention to it.

Before he opened his eyes, he could hear sounds. Horse hooves on a dirt road. Squeaking of wood. Birds singing.

Where was he…?

Remy opened his eyes.

He was lying in a giant pile of hay. He looked around. It was a carriage pulled by two horses. On the front was sitting a person.

What happened?

The last thing he remembered was falling out a window and then falling into something…

Fuck.

Did he fall into a pile of hay?

The carriage must have been passing by the castle.

Remy lay down into the hay again.

A pure coincidence had saved his life.

They were going through a forest. The trees were old and despite the sunny day, Remy couldn't see far into the forest. It wouldn't be a good idea to jump off the carriage now. He didn't even have a knife.

The person was probably bringing hay into a town or a village. Remy could wait and run away there. Easy.

Naturally, the person mustn't see him. He was still wanted.

Or wasn't he?

How did the fight end? Did they win? Were his friends alive? Was Emile alive?

Was Emile alive?

The thought got stuck in his head.

What if he wasn't?

Remy was staring at the trees by the road. What if Emile died?

No.

No, Emile didn't die.

Or did he?

Remy couldn't know for sure.

The road was fading behind them and it seemed like forever. The sun was slowly setting and the person didn't seem bothered by it at all. They just went further and further.

The destination couldn't be far, Remy concluded.

Eventually the trees disappeared and there were more clearings and meadows instead. It got entirely dark.

Then they… took a turn off the road.

What the fuck?

Remy realised they didn't go _ completely _ off the road, just on a less used one. In the distance appeared a dot of light. A window of a house.

Well, this sure as hell wasn't a village.

Remy was thinking. If he stayed in the carriage, it would be possible that he would be discovered. On the other hand though, running away into the forest would mean a certain death. He had no weapon and who knew what creatures were lurking in the forest.

Remy decided to stay on the carriage. The house was closer and closer - it was a farm. The person led their horses to a nearby barn. Excellent. Remy hid underneath the hay.

The carriage stopped and a there was a sound of steps.

"I was getting worried," a feminine voice said.

"It took a bit longer than I expected, even though I left soon after midnight" the person from the carriage said and by the sounds Remy could tell they got off the carriage.

A dog barked.

"Awww, who's a good boy?" the person said.

"We should put the carriage into the barn and unload it tomorrow," the feminine voice suggested. "It's too late for it now."

"I'll take care of it," the person said.

The dog kept barking.

"What's wrong?" the feminine voice asked.

One of the horses neighed.

"Oh come on, he's scaring the horses," the person said in an annoyed tone. "Get him away."

Remy's heart was racing. The dog could smell him.

Fuck.

"Come, come," the feminine voice said, "I'll get you a treat… Yes, that's what you want…"

The dog stopped barking and the steps faded into distance.

The person laughed for themselves. The carriage moved and they entered the barn. The person left the carriage there and took the horses out again, most likely to the stables if they had any.

They locked the door and left. Remy waited for some time before he allowed himself to finally move.

Remy got off the carriage, completely covered in hay. His back hurt, not only thanks to the uncomfortable position he'd been in but also the fall from the window and some cuts by glass.

But he didn't want to pay attention to it. He had different problems right now.

The barn was dark and almost empty. The only source of light were some small windows almost at the top. Moonlight was shining through them. Except that, there was some more hay and wood, nothing too interesting.

What to do?

Remy knew only one thing: he had to get back into the castle.

But how?

He couldn't stay at the farm for too long. They would find him in the morning.

He had to do something now.

Remy concluded that the best first step would be to get out of the barn. Which was locked.

Remy looked for another entrance but didn't find any. Except… the windows up there. But there was no way he could reach them. Unless…

He noticed an old ladder standing in the corner. He grabbed it and got to one of the windows. When he opened the window, he realized he didn't think through his plan that well. Remy was about to jump from a window three metres above the ground.

Remy got down from the ladder instantly.

Fuck no.

No more jumping out of windows.

No, no, no.

No.

He went to the door of the barn and tried to open it even though he knew it was locked. It didn't move.

He knew the windows were the only option.

He knew the fall wouldn't kill him.

He knew.

Remy sat down next to the ladder. Fucking windows.

Maybe he could wait until morning. Maybe he could find a place to hide so they wouldn't see him and then he could run away…

But it was just a half-empty barn. There was nowhere to hide.

He had to leave _ now _. He had to overcome his fear and jump out of a window.

Now. But Remy didn't move.

Okay, he would count to ten and then he'd definitely go.

He counted. But he couldn't bring himself to move.

Fuck.

His brain kept reminding him that what he was doing was basically just wasting time and Remy _ knew _he had to go.

Maybe… he was scared.

No. It was just a few metres, no big deal.

But he'd almost died falling out of a window…

So what? He survived and this wasn't the same situation anyway. It was so stupid, being scared now.

Remy was still sitting by the ladder, now angry at his own fears and stupidity.

What would Emile say if he'd seen him like this?

That's not important, Emile was probably dead anyway.

But what if he wasn't?

He would probably say that it was alright. He wouldn't judge Remy for being scared like Remy judged himself. He would say it was alright to be scared.

Remy looked at the ladder. If Emile really survived, then the ladder was the only way for Remy to get back to him.

He climbed back to the window.

The air coming from outside was quite cold and the meadows and nearby forest were silent.

"Fuck it," Remy told himself and jumped.

The pain in his back echoed again and was now joined by a new pain in his leg.

Despite the pain Remy stood up and looked back at the window. It didn't seem that high now.

He was free again. Wonderful. Now what?

If he wanted to get back into the forest, he needed something to defend himself with. Ideally a knife or two.

Remy crept to the house of the farmers. No windows were lit. Good.

The windows here were much closer to the ground and Remy couldn't be more delighted.

But he was thinking. What if he woke them up? Would they be dangerous…?

As Remy was walking around the house, the dog started barking again. And the barking was coming closer and closer.

The dog was coming at him.

Well, that sped up Remy's deciding. He picked up a rock from the ground and shattered the nearest window, then got inside.

He found himself in a dark room, there were some cupboards and sacks and plates and bowls.

The kitchen. Bingo.

The dog didn't stop barking, so Remy got to searching for the knives. And he found some pretty quickly. He took three, just to be sure.

The barking was joined by screaming when one of the residents of the house came into the kitchen to check where all the noise was coming from.

Remy stormed past the shocked person and ran to another room. He opened the window and jumped out on the other side of the house to get himself some extra time before the dog would go after him.

The person kept screaming and Remy was already running towards the forest. But he was too slow, the dog would get him in no time.

Then he spotted it. The stable.

He could tell only thanks to the sound of neighing coming from inside.

Remy tried the door. Locked, of course.

He took out his smallest knife and started picking the lock.

"THERE!! THIEF!!!"

Remy, being the experienced criminal he was, kept his calm. At least until the moment he heard the dog again.

But the lock gave in and Remy got inside. He went to the closest horse and grabbed a leash that was hanging on the wall.

He put it in the horse's mouth, took the ends and got onto the horse's back. The horse didn't like it and tried to throw him off. Fortunately for Remy, he had some experiences with horses and managed to stay on its back. Then he urged it to move.

The barking and screaming got uncomfortably close.

Remy on the horse stormed out of the stable. The people outside had barely time to move aside.

"Come on…" he urged the horse.

The dog was the only one who could keep up their pace, but only barely. Remy smiled to himself and patted the horse on its neck.

They were riding in the exact same direction Remy had come from. Even in the dark he could recognise the road.

Eventually even the dog got tired and stopped following them. Remy allowed the horse to slow down.

However, Remy knew they would be looking for him. That's why he was searching for a place where the trees would be further apart and he could go off the road into the forest.

When Remy was sure they were far away enough from the road, he got off the horse. The morning would come soon and Remy needed to get some sleep.

Now he felt much safer: three knives and an animal that would feel the danger coming sooner than him.

He used the leash to tie the horse to a tree and he lay down. Remy fell asleep almost instantly.

-

The following days weren't that exciting. Remy and his horse were making their way back to the City. Except that they got lost.

Remy refused to admit it but he had no idea which way the road was, or the farm, or the City.

Nobody found them. This was a good and a bad thing at the same time. If there was a person, that would mean they weren't that far away from some kind of town or a village.

The terrain was getting worse and worse, so Remy was mostly walking on his own, leading the horse behind him.

Remy spent his days looking for smaller animals to eat, thinking about which way to go and thinking about Emile and the rest of his friends. But mostly Emile.

Until one day.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Remy asked the horse. It refused to go further.

"Do you smell danger?" Remy asked.

The horse didn't move.

"Why am I expecting a reply from you…" Remy sighed and tied the leash to a nearby spruce.

"Fine, I'll look around…" he said and pulled out his knife.

Remy came out from behind the spruces. There was a clearing with some bushes. Nothing interesting.

Remy checked behind a bush. Nothing.

What did the horse smell?

He stopped to listen, maybe the predator was somewhere else-

He heard something flying through the air at a high speed. He turned around but it was too late. A big flash of purple hit him from behind and knocked to the ground.

They put a knife to his throat. "Who are you."

"V- Virgil?"

"Remy?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh my God, I didn't recognise you at all…" Virgil got off his back immediately and helped him stand up.

"Remy?" Patton landed next to them.

"You're here too?" Remy asked.

Patton nodded and hugged him.

"Who else is here? Is… is Emile here with you?"

Patton and Virgil exchanged glances. That told Remy enough.

"Oh…yeah, of course…" he said.

"We don't know what happened to the rest," Virgil said quietly.

Remy nodded. "At least I found you! What are you doing here?"

"That's… a long story," Patton said.

"What about you? Are you alone?" Virgil asked in return.

"Yes," Remy said, "well, I've got a horse but I don't think that counts."

"A _ horse? _"

"Yeah, come with me…"

Virgil and Patton followed him behind the spruces. In the meantime, Remy quickly summed up everything important that happened to him.

"Woah," Patton said after Remy finished explaining while stroking the horse's mane.

"You've been damn lucky," Virgil smiled.

"Yeah," Remy shrugged. "But it's not over yet. I have to get back to Emile. You guys know the way back, right?"

"Well…" Virgil looked at Patton. "It's a bit more complicated than that…"

Then Virgil went on to explain what he and Patton had gone through. Patton occasionally added a detail or two.

"So… what you're telling me is that we're fucked," Remy concluded.

"Not exactly," Virgil said, "I've been teaching Patton to fly. That way we'll be able to find the road back much quicker. You don't have wings, which will slow us down a bit, but you've got the horse. We've got this, don't worry."

Remy sighed.

"It's good to have you back, Remy," Patton said and Virgil nodded.

"It's good to not be alone," Remy smiled.

"We can do this, together." Virgil patted Remy on the shoulder.


	26. To Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder to read the tags :)

Three winged figures were walking down an old staircase. Their only source of light were the hands of one of them.

The staircase was so narrow they had to walk in a row. The first figure held a sword in their hands, ready to slay any enemy who would dare to cross their path. The second figure kept the blue light bright and high enough for the first figure to see. The remaining figure went last.

"The path ends here," the first figure said.

"The door's directly in front of you," the last figure replied.

"Where?"

"Down there is a handle… you can't miss it."

"Oh…"

The stone door squeaked when it was being open.

Outside was a forest. The sun was setting down. It was peaceful and quiet.

Roman breathed in the fresh air. Finally.

He put away his sword and turned to the rest of the group.

Logan wasn't keeping the light anymore. He was looking around, scanning the place for any potential danger.

Remus was next to him, grinning.

"This is the door Virgil and Patton used to run away," Remus said, "there's no other exit from that passage."

"Mhm," Roman said.

"Thank you," Logan told Remus.

Remus shrugged. "I said I would help ya."

"Logan, can we talk?" Roman asked.

"Of course."

"But like… just us two."

"Oh…"

Remus sat down onto a large rock, conveniently ignoring Logan and Roman.

Roman led Logan behind some trees and made sure they were far away from Remus.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I don't like this," Roman sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you and Emile here with him… and I know what you're gonna say, you have the necklace and blah blah blah… but listen. He's so spontaneous… Maybe he won't betray you  _ now _ but what if he randomly decides to do that later?"

"I will be careful," Logan said quietly. "Although I am fairly certain your brother can be trusted. He has proved himself being a worthy ally a few times already."

"Don't get me wrong, I want to trust him…"

"I understand. I can promise you that I will keep my distance from him."

Roman nodded.

"But you have to be careful as well. The-"

"We've discussed this already," Roman interrupted. "I know what to do."

Logan sighed. "Just find them."

Roman's heart ached by the memory of Virgil.

"Either I find them or die searching."

"No! There has been more than enough death already…"

"We will see."

"Roman."

"Okay, no dying, got it."

Logan chuckled.

They returned to Remus who was studying some moss he had found on a small rock.

“I thought you've gone away already,” Remus grinned.

“I'm staying,” Logan said.

“Really?”

“Yes, he is,” Roman jumped in. “So be nice to him.”

“You can't boss me around, bro.”

“I'm older, so I can.”

“We're twins.”

“I was born first.”

“That doesn't count.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn't.”

“If it were you who was born first, you'd say it counts.”

“You don't know what I'd say.”

“Shut up, both of you!” Logan stopped them. “You're adults. None of you can tell the other what to do.”

“Hear that, Roro?” Remus smiled sweetly.

“Go fuck yourself,” Roman said, deadpan.

“That's already on my schedule for today.”

Roman couldn't hold back the chuckle this time. “God, you really didn't change that much…”

“Are you done?” Logan interrupted again.

“I've been done with Remus since we were five.”

“Roman, just go already,” Logan said.

“Fine, fine…”

Logan shook Roman's hand. “Stay safe.”

Roman hugged him instead. “Stay safe too.”

“Do I get a hug too?” Remus asked with a grin.

Roman glanced at him.

“Okay, nevermind…” Remus returned his attention to his mossy stone.

Roman came to him. “Thank you for your help.”

“Glad to be important to you.”

“Don't do anything stupid.”

“Or else?”

“I'm serious, Remus.”

“Okay, okay…”

Roman patted him on the shoulder and turned around to leave.

“So no hug?”

“Maybe next time.”

Roman gave a nod to Logan and took off.

Logan watched Roman disappear in the night. Then he turned back to the secret entrance.

In the last rays of sunlight he noticed Remus was still sitting on the rock. He was examining his small mossy stone with great interest.

“Are you going?” Logan asked him.

“No.”

Logan was about to ask why, but decided it was none of his business. He left.

-

Logan was sitting on the table in Emile's room. It was early in the morning, but Emile had already gone to work.

Logan was watching the world behind the glass pane. A clear sky. Roman surely had a good flight today.

Someone knocked on the door.

Oh shit. It couldn't be Emile, it was too soon-

“It's me, Remus.”

“Oh… come in.” Logan jumped off the table.

Remus entered the room.

“What do you need?” Logan asked.

“Uhm… I figured maybe you'd like to know what… what Deceit is looking for?”

Logan blinked. “Yes, of course.”

Remus opened the bag he had, but then hesitated. He looked at Logan.

“I'm listening,” Logan encouraged him.

“Hm…” Remus looked away. “Can you promise something?”

“That depends on the wish.”

“I want to stop Deceit from… all this madness he's doing,” Remus said. “I want my friend back. That's all I want…”

Logan reached into his pocket. The necklace had a normal temperature. That meant Remus was being honest.

“…so I will help you. But… Please, don't kill him. If there would be a chance… please, let him live. He's not a bad person, I swear.”

The necklace still suggested Remus was telling the truth. Or, what he deemed to be true.

“I can't promise that in the name of everyone,” Logan said.

Remus slowly nodded.

“What about you?” Remus asked.

“I don't think death solves anything,” Logan said slowly. “Ever. So… I assume I wouldn't take a life even if I had a chance. I prefer just knocking out my opponents. That being said… I won't kill Deceit.”

“Thank you… I'll explain what happened.”

Remus took out some books and put them onto the table.

Logan frowned. Collections of myths and legends.

“Dee… you know, he's half-snake,” Remus started.

Logan nodded.

“I don't know how exactly it happened, but… he wasn't born like that. From what I understand, he was performing some difficult spell and he… fucked up. Since that he's been trying to find a way to get his normal appearance back-”

“You can't reverse a spell,” Logan jumped in. “That's impossible.”

“See… that's the thing…” Remus reached for one of the books and flipped some pages. “He knows it's impossible. But there's this one legend… about a magical staff that has that kind of power…”

“Staff of the First Magician,” Logan said quietly.

“You know it?”

“I've… heard of it,” Logan admitted.

“Less explaining for me, then,” Remus said, “long story short, according to some legends the Staff is hidden underneath this castle. That's why he used to be disguised as Patton and do all of that weird shit in the passages. He didn't find it and decided that he needed more power… which also was an opportunity for me to get my crown back.”

Logan was staring at the open book on the table. The precisely drawn Staff was staring back from the old pages.

“And then he realised you had the Eye the entire time and could easily discover him, so he anonymously hired Virgil to get it for him so he could get rid of it. But Virgil broke his wings and… the rest is history.”

“…Does Deceit really believe this?” Logan looked up from the book.

“That the Staff could help him? Oh, absolutely.”

“Remus… It doesn't exist.”

Remus frowned. “What?”

“The Staff is just a myth. It doesn't exist. There is no hidden room in or under this castle. It's a fairy tale.”

Remus stared at him.

“Was this all… for nothing?”

Silence.

“All these years?”

Silence.

“Logan!”

“Yes, it was,” Logan said at last.

They sat in silence.

“…So there's no way to help Deceit…?”

Logan shook his head.

“How do you know that? How do you know what's real and what's not?”

Logan sighed. “I've lived here for quite some time. In the Library. I know every book, every scroll. I've read thousands of them. It was my job. When I came across the myth about the Staff… I tried to… I tried to find it myself. Nothing.”

“Maybe you've overlooked-”

“Who even was the ‘First Magician’ anyway? There is no record of someone like that ever existing. The castle and this city were built by magicians, yes, but there was never a ‘First Magician’. Magic users have always been a part of humanity, just as the winged people and many others. The name could suggest them being a leader of some sort, but magicians, ever since they started creating communities, have been led by a council, never an individual. The Staff is a myth.”

Remus nodded and slowly started putting his books back into the bag. He stood up.

"Remus, I'm… sorry."

But Remus was already gone.

-

Remus has never in his life read as many books as now. He almost lived in the Library.

So much reading, so much searching.

Only to realise that Logan told the truth.

And Remus  _ knew _ Logan wouldn't lie. But he hoped otherwise.

The only bit of hope Deceit has ever had was fake.

Fake.

Not real.

A lie.

Remus knew he should tell him.

But he doubted he was strong enough.

-

Logan was sitting on the table in Emile's room.

He liked sitting on tables. A weird habit of his.

It was night and raindrops were hitting the glass. The trees outside, barely visible in the dark, were bending in the wind.

A lightning struck in the distance.

"Logan?" Emile asked.

He was sitting on his bed. Logan didn't know why he wasn't asleep either.

"Hm?"

"Do you think they're okay?"

"I don't know. But I hope they are."

Emile stayed silent.

"I wish everything was as it used to be," he said after a while.

"How did it use to be?" Logan asked. "Life is a constant change. You can't prevent it from happening."

"But I wish I could have prevented some events from ever happening."

"We all do."

-

Roman was lying in a field. He had his face in the grass and his wings covering him like a blanket.

It was raining like hell. His clothes and wings were soaked from all the water.

But he had to stay. He couldn't risk flying in that weather. Not unless he wanted to get struck by a lightning.

So he was just lying and hoping the storm would pass soon.

He was thinking about Virgil. Virgil liked storms. Was he somewhere out there, enjoying this one too? Was he hiding in a city or a village or in nature somewhere? Was he with Patton? Or did their paths part? Was he safe?

Where was Virgil? Where was he and Patton?

-

Patton was staring into the fire. He had his wings wrapped around him like a blanket.

Across from him was Remy. Also staring at the flames.

Remy didn't talk much these days. With each passing day, he was more and more quiet.

Patton noticed he whispered to his horse sometimes, too quietly for anyone to hear.

Said horse was also silent in the back of their cave.

They found the cave just in time. The storm raging outside was just horrible.

Patton looked to the entrance of the cave.

Virgil was watching the rain, counting the lightnings and thunders.

He also didn't talk much.

Patton watched them both losing their hope. The weeks of travelling across the woods were leaving their marks on them. Breaking them slowly. Tearing them apart from the inside.

And Patton had no idea what to do to help them.

-

Deceit was also watching the storm when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Deceit said from his spot by the window.

"Hey."

Deceit smiled. "I see you finally learned to knock."

"Dee, we have to talk," Remus said.

"Sure, why not." Deceit turned to Remus.

"I've been… doing a lot of research," Remus started.

"You? Impressive."

"And… I think… I think… you… I think…"

"You forgot how to talk?" Deceit asked.

"The Staff doesn't exist!"

"What staff?" Deceit talked calmly.

"The one you're looking for!"

Deceit laughed dryly. "Is that all?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Okay, so now you can get the fuck out with that bullshit."

"It's true! I did the research and-"

"I think I've done more research than you," Deceit stopped him.

"YOU ONLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE INFORMATION THAT FITS YOU!"

"Shut the fuck up, you dirty rat!"

"YOU'RE SO DESPERATE THAT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT SOMETHING ISN'T TRUE!! YOU LIVE IN A LIE!!!"

Deceit felt the energy boil up in him. He did nothing to stop it.

It was like one of those lightnings outside. A quick flash of light.

It didn't hit Remus directly. He had a burn on his left arm and some feathers but that was all. Oh, and he screamed.

Deceit said nothing. Magic is difficult to control, they both knew that.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Deceit was just looking at him.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST  _ SAY SOMETHING _ ?!"

"What is there to say?" Deceit asked. "It seems to me that you exaggerate."

"IF I STOOD A BIT TO THE LEFT, I'D BE FUCKING DEAD RIGHT NOW!!"

Deceit shrugged. "Accidents happen."

"I thought we were friends…"

Remus left, clutching his arm.

Deceit returned to the window. He felt… He wasn't sure what he felt. He should feel something…

He forgot. Probably not important.

-

Logan was standing in front of a door and was about to knock.

But he stopped himself.

It wasn't his room and its resident wasn't his friend. However, Logan hadn't seen him for over a week and it was…

Was  _ concerning _ a right word to use?

Well, Remus was Logan's ally, and he needed him, so probably yes.

So Logan knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He was probably asleep. It was night.

Logan didn't want to waste more time and he just entered.

The place smelled like alcohol. It was dark and dirty and every negative adjective would most likely be applicable.

"Remus?" Logan closed the door. He tried not to step into any mess that was on the floor. Some of it looked like vomit.

"Remus!"

Logan went to the windows and opened all of them. Fresh air got in.

Logan peeked into some other rooms, but Remus wasn't there. Logan also opened the windows.

_ Concerning _ seemed like the perfect word to describe the situation.

"Remus!!"

Logan finally found him… under the desk in the office.

"What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Logan…?"

"Oh my God…" Logan pulled him out from under the desk.

He looked… horrible. Dirty from substances Logan didn't want to think about, some cuts and bruises, the smell, the… everything.

Logan had never seen a person in a worse condition.

"What happened?"

"Hi Logaaaan…"

"Hello, what did you do?"

"Mhm drank some stuff…"

"You're hurt…" Logan examined the burn on his arm.

"Yeaahhh, a bit…"

"Why?  _ What did you do? WHY? _ !"

"It's not like anyone cares anywayyy…"

"That's not true," Logan objected.

"Dee doesn't give a single fuck and Roman never did, heh… Nobody does…"

"No, don't cry!" Logan tried but that, obviously, didn't help.

"Why should I even tryyyyy? Everyone wants me dead…"

"I don't."

"Just cos I can get ya some information…"

"No, Remus, listen, you're definitely  _ not  _ worthless. I can help you. I will help you. Alright? Alright. Come on…"

Logan helped him stand up and walk out of that room. Logan wanted to get Remus to lay down somewhere but Remus's bed was… not usable. Fortunately, the couch was fine.

Remus was crying the entire time.

"I'm alone, I'm alone…"

"You're not alone," Logan said, "I- I'm here, look! I will help you."

Logan used magic to clean up the mess off of Remus. Then he focused on the burned spot.

"I trried to tell him that it's nnot true and that he's limving a lie but he woundn't listen and then he did that amd it hurt but not all thaat much bcoz it didn't hit mme direnclty and…" Remus was murmuring quietly while Logan was healing him.

"Wait, what? Deceit did this to you?"

"Mhmm…"

"What the fuck…"

Logan finished his work.

"You're alright, Remus. It's fine."

"I thought being a primce would be fun… maybe I would be the loved one for once…"

Logan hugged him softly. Remus almost squished him in return.

Remus was quietly sobbing for half an hour. Then an hour. Then two.

Logan didn't move.

Eventually, Remus fell asleep. Logan stayed even then. He was whispering spells to clean the chambers.

When he finished, he pushed Remus off of himself as gently as possible. He was lucky and didn't wake him up.

Logan went to the office again and wrote a short note. He put it on the couch next to Remus and left.

-

"Where have you been?" Emile asked. "I was worried they got you…"

"Remus got himself in a giant mess," Logan explained. "Literally."

Logan told Emile what happened.

"I couldn't leave him there like that," he finished.

Emile nodded.

"I think he's genuinely good, Em," Logan went on. "He's trying to do his best."

"He's got his priorities all over the place," Emile said. "But… I wanted to tell you earlier… I've been thinking and… I think we can rely on him. He needs some help but I think he can do it."

"I've already promised him my help."

Emile gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be a friend to him too. If he'll want. I think… Remy would want me to give him a chance."

-

Logan was sitting on the table. Again. He liked that spot.

Someone knocked on the door and it immediately opened. Logan didn't have time to even flinch.

Remus entered without a word. He came to Logan's table.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked.

Remus hugged him without replying. It was a reply in itself.

He was tall enough to give a proper hug even when Logan was sitting on a table.

And Logan hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this one :D  
stay safe y'all


	27. Starlight

Roman was flying low above the ground. He was following an old forest path.

It's been days. The path seemed to never end.

His feathers were caressing the mud on the road every time he flapped his wings. Their weight was dragging him down. The heavy steel of his sword and his water-soaked clothes didn't help either.

After so much time spent in the air, Roman's wings were sore. There were moments when he thought he wouldn't be able to keep going.

Logan's spell was still strong and Roman was grateful for it. His wings appeared to be more blue than red but he didn't care about that. He knew he wouldn't have got as far without the magic.

The awful silence of the forest invited all sorts of thoughts into his head. Most of them were about Virgil.

Where was he?

Roman's imagination promptly answered with a picture of Virgil laying among some trees. He was all dirty and bruised. While he was looking up at the same grey sky Roman was right now, his empty eyes didn't move. No part of him moved. Virgil wouldn't move ever again.

Roman shook his head to get the image out of it.

The imagination suggested another possibility. Virgil was roaming the streets of a different city. His movements were full of life and energy. He was smiling. Genuinely smiling. It was that kind of Virgil's smile Roman treasured in his heart. But the smile in that image wasn't for Roman. There was someone else. Virgil was also someone else. The streets were somewhere else.

Roman shut his eyes. No, Virgil wouldn't just leave him.

Or would he…?

Roman fell down. He couldn't keep going anymore.

It hurt. The pain in his wings. It hurt so damn much.

His heart also hurt. And he couldn't do anything about it.

Roman stayed in the mud.

-

“No, try to give a little bit more focus into it.”

“But Loooogaaaan, I'm doing everything I can!”

“You can do it,” Logan said, “I believe in you. Go!”

Remus took a deep breath. “Okay.”

He closed his eyes. In a few seconds green sparkles appeared at his fingertips.

“Yes, hold on,” Logan encouraged him. “You're doing amazing.”

Remus smiled but didn't open his eyes. The sparkles grew slightly bigger.

Logan was sitting at the table again, as he prefered. Remus was on a chair at the table, fully focused. He had asked Logan to teach him how to summon light and now he was practicing.

The green sparkles suddenly disappeared.

“What happened there?” Logan asked.

“Lost focus,” Remus said.

“Focus is essential,” Logan said, “It is the base upon which you build your magical abilities, regardless whether they are higher or lesser- What. Are you doing.”

Remus put his legs up on the table. “Nothing, go on.”

“Table isn't for you to put your legs on.”

“I don't accept this from someone sitting on a table.”

Logan frowned and crossed his arms.

“Are we angry?” Remus grinned.

“How dare you.”

“Okay, fine,” Remus said and put his legs on Logan's thigh. “Is this better?”

“Remus,” Logan blurted.

“Hmm?”

“Get your feet off of me. _ Now. _”

“Get off of the table. _ Now. _” Remus mocked him.

Logan pushed Remus's legs off. “Problem solved.”

Remus stood up from the chair. “You asked for this.”

“What are you doing-”

Remus picked him up in a bridal style.

“You're so small,” Remus chuckled.

Logan's face went red.

“_ Put. Me. Down. _”

“Hey guys, how are you doing… or _ what _ are you doing…?”

Remus and Logan looked towards the door. Emile just came back from his usual evening walk.

Logan used the distraction to free himself from Remus's arms.

“We're… practicing spells,” Logan informed Emile.

Emile raised his eyebrows while putting down his cloak.

“That's some weird spell…” he muttered under his breath.

“Emile, say, do you mind if I put my legs up on your table?” Remus asked.

“If that's what makes you happy, I won't stop you.”

Remus grinned at Logan.

“You're so childish…” Logan said.

“But you're still playing with me.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Logan ignored him and returned onto the table.

Remus sat down again and put his legs up.

Logan didn't say a word.

Remus was staring at him, waiting to get a reaction out of him. But Logan made up his mind. He wouldn't give him the joy.

So Logan was staring at Emile, who was putting away the cloak.

The room was painfully silent.

Well, up to the point when Remus started laughing.

“What's so funny?” Logan asked.

“You.”

“I'm sorry?”

“You're trying so hard,” Remus smiled. “Cute.”

Logan blushed.

“You're lucky I gotta go,” Remus went on. “I'd love to have more fun with you.”

Logan had many thoughts about that last statement.

“See ya, Emile!”

“Bye!”

Logan watched Remus leave and stared at the door after he left too.

“Oh gosh, you two,” Emile chuckled.

“What?” Logan asked.

“You're adorable together.” Emile smiled.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Exactly that what I just said. No more, no less.”

Logan didn't know what to say to that, so he looked out of the window.

-

It was past midnight but Logan didn't need light. He had the way memorized.

He quietly opened the door and entered the chambers he had cleaned some time ago.

He was used to visiting them ever since.

He went, as silent as he could, making sure he wouldn't wake up the person who lived there.

Logan got to a one of the wardrobes and opened it. There were some clothes, obviously, but hidden underneath them…

An alcohol bottle.

Logan picked it up and set down onto the floor next to him. But he knew there would be more. He just needed to find them.

He searched through the entire wardrobe and found five other bottles. He set them all next to each other on the floor. He made sure he remembered where each of the bottles used to be.

After he was done, he knelt down and summoned his magic. And as quietly as he could, he enchanted the alcohol in the bottles.

Then he returned them on their previous spots. All was like before but the alcohol was turned into a harmless liquid.

He had been doing it for weeks now. Slowly, he enchanted the bottles to contain less and less alcohol.

Logan knew Remus's drinking problems wouldn't disappear with a snap of his fingers. When they had been talking about it, Remus didn't seem to intend to stop. Or even recognise his unhealthy coping mechanism.

But Logan didn't want to find him completely drunk under his desk again.

He closed the wardrobe and was about to leave. But he stopped by one of the doors.

Maybe he could look at him…?

Logan stopped with his hand on the door handle. Staring at someone while they're asleep… creepy as fuck.

Logan pressed the door handle and a thought flashed through his head. What if Remus sleeps naked?

Logan found himself opening the door anyway.

And only to find out that the room was empty.

“Hi, Logi,” Remus said from behind him.

Logan screamed.

“Hey, hey, it's just me,” Remus said in a much softer tone.

“What the fuck were you thinking?! Scaring me like this…”

“What the fuck were _ you _thinking when you opened that door?” Remus laughed.

“I-”

“How did you get past the guards?” Remus asked.

“Uh, magic?” Logan said. “I mean, spells. Magical spells.”

“That's so cool… but I thought it was you.”

“Me…?”

“You thought I wouldn't notice someone going through my stuff? And the drinks just don't taste as good when you magic them up, you know…”

“Uhm…”

“But, I… thank you,” Remus said. “For caring.”

“Uh, yes… I… I mean, I promised I would help you…”

Remus smiled. “Thank you.”

Logan did his best smile because he had no idea what to say. His brain was busy wondering how nice Remus's eyes were in the moonlight coming through the window and that it made them appear softer or maybe they looked softer because Remus himself was softer and oh God he really was nicer than the first time they met and that showed that he wasn't a bad person at all but actually quite incredible and Logan really liked the manner in which Remus was being incredible, actually, and he liked that he was being incredible for him, right now, and-

“Logan?”

“I need to go,” Logan blurted out.

“Already?”

“I mean… uh… what do you want to do?”

“Come and have a look,” Remus said and grabbed his wrist.

He led Logan to the balcony. He jumped up on the railing.

“Wait, where are you going?” Logan asked.

“You're going with me, you'll like it, I promise.”

“But what if someone sees us and recognises me?”

“There won't be anyone.”

Logan, still a bit unsure, followed Remus's example and took off. He didn't know where they were flying because they were flying up and up and…

…onto the roof?

The answer seemed to be yes. Logan landed next to Remus on the roof of the castle.

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

“Looking.”

“At what?”

Remus pointed up.

Logan looked up at the sky and gasped softly.

The sky was clear and full of stars.

“I knew you'd like the view,” Remus said with a smile.

“I _ love _ it…”

Remus sat down and let Logan admire the sky.

And Logan started naming every constellation he could recognise.

“…that one is called the Princess, after one of the Princesses which used to rule here, and that's the Queen, her mother. They're together on the sky because together they won a war a long time ago and managed to protect the kingdom. Now they're watching over it from the sky. Or so the myth goes.”

“Woah. Didn't know that.”

“And there's the Archer. It is said that they were a legendary warrior whose arrows never missed their mark. There is a myth about them that they always made their arrows out of ice, which is not possible, so I have a theory that they were a magician. If they ever existed, of course.”

“Which one is the Archer again?”

“Do you see that one bright star?” Logan pointed vaguely at the sky.

“Yeah.”

“Then connect it with those other two bright stars on the left…”

“That looks like a dick.”

Logan laughed. “You're a dick, Remus.”

“I know,” he said proudly.

“And next to them is the Fox.”

“Why is it called the Fox?”

“Actually, I don't know,” Logan admitted. “I guess it just looks like a fox.”

“Finally a constellation that makes sense…”

“Oh come on…” Logan sat down next to him.

“You know I'm right.”

Logan sighed. “Okay, so what?”

“Wow, I can't believe you admitted I'm right.”

“I hate you.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Yes.”

“So sad.”

Logan wanted to throw a salty glance at Remus but he got caught up looking into his eyes again. And that _ grin _-

They were staring at each other for quite a while.

Logan was the first one to look away. He couldn't take it. It was too much.

“I should go now,” he said. “I'm… I'm tired.”

“Oh…”

Logan stood up. “Thank you for this… experience.”

“It's the least I could do for you.”

“Are you going?”

“Nah. I'll stare at the shiny dots for a bit longer.”

Logan nodded. “Okay.”

Damn it, he was staring at Remus again.

“Then… good night, Remus.”

“Bye, Logan.”

Logan took off and returned to the balcony.

He covered his face in his hands.

He was in love.

Fuck.

-

Roman got up eventually. He couldn't afford wasting time. He had promised to find Virgil. And he would do exactly that.

Roman continued his search on foot, dragging his wings on the ground behind him.

And he went.

And went.

And went.

The sun slowly disappeared from the sky but Roman still went.

He knew he wouldn't see Virgil even if he was standing directly in front of him. That didn't stop him though. Somewhere deep inside of him was a voice whispering words of encouragement and telling him to keep going.

And so Roman went until he felt like he couldn't even walk. He used the last remaining bits of his energy to fly to the most solid tree nearby and seated himself on one of the branches. Roman fell asleep with the hope that none of the forest monsters would come after him.

But Roman didn't get as much sleep as he had wanted.

Some sounds woke him up. They had a rhythm to them. Roman knew those sounds.

Horse hooves.

Roman was instantly awake.

And there it was. Down the path was coming a horse.

The horse had a rider. They were completely hidden underneath a dirty, dark cloak and some fur.

A hunter.

The sun was about to rise and Roman wasn't sure if the dim light of the dawn would be enough for the hunter to see him.

The horse neighed and stopped.

The hunter patted it on the neck and whispered something in its ear. Then they looked around.

Roman didn't dare to move.

The hunter got off the horse.

Roman noticed they had been riding without a saddle, only with a piece of fabric instead of it.

The hunter grabbed the lead and led the horse behind them.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

Roman knew they were scanning the area. He held his breath.

The horse was obviously nervous. It was moving its ears and pressing its tail down against its body.

The hunter knew this. They were very carefully searching for the cause of the horse's distress.

Roman slowly reached for his sword.

Then the hunter spotted him.

Roman jumped off the branch and flew directly at the hunter.

The horse reared and backed away. The hunter jumped aside and Roman landed in front of them. He swung his sword but the hunter had their knives ready. They deflected his attack and whistled.

In that moment Roman realised he was _ fucked. _ If the hunter wasn't alone like Roman had thought…

Someone kicked him to the ground him from behind.

Roman couldn't breathe in for a while. He felt a cold blade on his neck.

It was over. He failed.

“Hold on,” a voice said. A very familiar voice.

The blade disappeared from his neck.

“Roman?”

-

Deceit was roaming the aisles in the library. He was caught up in his own thoughts, brushing his fingers along the spines of the books as he was going.

Why couldn't he find it?

Where could it be?

Underneath the castle, the myths said. But he had been there. Every secret passage, every secret room. There was nothing.

Unless he overlooked something.

Or if someone else had already been there.

Deceit stopped.

There was only one person who could have taken the Staff for themselves.

Deceit smiled.

And he had them locked up.

Deceit promptly left the library and went back to the castle.

He found the nearest entrance into the chaos of secret rooms and hallways and went in.

The light he summoned was showing him the narrow passage in front of him. Not that Deceit needed something to show him the way. He had it memorized.

He came to one of the rooms and unlocked it by a snap of his fingers.

He smiled. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Logan surely knew where the Staff was.

Deceit entered.

His golden light filled the empty room.

Deceit blinked.

Why was it empty?

Did he mistake it for a different one?

Did Remus move the prisoners without telling him?

There was only one way to find out.

-

Remus was sitting at his desk. He was a responsible leader of the kingdom, that's why he was doing paperwork.

Except he hadn't written down anything in the last hour.

He couldn't get Logan out of his head.

The past few weeks had been so strange. Logan was there.

And that was it. Somehow it changed everything.

Logan was always there to hear him out. Logan was always there to help him with some decisions regarding the kingdom. Logan was always there when he wanted to drink again. Logan was always there to teach him a new magic trick. Logan was always there to talk to him. Logan was always there.

He was there.

And his presence meant a world to Remus.

Remus glanced at the clock on the wall. Logan usually visited him around this time.

Would he visit after last night?

Remus thought he would like stargazing but then he left all of sudden.

And Remus felt really bad.

He just wanted Logan to stay with him. He wanted him to know he loved him.

Why was it so difficult?

Why-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Remus felt all sorts of things. Fuck, he hadn't prepared anything to tell Logan!

The doors opened.

The person wasn't Logan.

“Hello, Remus,” Deceit said.

“Hey,” Remus said coldly.

“We haven't talked in a while.”

“True.”

“Do you happen to know where the prisoners are?”

Remus's heart stopped beating for a second.

Deceit was calmly waiting for his answer.

“In prison, duh,” Remus said in the most relaxed tone he could manage.

“Oh, I should be more specific.” Deceit waved his hand. “I meant our special prisoners. The Prince and the magician.”

“Oh my fucking God, Dee, did you forget?” Remus was acting confident. “You enter the passages behind the statue of the Archer, then go downstairs and take a turn left-”

“I have been there.”

That was exactly what Remus did _ not _ want to hear.

“The prisoners are gone,” Deceit continued.

“Did they escape?”

“I don't know,” Deceit said calmly. “I thought maybe you would, since you were the only one besides me who knew about this.”

“I have no idea, Dee.”

Deceit smiled. “You never knew how to lie. You let them out, didn't you?”

Remus didn't reply.

“I know you did,” Deceit was slowly losing his calm. “I trusted you. You've stood on my side for all these years and yet, _ now _, when I gave you everything, you turn against me?!”

“Dee, it's for your own good-”

“You don't know what's good for me!”

“YOU'RE GOING CRAZY, I WANT TO HELP YOU!”

“I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP,” Deceit´s face twisted in rage. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

Remus stood up. He realised he left his weapons in the other room. Fuck…

“ACTUALLY, I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL!” Deceit screamed. His hands were glowing with raw power fueled by his rage.

The first shot of magic missed Remus by sheer luck. He managed to duck just in time.

“TRAITOR!”

A shot shattered the window.

“TRAITOR!”

Another one hit the bookshelf.

“YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!”

“ENOUGH!”

“LOGAN!” Remus screamed.

“You.” Deceit turned to his new opponent.

“Me.” Logan's hands were glowing blue.

“Then I'll kill you both, I don't care.”

“I want to see you try.”

“Then watch.”

Deceit's magic met Logan's. The clash of light temporarily blinded Remus, who wasn't used to the intensity of magical light.

The room was slowly being filled with blue. Deceit screamed in frustration, or rage, or both. He jumped back and made himself a shield just in time to block out Logan's magic.

Deceit gathered all of his power and released it as a wave of pure energy around him.

Logan managed to protect Remus, but not himself. He got thrown against the bookshelf, which crushed onto him.

“LOGAN!”

In a desperate try to do _ something _, Remus brought a chair into a magic fight and threw it at Deceit.

But Deceit was quicker. He held up his hand and the chair froze in place.

“No, no, Remus,” he said and threw the chair back at him.

Remus expected the hit but it never came. Instead, a soft rain of sparkles landed on him.

“Logan…” he smiled.

That prompted Deceit to turn around and was greeted by a shot of magic into his head. He fell down and didn't get back up.

Remus rushed to Logan, who was kneeling on the floor among scattered books.

He pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Are you hurt?” Logan asked quietly.

“No, but _ you _ are!”

“Only some cuts and bruises… nothing serious…”

Remus kissed him.

Logan stared at him in surprise.

“Oh fuck,” Remus pulled away, “I- I didn't mean to- sorry-”

Logan kissed him in response.

“What does this mean?” Remus asked, confused.

“God, Remus-” A kiss. “You're so-” Another kiss. “Fucking stupid-” Another one. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Remus blurted.

It felt so weird to say it out loud but Logan was smiling at him. Genuinely. And that smile belonged to Remus and Remus only.

“We've got problems, Remus.” The beautiful smile faded.

Remus turned around. The room was a disaster, sure, but there was something else.

Deceit was gone.

The only trace of him was his black cloak lined with yellow.

Remus turned to Logan. “He's mad. He'll start a hell.”

“Bring it on, then,” Logan said and reached for Remus's hand. “We will be ready.”

-

“Virgil?” Roman breathed.

“The fuck?” another voice asked.

A pair of hands helped Roman stand up. Roman traced the arms up to the person's face.

Dirty and ragged, but it was him. _ Him. _Deep purple eyes were staring at him from under a cape.

Other voices were talking but Roman didn't pay attention to them.

It was him.

It was Virgil.

“Roman,” he whispered.

Roman realised how much he missed the sound of Virgil's voice.

Virgil's hands were still holding him. The touch was like a fire burning through his clothes.

“Can I kiss you?” Virgil asked quietly.

Roman was just staring at him. No way this was real.

“Ro…”

The sound of his voice convinced him it was, in fact, real.

Roman kissed him without saying a word. Everything felt like a wild dream and a stunning reality at the same time.

The kiss left them both gasping for air.

Virgil was clutching Roman and Roman had his hands in Virgil's hair.

“No, no, fuck, don't cry…” Roman told Virgil when he looked him into the eyes.

Virgil shook his head without a word.

“It's… it's alright,” Roman said.

“I thought I lost you…”

Roman hugged him tighter. “I thought the same thing about you… but it's alright… we're alright… you're alright… you're alright…”

“I hate to interrupt you,” someone else said, “but I really need to know if Emile's alright too.”

Roman looked at the person speaking without letting Virgil go.

“Remy…” he blurted. “Oh God, Remy you're alive!”

“Surprise to me as well,” the hunter said and put down the cape. “Now answer my question.”

“Yes, yes, he's alive and alright,” Roman said.

“Thank God,” Remy smiled. “Thank God…”

“But fuck, he thinks… I mean, we all thought that you're… well, dead.”

“Fun, I thought so too,” Remy said.

“Wait a minute, where is Patton?” Roman frowned. “I was told he was with you…”

“I'm here,” a voice said quietly.

Roman looked to the other side. Patton was there, calming down the horse.

“Hey there,” Roman smiled at him.

“Hi.”

“We haven't talked for a long time.”

“Over two years.”

“I'm sorry.”

Patton shrugged. “It happened.”

“I should have recognised it wasn't you.”

Patton shook his head.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Virgil pulled away from Roman (still holding his hand though) and said: “Your wings… They're different.”

Roman waved his wings. “Yeah, Logan improved them. So I could come look for you.”

“They suit you.” Virgil smiled.

Roman would kill for that smile.

“Okay, wings aside, what the _ fuck _ happened back there?” Remy jumped in again.

“God,” Roman started, “so the first thing I remember…”

“We shouldn't stand in the middle of the road,” Patton said.

“Oh, yeah, you're right…” Roman nodded.

They went into the forest but not too far away from the path (Remy wouldn't allow it). Then Roman explained everything he knew. How he woke up in complete darkness with Logan, how Remus was the one to help, how Logan remade his wings, how he came searching for them. Virgil was mostly silently listening. He made his reactions clear by how tightly he was holding Roman's hand.

After he finished, he listened to their stories. How Remy survived the fall by an absolute accident, how he got a horse and then got lost in the forest. How Patton healed Virgil and Virgil taught him how to fly again in return. How they met Remy. How everything was one giant accident.

They decided to spend the rest of the day and the night there. Roman slept through most of the time, with Virgil massaging his sore wings and whispering sweet words into his ear.

Remy was the first one to wake up the next day. His sudden energy and enthusiasm were contagious. He had the way home, back to his husband, open in front of him.

Patton saw everyone have their energy back. And that was enough for him to feel better.

On the sunrise the next morning there was a rider on his horse, making his way through the forest. Behind him was a winged healer, holding him tightly. And in the sky above them were a thief and his prince, heading home.

-

Deceit was walking down the secret passages.

He used to feel nothing at all. But the emptiness was filled with rage.

He had made the decision.

He would do it.

Deceit was muttering incantations under his breath. Each and every one of the words was fueled by his anger.

Everyone had left him. But he didn't mind doing it all alone.

If this meant that he would finally get his peace, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it and a nice sunday to everyone who doesn't :)  
stay safe guys


	28. Golden Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready for the last adventure?

Patton was staring into the campfire.

Remy was asleep beside him and Roman and Virgil were on the other side. Virgil was sleeping with his head in Roman's lap. Roman was playing with Virgil's hair, staring into the night woods.

Patton couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful the night was. The moon was shining bright above them, its silver light coming through the leaves of the trees. Everything was peaceful.

They were on their way home. Probably arriving into the City the next day.

What would await them there?

“Pat?” Roman said suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.”

Patton threw a confused glance at him.

“That I didn't save you. I wasn't there when you needed me the most.”

“Oh, kiddo,” Patton smiled. “It's… it's alright. You didn't know. I'm sure you'd help me if you knew.”

“I should have known.”

Patton shook his head. “It's in the past. It's over now.”

Roman sighed.

“Trust me. Let it go.”

“I can't.”

“It's not your fault. It… it was difficult,” Patton admitted. “I thought I would die there. But I hoped. And the hope became true. One day I was saved by a knight in shining armor…”

Roman smiled and looked at the person in his lap. “My knight…”

“I'm glad you two found each other,” Patton said.

“I am too.”

-

Ash and dust and ruins.

That's all that was left.

Emile was standing in the living room. Or… it used to be a living room. His and Remy's living room.

Back when Emile used to have everything. Now he didn't have the house and the living room was gone with it. Remy was also gone.

All that remained were the memories.

Emile remembered the last Christmas, when he and Virgil had decorated the christmas tree. And then Remy had come home and brought gifts. He had given Emile a dagger. The dagger was now gone too.

Tears had come before he could do anything about it.

The sun was slowly setting. By the time he finally left the ruins, it was completely dark.

-

“You won't catch me!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Race to that tree! Three, two-”

“Wait, which one?”

“-one, GO!”

“Virgil, wait!” Roman stormed after him.

Virgil was flying above the forest path leading them home. Actually it was supposed to be Roman who should to lead the way, but they decided to play some games while they were in the air. Remy and Patton, who wasn't strong enough to fly so much, were far behind them, so they could afford to waste time with pointless games.

“First!” Virgil shouted. He was sitting on the branch of a tree.

Roman grinned and flew past him. “We were racing to that tree over there!”

“What- No, we weren't!”

“Looks like I'm the first one now…”

Virgil crashed into him before he could reach the tree and they both fell down on the forest path.

Roman wanted to get back up but Virgil sat down onto his chest.

“I'm not letting you win.”

“Well… I can't really complain now…”

“Oh, you certainly  _ won't…” _ Virgil smirked and kissed him.

“Remember when we were racing through the city?” Roman took Virgil's hands and placed kisses on both of them. “Instead of the flying lessons you were supposed to have?”

“Yeah and I kicked your ass,” Virgil laughed.

Roman pulled Virgil into another kiss. This time, they got interrupted by horse hooves.

“Oh my fucking God,” Remy yelled from the distance. “Not here, guys! We have places to be!”

The horse stormed past them and Patton giggled when he saw them.

“Race to the nearest oak,” Virgil announced while already taking off.

-

“Lo?”

“Hm?”

“Something's bothering you,” Remus said quietly and came to Logan standing on the balcony.

“Correct.”

“Should I kill someone?” Remus suggested.

Logan smiled. “If I didn't know you, I'd give you a lecture on violence.”

“I'm joking… but also I'm not.”

When Remus didn't get much of a reaction, he sat down onto the railing. “This is serious. What is it, Lo?”

Logan sighed. “I'm worried.”

“Makes sense.”

“It's been so long since Roman left… do you think everything's alright?”

“I hope so,” Remus said. “Roman may be a dumbass, but he's not dumb. He'll find them.”

“I'm scared of Deceit.”

Remus nodded.

“He's gone since that day and I'm worried that he's planning something… and there's been this strange magical smell recently… and I don't know where it's coming from…”

Remus caressed Logan's cheek.

Logan smiled and put his hand on Remus's.

“You got this, Lo. Whatever's coming, you got it. And if not, then I'll always be here to help you.”

-

“Gentlemen, we have arrived,” Roman announced and landed on a clearing. There were some rocks and bushes and… a stone door covered by moss leading into one of the giant rocks.

Remy and Patton got off the horse.

“What's the plan?” Virgil asked.

“Someone should go ahead and check the situation,” Roman said. “That will be me.”

“I want to go too,” Remy said.

“Hmm,” Roman considered, “alright. In case something goes wrong.”

“You're staying, right?” Patton asked Virgil.

Virgil nodded.

“Alrighty then,” Roman said. “Let's go.”

Virgil kissed him. “Don't fuck anything up.”

Roman grinned. “I'll try.”

Remy opened the stone door. “After you.”

Roman went up the narrow staircase into the castle. Everything was just as dark as he remembered it.

He prepared his sword, ready to strike at any moment.

But the only sounds he could hear were his own steps and breath. And then the steps and breath of someone else. Remy was walking right behind him, watching his back.

They went up and up and up the seemingly never ending staircase. There were other passages connecting to it from left and right, but Roman knew he had to go up to the highest possible place. There was the throne hall.

Roman wasn't sure if that was the safest place for them to come out, but he didn't know any of the other options and didn't want to risk.

So they went until they reached the end. A door made of stone.

Roman carefully pushed it and peeked out. His vision was limited thanks to the statue of Queen directly in front of him.

The throne hall was silent. Roman assumed it was also empty.

He sneaked out of the door and…

“Hello there,” someone said.

Roman sighed. “Hey, Remus.”

Remus, who had been sitting on the throne, stood up and went to Roman. Roman put away his sword. They shook hands.

“You came back,” Remus said.

“And I'm not alone.” Roman turned to the secret entrance and Remy, who stayed in the shadows.

“ _ You _ ?” Remus blurted in surprise.

“Yes, me.” Remy looked at him coldly.

Remus's surprise changed into joy in the span of two seconds.

“Emile will be so happy!!” he said. “I have to call him!”

Remus went to the door and called for a servant.

“ _ No, Remus, they'll recognise us! _ ” Roman hissed but it was too late.

“Find Logan and Emile and bring them here,” Remus said to a servant, who nodded and left.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Roman couldn't stop himself. “WE CAN'T BE SEEN HERE, WE'RE OUTCASTS-”

Remus turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “And who's looking for you?”

“The fucking  _ guards- _ ”

“The ones I'm in charge of?”

Roman struggled to say something, so Remy took the conversation into his own hands.

“Oh, I think there was this one powerful mage, hmm, what was his name again… Deceit?”

“Deceit's gone.”

“What?” Roman blurted out.

“I'll explain once we're all together. Have you found Virgil and Patton?”

“Yes,” Remy said instead of Roman.

Remus wasn't left with much time to react because the door opened again and Emile and Logan entered.

“Remy…?” Logan gasped.

Emile blinked in surprise.

“You're alive…?”

Remy smiled. “Yes.”

“You're alive.” Not a question anymore. A fact.

Emile his his face in his hands and Remy embraced him. He kissed his forehead and caressed his back.

To give them a moment to realise everything, Logan turned to Roman and hugged him.

“You've made it back.”

“I found them,” Roman said. “They're waiting outside. We wanted to check if everything's safe first.”

Logan nodded. “A wise choice.”

He went to Remus and kissed him. Remus smiled and put his arm around Logan's waist.

“Hold the fuck up,” Roman frowned. “You want to tell me… you two… you… what? You two… out of  _ all the people _ …  _ YOU _ are a… a thing? Do I understand what's happening here? Or… Oh. This is a joke, right?”

Logan shook his head. “No, we are not  _ a thing _ , as you put it…”

Roman laughed. “I knew it-”

“We're a couple.”

Roman stared at them.

“Never in a million years would I see this coming…”

“Neither would we,” Logan said.

“Our love has been written in the stars…” Remus said dramatically.

“God…” Roman shook his head. “Well… in that case… good for you both.”

Remus and Logan smiled.

One of the windows suddenly shattered and a person flew in.

“Virgil?” Roman frowned.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked.

Virgil landed among them and tried to catch his breath.

Roman was immediately besides him. “Virgil, what happened…?”

Virgil ignored him and pointed at Emile. All of the eyes in the hall followed his motion.

“Deceit!”

-

Virgil was sitting on a large rock and sharpening his knives. Roman and Remy had left two minutes ago and he was already bored to death.

“Virgil?” Patton asked.

“Hm?” Virgil looked up. Patton was nearby, leading Remy's horse behind him.

“The horse needs water. Is there a river somewhere around?”

“I'll look around.” Virgil put away his knife and stood up.

Patton smiled at him.

Virgil took off and flew above the trees. Their branches were like a roof above the ground. Virgil looked around for a crack in that roof.

And he found it. Not so far away from them were the trees further apart. Virgil looked there and saw a small river making its way.

Virgil returned to Patton.

“If you go there, you should find a creek.” He pointed in the direction.

“Thanks, kiddo!”

Patton left and Virgil returned to his rock. He took out his dagger again and started sharpening it.

Not even two minutes had passed when he heard a scream. Patton's scream.

Virgil was immediately in the air, flying towards the river.

“PATTON!” he called when he saw the blue-winged figure.

He wasn't alone.

“Emile…?” Virgil frowned when he recognised the other person. He was dirty and wet and his clothes were torn… he looked horrible.

“Virgil,” Emile smiled in joy. “Oh thank God…”

“What happened to you? What are you doing here…?”

“Deceit…” Emile sobbed. “He threw me into the river… he wanted to drown me…”

“God…” Patton breathed.

“Are you alright? Where is he now?” Virgil kept asking.

“I don't know, I woke up here, Patton found me… He… Deceit… He's probably in the castle…”

“He tried to get rid of you so he could pretend to be you!” Patton said.

“Oh fuck-” Virgil turned to Patton. “We have to warn everyone.  _ Now! _ ”

“You're the quickest, go!” Patton told Virgil. “We'll come after you!”

“Is it safe?” Virgil asked Emile. “Where can I find someone I can trust?”

“The throne hall is a safe bet,” Emile said. “Remus should be there. Fly in through a window, that will be the quickest.”

Virgil nodded. “See you there.”

He took off and raced to the castle as swiftly as he could.

He allowed himself a glance behind him and he saw a horse with two riders on it, following him.

After a few minutes of flight at the highest speed, Virgil arrived to the castle. He looked for the large windows of the throne hall. He picked one and flew into it with all his strength.

The thin stained glass shattered and he was inside.

There they were. Roman, Remus, Logan, Remy and… Deceit.

“Virgil?” he heard Roman's voice.

“What are you doing?” someone else asked.

Virgil crashed onto the floor in the middle of them. He couldn't breathe.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…

“Virgil, what happened…?” Roman knelt down next to him.

Virgil looked up at one person specifically. He pointed his finger at the person Remy was holding in his arms.

“Deceit!”

The room went instantly silent. But only for a moment. Then everyone started talking at once.

“What the fuck?”

“How do you know that?”   
“How is that possible?”

“NO!” Emile took a few steps back from them. “No, I  _ am _ Emile! I'm the real one! It's me!”

“You thought…” Virgil was still catching his breath. “You thought you could just… get rid of the… the real one like  _ that _ … you  _ fucker… _ ”

Everyone took out their weapons. Roman had his sword and Remus summoned his morning star. Even Remy took out his daggers.

“Remy, it's me, it's actually me!” Emile said desperately when he saw the knives.

Remy shook his head. “How can I be sure?”

“Actually, I think we could prove it quite easily-” Logan started but got interrupted.

The door opened and Patton and another Emile stormed in.

“HE! HE'S FAKE!” The Emile who just arrived pointed at the Emile who was in the room all along.

“NO, I'M NOT!”

“YES, YOU ARE! HE THREW ME INTO THE RIVER! HE WANTED TO DROWN ME, SO HE COULD PRETEND TO BE ME!”

“THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M NOT DECEIT!”

“PROVE IT!”

“PROVE  _ YOU'RE _ NOT DECEIT!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!” Remus jumped in. Both Emiles were instantly silent.

Remus looked at Logan. “Go ahead, babe.”

“Thank you.” Logan smiled at Remus and took out a sapphire necklace.

“What the fuck is that?” Remy asked.

“The Tears of Truth,” Logan said. “Made out of the shattered Eye of Truth. They have the power to show whether someone tells the truth or lies.”

The place was silent for a heartbeat.

“Oh come on, where's the fun in  _ that _ ?” One of the Emiles asked in a voice that didn't belong to Emile.

It was the one who Patton had found by the river.

“I'll break your spine, you fucking  _ son of a bitch _ -” Remy growled and took a few steps in his direction. But he stopped.

Deceit grabbed Emile by his hair and held his other hand, glowing with magical energy, in front of Emile's face.

At least four other voices screamed.

“Do it,” Deceit smiled at Remy, “I dare you.”

Emile sobbed. Tears were rolling down his face from the strong light directly in front of his eyes.

Remy stopped mid-walk like frozen.

Deceit's grin widened. “Not so brave now, are we-”

Suddenly his knees buckled and he fell down.

Remus smiled. Old and simple tricks always worked.

Emile jumped to Remy

Logan didn't hesitate and fired a shot of magic. Lime green light shone through the entire hall as Logan's blue met Deceit's yellow. Still holding the spell, Deceit managed to stand back up.

Remy saw his chance and threw one of his knives at Deceit. He dodged it but it was enough of a distraction and an opportunity for Logan to crush him back down with magic.

“You can't win,” Logan said.

“I've already won.”

The rest of the room exchanged confused glances. Deceit found this very amusing.

“What do you mean?” Roman asked.

“He knows,” Deceit said, looking at Logan. “He must have noticed.”

Everyone looked at Logan.

“What are you talking about?” Logan frowned.

“You don't feel it? How can you not feel it?” Deceit said. “Were you too preoccupied with your new boyfriend?”

“That smell of magic… you were doing that…” Logan slowly realised.

Deceit smiled.

“What? What are you talking about? What does he want?” Remy demanded.

“Well, Logan?” Deceit said. “What do I want?”

Logan stared at him. “I can't quite understand the smell…”

“An explosion,” Deceit told Remy.

“Wait, you're gonna blow up this place?” Roman blurted.

“That's what an explosion is.”

“STOP HIM!” Remy yelled at Logan. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”

“Don't fucking scream at him,” Remus growled.

“Shut your mouths, both of you,” Virgil joined the conversation.

Remy came forward. “THIS IS GONNA COST LIVES! STOP HIM  _ NOW! _ ”

“Remy…” Emile touched his hand. Remy took his hand.

“The clock is already ticking,” Deceit said. “It cannot be undone.”

“Liar,” Virgil said. “There must be a way.”

Logan turned to him with his necklace in his hand. “He's telling the truth here… There really isn't a way. Once a spell is set, you cannot undo it.”

“Maybe if you told me where the Staff is…” Deceit mused.

“It doesn't exist, Remus has already told you that,” Logan said and threw the necklace into Deceit's hands. “Try it for yourself. The Staff is a mere myth and does not exist.”

Deceit stared at the sapphires in his hands.

Everyone was silent.

“All for nothing,” Deceit whispered at last.

“I've tried to tell you,” Remus said, “I told you and you wouldn't listen.”

“So that's why you betrayed me…”

“I did it for you,” Remus continued. “You lost your mind. I had to stop you… but I failed and… we're here now.”

“All true,” Deceit said, still staring at the sapphires.

“IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?!” Roman broke. “ALL TRUE? AND NOW WHAT?”

“The clock is ticking,” Deceit said. “But it won't be ticking for much longer now.”

Logan used his magic to create small butterflies. "Tell everyone to run," he whispered and let them go.

“ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE?!”

“LET'S RUN, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!” Remy added to the shouting.

“ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO LIVE WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT I GOT TO LIVE WHILE SO MANY INNOCENTS DIED?! IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! IF ANYONE WANTS TO RUN, THEN GO, I DON'T CARE!” Logan snapped.

"CALL FOR HELP!"

"NOBODY CAN HELP!"

The room was uncomfortably silent again.

“Can't you do something?” Patton quietly asked Deceit. “Anything?”

Deceit shook his head. He threw the necklace back to Logan and rested his head against the wall.

“Are we just going to stand here?” Roman asked.

“There has to be a way,” Patton said.

“Have you not listened?” Remy crossed his arms.

“I have,” Patton told him, “I have listened. But I learned to hope the hard way. I didn't spend two years locked up in darkness only to give up right after that. There is always hope.”

Deceit laughed. “Naive.”

“Why?”

“The fact that you specifically got your hopes fulfilled doesn't mean that it happens to everyone. I've gone through hell and back only because of that one fucking spell that turned me into…  _ this. _ I hoped it would get better but it never did. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of it all.”

Nobody said anything. And Deceit continued: “I spent decades looking for a cure but magic never helped. It's so draining. I haven't felt anything in months.”

“But you're doing all of this out of anger,” Emile noted. “You must feel at least that?”

Deceit sighed. “It's an illusion. It's not really there. Fills the void. That's it.”

“You chose anger,” Patton said. “Try choosing something else…”

“I chose anger because I have the right to be angry at the world who doesn't accept me as I am!”

“You became what they thought of you,” Virgil joined. “They thought of me as the murderer too, so I became one… Ironically, it was you who was the first to show me that it doesn't have to be that way.”

Roman put his arm around Virgil's shoulder.

“I hate to say it but… that's true for me too,” Remy said. “I changed after Emile showed me I could do it…”

Emile smiled at him.

“I thought I was hated by everyone,” Remus said, “so I behaved like that, I ran away and swore revenge… but Roman doesn't hate me.”

“I missed you,” Roman said quietly.

“I missed you too…” Remus crushed him in a hug.

“Your anger is a lie,” Patton told Deceit. “Let it go.”

Deceit slowly shook his head. “I can't. I'm nothing without it.”

“You can-”

The ground shook and they fell down.

“It begins,” Deceit said.

A circle of yellow fire appeared in the middle of the hall.

“You put the centre  _ here _ ?” Logan asked Deceit.

“This room is in the middle of the castle…”

The ground started shaking again.

Remy and Emile were watching everything silently, holding hands. Roman desperately kissed Virgil.

“You will always be my best friend,” Remus told Deceit. “I don't care what the magic shit did to you.”

Deceit closed his eyes.

“Logan,” Remus turned to Logan. “I wish we had more time.”

“I will get us more time,” Logan said. He kissed Remus and went to the fire.

“What is he…?” Roman asked.

Logan started creating a barrier around the centre of the spell. The yellow flames were like snakes, twisting and turning, growing bigger and stronger. Logan knew that would explode. But if his barrier was strong enough, maybe he could contain it…

The place was shaking as the flames changed into a ball of yellow light. It was boiling underneath Logan's shield.

It seemed he could do it. Until his shield cracked.

It was a small tear at first but it quickly grew.

They all watched as Logan's whole body was shaking from giving out so much energy.

Patton turned to Deceit.

“Deceit, choose hope…” he said. “I believe in you.”

“I'm scared.”

“Show the world that you're more than what they think of you.”

Logan was already on his knees. The pressure of the magic was pressing him down onto the ground. It was like an avalanche coming down at him and never stopping and never slowing down-

Until it did.

The pressure suddenly took a step back. Logan dared to open his eyes. Maybe the spell was over…?

But he saw the cracks in his shield were now sealed. With yellow.

Deceit was standing beside him, holding the barrier together. When he saw Logan looking at him, he grabbed his arm and helped him stand up again.

And in that moment, it was just the two of them against the sheer power of magic fueled by hatred.

The rest of them couldn't do anything, not even watch. The lights were too bright.

Logan and Deceit had their eyes closed as well but it didn't make any difference. The light was shining through anyway.

Then it exploded.

The wave of energy hit the barrier, instantly knocking Logan out. Deceit got pushed a few steps back with Logan's help suddenly gone. His mind was being torn apart. He screamed. Golden tears started rolling down his cheeks.

But he held on.

The surface of the barrier had to hold on.

Deceit immediately fixed every new crack.

And eventually, the power of the spell begun running out. The lights, the flames, the shaking. All weaker and weaker.

Until it stopped and Deceit finally collapsed.

The others waited for a while after that. They looked around but it was over.

It was over.

Remus ran to Logan as soon as he saw him lying on the floor.

“Logan,” he breathed. “Logan!”

To his utter joy, Logan coughed and opened his eyes. Remus put down the cracked glasses from Logan's face and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Virgil helped Roman stand up again.

“We're alive.”

“We fucking are.”

Remy stayed on the ground, with Emile in his arms.

Patton went to Deceit.

Deceit was lying there, where he fell down, without any signs of being alive. His eyes were closed and his cheeks stained from the golden tears.

“Deceit,” Patton said.

No answer.

Patton went on to check whether he was still alive.

Remus noticed that.

“Is he…” he started.

After a minute of complete silence (except from the screaming coming from outside) Patton stood up.

“He will live.”


	29. Visits

Sunshine, bright as gold, was shining into the room through the large windows. Its rays brushed on the face of the person peacefully sleeping in the bed, gently encouraging them to wake up.

Logan slowly opened his eyes.

At first, he wasn't thinking about anything. He was just staring into the sunlit windows.

Then he realised that wasn't how he fell asleep.

Still looking into the light, he remembered the last moments he had spent conscious. Exhaustion. Joy. Relief. Being drained. Cold floor of the throne hall. Remus’s arms holding him…

The memories came back one after another and Logan chose to close his eyes again. He still felt exhausted. For how long has he been asleep? It could be hours, it could be days.

Alright. Time to sit up.

Logan tried his best to do that, but was surprised by the lack of strength in his arms. In his whole body.

But he managed. One look at the room confirmed what he had already known. He was in Remus’s bedroom.

“Logan…” a more than familiar voice said.

Logan looked around. Remus was coming in through the door. His smile was as bright as the light from the windows.

Logan softly smiled. He wanted to get off the bed and walk towards him but as soon as he shifted his weight onto his legs, his knees gave up and he stumbled down.

Remus rushed to him. His smile wasn't bright anymore, there were concern and worry instead. Logan wanted the smile to return…

A pair of hands picked him up and gently laid down onto the bed again. Remus was saying something but Logan couldn't understand what he was saying. Everything was hidden behind a veil of exhaustion, he couldn't experience the world clearly.

“...hear me? Logan, please, say something…”

The voice sounded so worried. Worried for him.

“Remus…” Logan said quietly.

“I'm here, I'm here…” A hand gently touched Logan's cheek.

“I love you,” Logan said.

“I love you too.” An instant answer.

Logan touched the hand on his cheek.

“Is everyone alright?” he whispered.

“Yes. Yes, Lo, it's over.”

Logan smiled. The relief should come but it wasn't there. No emotions were there. But he remembered that Remus was the source of all the good things. Even if he had none of them right now.

“Stay… please,” Logan said quietly.

“I wasn't going to leave you.”

-

Patton was about to open the door in front of him but he hesitated.

He had no idea why, he just did.

He knew what was behind that door. He was thinking about it all for a few days. He had made a decision.

But he still hesitated.

The memories from a week ago were a direct opposite of his memories from the past years. Screams of fear of his friends and the residents of the castle were so different from Patton's quiet sobs and prayers. The magical light blinding him from every side were different from the darkness he used to live in. And for all of that was responsible the on the other side of that door.

Maybe that was why he hesitated.

But there was one thing the memories had in common. Hope.

Hope has never abandoned Patton and it certainly wouldn't abandon him now.

He opened the door and entered the room.

The sunlight was coming in through the windows on the other side of the half-empty room. There wasn't much furniture, what made the bed by the window stand out even more.

Patton came closer to the bed.

Deceit was still asleep. He's been unconscious since  _ that _ day.

Or so he had heard from the healers who have been taking care of him. This was the first time Patton saw him since then.

Patton was just standing there for a few minutes, unsure what to do. The man in front of him hurt and killed people. His friends. Him.

But he also decided to save them. Sacrificing himself in the process.

Patton noticed golden stains coming from Deceit’s eyes. He remembered the golden tears on his face that day. The healers said the stains from the tears couldn't be washed off. Maybe they were magical. That would make sense, in Patton's opinion. Now they served as a reminder.

“I knew you could do it,” Patton said quietly.

The room was silent. Silent like the dark room Patton had spent years being locked in…

“I don't think I can forgive you though. Yet. Maybe one day. I don't know… I don't know why I'm talking to you when you clearly can't hear me.” Patton sighed. “What I want to say is… I will give you a chance. To become a better person. I mean, you did good when you decided to do this but… I don't think I'm ready to forgive you. I know you haven't asked for forgiveness or anything, I just… I think I should say it, you know? For my own peace of mind.”

He stayed silent again for a moment.

“I think I want to be the Healer again,” Patton said. “I should help people. That's what I can do the best. Or at least that's what I think. But Virgil said I'm good at it. He always says nice things. He's a good friend.”

After another while of silence he continued.

“Yeah. I want to be the Healer.”

-

Virgil was sitting on the railing on the balcony of his and Roman’s chambers. Stars were shining bright on the sky above him but he wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking down at the City, its lights and houses and people and life…

He learned to love this place. It was something special, something magical. There was nothing he loved more than that.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, bringing with themselves a scent of roses and wine.

Fine, there  _ was _ something he loved more.

Virgil smiled as Roman kissed his neck. He said nothing, just enjoyed the hell out of it.

“Virgil?”

“Hm?”

“Can we start anew?”

“What do you mean?”

“Us. Our relationship. Now that everything is over and we have some peace… I just want to love you properly.”

“What about it wasn't proper?” Virgil turned around to face him.

Roman scratched his head. “I don't know, the constant threat of death?”

“Listen, Ro.” Virgil jumped off of the railing. “I have no idea what the fuck you mean with all of this. I love you, regardless the circumstance. It was a bit weird at first, but we’re fine now.”

Virgil cupped Roman’s face and grinned. “Besides that, you like romance. And what's more romantic than proving your love in the face of death?”

Roman kissed him.

-

Remus closed the door behind him and slowly went to the bed.

“Hey, Dee,” Remus said to the man on the bed, who couldn't hear him. “Still asleep, I see.”

Deceit said nothing. Obviously.

“Hm.” Remus told himself.

He stared at his friend. Best friend.

“Neither of us saw this coming, huh. Look where your madness got us.”

He stayed silent for a while before continuing.

“I can't tell if this is bad. We hurt people. A lot. But I have Logan now. And Roman. And a lot of other new friends. Is it selfish to see it like that when we made so many people suffer?”

He got no answer.

“I will try to help as many people as I can.”

This time Remus stayed silent for longer time. He got distracted staring out of the window.

“Should I be mad at you?” he said eventually. “I don't know. The magic fucked you up but… I don't think you're bad. You've helped me so much when we were younger and when I thought I had no one else by my side… I can't. I don't know how to be angry at you.”

Remus slowly went back to the door.

With his hand on the door handle he turned to Deceit one more time.

“I miss you, best friend. I’ll give you another chance, just please, come back.”

-

Remy woke up to the sound of someone sobbing.

It was the middle of the night and the room was entirely lost in darkness.

“Shhh,” Remy whispered softly to the person lying beside him.

The crying didn't stop.

“Emi, I'm here…”

Emile was curled up, shaking from the sobs. Remy embraced him.

“I'm here, it's all good…”

This wasn't the first time Emile was crying in the middle of the night. But each time, it broke Remy's heart all the same.

“I'm here, it’s alright…” he kept whispering into Emile’s ear.

Emile hugged him back. He was holding him firmly. Remy knew he was assuring it was really him, really being there.

Emile’s sobs faded away eventually and he was sleeping peacefully again. But Remy would hold him until sunrise anyway.

-

After two weeks Logan was feeling much better. He could walk, fly and even perform some simple spells with no trouble. His emotions were partially back, with most of them being love-related feelings.

Logan wanted to start trying out some more difficult spells, seeing what he could do, but Remus always stopped him. He insisted that Logan shouldn't waste all of his energy and Logan understood why he was being so overprotective. He didn't want Logan end up similarly to the man Logan was visiting at that very moment.

Logan was standing by Deceit’s bed, wondering how it was possible that he still hasn't woken up. Deceit must have been extremely drained out.

And Logan was worried. Not because of Deceit in particular, he was rather indifferent when it came to him but… Remus wasn't. And even though Logan still felt very little, the pain in his heart when he saw Remus being so sad over Deceit was like a knife repeatedly stabbing him.

Whatever Deceit had done that day, Logan deemed it pretty impressive. It was truly something he hadn't seen before.

Maybe there was something he felt towards Deceit. Respect. Not for the reasons behind Deceit’s spells but for the spells alone. From one magician to another. And while not condoning any of his behavior, Logan had to admit Deceit was a great magician.

-

It was pretty late in the evening already but Roman was still awake, reading a book on the couch in his and Virgil's chambers. Virgil was actually with him, sleeping in his lap. Roman liked when he did that. He knew very well they were dating but it still made him feel special.

Someone knocked on the door.

Roman frowned. If they wake up Virgil…

Remus entered. “Hey.”

“Shhhh!” Roman pointed at Virgil in his lap.

Remus nodded. Good.

Roman pointed at an armchair next to the couch, inviting Remus to sit down.

“What can I do for you?” Roman asked quietly after Remus had taken a seat.

Remus sighed. “I think it's time for you to get your crown back.”

Roman frowned. “It's  _ your _ crown.”

“Only because of Deceit. It doesn't really belong to me.”

“What are you talking about, you have as much right to the crown as I do,” Roman said.

“It's unfair.”

“Listen, dude,” Roman looked at him seriously. “You can keep it. It's yours. You're much better at ruling than I was, anyway.”

“Only because Logan gives him advice.”

“Excellent. You can rule together, just marry him.”

“I want to.”

“Ayy!” Roman smiled.

Remus grinned too. “When are  _ you _ getting married?”

Roman looked at Virgil. “I don't think he wants a marriage. We haven't really talked about it yet…”

“Fuck, I haven't talked to Logan either… What if he won't want to marry me?”

“Calm down, Ree,” Roman waved his hand. “You got time. No need to rush it. And I'm sure Logan won't have an issue with that.”

Remus nodded.

“So… You don't want the crown,” Remus said after a while.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, officially I've already given up on the throne and I don't feel like explaining that it actually wasn't me. Besides that I never really wanted to rule anyway.”

Remus nodded again. “Thanks, Ro.”

“I have to thank  _ you _ ,” Roman smiled, “I don't have to deal with running a kingdom anymore.”

Remus chuckled. “I'm so glad I have you back…”

“I missed you too.”

They shook their hands and Remus left.

Roman didn't return to his book. He was preoccupied thinking about a double royal wedding.

-

More time passed and eventually Virgil too ended up visiting Deceit. He couldn't stop thinking about how strange it was.

On the bed in front of him was lying the man who had led him into this entire situation. The man behind the letter telling him to steal the magical necklace. The man who helped him heal his wings, who pretended to be someone else, who was a threat to the love of Virgil's life and all of his friends. The man who Virgil had once sworn to kill.

Oh, how everything changed.

This man had tried to kill him but ended up saving his life. Even if it was from his own spells.

He would probably deserve death just for what he had done to Virgil's friends but… nobody died in the end.

Maybe he should get a chance.

After nearly twenty minutes of staring at Deceit, Virgil finally spoke.

“I will not kill you.”

-

Logan took a deep breath. He loved the smell of books.

It's been so long since he roamed the Library just for the fun of it. It seemed like eternity.

He admired the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tall bookcases reaching almost the ceiling, all full of books.

Logan remembered the day he had found the Library in a horrible condition. There had been a snowstorm that night.

Logan ended up by the glass showcase. A magical necklace had been stolen from it that night. Now the showcase had its necklace back. It was different but also similar to the original one.

Logan checked the spells he had set up around the showcase to protect the Tears. The fact that he hadn't had anything to protect the Eye was just stupid.

He heard the flapping of wings and someone landing behind him. He didn't need to look around to know who it was.

“Hello, beautiful…” Remus stroked Logan's wing.

“Hey, cutie,” Logan smiled at him.

Remus didn't expect that and his face went red.

Logan chuckled.

“Uh, so… I wanted to ask,” Remus started, “are you in a mood for some stargazing, maybe?”

“Is it night already?” Logan frowned. “I forgot about time…”

“Are you going?” Remus asked. “You don't have to, obviously…”

“Of course I'm going!” Logan smiled.

“Great!” Remus took off and Logan followed him.

Logan had a feeling that Remus was behaving stranger than usually but he just let it be. They were going to look at the stars and gave a nice time together.

They flew to their favorite spot on the rooftop of the castle.

“The sky really is stunning tonight,” Logan said, already looking at constellations.

“Logan?”

“Hm?” Logan said with his head still towards the sky.

Remus grabbed his hands and knelt down in front of him.

“Remus, what are you doing-”

“I love you. More than anyone or anything.”

“Oh, Remus, I love you t-”

Logan realised what was happening when Remus summoned a ring with a snap of his fingers.

“Oh my fucking God…” Logan whispered.

“Would you like to be my king?”

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ -” Logan covered his face.

“Is… is that a no…?”

“That's a  _ YES _ !” Logan knelt down too and pulled him into a kiss.

It took two seconds for Remus to start crying.

They ended up spending the entire night up on the roof, looking at the stars.

-

Even Roman came to look at Deceit’s condition. Thoughts had been gathering in the back of his mind for quite some time at this point and he needed to let them out.

He was pacing around the room, back and forth, back and forth.

“You're such a fucking asshole,” Roman told the unconscious man, “for everything you've done. Fucking piece of shit.”

“However,” Roman stopped pacing, “you've brought me the people I love the most. You took care of Remus, you helped him when I couldn't. You, you, you…”

He started pacing again, then stopped again.

“And you helped us in the end. I don't know if that counts for a lot but… you have my respect for that. Sometimes people grow. I hope you're one of them.”

-

“I can't wait for you to see the surprise!” Remus chuckled.

“Should I be scared?” Remy asked casually.

“Don't say anything,” Logan told Remus.

“I would  _ never _ .”

“Well…” Logan started.

Remus turned to Logan and overdramatically grabbed his hand. “Logan, my love, when have I  _ ever _ spoiled a surprise?”

“I don't think you've ever done that, however-”

“Then hush, my dear, for nothing else matters…”

Remy shook his head. “In the middle of the road, guys? Seriously?”

“Come on, Remy, they're adorable together,” Emile smiled. “Like an old married couple!”

Logan and Remus exchanged glances.

“Let us resume our journey!” Remus said.

They were going…  _ somewhere. _ Neither Remy nor Emile knew where Logan and Remus were leading them, they were just told it was a surprise.

They were on a quiet street near the castle when suddenly Remus stopped.

“We have arrived!” he announced.

Emile and Remy looked around.

“What's the surp-”

“SURPRISE!” someone yelled at them.

They looked around but couldn't see anyone.

“Up here!”

Roman and Virgil waved at them from the rooftop of one of the houses.

“What the hell are you doing up there?” Remy asked.

Logan gave Emile a key.

Emile looked at him with a hopeful question in his eyes.

Logan smiled and nodded.

Emile hugged him.

“What?” Remy frowned.

“Welcome home!” Virgil called from the roof.

“No.” Remy turned to Logan, then Remus, then back to Virgil and Roman. “ _ No. _ ”

“Yes!” Roman and Virgil flew down.

“We got you a new home!” Remus announced.

Emile was already crying in Logan's arms.

“Oh my fucking God, guys, why?” Remy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“After what Deceit had done, I had to,” Remus said. “You deserve it.”

Remy hugged him.

-

“It's so strange,” Emile said to his unconscious listener. “I've gone through hell and back only to find myself randomly talking to you when you can't even hear me.”

Deceit said nothing, as expected.

“I just want to say that… I think now I understand you a little bit better. I wanted you to suffer too. For everything you've done. And… I was so blind for some time… I didn't see that I was turning into a rage-filled monster. Like you did.”

“Does that make sense?” Emile asked after a while. “I suppose it doesn't matter, I'm just talking to myself but… If I had been given an opportunity to murder you, I would have done it.”

He sighed. “Of course, difference between us is still really big but I just wanted you to know that I understand. Or at least I think I do. But I'm not sure if I should give you empathy.”

-

“GO, PAT, GO!”

“YOU CAN DO IT!”

Patton was trying his best to keep himself in the air. He was also trying to ignore the almost endless lake beneath him.

He saw a purple dash in the corner of his eye. Patton knew Virgil was near him all the time and it helped to keep his anxiety at bay. Underneath him was flying Roman, making sure he wouldn't end up in the water by accident.

But that wasn't really necessary. After months of almost daily practice he was flying on his own very well.

Roman noticed that Patton was looking at him, he smiled and waved at him. And in that moment Patton realised he wasn't alone anymore. These people, these wonderful people were here for him. After all that happened, he wasn't alone.

He smiled back and decided to fly lower, closer to the surface of the water. Virgil smoothly mirrored his movements and stayed by his side. Roman moved to Patton's other side.

Patton reached out and touched the water. It was cool and quite neat.

He didn't have anything to fear anymore.

He wasn't alone.

-

“I've been thinking,” Remy told Deceit, who has been unconscious for months at this point, “and I concluded that we'll never be friends. Under any circumstances. But I came to thank you for sacrificing yourself. Just in case you'd never wake up again and I couldn't say this when you're actually listening to me.”

-

It was time and Roman thought he'd die from anxiety.

He was waiting for Virgil on the balcony of their chambers and it was only a matter of time before he would come.

Virgil liked the night view from this balcony the best and Roman really wanted to do it here. So that required waiting for Virgil in the dark.

Roman had his hands in his pockets, he was playing with the small box.

A shadow appeared near the door.

Oh fuck, it was him.

“Ro?” Virgil came out onto the balcony. “Oh my fucking God, what is this?”

“Uhm… a decoration?” Roman smiled. Maybe the rose petals and candles were a little too much for someone like Virgil.

“Why?”

Roman came to him. He wanted to take his hands into his but his palms were so sweaty…

“Virgil…” Roman started. “We've been through a lot.”

Virgil nodded.

“But through it all, you've always been by my side. And now, I would like to ask you if you're gonna stay by my side forever.”

Virgil frowned. “What do you- oh my  _ God _ -”

Roman knelt down and pulled the small box out of his pocket. It contained a ring.

“Will you marry me?”

“You expect me to put up with your bullshit everyday for the rest of my fucking life? Because that's exactly what I want to spend my life doing…”

Roman dropped the box and picked Virgil up. Virgil kissed him in return.

“I'm so fucking happy I broke my wings that night,” Virgil said.

“And I'm so fucking happy I found you in that snowdrift…”

-

The following day they all met up in Remy's and Emile’s new house for dinner.

Emile with Remy's help had prepared his best meals and everyone had a great time eating, remembering their past adventures and even singing.

It was we'll after the dinner when Logan and Remus exchanged a glance.

“Guys,” Logan said, catching everyone’s attention. “Remus and I would like to tell you something.”

Remus giggled.

“What is it, you two?” Emile asked with a smile.

“Well,” Logan said, “it's a little secret-”

“We got engaged!” Remus finished.

The room was dead with silence for a split second before Patton processed the information and squealed.

“Oh my Gooood!”   
“Good for you, guys,” Remy nodded.

“Congratulations!” Emile added.

“I guess we gotta say it too…” Roman looked at Virgil who was grinning.

“YOU TOO!?” Emile turned to them.

“DOUBLE WEDDING!” Patton screamed.

Logan clapped and Remy gave them a nod with a smile.

Roman and Remus winked at each other. Maybe their story had a happy ending after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next week for the last chapter :) stay safe, friends


	30. Goodbye

Someone was shaking Remus's shoulder. Remus groaned. He didn't want to get up yet! It was still night…

But the hand on his shoulder wouldn't stop.

Remus turned around, his eyes still closed.

"Logan, I swear to fuck, I'm not getting up this early again-"

"Shhh!"

"Huh?" Remus slowly opened his eyes.

"It's me. Patton. Don't wake up Logan."

"Pat…?" That made Remus sat up in the bed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Patton was standing by the bed with a small candle in his hand. The only source of light in the entire room.

"We have a… special occasion," Patton whispered.

"What…?"

"I'll explain later. Meet me at the door. Be quick." With that Patton left the room.

Remus rubbed his eyes. What the hell was that all about?

He looked at the person peacefully sleeping next to him. Logan was curled up and hidden underneath his wings. Remus had stolen all the blankets again.

Remus got out of the bed and carefully covered his fiancé with the blankets. For a second he considered waking him up too but decided not to. Logan needed the sleep.

Remus got ready and left the room. Patton was waiting outside, just as he had said.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, finally out loud.

"Deceit," Patton said, "he's awake."

Remus didn't hesitate and started walking towards Deceit's room. Patton followed him.

“Have you…” Remus started, “have you talked to him already? Did he say anything?”

Patton was quiet for a while before answering. “I haven't. I was just told that he's awake.”

“Hm.”

“I…” Patton continued. “I was scared. To talk to him on my own. So I… I decided it would be better if I had you with me…”

Remus nodded. “I see.”

They came to the door Remus had opened a thousand times over the course of the last months. But tonight it was different.

Remus entered the room. Patton hesitated, but went in too.

And there he was, in the weak light of some candles. Sitting on the bed. Looking out of the window.

Remus just stood there.

Deceit looked at him.

For a moment they were looking at each other.

“I'm sorry,” Deceit whispered. His eyes shifted to Patton, who was standing beside Remus.

Remus went and hugged him. He heard Dee’s sigh and hugged him even tighter.

“I should have known better than to meddle with magic that deep. I didn't realise… it doesn't matter now. What happened, happened.”

Remus took a step back. “ It's over now. All is good again.”

Deceit looked away. “How long have I been-”

“Six months.”

“…Six?”

“Yes.”

“I've been here this entire time…?”

“Pat has taken care of you,” Remus said before Deceit could go any further.

Deceit looked at Patton, who was standing silently by the wall the entire time.

“I mean, it wasn't  _ only _ me…” Patton said. “I had a lot of help from the other healers…”

“You did that… after everything I've put you through?”

“Well, that's what healers do,” Patton shrugged. “Everyone has the right to live… and to get a chance to change to the better.”

“I'm so sorry for everything I did to you…”

“No,” Patton cut him off. “No. I… don't apologize because… I'm not… I'm not ready to hear that. I'm not ready to… accept that. I mean… I mean… It's still a lot. But I think we could…  _ I _ could try to… I mean I have already decided to give you a chance. So maybe later… Maybe after some time I will be ready to hear what you want to say. But not now.”

Deceit nodded. “Thank you for a second chance.”

“Just don't let it be for nothing.”

Remus put a hand on Deceit’s shoulder. “Don't get carried with your magic ever again.”

“That won't happen. My magic is gone.”

“What?” Remus and Patton asked in unison.

“I don't know, I… I don't feel it anymore. The corner in my mind where I would go… it's empty. Like a dried out lake.”

“Oh… We could ask Logan for help,” Remus suggested, “he would surely know-”

Deceit shook his head. “I think it's best this way.”

Everyone stayed silent, deep in their own thoughts. It was Deceit who broke the silence.

“Are you still with him?” Deceit asked Remus.

“With Logan?”

“Yeah.”

“It's our wedding day in a few days.” Remus smiled at the thought.

Deceit blinked in surprise. “Congratulations, then!”

Remus grinned. “Are you coming to the wedding?”

Deceit took a deep breath. “I'm not sure if I'm welcome there…”

“It's my wedding, I can invite whoever I want.” Remus crossed his arms.

“It's also Roman’s and Virgil’s wedding and I'm sure Logan decides too,” Patton reminded him.

“How many weddings are happening?” Deceit frowned.

“Only two.”

“I missed out on a lot of stuff,” Dee said.

“But you're back now,” Remus smiled.

Deceit nodded but didn't smile. Remus realised Dee needed some time to process everything.

“Get some rest,” he said and went to the door. “We'll talk in the morning.”

“Alright…”

Remus left and Patton went with him. Patton was talking about being tired or something, Remus wasn't really listening. It felt almost unreal to have Deceit back. Not only Deceit but also Dee, his friend.

Remus was sure he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He peeked into the bedroom to check on Logan. He smiled softly when he saw his fiance.

Remus closed the door to let him rest in silence. He went to the couch, sat down and let his mind wander.

-

The wedding was closer with each passing day, each passing hour. Logan was spending his days working on preparations of all sorts, but not today.

The day was tomorrow. Everything was prepared. Logan decided to sit back and relax with a good book.

It wasn't long after that when he heard a door open and close. Logan quietly listened to the sound of steps coming to him.

“Hello.” He looked up from the book and smiled at Remus, who entered the room.

His disappointed expression prompted Logan to close the book and walk up to him.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Dee wants to leave.”

“Now?”

“After the wedding. He wants to go away and doesn't want to tell me where.”

Logan hugged him. He knew how much Deceit meant to Remus after everything they went through when they were younger.

“He thinks he has to prove to the world that he's changed… But he already proved that!”

“Maybe it wasn't enough for him,” Logan said. “Not everyone knows him as you do and not everyone is convinced about his good intentions. I know Remy isn't and even Roman and Virgil have their doubts. Or maybe he just needs some space to breathe. A change of location can help a lot. In conclusion, let him go. It's for the better.”

“But what if he doesn't come back?”

“Sometimes people just leave. That's how life works.”

Remus nodded slowly.

“And sometimes they don't. For example me.” Logan smiled.

“Can't wait to marry you.” Remus kissed him.

-

The wedding day was here and Virgil wasn't impressed.

First, Roman had woken him up at three in the morning because he was so excited. Virgil had to admit that it was extremely cute but two hours of sleep are two hours of sleep.

When it came to the wedding ceremony, that started out pretty badly. Virgil hadn't realised how many people would actually gather in the castle’s gardens, where it was taking place. Only Patton who was walking him down the aisle was able to calm him down.

Virgil's thoughts about the crowd disappeared almost entirely when he saw Logan. His dress, specifically.

As the soon-to-be king, Logan was slightly more important than Virgil, so he went first with Emile leading him. Virgil didn't mind because he got to stare at Logan's wonderful dress. It was dark blue, with small diamonds and pearls sewn onto it and creating the impression of a sky full of stars. From his neck were hanging the Tears of Truth on their new silver chain.

Virgil was a little jealous of Logan, who seemed to be born for wearing a dress. As amazing as Virgil's black embroidered vest was, Virgil felt like a stuffed figurine. Just uncomfortable.

Roman and Remus were wearing matching outfits but in different colors. While Remus’s were mainly black, silver and green, Roman had white, golden and red. With the crowns, they were absolutely stunning too.

After that, not much was happening. The lack of rest caused Virgil to almost fall asleep  _ during his own wedding _ . Some priest guy was reading some neverending wishes of good luck being upon them and how destined they were and something something. It started blurring together after a while.

Roman was crying the entire time though.

True joy for Virgil came when he told Roman the “yes”. That, in comparison to the priest’s boring shit, was real and coming from the heart, which was like a drum roll at that moment. Virgil was so glad he got to hold Roman’s hands the entire time because Virgil's hands were cold as ice.

The wedding ceremony ended. Roman was still crying and Virgil was starting to worry. That's why, during Logan's and Remus’s coronation as the new kings, when the attention of the crowd  _ finally _ shifted away from them and the priest guy was buzzing his boring monologues again, Virgil and Roman sneaked out to make out behind some bushes. That helped tremendously and Roman was his normal self again.

They returned just in time to witness the annoying priest put the crowns on their heads. The crowd lost their shit immediately and everyone was shrieking “LONG LIVE THE KINGS!!!!”, including Roman. Virgil just politely clapped. Not that he wasn't happy for his friends, it was just his preferred way.

Then it came to congratulations from all the “important people” in the kingdom: rude and annoying nobles. Virgil hated them but Roman had convinced him it was  _ necessary _ . Virgil didn't give a fuck though. The only reason he kept listening to their fake wishes was Roman, who enjoyed the attention. If it made Roman happy, then so be it.

When it came to congratulations from their friends, Virgil felt the most emotional. Remy gave them a smile, a few words and a firm handshake but Emile was talking and crying for fifteen minutes straight. It took a lot of hugs and pats on the back to get him through it.

Patton was shining brighter than the sun, which was actually shining a lot that day. The late summer weather was  _ perfect. _ Patton, the definition of happiness at that moment, wished them all the basic things and then proceeded to give them a carrot. When Roman asked him why, Patton said he was  _ rooting _ for them in their marriage. Nothing made Virgil regret marrying more than that.

Even Deceit showed up. He just wished them all the best and moved on. Virgil wasn't sure how to feel about that one, so he didn't think about it more. Remus had told them Deceit would be there, so it wasn't completely unexpected.

Eventually Logan and Remus and Virgil and Roman congratulated each other, which was just a mix of friendly pats and brotherly hugs. Virgil realised he was finally officially a part of a family and teared up.

Then it came to the  _ actual _ best part: the feast. Virgil gave up halfway through and the food was still coming. Roman and Remus devoured everything that was laid down in front of them and Virgil had no idea how. At least Logan also ate decently.

When it came to their first dance, Roman was pleasantly surprised. Virgil and Logan had been secretly taking dance lesson to avoid public embarrassment at their own weddings. Roman was constantly bringing up their first dance at the Christmas celebration.

Then the ball started and all the fancy nobles went to dance. To avoid them, Virgil and Roman returned to the table. Virgil started chatting with Patton and after he went to dance too, Virgil got to talk to an old friend of his, Helena. He was glad to hear that after everything, she was doing well.

In the meantime, Remy and Emile became the kings of the dancefloor with their impressive dancing abilities. Remus and Logan disappeared somewhere but anyone barely noticed. Then Patton came and invited Virgil to dance a little and Virgil couldn't decline. He struggled to take the lead while dancing because Roman was usually doing that but Patton just giggled and didn't care much.

When Virgil finally got back to Roman, he was in the middle of telling a story of how he found Virgil, Remy and Patton in the forest. He was making it a little more fantastic than it actually was, so Virgil explained the truth pretty quickly. It turned out that Roman had drunk an entire bottle of wine by himself while Virgil was gone.

“Gotta celebrate properly-” Roman said before falling down from his chair.

Virgil just shook his head and helped him back up.

“Hey, beautiful…” Roman winked at him. “Want some wine?”

“No, thank you.” Virgil took away his bottle, then asked the nearest servant to not give Roman any more alcohol.

Remy and Emile were coming back to the table to get some rest after dancing for literally hours.

“Guys, could you take care of him?” Virgil asked them, pointing at Roman. “I want to dance a bit…”

“Sure thing,” Remy grinned.

“Hey, Virge! Back to the dancefloor?” Patton simply walked away from his partner. It was the twentieth guy Virgil had seen him with that night.

Virgil grinned. “Second round?”

Patton didn't reply, just took his hand and dragged him into the swarm of dancers.

It wasn't too long after that when Remus and Logan finally reappeared, both smiling. They were passing by them when Patton grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to himself and Virgil.

“I'm stealing him!” Patton told Remus.

“Patton, have you been drinking?” Logan asked but started dancing anyway.

Remus noticed someone and walked away.

“Maaaaybe a little?” Patton giggled.

“He's good,” Virgil laughed. “Roman’s  _ wasted. _ ”

“Remus hasn't drunk a single drop of alcohol,” Logan said proudly.

Virgil had heard about Remus’s history with alcoholism, so he smiled.

They were dancing for a while, then Remus came back to them. He seemed… sad.

“Already?” Logan asked.

Remus nodded.

Logan turned to Virgil and Patton. “Excuse me-”

“Nah, they can come along,” Remus said.

“Ohhh, excitiiing!” Patton said when they followed Remus and Logan out of the gardens and to the castle.

On the stairs in front of the main gate was standing a person with wings. Virgil recognised the shape of the wings immediately.

Deceit.

He turned to them when he heard them coming.

Remus hugged him. “I’ll miss you.”

Deceit nodded.

“Are you going somewhere?” Patton asked.

“Yes. I need to… rethink everything. I can't do that here.”

“Good luck.” Virgil shook his hand.

Deceit didn't expect that but accepted the handshake.

Logan shook his hand too.

Patton only looked at him. “You know… The door is still open for you. If you'll want to return.”

“Yeah,” Virgil joined. “If you wanted to start anew here.”

Deceit nodded. “Thank you. I will keep it in mind.”

“Goodbye.”

Deceit smiled. He took off and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so... this is it.  
a huge thank you to everyone who decided to stick around 💜  
i will miss this fic. it helped me a lot and i made a lot of amazing friends! when i started it, i didn't even think i would get to an actual ending :D  
i will edit this one day when i find the time and energy for it  
one more thanks to everyone and stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading!  
i will update this fic every sunday (and also update the tags as i go)


End file.
